The Death in the Chemistry
by talo0518
Summary: Ever since the Lauren Eames case, things have been changing for Brennan, but Booth hasn't noticed it. When he does notice, will he be too late? Will he lose his best friend and everything they had together?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **A **HUGE** shout out to BostonLegalGirl for consistantly annoying me about getting this out! Like, seriously! She wouldn't leave me alone! Stop by and take a look at Moving on HA!, Booth has lost that loving feeling, and Booth has found that loving feeling! All three are excellent stories! Also BostonLegalGirl is a freaking robot and nobody can keep up with her daily updates, but I will try my very best not to keep you waiting! _

_I guess I have to say this, but most of you know, I do not own anything that looks familiar, even though I really wish I did! _

_This is my very first FF and in no way am I anywhere close to being professional writer, so there will be grammatical errors and what not! I apologize a head of time! This little fic takes place mostly after The Doctor in the Photo, but acknowledges events that happened The Twisted Bones in the Metal Truck. You will notice a lot of "coincidences" that you've seen in the show, and there's a reason! Also some flashbacks! So without further ado, **The Death in the Chemistry! **_

**Chapter 1: The New Comer in the Twilight Zone**

**Jeffersonian Institute: Medico-Legal Department**

"Bones!" Booth walks in through the glass doors quickly looking around for his partner.

Angela walked out of her office to enjoy the show! _This should be good! _She thought to herself. "Hey there Studly, long time no see!"

Booth turned around, surprised to see just how big Angela was getting. "Where's Bones?"

"Well hello Ange! My, you look beautiful today! How are you and my future godchild?" Angela says sarcastically.

"Right! Sorry Ange. You look great! Now," Booth claps his hands together, "Where's Bones?"

"Well you almost missed her. She's getting ready to leave."

Booth looked down at his watch and saw it was only 5:30. "Wait… Bones? Dr. Temperance Brennan? Leaving before 7pm? _This_ I gotta see!"

"Wow, you have no idea do you?"

Booth stands there, frustrated that she's making him wait, before she continues.

"Well," Angela begins, inheriting her husband's whispered conspiracy voice, talking in a lower tone. "Ever since the Eames case closed, Brennan's done a complete 180. She's coming in at 8, instead of 6, and leaving by 5:30, if not before. She's praising her interns. She's even voluntarily having meals with Sweets! _Sweets!_ Oh! And get this! She even willingly went shopping with me! It's like we're living in the _Twilight Zone_!"

Angela can easily see the shock on Booth's face as he takes in this new information. He tries to think back over the past three weeks, to see if he's noticed a change. His stomach sinks as he realizes that he hadn't noticed anything. He's been trying to keep some distance between them ever since the car ride home that rainy night.

Just then, the sliding doors at the entrance of the lab opened and a man Booth's never seen before walks in. The man looks around and spots Angela and heads toward their direction.

"Hey Angie! More gorgeous than ever," he says as he leans in to kiss her on the cheek.

Angela smiles adoringly.

"How's the little Princess today?" he asks as he places a hand on her growing belly.

_Princess? Ange is having a girl?_

Angela laughs, rubbing her baby bump affectionately. "Oh, well, you know. She's still keeping me up at night… making me eat more than what is by _far_ a normal amount of mint chip ice cream… making me pee every 35 seconds… so, you know, the usual."

"Ahh hum" Booth interrupts looking at Angela.

"Oh! Right! Sorry! You two haven't met yet have you? Booth, this is William Blake, _not_ the poet, and also Bren's new boyfriend."

Booth's gaze suddenly pops up in surprise as he looks from William, to Angela, then back to William again. _Boyfriend?_

"And Blake this is the infamous Seeley Booth, Bren's colleague-"

"Partner," corrects Booth.

"Right, partner…" Angela smiles as she remembers Brennan telling her how Booth has been calling her 'colleague' and 'associate'.

Booth clears his throat. "_Special._ Agent," Booth says with a dangerous smile, puffing his chest as he slowing starts to circle around Blake to the other side of Angela.

"It's finally nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Temperance. And Angie," Blake whispers loudly, "Don't let Temperance hear you say boyfriend will ya? Remember the speech?"

Angela laughs, "Right, right. The whole 'Boyfriend is a completely erroneous title. Liam is a strong, fully grown, adult male, who is definitely more than just a friend and therefore is not a _boyfriend_,'" Angela smiles as she remembers her best friend's speech.

Blake laughs, "That's the one"

Booth, who is growing annoyed, puts his hands on his hips and pushes back his suit jacket to reveal his badge, but most importantly, his gun. "So… _William_. What do you do for a living? Doctor? Professor? Scientist?" Booth questions as he studies Blake like he was his next target.

Liam smirks at Booth's intense glare and chuckles. "No, nothing like that, and please, call me Blake," he says smiling. Booth's face remains neutral, but it doesn't intimidate Blake, as he continues to smile.

Angela smirks. _Wow! This is even hotter, and better than I thought! _

Blake sneaks a look over at Angela and smiles bigger seeing the mischievous look on her face. He looks back over to Booth.

"I'm co-owner of _Chemistry_."

"_Chemistry_?" Booth questions completely unimpressed.

Angela interrupts. "Oh you know Booth, _Chemistry_… the night club…"

Booth blinks, and suddenly he's back in his coma dream, holding Bren and smiling in _their_ night club, _The Lab._ Instantly he snaps back to the present and immediately tries to school his features.

"Ok, right. Like a bar," Booth says nonchalantly, not giving Blake any credit.

Angela scoffs. "Not a _bar_, a night club. And not just any night club Booth! _Chemistry_ is THE most popular club in DC!" Angela smirks. "Its fan-tab-u-list-ic-u-lous!" Blake holds his hands in surrender looking modest, but before he could respond, the sound of clicking heels interrupts him and all three of them turn toward the sound.

Booth's mouth instantly falls open and his mouth goes dry. _Holy shit! _Everything in the room seems to disappear into the background and the only thing he sees is his Bones, slow mo walking towards them, her smile lighting up the room and shining through to her beautiful baby blues. There she was, all glorious 5'9" of her, wearing the sexiest black dress he's ever seen- _and he's seen her in Vegas!_ Her gorgeous black hair in loose curls with her bangs swooping to the side. All he can do is stare at how the dress of sin clung to every curve of her body showing off her milky white skin, and her mile long legs and … _Oh God! When did she EVER willingly wear fuck me heels? Saint Joseph, Saint Peter, Saint Paul, St. John…_

"Babe!" Blake instantly puts a hand over his heart as he walks toward Brennan. "Wow! You look… Just… wow!"

_Babe? How isn't he on the flat of his back with Bones' foot on his throat?_

Booth snapped back to reality as he watched Blake open his arms to wrap around Brennan. He placed his arms around her slim waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello Liam," Brennan replies as she reaches up to straighten his tie. Booth feels like he's suffocating and loosened his own tie. "You don't look too bad yourself," she says huskily.

"Sweetie! Wow! I knew that dress would look amazing on you! But wow!"

Booth turned and looked at Angela and immediately gave her the death glare, who, in turn waggled her eyebrows at him, and sported a face splitting grin.

"Yes Angela thank-you. I must admit, I was quite hesitant when you suggested I buy this, since it's something that I would not normally purchase, but once I put it on I felt very attractive in it."

Hodgins and Fisher came around the corner, both with their gaze in a progress report, when they both looked up and saw Brennan. "That is soooo hot!" they said simultaneously.

Booth felt annoyed and the tick in his jaw was very evident now. His hands started to get that all too familiar itch and he quickly shoved his hands in his pocket grasping his worn poker chip like it was his one and only lifeline.

Smiling, Hodgins looked over at his wife as she stood, hands on her hips, with an '_Oh really'_ look on her face. His smile fades and he clears his throat, as he looks back down at his report. "Uh, Dr. B! Could you sign off on these before you leave?"

Brennan smiles and grabs the folder from Hodgins and questions the look of shock on Fisher face. She quickly looks over the information her team has given her and goes to add some notes.

"Hey man! How've you been?"

Booth looks to Hodgins to respond only to see he was talking to Blake and not him. He suddenly felt very out of place and looked back over to Bones who had just turned around toward a small desk. That's when Booth's heart ceased to beat, and Fisher's mouth dropped open. _Where the HELL was the back of her dress? _Booth looked over to Fisher and slowly walked to stand in front of him with dangerous eyes as black onyx.

"Hey! Squint!" Booth said snapping his fingers in front of Fishers face, getting his attention. "If you don't stop ogling my partner, I'm going to take my gun out and shoot you!" Booth whips back around and walks over to Brennan, who's still making notes in the report. Booth clears his throat, "Uh… hey ya Bones, do you got a minute?"

"Actually Booth, do you think this could wait?" she responded, barely even looking at him as she continued to write. "I was just headed out with Liam for the night. Oh! How rude of me, you two haven't been introduced."

"Yeah, yeah. We met." Booth says quickly. "Look, Bones. Don't you think that… uh... _dress_ is a little inappropriate for public?"

"What? Is something wrong with it?" Brennan says as she looks down at her outfit to see what the problem could be.

"No... it's just… well. It's a little revealing, don't ya think?"

Brennan looks up into Booths pleading brown eyes. "Booth, for being an alpha male, you are such a prude. I've been told that this sort of outfit is socially appropriate for an evening out in a night club. I've, in fact, purchased a lot of outfits like this one since I've been accompanying Liam to his night club."

"And just how did you meet this… _Liam_ guy anyway?" Booth asks as he takes a look over at the group that has obviously become well acquainted with this man in his absence. He can feel his patience growing thinner by the minute. "Do you even know his story? He could be dangerous!" he whispers intently.

"Booth, don't be ridiculous! I've been seeing Liam everyday for the past three weeks! I'm sure if he were dangerous he would have presented some kind of indication of being so by now. I am also more than capable of defending myself Booth."

_Three weeks? Did I suddenly wake up in bizzaro world? _"I know that Bones, but you don't exactly have the best track record."

Brennan's head snapped up and her eyes, in a flash, turned into an icy blue. "This conversation is over_ Agent _Booth. Why don't you go home and have dinner with Hannah. Tell her I said hello. I'll see you tomorrow… _If_ we have a case." Brennan stood from her seat and headed back towards her date.

"Bones! Wait!" he growled in frustration as massaged the stress in the back of his neck. She quickly dismissed him and continued to walk away.

"I'm ready to leave Liam," Brennan quickly interrupted, cutting Angela off as she tried to pry information from Blake about their plans for the evening.

"Details, Bren. Tomorrow, details!"

Brennan laughed at her best friend and placed a hand on Angela's stomach and whispers, "Keep your mother out of trouble Princess. Oh!" Brennan laughed. "She, she kicked!" Brennan exclaimed! Booth turned around to see the joy in Brennan's eyes. His heart melts as she looked up at her friend in complete awe.

"Of course she kicked! Princess wants details too Auntie Bren! She _is_ my daughter after all! Now, go! Get out of here!"

_Does Bones still want a baby? _Looking back over at Bones and… _Liam,_ he begins to feel a little sick to his stomach.

In a matter of seconds Booth was back in Sweets' office with Brennan two years ago.

"_All right, okay, fine, here we go. Are you ready? Hunger."_

"_Sex"._

"_Whoa."_

"_Horse."_

"_Cowboy."_

"_Child."_

"_Baby."_

"_Booth."_

"_What, what do you think I'm a baby?"_

"_You're a father."_

"_Oh. Mother."_

"_Birth."_

"_Happy"._

"_Sperm."_

"_Sperm? Isn't this getting a little weird?"_

"_No, keep going."_

"_Okay. Egg."_

"_I want a baby."_

"_Whoa."_

"_Horse."_

"_Wait. Whoa, whoa, wait a minute."_

"_Yeah, we can stop here."_

"_I actually found that quite interesting."_

"_You want to have a baby?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

_Stop it Seeley! _He admonished. _You're with Hannah now. You love Hannah._

Brennan's laugh brought Booth back from his inner struggle. He watched as she hugged her friend goodbye. She took Blake's arm as they headed out for the evening, leaving Booth behind without a single thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **WOW! I am so excited to see people alerting and reviewing my first story! I'm overwhelmed! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it! I have over **40** people who have alerted! So thank-you very much! If you have any questions, comments please hit the review at the end! I'd love to hear from you!

**iloveyouTHISmuch16: **Brennan's boyfriend's name is William Blake. Most people will be calling him Blake. Brennan calls him Liam, as sort of a nickname, and Booth calls him Liam mockingly in his thoughts. I hope that clears it up for you!

So these next few chapters are going to be flashbacks over the past few weeks! I want everyone to see how and why Brennan is changing. Also, there is a case in this one! So hopefully you guys are ready for this adventure!

**Chapter 2: The Pain in the Past**

**William Blake's SUV:**

Blake and Brennan are driving around in DC's downtown traffic in the early beginnings of sunset. Brennan stares off looking out the window with a million thoughts running wild in her brain. Blake glances over at Brennan then back to the road. He does this three times, each time growing upset for the woman sitting next to him. Finally the silence is too much for him.

"Brennan, are you ok?"

Brennan quickly looks to Blake, to see his beautiful clear blue eyes looking at her with sincerity. Brennan puts on her best, 'I'm fine' smile and says, "Yes Blake. I'll be fine. He just took me by surprise. He hasn't been around the lab so when he showed up, I admit, I was quite uncomfortable. Booth knows me better than anyone, and I was afraid I would give everything away." Brennan then lets out a breath, she didn't realize she was holding, and settles more comfortably into the seat of the car, resting her head on the back head rest.

"Well, Brennan you did great, but that wasn't my main concern. You're brilliant at everything," giving her a quick smile. He paused, treading lightly on foreign territory. "Look, tell me if I'm out of line, but I was more concerned about your feelings," he said quickly taking a glance at her. "This has to be very hard to be with me when you are still in love with him."

With that statement Brennan looked straight in Blake's eyes before he turned his gaze back to the road. "I'm not in love with Booth," replies, and Blake looks at her giving her his best 'I'm not buying it' look. "Ok fine. But I really am fine. Besides, he's not a problem. He's been focusing more and more on his relationship with Hannah. I rarely see him outside work anymore, and even then, contact is minimal." Brennan paused in thought. "In fact, I think I'm progressing quite nicely in the matter of moving on from him," she said, the tone in her voice changing from hurt to optimism. "It feels nice to be able to do something that has no connection to Booth. I feel as though I'm not, as you say, 'Walking on eggshells'. Why a person would walk on eggshells escapes me, but I believe I understand the metaphor. I feel like I am finally moving on. One skip at a time."

Blake looks over at Brennan and gives her his amazing smile showing off his dimples, and in turn she smiles right back at him.

"One _step_. It's one_ step_ at a time," he says shaking his head. Looking in his rearview mirror he smiled. _Just what I thought._ "Well, look at that Bren! Its seems we have a '_Special Agent' _joining us sooner than we thought."

Brennan whips her head around to in fact see her partner five cars back and two lanes over.

"I hope you're ready to show just how well you are at moving on, because tonight, tonight is going to be a looonnngg night!" Blake says giving her another incredible smile.

_He really was attractive, _Brennan thought to herself.

****FLASHBACK****

**Three weeks previously:**

**Jeffersonian Institute: Medico-Legal Department**

**Dr. Temperance Brennan's Office:**

Brennan sits in her office in the Jeffersonian Institute watching the cursor blink on an empty page on her computer.

"_I'm sad."_

"_That's so much better than dead." _

Brennan had to hand it to Micah. He was in fact correct. It was much better to be amongst the living, even though, ironically, she works for the dead. She still felt off balance at how Dr. Lauren Eames case had affected her so.

"_She isn't you. She's her, and you're you. You're alive, and she's dead. Ergo, ipso, facto, Colombo, Oreo."_

Brennan smiles, wondering how everything Micah said, seemed to be on her level of thought. Shaking her head as if to clear of her thoughts, Brennan began typing away at the latest chapter of her novel. Brennan pauses as her mind starts to drift to the night before.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_What are YOU doing?"_

"_I don't know. Following you to a bad part of town and saving your life. You know, _the usual_."_

Brennan looks back at the computer, silently scolding herself for getting distracted, and begins typing again.

"_I got the signal Booth. I don't want to have any regrets."_

"_Um… I'm with someone Bones, and uh Hannah, she's not a consolation prize. I love her… You know, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. But those are the facts."_

"_I understand. I missed my chance. My whole world turned upside down. I can adjust."_

"_I did."_

"_Yes. You did."_

Brennan stood abruptly from her desk. _I need to get out of here._ And with that, she grabs her purse and jacket from the coat rack and proceeds to leave.

Walking outside her office, Brennan runs into Cam.

"Whoa! Is everything alright?" Cam looks into Brennan's eyes wondering if she is still shaken by the Eames case.

"Yes. Cam, I need to take the rest of the day. Something's come up," she says in a hurry as she approaches the sliding doors.

Before Cam can respond, Brennan is gone. Angela walks out of her office hearing her best friend leaving the lab at a quarter till 10 in the morning.

"Uhhh… what was that all about," Angela says worriedly as she approaches Cam whose face shows concern.

"I don't know, but something happened. And if I had to guess, something BIG. Let's hope the levy holds…" Cam responds walking away.

Brennan arrives home and changes into her favorite pair of yoga pants and a white tank top. Needing to clear her thoughts, she puts on her running shoes grabs her iPod and keys and heads out.

The streets of DC were busy due to the abnormally warm weather and everyone felt the buzz of spring in the air. Brennan takes in a deep, refreshing breath, as she begins on her run.

"_I was heading to a cafe, walking across this little town square, an insurgent opened fire. Anyway Seeley was there. I didn't notice at the time. He was hidden of course. I was scrambling for cover, the sniper still firing when I heard another shot ring out, the sniper dropped - wounded not killed because he might have information. Seeley never went for the kill unless he could help it."_

"_He saved your life."_

"_Well you know what, we met on the field. We'll leave it at that, shall we?"_

"_Let's just say that I was very appreciative."_

"_You're implying that you showed your appreciation sexually."_

"_Oh, yeah!"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Under a fig tree."_

"_I never liked figs, now I love 'em!"_

Brennan picks up her speed at the thought of Booth.

"_I wish you wouldn't have gotten Sweets to come talk to me."_

"_C'mon, I'm a meddlesome kind of guy."_

Brennan maintains her fast speed as she crosses the street to the park and continues on her normal routine. _Hot Blooded_ begins on her iPod and Brennan smiles. _Our song. _With that thought, she shakes her head, and skips on to the next one.

_He's changed so much since he's gotten back. First the fig tree, and now having Sweets come talk to me. He used to be the one to comfort me. What happened to what was between us is ours?_

Getting frustrated, Brennan once again picks up her speed since it faltered along with her ability to compartmentalize her thoughts about Booth.

"_I can't imagine going from woman to being a mom."_

Brennan stopped to catch her breath as she walks up to the coffee cart to get a bottled water. She then proceeds to walk over to their bench nearby and takes a seat.

_I don't understand what's going on with him. He's a completely different man. What happened to his strong beliefs of making love to someone who he wanted to spend 30, 40, 50 years with? Fig tree sex sounds nothing like making love… _

… _Did Hannah not want to have children? That was so important to Booth. _Hannah's statement at dinner shocked her."It's none of my business… Things have changed," she mumbles quietly to herself.

Looking around, Brennan finishes off the last of her water. _It's almost been a year since we made our promise to meet back here… _

"_We can come back, pick up where we left off. Nothing really has to change."_

"_No, things have to change. You know what? Hey, I taught you about eye contact, you taught me about evolution. So... here's to change."_

_I've lost him. _Brennan swallows the ball in her throat that she knows doesn't exist, but can come to no other conclusion as to why it was so hard to swallow. _I've lost him… Not just romantically, but as my best friend as well. He loves Hannah. Not me-_

"Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan looks up from her thoughts to see Sweets standing there with a coffee for himself and another bottle of water for her. Handing her the water, Sweets looks at her and immediately recognizes the lost little girl look.

"Care if I join you?"

"That would be satisfactory. Thank you for the water. Although I'm quite an accomplished woman, Sweets, I'm more than capable of buying my own water."

Sweets rolled his eyes, but smiled a little on the inside for her acceptance. "Yes, Dr. Brennan, so I've been told."

"So what brings you here today?" Sweets asked taking a sip of his coffee after sitting there in silence for a moment.

"Well since I'm in exercise attire, I would have to conclude, exercising."

"Wow. Ok. Umm, what I mean is, why aren't you working. You don't usually take off on a work day."

"Did Booth put you up to this? If Booth wants to know something, you can tell him to come to me himself," Brennan said immediately.

_Uh oh. _Sweets thought. _I wonder what happened._

"Oh, no. I actually had a cancelled appointment, so I thought I'd take a stroll, enjoy the unusually warm spring day."

"Yes, it seems like many people had that thought today." She paused. Gathering her thoughts she began again hesitantly, looking down at her unopened bottle of water. "I had to get out of there," she said quietly. "I was incapable of compartmentalizing my thoughts and just… I felt… suffocated. Which led me to conclude that I was in fact, not thinking rationally since the Jeffersonian Institute is quite a large place to begin with" Hesitantly she looked up at Sweets, who was looking straight forward listening to her ramblings. _What is he thinking? Sometimes I wish I had Booths gifts of reading people. It would benefit me greatly at the moment._

"You know, Dr. Brennan, I was only in foster care a short amount of time before I was placed with my adoptive parents." Brennan looked up at Sweets surprised and very confused. "The umm, scars… on my back. They weren't from foster care. They were from my mother," Sweets replied just loud enough for her to hear him. "She would uh… she would get drunk, yell at me for, well anything really, and she would whip me, slap me, bite me, kick me... Anything she could do to hurt me both physically and emotionally. I was 5 when a neighbor finally noticed the marks and bruises," Sweets paused, gathering the strength to keep his composure. "You know, I tried to find her. Just to see what she was like now. Had she changed? Did she even think of me?"

Brennan instantly had tears in her eyes as she looked in the hollow brown eyes that have always shown so much life and youthfulness. _How could anyone, especially a mother, do that to her own child?_

"Why are you telling me this Sweets?" Brennan implored looking deeply into his brown eyes, that reminded her so much of her partner. It surprised her. She had never noticed that before.

"Look, I know this Eames case affected you in many ways. You felt like nobody would-" Brennan scoffed and began to rise from her seat on the bench, when Sweets placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, Dr. Brennan." Brennan looked into his eyes and relinquished the idea of fleeing him. "You felt like nobody would miss you if you were to vanish one day. You are most definitely wrong.

"I'm telling you this because I know what it's like. To be let down. To be disappointed. To not trust people. To have regrets. I know what it's like to close yourself off emotionally because it's easier to not form ties and bonds to people who could in turn hurt you in ways that seem like there's no recovering from. It's easier to rely on yourself, because the pain others can inflict on you is so much worse. I know what it's like to shield yourself from pain and rejection. But, you see Dr. Brennan. I was wrong, and you are too."

"Are you sure? I'm usually right. I'm a very smart person, Sweets. _A genius_."

Sweets laughs, "Yeah. Totally and completely wrong… It's _not _easier. Before I was adopted, I was passed to five different homes in the first six months. Nobody wanted me. But who could blame them. Not even my mother really wanted me." Brennan swallowed thickly knowing the feeling. "But then, I was sent to my parents. I was with them a week before they asked me if they could adopt me. Don't you see? They saved me. They were willing to take the time to make me believe in them, as they believed in me. They opened my heart and helped me learn, that we shouldn't take for granted the great opportunities just because we are scared of the outcome.

"Ludicrous. I'm not scared Sweets. I'm trained in three different martial arts and despite what Booth and Deputy Director Cullen may think, I'm an excellent shot. I can take care of myself."

"You are totally scared! There's nothing wrong with that. It's the human experience and in no way makes you weak. The things we live through, and I mean the mega horrible stuff, makes us who we are- it makes us stronger." Sweets explains with a smile on his face and taking a sip of his coffee as he stares off in the distance.

Brennan and Sweets sat there in a comfortable silence.

"You know… Booth didn't change you as much as you think he did." Brennan looked back up at him "He just helped you show it more. Yes, you were much more independent at the beginning of your partnership, but this," Sweets said pointing to his heart, "Your metaphorical heart, it's always been big. You base your beliefs of being a 'cold fish' from the opinions of those who don't know you. But those closest to you? They know you keep yourself distant in order to do your job, and do it extraordinarily well. You work harder than anyone I know because you want to give your victims' loved ones closure. Your friends, - _your family-_ they already know this about you. They know this and love this about you, and they have stayed to help you on your mission. I meant what I said in the diner- '_I consider you one of my closest friends._' And the ones closest to you, well they know the truth of you. I suggest you take what you've learned from Dr. Eames and try to live life to the fullest. No regrets…"

With that, Sweets got up, throwing his empty coffee cup in a nearby trashcan and left, leaving Brennan alone with her thoughts.

Brennan sat there thinking about what Sweets had said. Time and her surroundings ceased to exist as she sat there and thought about the last few days and how her world had been turned upside down. Sometime later she looked up and saw the sun was a lot lower than it was before. Settling on the horizon as its beautiful colors of pinks, and oranges illuminated the sky. Taking a deep breath, she lets it out and smiles.

_No regrets._

**AN: **Thanks for taking the time to read! I know things are a little confusing, but all that will be cleared up in a couple of chapters! Hit that little button below and let me know what you thought! Also, in the meantime stop by bostonlegalgirl's fics! You'll love them as I much as I do!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** So BostonLegalGirl and I were talking yesterday, and very rarely do you find a person who enjoys Mondays. Therefore! I hereby proclaim all Mondays, _"HannahDay"_ You will soon learn, my fellow Bonios, that I do not like Hannah and frequently call things that I dislike Hannah or Taffet, because really, who likes Taffet?… It's not the name… but the character! So no offense intended! But yeah… _HannahDay._

This may be hard to believe, but I, was… wrong. About Bones! *Gasps!* Yes… I am ashamed to admit when I said that this story acknowledges events up to The Twisted Bones in the Melted Truck, I meant The Bones in the Bag… *Shakes head* Yes… I know. I'm quite ashamed, and I'm sure Bosonlegalgirl will be holding this over my head for quite some time. She makes a habit out of hating on me at the beginning and ending of her chapters! Don't believe me? Check em' out! This one is quite long, so I apologize! Go forth, and enjoy!

**Chapter 3: A Change in the Anthropologist:**

**Jeffersonian Institute: Medico-Legal Department**

***STILL IN FLASHBACK:**

Angela Montenegro was now starting to worry about her best friend. When she abruptly left yesterday, she decided to give her some time to process her thoughts. Staring at the minutes that ticked by as she paced back in forth in front of her office door was getting tiring. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and headed for Cam's office.

"Hey Cam, have you heard from Brennan this morning? She's still not here." She says as she flops a folder on Cam's desk.

"Yes," Cam says as she glances at the folder then looks back up to a worried Angela. "She said she had to finish up a couple chapters and work on an article she wanted to publish. She said she'd be in this afternoon."

Both looking up at the clock that hung on the wall, they saw it was just after noon. Just then Hodgins walked in.

"Hey… what's… going on?" he said looking to his wife and then to Cam.

"We're worried about Brennan." Angela says.

"Oh. Well you two are in for a treat," Hodgins says as he smiles wickedly. "She just got here."

"Ok," Angela puts her hand on her hips, "what's going on babe. You have that look in your eyes. You know the one you get when you think you've stumbled on a conspiracy."

With that, Cam smiled, and Hodgins smiled even bigger.

"Well my wife, you'll have to go see for yourself. It's really quite a phenomenon!" Hodgins beams as he makes googley eyes at the mother of his child. Angela smiles back at him adoringly. Cam rolls her eyes, and rises from her chair to head to the forensic platform. She turns, half way there, walking backwards now as she stiffly points her two pointer fingers at the duo, "Not in my office you two!" and with that, she continues towards the platform.

Cam walks up and swipes her ID badge as she makes her way up the stairs. There she sees Brennan reach into her lab coat to retrieve her hair tie as she quickly pulls her hair up in a loose pony tail. Wendell is standing there with gloved hands pointing to different parts of the remains that are presently lying on the stainless steel table. Updating her on what he's learned about the unidentified victim so far. Brennan reaches for gloves and quickly puts them on, picks up the left femur that still has some flesh and particulates on it, and looks at it closely as Wendell awaits her approval.

Cam looks at Brennan, and studies her, while Brennan studies the bone. _She looks… well, great! It appears she's had a good night sleep. Thank God! This place just isn't right when she's not herself. _

Just then, Angela swipes her ID and both her and Hodgins head toward the group. Brennan looks up at Wendell and smiles a huge brilliant smile. Wendell, at first is taken back. He clears his throat and smiles back nervously.

Brennan laughs, and Cam, turns stiffly to look at Brennan, then to Wendell, and then back to Brennan again. _Did she just laugh? _Now she is officially freaked out! _What is going on?_

"Excellent work Mr. Bray! I mean, brilliant! I am quite please with your conclusions in my absence. You are one of the brightest students I've ever had the pleasure of working with, and I have no doubt you will accomplish many great things!" Brennan praised, as she carefully places the bone back on the table with a careful ease as she removes a glove and pats Wendell on the back.

"Uh…" he looks at Cam and Angela who were in shock, then, quickly looks to Hodgins for help, who shrugged his shoulders as he shook his head slowly in astonishment. He then returns his gaze upon his mentor and clears his throat again. "Th- thank you?" his voice cracks and he clears his throat yet again, "Thank you, Dr. Brennan," he says as he again smiles nervously.

"Mr. Bray it appears you may be catching a cold of some sort."

"Excuse me?"

"You keep clearing your throat. A scratchy throat is a classic indicator that you are becoming ill," Brennan states. "Perhaps you should let me finish up here and you can return home to get some rest."

Again, Angela, Cam, and Hodgins, all look around at each other with priceless expressions on their faces.

"Umm… Dr. Brennan, I feel fine. But thank you. Besides it's just after noon, and I have to a lot to finish up here."

"Actually, Mr. Bray, you've worked quite hard yesterday and this morning since my abrupt departure. Please, take the rest of the day. I sometimes forget you are still quite young and deserve a break, especially when one is due. Now, please, go! I assure you, you won't get many chances to do so" she says as she steps behind Wendell, and practically pushes him towards the stairs. "Go and enjoy your day."

With that, Wendell, went down the stairs, giving Cam a questioning look. Cam just looks at Brennan and back to Wendell. She smiles approvingly and nods her head. He smiles back at her and goes to gather his belongings.

Now the focus of interest is back on Brennan, as she smiles, humming a little tune while writing in some notes. She looks up to see the attention is on her. She quickly grabs her bag that she hastily placed in the corner of the platform and looks at her family.

"If anyone should need me, I'm going to check my email quickly and then I will be back to finish the initial findings of these remains. Dr. Hodgins, if Dr. Saroyan is completed with the flesh, you may start on particulates. Please inform me if you find anything." She pauses to think if she's forgotten anything, and when she is satisfied, she gives them all a dazzling smile and descends down the platform.

The group watched her leave and then all looked at each other with puzzling looks. Angela was the first to speak.

"Ok. That just happened right?" Angela questions as their attention turned back to the door of Brennan's office.

"Duuuude… we broke Dr. B…" Hodgins says in a panicked tone.

"How do we fix her?" Cam asks with mouth still slightly agape.

They all looked at each other for the answers and when nobody said anything, Angela left the platform on a mission.

Angela cautiously walks into Brennan's office as she quietly waits for her to look up from her computer. Unfortunately for Brennan, Angela's need to know gossip instincts kicked in and she couldn't wait anymore.

"Bren? Sweetie?"

"Yes, Ange?" Brennan says still looking at her computer, typing a few things and then stops to give Angela her undivided attention.

"Is everything ok? I mean, you left here yesterday in a bit of a hurry, and… well, we're all worried about you."

"Well Ange, as you can see, I am perfectly fine." She said smiling widely.

_Ok… What the hell happened to Brennan…? Is she… is she giddy?_

"Well, what happened? I mean, no offense Sweetie, but, you are acting…" Angela pauses to think of a good description of her friend. "Well, you're acting sort of hinky Bren."

"Hinky?" Brennan replies slowly. "And that's slang for iffy, correct?"

"Well, yeah." Angela replies going over to sit in the chair in front of Brennan's desk.

Brennan looks into Angela's eyes and sees her growing concern. Brennan takes a deep breath and smiles. She stands up and goes around her desk to sit in the other chair beside her best friend. Not knowing what else to do, she takes her hands in hers, and looks at Angela, glad to see her instantly relax.

"I've had an epiphany."

"An epiphany?"

"Yes," Brennan paused, waiting for Angela to respond. When she didn't Brennan started again. "An epiphany, in this case, would mean to have a sudden realization."

"Yes, thanks Bren. I know what an epiphany is. I was waiting for you to explain."

Brennan took a deep breath, and let it out. Looking at her best friend she began.

"When I was in college, I had a really hard time." Angela nodded looking at her friend and hurting for her.

"I was alone, had no money, and was barely eating once a day. I worked very hard. I took on a great deal of courses, just trying to get as much accomplished as I could. I never knew for certain if my scholarships would continue to provide for my education. I didn't get to laugh and enjoy going to parties. But I didn't want to. I was awkward and didn't want to form any ties to anyone. I couldn't. I had to focus. All the time. At the time those things didn't matter. Five days ago, those things didn't matter. All that mattered was my work. My IQ is my greatest gift. It would be foolish if I didn't take advantage of that. It's all I had Ange. But five days ago, my world turned upside down. For three days," Brennan paused gathering her thoughts. "Everyone is going off and starting their families. You and Hodgins, Cam, Paul and Michelle…" Brennan trails off and whispers, "Booth and Hannah…"

Angela's heart breaks a little more at the obvious pain the last two people were causing her best friend. Brennan looks down and takes a breath and begins again.

"I missed my chance Ange," Brennan says as she looks Angela in the eyes with big tears Brennan refused to let fall. "I spent my time in Maluku fantasizing about Booth. Booth and Bones," Brennan said smiling her crooked side smile. "But now I'm too late. I've been living my whole life holding myself back from great opportunities. I was," Brennan paused, looking at a blurred Angela as big tears left her eyes, and fell like big rain drops on her jeans. "I was scared. I didn't want to take a gamble. Booth and me, we are too important to gamble on. How couldn't he see that? If we failed at this, which we would have, we would lose everything." Brennan half whispered, half choked out. "But now, there's nothing I can do. He's with Hannah. It proves to me that his love for me wasn't as strong as he thought, so it's probably for the best that I didn't indulge in my feelings toward him. However, as irrational as it may be, I find that I am regretful.

Trying to compose herself, Brennan takes in a big breath. "I had a lot of time to think yesterday. I've come to the conclusion that I don't want to live with regrets. I find that I still want a family. I understand there is more than one kind of family. Booth has explained and proved that to me many years ago. But I want more. I want a monogamous relationship. I want a progeny. I want… a family." Angela looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. She smiles brightly back at her, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

Brennan laughs, "It's really, quite liberating."

"Wow Sweetie," Angela says, completely taken back by Brennan's open honesty. "Well, you deserve it… all. Everything. You've had a hard life. You've worked hard for so long, and now, now it's time to use some of that time and focus on you."

"I don't want to wake up one day and realize nobody is worried about me, thinking about me. I'm going to try harder to trust my family, and depend on them, as much as they depend on me." Brennan releases her best friend's hand, as she wipes a tear away and again smiles her crooked side smile. "For the first time, in a very long time, I feel refreshed, and happy. Excited and scared. But very much… _alive_."

Alone in her office, Brennan sighs and looks up at her clock. _05:43._ Brennan contemplates going home when suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Sweets. What are you doing here?"

"I stopped by to say hello to Daisy. She still has a lot of work to do." Sweets pauses and takes a deep breath. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Is it work related?" Brennan asks.

"Yes."

With that Brennan looks at Sweets and gave him a questioning look. "You appear to be anxious Dr. Sweets."

Sweets looks at Brennan, then looks back at her office door, not seeing anyone around. He quickly walks to the front of her desk and looks her in the eyes.

"Dr. Brennan. I need for you trust me, and to join me for dinner. I don't want anyone to get suspicious. I'll explain everything very soon. Just act as normal as possible and _please _join me."

"Sweets, if I were to act normal, I'd tell you I had better things to do with my time," she whispered smiling. _I really am becoming quite amusing, _she thought_._

Sweets' expression didn't change, and Brennan was now curious as to what Sweets could want. "Ok Sweets. Where are we having dinner?"

"Take out. My office."

Suddenly the air rushed out of her chest. _This is about Booth. I haven't seen him since the other night. He's trying to mediate a meeting between me and Booth._

Sweets immediately saw her distress. "Agent Booth will not be present." Brennan nodded her head once, reached over to the mouse on her desk and shut down her computer. Without out a word she grabbed her purse and walked out of her office, leaving Sweets to chase behind her.

"Hey Sweetie! Are you leaving so soon?" Angela says walking out of her office, getting ready to leave herself.

"Yes. It appears that I am joining Sweets for dinner."

"Really," Angela replies crossing her arms not believing her for a minute. Looking for alternative motives in her friend's eyes, she sees none. _With Bren's epiphany, and this pregnancy, I'm all out of whack!_

"Yes," was all Brennan said.

"Well, we should get going. I'm starving," Sweets said rubbing his stomach.

Brennan scoffs, "That is a completely unlikely Sweets," as they headed toward the door.

"Man, you are _wicked_ literal! We should work on that!" as they disappeared from sight.

Angela looks up to the platform to see her husband shaking his head. "That was… _weird,_" he said formulating many possible conspiracies.

"You're tellin' me…"

**AN: **Whoa! What's goin' on with Sweets? Yeah, I don't know either! I hope I figure it out! LOL! Thank-you all for the story alerts, favorite story and favorite author and of course the reviews! I read them all and they totally make my day! Questions? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Click the review button below and let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: **__Holy Mother! You guys really like my story! Yay! I can't believe the alerts and support you've all shown me! I'm so thrilled! If you all thought I was cocky before! LOOK OUT! I may have to ninja my way over and steal our Agent Studly's cocky belt buckle 'cause Lord knows he's not wearin' it! This one is pretty short, but will explain what the heck is goin' on! I apologize in advance, but this story will have A LOT of flashbacks! Hopefully it won't mess with the flow of the story, but I feel there's a lot to be said that happened in those three weeks! _

**Chapter 4 The Secret in the Meeting**

**Still in Flashback 3 weeks previously**

**J. Edgar Hoover Building: Dr. Lance Sweets Office**

_I am totally glad Dr. Brennan agreed to come, _Sweets thought to himself. He didn't know what he would have done if she had said no. Opening the door to his office, he allowed Brennan to proceed before himself and then followed her in.

Brennan paused once entering the room not expecting what she saw. She quickly looks back at Sweets who nods his head in the direction of an empty seat, encouraging her to sit down.

"What is this all about?" She asks when she notices Sweets beginning to close the blinds.

Cullen turns around from his gaze out the window as he walks towards another empty seat next to Hacker.

"Temperance, we would like to ask for your assistance in a case we're having trouble on," Andrew Hacker states immediately. "By the way, you're looking wonderful Temperance," He quickly adds with a smile.

Brennan smiles politely back, "Thank you Andrew, you look well."

Cullen rolls his eyes and begins, "Dr. Brennan, if you could just give us a moment of your time, we would like to ask you to help us. We are waiting for one more-"

Just then the door busts open and all gaze turns to the man standing in the entryway.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held back at the club."

"It's alright. We were only just beginning. Dr. Brennan, I'd like to introduce you to Special Agent William Blake."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute," she replies automatically, raising from her seat, and holding out her hand to shake his. Blake takes her hand in his and smiles widely showing off his dimples. Immediately she finds herself smiling back.

"A pleasure Dr. Brennan," he replies.

"Agent Blake, if you would please lock the door. I tend to receive a lot of _unannounced_ visitors," Sweets says in an annoyed tone. Blake walks over, locks the door and then takes a seat next to Brennan on the couch.

_He looks to be approximately 185cm, Booth's height… I'd estimate around 180-185lbs. He seems very muscular… more lean than bulky and though the ratio between the width of his clavicles and his ilia are not as pronounced as Booth's, it's still quite impressive. His face is very appeasing to the eye, even though Booth has a larger mandible and more symmetrical features. His hair is short and spiky, but a little bit lighter in color than Booth's. Even skin tone is a beautiful tan like Booth's… _Brennan realizes she's comparing Booth and Blake and instantly scolds herself._ Blue eyes… crystal clear blue eyes. _With that thought she smiles.

"Ok. Let's get to it," Cullen starts with his cut to the chase, no nonsense tone. "Dr. Brennan, one month ago, we got Blake transferred here from the FBI building in Detroit. He's been undercover since then as a co-owner in a popular night club in DC. In the past two months, there have been 8 women tortured and murdered; all last seen in this nightclub." Cullen pauses and then looks to Sweets.

"Each woman," Sweets starts, as he lays down each file of a victim on the table, "is between 30-45 years of age. _All_ very successful, _all _very brilliant." Brennan looks at Sweets as he points to each file, "Doctor, lawyer, professor, lab researcher," Brennan looks at each person as Sweets continues.

"Temperance," Hacker begins, "all these women, were either married, or in a relationship. According to their significant others, they would go to this nightclub a couple times a week to unwind. The men would end up outside somehow, knocked out, not remembering what happened that entire day. We later would find their significant other, murdered, in remote, but very different locations."

"Dr. Brennan," Sweets says, "I believe these crimes are done by more than one person. Two, and most likely a man and a woman."

"Wha?" Brennan puffed out. "Pure conjecture, Dr. Sweets! You know I don't give much credence in psychology."

Sweets clears his throat, "As I was saying, I believe these crimes were well thought out. These _two_ individuals would study these victims and plan off their observations. I believe the woman lures the men out of the club, perhaps in need of assistance, and then she would strike.

"Wait… why, the woman?" Brennan asked confused.

"Most likely the men wouldn't see a dangerous threat from a woman."

Brennan frowns and looks up thinking over what Sweets said. "Ok," Brennan pauses gathering her thoughts. "So you require my assistance, as well as my teams, to see what we can uncover to narrow down the search. Just have the remains-"

"Well, no Temperance. We'd like you to go undercover with Blake as his significant other," Hacker says with a smile.

Brennan looks over to Blake who has his arm on the back of the couch, and his right ankle on his left knee. He gives her a little salute, as he smiles. She pauses for a moment before turning her gaze at the men in front of her.

"I only work with Booth," she replies instinctively

Sweets looks to Cullen and Hacker with an _'I told you so'_ look on his face.

"Temperance, I understand your reluctance, but this is Blake's case. We simply cannot turn this case over to Agent Booth. Blake's invested a lot of time and effort so far. Also with Broadsky running rabid, we'd like to keep Booth's focus on that."

"I, too, am working the Broadsky case. Shouldn't my focus _also_ be on that as well?" Brennan asks, making a valid point.

_Damn squints! _Cullen thinks to himself. _They always have to argue._ "Dr. Brennan, it's my understanding that your new book is being released within a matter of weeks. With this added publicity of your book, and also some extra articles the FBI is going to leak to tabloids about your relationship with Blake, this will give the murderers enough time to see you as a regular in the nightclub and also give them time to research you. You are the perfect candidate."

Brennan sits there quietly for a moment, sifting through all the information.

"Look, I know you don't know anything about me, but I happen to be extraordinarily good at my job," Blake says with a smug smile. "I know you only work with the best, but you see, so do I. I'm not trying to be cocky…" he looks up at the men for a split second before he looks back at Brennan, "ok, maybe just a little," he said smiling widely. "They brought me here from Detroit, because they felt I could do the job. Now, all I need is your help."

Brennan looks into Blake's eyes for a moment before turning her attention to the men sitting across from her. She them gives her best smile.

"Can I have a gun?" She asks with a trace of hope in her voice.

"No," came the response from three of the four men, as Sweets smiles at the scene before him.

"What? I'm an excellent shot!" she says with a husky pout, as she sits back further into the couch in defeat.

Cullen stands to get ready to leave, and the other men follow suit. "Dr. Brennan, need I remind you that last time you carried your own weapon, you shot Agent Booth in the leg?"

Brennan stands immediately, "What? No! It bounced off my bracelet!" as she grabs the inanimate object on her wrist. "Like Amazonium! Besides, it was only a flesh wound and he dropped me on my head!" Brennan exclaims defensively.

With that, Cullen heads for the door, but pats Blake's back, on his way. "Good luck son," he says as he nods his head towards Brennan. "I trust you will enlighten Dr. Brennan on the specifics of this mission," he says quickly as he walks out of the office unable to conceal the smile on his face any longer. _I certainly do have a soft spot for that woman. _

Blake looks at Brennan, wondering if he's made a mistake. He gives her an awkward nervous smile.

"It was only a flesh wound," she repeats, trying to reassure him as she smiles deviously.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

**AN: **Ok! There you go! William Blake is also an agent! Did you see that coming? Also! If you are having a hard time picturing our Special Agent William Blake, then I suggest putting in Bradley Cooper in a search engine, because that's who he's based on! Sorry if you don't find him attractive!

Again thanks to all who have reviewed and alerted! If you all don't mind, I'll take the time at the end of the chapters to address questions and comments! So! I'm dying to know what you thought! Go ahead and click that little button below and let me know!

**Berniej:** I know it seems Brennan is completely happy, but she'll have her hiccups later on in the story. And Brennan being a co-owner is a brilliant thought, and I wish I had thought of that!

**Tempremental'Bones: **I seriously hate Hannah! But she's only in this story briefly… well, two chapters as of now. I am unfortunately fairly nice to her in this fic, but there's always more I could write where she gets plowed by a bus, or thrown off a building :)

**Coleykgapeach: **LOL! I definitely have not bought a book in a very VERY long time! With kindle and fanfic, books are just a waste of space!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **So, so sorry to keep you all waiting! I'm not really happy with this chapter, so I tried to work on it, and guess what? Still not happy with it! Oh well! Hopefully you are still on the high of last night's episode, and you'll show me some mercy! Once again, thank you all so much for the alerts and reviews! Over 50 now! You guys are the best!

**Chapter 5: Rejection in the Blonde**

**Present Day**

**Special Agent William Blake's SUV:**

"Ok, we're here!" Blake says bringing Brennan back to the present as he pulls into his parking spot at _Chemistry_. "Booth just parked across the street from the club. Are you ready… _Babe_," he said teasingly with a playful smile. He knew how much she hated when he called her that, but he just couldn't help himself! He loved getting under her skin.

"Yes," Brennan replies in a sexy husky tone as she put her arm around Blake and runs her fingers through his hair. "The question is… are you ready _Baby_?"

Brennan gave Blake a satisfying smile seeing she caught him off guard. Slowly she caresses his neck as she removes her arm to flip down the visor to take one quick look in the mirror. Shaking his head, Blake opens the door and walks around to open Brennan's. He takes her hand and helps her out.

**Special Agent Seeley Booth's SUV:**

Booth pulls his car into a parking space across the street from _Chemistry_. As he sits and waits, he's glad he has a clear view of the passenger side door. He quickly grabs his phone and dials as he carefully watches the SUV he's been tailing.

"Charlie! It's Booth. Look, I want you to get me anything you can find on a William Blake."

"The poet Sir?"

"No." Booth says annoyed. "Not the poet. This isn't English class Charlie. Focus! Alright! William Blake. Get it to me ASAP!" With that Booth ends the call and angrily throws his phone in Brennan's seat as he keeps a look out for his partner.

_Finally! _He thinks to himself as he sees Blake get out of his car and goes around to open the passenger door. He smirks. "Tsk tsk tsk…" _Bones is_ so_ not gonna like that, _as his smile grows bigger. Suddenly he stops breathing and swallows hard. The first thing Booth sees is a long leg in the hottest black stiletto heel he's ever seen. _Oh yeah… how could I forget? She's practically naked!_

Booth continues to watch as Blake closes the door and leans Brennan back against the SUV. Blake leans in and whispers something in her ear. Her head falls back and she's laughing.

Booth doesn't know whether to take out his gun and shoot something, or smile dreamily at his partner. _God, she's so beautiful when she laughs. _Booth shoves his hand in his pocket and quickly pulls out his trusty Zippo lighter and flicks the top open and shut repeatedly.

Blake tangles his hands through her hair and quickly gives her a kiss. She smiles back looking into his eyes, as she grabs his hand and they make their way across the parking lot.

Instantly Booth can feel the jealous rage surge through his body, and unconsciously flicks his lighter at a faster and more aggressive speed.

_Who _is_ this guy? _Just then his phone rings as he watches Blake and Brennan. Blake has his arm around her waist and his hand very close to her ass.

"Booth!" He barked into his phone.

"Seeley?"

Instantly his tone changes. "Hannah, hey. What's goin' on?"

"Well I got out of here early and was wondering when I should expect you home," she says in a suggestive tone.

"Sorry Hannah, something's come up. A… a stakeout. I'll probably be home late," he said obviously distracted.

"Again? Seeley, you've been late everyday this week. Can't you get out of it?" she replies obviously annoyed.

"No Hannah, sorry I can't. This… this is important. I have to stay."

"Ok… ok, no, that's fine. Maybe I'll call Temperance and see if she wants to have dinner."

"She's on a date," Booth says trying to sound detached from his uproar of emotions.

"Really?" Hannah says with a smile. _I like Temperance, but a Temperance with a boyfriend is so much better than a Temperance spending time with my boyfriend with whom she has feelings for. _ "Who with, do you know?"

"I dunno, some _Liam_ guy."

"Oh! That guy? Wow! So they hit it off? Well that's great! Temperance deserves to be happy, and I can guarantee that man makes her happy!"

"Wha?" Booth chokes out.

"Oh, don't worry Baby!" Hannah giggles "I only have eyes for y-"

"Wait! You know this guy? Did you set them up?"

"No, we ran into him that night we had drinks. Temperance wanted to go dancing and said she heard of this club from her publisher."

_Dancing? _"_Chemistry?_"

"Yep, apparently he owns the place!"

"Co-owns. Look, sorry Hannah, I gotta go. Don't wait up, it'll be late," Booth says in a hurry, completely done with the conversation.

"Ok. Be safe. I love you."

"Love you too," he whispers out, feeling unsure and confused. Things with Hannah were deteriorating and he knew it. Ever since he proposed last Saturday night and she turned him down, things have been… off.

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Saturday morning; 6 days ago. **

**J. Edgar Hoover Building**

**Special Agent Seeley Booth's Office**

Booth quickly walks into his office and grabs his keys from his pocket. He walks around to his desk and unlocks a drawer and pulls out a black ring box. He sits down and opens the box, smiling when he sees the beautiful ring he picked out for Hannah.

Booth woke up early that morning and knew today was the day he was going to propose to Hannah Burley. He didn't know why, but today, today just felt right.

"Agent Booth! What are you doing here on a Saturday?" Sweets says walking into his office.

Booth quickly shuts the box and looked at Sweets dressed in plaid cargo shorts and t-shirt polo. Booth leans back further in his chair and chuckles not holding back for a second. "Is that what you really look like? 'Cause I gotta say Sweets, I was wrong. You look _younger_ than a 12 year old. Now, what do you want?"

"Nothing… I just came in to drop off some files for Ms. Julian, and saw your lights on- and what's wrong with my outfit? I happen to like these shorts…" Sweets says looking down at his pants.

"Well Sweets, today is a big day!" Booth pushes the black box in Sweets direction, and Sweets gave him a puzzled look as he grabs it and opens the box.

_Great. Just great. Agent Booth's brain tumor must have done more damaged than we thought, because this, this is a GIANORMOUS engagement ring! _

Booth, with a huge smile, sits looking at Sweets as he palms his poker chip. When Sweets doesn't respond, Booth grows anxious and stands up.

"Well… what do you think?" Booth says still smiling.

"This… this is an engagement ring… for Hannah?"

"Of course for Hannah! Who else Sweets! I'm going to do it tonight."

"Are you sure that's wise Agent Booth? I feel you may still harbor intense feelings for Dr-"

"Just hold it right there Sweets, ok?" Booth says snatching the box from his hands and takes another look at the rather impressive ring.

"Look, I know you want me and Bones together. So _did _I. But that's over. I'm with Hannah. I never thought I would get over Bones, but guess what? I did. And Hannah, she's great. She's beautiful, and, and smart, and sexy, and fun! I love her Sweets. I'm going to marry her. Me and her, it makes sense. Alright?"

"Yeah… right. Sure. If that's what you think is best." Sweets says not convinced.

"It is." Booth says as he pats Sweets on the back on his way out.

**Saturday night **

**Park 8:06pm**

Booth stands in the park, nervously waiting for Hannah to arrive.

_Ok, Seeley. Calm down. You're a sniper for God's sake! You can do this! _

Just then Hannah approaches and Booth's breath gets caught in his throat. _She looks beautiful, _he thinks to himself as he smiles widely and hugs his future wife.

The park was beautiful. The twinkle lights that hung everywhere created the perfect atmosphere near the water, and made Hannah glow like an angel. Suddenly Booth and Hannah are talking and he quickly snaps out of his thoughts because he has no idea what he just said.

"So Seeley. Where are we going tonight?" she smiles at him and his strange behavior.

Booth takes a deep breath and reaches to hold Hannah's hands "I um, I love you Hannah, and I just…when I met you, I really, honestly wondered if I was ever gonna meet anyone again." _Shit! What am I talking about? Get it together Ranger._

"Umm..o-"

"Marry me. I want you to be my wife," Booth blurts out as he opens the ring box to show Hannah. He looks into her eyes and instantly sees her rejection.

"I…oh Seeley, I love you, I really do…but I can't…I'm just not the marrying type."

"What?" Booth says instantly stepping back.

"Please Seeley. I just… you knew this about me. Please, just… give me some time. Everything we have is so new and great. Please, just give me a little bit of time."

"But I _am_ the 'marrying kind', Hannah."

"I know Seeley. But Baby, I wasn't the 'settle in one place' kind of girl, and look. I left my job over there to come be with you. Please. I love you. In time, maybe I'll be ready. Ok? Let's, just," Hannah grabs the ring box and puts it in his pocket. "Let's just put this way for another time. Ok? Let's just go to dinner."

Booth closes his eyes as he takes in a deep breath and the tick in his jaw appears. _Is she really asking me to continue this relationship? _He takes another deep breath, and looks into Hannah's pleading eyes, now filling with tears.

"Right…" he barely gets out. He clears his throat, and puts on a brave smile. "Right. Ok. Let's go to dinner," he says knowing that things from now on are not going to be the same.

***** END FLASHBACK*****

_**Chemistry**_

**Special Agent Seeley Booth's SUV**

Running his hand over the back of his neck, Booth looks down at his watch. _6:37. Great, what am I going to do now. No way can I get into the club this early._

'_She's even voluntarily having meals with Sweets! Sweets!'_ he quickly remembers Angela saying.

"Sweets!" Booth says smiling! _Maybe I'll go pay a little visit to our Baby Quack Quack._ With that thought, Booth turns on the engine and heads over to the Hoover.

**AN: ***Cringes* Ok! Let me have it! Lol! I know, terrible right? The next couple chapters are much, much better! Promise! Also! Bosonlegalgirl has done itagain! Check out "Booth's Finder Problem" it's a hilarious read! If you are into spoilers about the end of the season, check out Emmera01's "Complete Surrender" Very plausible, and I can totally see this happening!

**Julia-loves-Seth-Clearwater:** William Blake is poet and painter in the early 1800's. He was also mentioned in episode 2X17 'The Priest in the Courtyard' by the beloved Dr. Gordon Gordon Wyatt. Hope that helps!

**Jmbatt:** Brennan shooting Booth is one of my favorite scenes of all time! LOL I just had to put that somewhere in my story! Hilarious right? I'm glad you enjoyed!

**Bostonlegalgirl: **Always, ALWAYS, remember that you gave me rights to Booth's cocky belt buckle! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Ok folks! Here's another one! I've been in a complete writing funk! Hopefully I can snap out of it! This one is short and sweet, but we learn some quick information about our yummy Liam. I know things with Liam and Brennan are still confusing, but all will be revealed soon! Have faith my fellow Bonios! All will be revealed… eventually :)

**Chapter 6 The Quack in da Coconut**

**J. Edgar Hoover Building**

**Dr. Lance Sweets Office: Friday Night**

Dr. Lance Sweets was sitting in his office, facing the door, looking over his profile for the _Chemistry_ case. _Dr. Brennan and Agent Blake have been undercover for three weeks now, with no progress. Ugh! I totally suck! Profiling isn't an exact science… maybe I got it wrong…_

Just then Booth burst through the door, startling Sweets. "Agent Booth! What-"

"Hi-ya Sweets! How about we have some guy time huh? I mean, when's the last time we just hung out, just us guys?"

Trying to think back to a time when he and Booth _actually _had _guy time_ he finally gives up.

"Umm… never actually… I'm kind of busy at the moment Agent Booth" Sweets says trying to see an alternative motive for Booth's sudden interest to hang out. "You know, I do have a secretary who takes appointments."

"Yeah yeah, I'm a field agent Sweets. No time for appointments," Booth says reaching for Sweets' slinky. Booth plops down on the couch very casually and looks Sweets in the eyes.

"So. Sweets. How are things with you and Daisy?" Booth eases in.

_Interesting…_ Sweets thinks to himself as he studies Booth's mannerisms and minute facial expressions._ Agent Booth has his 'I'm naïve, enlighten me' interrogation look going on. _"We're good. But I'm more interested in how things went with Hannah last weekend."

Instantly Booth's expression saddens, and he looks at the slinky in his hands. "Yeah, well, she's not ready."

"I'm sorry to-"

"No. It's fine. We're working through it."

"Really?" Sweets says not expecting that.

"Look Sweets, I didn't come here to get shrinked-"

"Why _did_ you come here Agent Booth?" Sweets replied.

Booth leans forward and puts the slinky on the desk. He then stands up and begins to pace. "Look, I'm worried about Bones. She's… different. And not just Bones, '_I'm a super squint and have 3 doctorates'_ different, ok. But… I don't know. Just. Not her."

_I see Agent Booth has met Agent Blake. I'm amazed! It took 3 weeks!_

"Yes, I noticed her behavior change significantly 3 weeks ago, Agent Booth." With that statement, Booth sat down on Sweets couch feeling like a failure for not noticing his partner changing before his eyes. "And I have to say, I'm quite pleased with the progress she's making. But I have a feeling that's not the point of interest. I presume you're here to talk about William Blake."

Booth looks away, feeling embarrassed that a 12 year old called him out.

"Ok. Yeah. Fine. I'm here about Blake." Booth stands up and begins to pace. "I mean, who _is_ this guy? He just shows up out of nowhere, all, calling Angela's baby _Princess_ and taking my Bo-" Booth clears his throat, "taking Bones to bars where she's practically naked! _Naked_ Sweets!" Feeling his blood pressure rise, Booth sits back down on the couch and grabs the stress ball this time and starts squeezing it repeatedly.

Sweets sits there with a blank expression on his face, intertwining his fingers as he rests his two pointer fingers on his chin while he studies Booth.

"Ok, don't just sit there Sweets!" Booth says impatiently.

"Agent Booth, I can see you are quite distressed. But I assure you, Blake seems like a terrific guy."

"Yeah, well, so didn't the firefighter that said a _witch _told him to chopped off his brother's head," Booth mumbled back.

Sweets paused a moment to give Booth a minute to calm down. "Agent Booth, I feel like you are projecting feelings of jealousy and the need to bond. You are now realizing that suggesting someone to move on and actually watching them do so are two very different things. I've observed that ever since you and Hannah began cohabitating that you seem to be distancing yourself from not only Dr. Brennan, who is in this 'surrogate relationship' with you, but also the team at the Jeffersonian. It's only understandable that since there is a problem in your personal relationship, that you'd seek comfort from your friends. But while you weren't looking, things started to change, and you're feeling like they all changed without you. You feel like you don't matter or fit in with your family anymore. But-"

Booth stands up, getting impatient with Sweets' psycho babble. "Look Sweets, I'm fine. I'm concerned about this Blake-"

Booth's phone rings and he sees its Charlie. Booth points a finger to Sweets indicating him to hold on. Sweets scoffs and throws his hands in the air. _Yeah, sure! Like I have nothing better to do._

"Booth," he says balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder as he places the ball under his arm and reaches inside his suit jacket to grab his note cards and his floaty pen. Booth begins to pace listening to the information Charlie was relaying.

"Ok. William Blake. Thirty-eight years old, born in Philidelphia, but moved to Detroit at the age of 15 and has lived there 'til about two months ago. He seems to be loaded. Mostly family money. Blake was in the navy from 1993-2004, although I can't access his military history for some reason. I don't have the security clearance…"

_I wonder what that's about. Charlie should be able to access those files…_

"He's married to a Jessica Blake, 34 years old,"

_Married?_Booth thought shaking his head. _I betcha Bones and Baby Quack weren't aware of that fact._

"He moved to DC about two months ago. He doesn't have a criminal history, not even a speeding ticket. It appears he owns a nightclub called _Chemistry_ over on K St…"

"Co-owns. Ok Charlie. That's great! Send me the rest of that info to my computer." With that Booth ends the call with a smile on his face.

Sweets looks at him, questioning his sudden change in mood. Suddenly it clicks.

"You ran a background check on him!" Sweets exclaims gradually growing louder. Booth smiles confirming Sweets' assumption. "Agent Booth! That is totally NOT cool! And I feel Dr. Brennan would agree!" He exclaims raising from his seat.

"Simmer down Sweets! Jeez! You act like I shot the guy. Look. Bones is my partner. It's my responsibility to protect her, alright? And that's exactly what I'm doing. Protecting her," Booth says trying to sound rational.

"No, Agent Booth. It is your responsibility to protect Dr. Brennan _in the field_. Not to snoop around in her boyfriends business! I suggest you get to know Blake, like Dr. Brennan has done openly with Hannah, and you'll see that you two would have a lot in common," Sweets pauses, trying to get his emotions under control, silently doing his breathing exercises he taught Daisy. "He even sang _Lime in da Coconut _with me!" Sweets says, trying to prove a point. Suddenly he remembers back to karaoke night and laughs his goofy laugh.

Booth shakes his head, looking at the goofy look on Sweets face. "Right…" Booth says bringing Sweets back to the present. "So! Are you comin' with me or not?"

"Wait… to where?" Sweets asked confused.

"To _Chemistry_, where else?"

"Yeah, no. Not a chance. I am _definitely_ not encouraging this behavior. Please, for once, just take my advice and don't give in to your white knight syndrome. Only bad things can come from this."

Booth just smiles at Sweets and throws him the stress ball "Relax Sweets. Bones will thank me later," he says with his charm smile in place, as he walks out of Sweets office.

**AN:** Umm… what? Liam is married? Trust me! It's not what you think! Muahahaha! Also! Almost 70 reviews! And you wouldn't believe the alerts I've gotten! It's insane! I am thankful for every single one of you who are following this story! Totally makes my day! Hey, you know what else sorta, kinda, makes my day? Reviews! Actually… they make me jump around like a giddy Daisy on 30 pots of coffee! So if you have questions, comments, concerns, or want to tell me how you turned into a puddle of goo when Booth announced he sometimes goes commando, feel free to click that button below and let me know! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Ok my lovely readers! Here's another one. Just a warning, it may be a couple days before I get another chapter out! I know, I know! Bummer right? Sorry! Wedding stuff is getting in the way! This one is a bit longer, and hopefully it'll hold you over! Not gonna lie, Bostonlegalgirl has been hounding me about an update just about every 5 minutes. Honestly, I'm really in her basement, or what I'd like to call _Bones Fanfiction Sweat Shop _or the _BFSS, _working my little Asian fingers to the bone. LOL! Just kidding! Don't call the authorities! LOL There will be no AN at the end, I'd like to leave the end of the chapter with no distractions. Just know I treasure everyone who has left me a review and has alerted this story! They totally make my day, and cheer me up on the bad days! So thanks again! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: The Holy Spirit in the Club**

_**Chemistry **_

**Friday night: 10:45 pm **

Booth pulled into the parking space at _Chemistry_ fifteen minutes ago, but still had not gone in. He walked around the club twice, checking out the perimeter, and trying to get a feel for the place.

_Something's off, _Booth thought to himself as he felt his gut talk to him. Booth jumped back in the car, and took in his surroundings.

_Whoa! What do we have here?_

Grabbing his scope finder in the back seat, Booth looked at each man that seemed to be casually walking around. _This isn't right… _Booth watches for another moment studying the men. _Those men look like fully trained armed guards dressed as civilians._ Booth took in the way they walked and silently communicated. _It's as though this is a military unit._

'_I can't access his military history. I don't have the security clearance…'_

Booth's head pops up as he remembers that bit of information from his conversation with Charlie earlier. _Ok, that's it! I'm getting Bones the hell out of there! _

Booth quickly walks up to the door, passing the long line of people waiting to get into the club. He flashes his badge at the door man, and the man nods his approval, as Booth stepped through the door.

_This place is packed! How am I ever going to find Bones?_ Booth felt the bass of the music thumping, as the lights flashed and flickered over the crowd. The entire wall where the bar was located illuminated on a constant rotation of red, purple, pink, orange, green, and blue lights. Quickly Booth's sniper instincts kicked in and he immediately takes in his environment.

_Ok. East side: Entrance. North east, and South east: Restrooms. Entire north side wall: Bar. There's also a door in the north west corner leading to probably an office and storage area. West wall: DJ and emergency exit. Right and center: Dance floor on an elevated platform. Second floor: opened to the bottom, with railing all around, catwalk across the middle. One section on the second floor looks like a VIP lounge area. At least two armed guards in civvies on each wall, including the second floor. Wait… there are bouncers in security t-shirts too. This place is heavily secured. Not good. Something is going down here._

Quickly Booth looks around for Brennan, wondering if he was going to be able to find her in the very crowded club.

Booth turns his head and looks onto the dance floor. _There she is _as Booth heads in her direction. He is about twenty feet away from her when he stops and takes in the sight before him. Blake was dancing closely behind Brennan with hands on her hips as she had her hands in the air and slowly moved her body to the music.

_Where the hell did she learn how do dance like that?What happened to Bones' bad dancing that I saw at her high school reunion?_

With that, Booth storms the rest of the way with one thing on his mind. _Get Bones out of here._

"Heya Bones! Whoa! Ok! Let's uh, make some room for the Holy Spirit here, alright?" Booth says yelling over the loud music, as he tries to separate Brennan and Blake.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" Brennan yells. Someone bumps into Brennan, and she stumbles in Booth's open arms.

Quickly Blake puts his self between Booth and Brennan, and looks into her eyes as he palms her cheek. "Are you alright Baby?" He says as he rubs his other hand up and down her arm, as if to warm her from the cold.

"She's fine! Jeez! Bones! I need to talk to you for a minute," Booth yells hoping she can hear him.

"Booth, can't this wait? I'm on a date" Brennan says looking to Blake and then back to Booth.

"Sorry Bones, it's important."

Looking at Booth and knowing he won't relent, Brennan gives in. "Liam, I'll be right back."

Blake looks at Brennan, silently communicating with her to make sure she's ok to handle Booth on her own. She nods her head and leans in to kiss him. Blake smiles at Brennan and then looks at Booth, warning him with his eyes. Booth responds by smiling dangerously back.

Brennan walks quickly through the crowd with ease, as Booth bumps into everyone awkwardly trying to keep up. She enters the door by the bar on the northwest corner. Instantly the area grows much quieter, and Booth can finally hear himself think. They walk down a hallway, first passing a kitchen to the left, then a storage room on the right. They continued a little bit further to the last room on the left. Brennan walks in and shuts the door behind Booth.

"Ok, Booth what is so important that you had to interrupt my date?" Brennan says as she crosses her arms and looks directly into Booths eyes.

"Ok. Just hear me out. Ok Bones? Something isn't right. How can you even trust this guy!"

"What? You don't even know Liam. How could you jump to the conclusion that he is untrustworthy?" Brennan asks defensively.

"He's lying Bones! Look, I'm a guy first and a cop second. Trust me Bones! All that guy is interested in is getting in your pants, but no trouble there, because you're practically naked!"

"_That._ Is none of your concern!" Brennan says stepping closer to Booth as she begins to lose control of her anger. "I'm a grown woman Booth! I can-"

"Take care of yourself?" Booth exclaims as he takes a step towards Brennan placing a hand on his hip as he waves the other one in the air. "Yeah, how could I forget Bones? Don't you see! Guys like him, they go after beautiful women, who, who are smart and successful, and, and funny and amazing…" Booth clears his throat knowing he's going off course.

"Well that seems logical when trying to find someone to have sexual intercourse wi-"

"Would you quit it with the _sexual intercourse _stuff Bones! Jeez! I'm trying to protect you! You seem to forget that trouble attracts to you like white on rice!"

"I don't see what rice has to do with this Booth! And don't begin to pretend that you care! You haven't been around in weeks to _"protect" _me!

Booth lets out a deep growl. "This is exactly why I do things like shoot up an ice cream trucks Bones! Will you stop for just one second and listen to me! He's lying to you! Did you even know the guy is married? Betcha Trusty Ol' Liam didn't tell ya that one did he?" Booth exclaims as he takes a step closer to Brennan.

"You ran a background check on him? I shouldn't be surprised! I assumed you would, but assuming you would and you actually doing it, are completely different and I find I'm quite displeased!" Brennan says taking another step closer. Stubborn jet black eyes meet with an enraged blazing blue.

"Of course I did! What kind of partner would I be if I didn't? Now, grab your things, and let's go! Chop chop!"

"No. Absolutely not! I can't believe you Booth! I don't think in the whole time we've been colleagues, that I've ever been this mad at you! Perhaps you should do more research without Charlie's help, before you start coming in here demanding that I leave with you! If you did, you will know that yes, Liam _was_ married. For 10 years, but 8 months ago, his wife died, along with his child, while she was giving birth.

Booth looked down in shock, quickly losing some fight in his argument.

"Ok, maybe I was wrong about that, but I'm not wrong about my gut telling me that something is going down here Bones! And what's with all this colleagues stuff huh? We're partners Bones. I'm doing my job, I'm keeping-"

"No! You're acting like a typical alpha-male who is trying to protect his mate. Well I am anything but that Booth. Remember Hannah? Remember how she isn't a consolation prize? You love Hannah. Not me. Why are you doing this now? You haven't been around in weeks, and even before then you weren't you. Metaphorically speaking! _You_," Brennan says pointing her finger into Booth's chest with each 'you', "_You_ are the one that said we were colleagues! _You_ are the one that never comes around anymore and now _you_ are the one breaking promises!" Brennan yells who is now practically nose to nose to Booth.

"Wait What? When did I-"

"Tell me, Booth. What has changed. Is it the knowledge of Liam that has you over heated and perplexed?"

"HOT AND BOTHERED BONES!" Booth yells.

"EXCUSE ME! HOT AND BOTHERED!" Brennan yells back. "Do I not have permission to be happy Booth? Or are you the only one allowed to have sex under fig trees?" Brennan yells again, breathing erratically. Brennan looks at Booth as he stands with both hands on his hip, and the tick in his jaw as he looks past her in anger. "Don't you want me to be happy?" she asks as she loses the fight in her voice. Booth looks at her to see tears starting to form. Brennan takes a step back needing some space from Booth.

"Of course I-"

"I'm tired Booth," Brennan says as tears fill her eyes and she looks up at Booth with the lost little girl look. "I'm tired of watching you with Hannah and getting sick to my stomach. I'm tired of going to bed alone thinking you're doing… well whatever you're doing with her. I'm tired of feeling like I can't breathe around you. I know that's not logical, but your proximity constricts my air passages and makes my literal heart feel like its being crushed," she says sounding exhausted as she lets her tears fall free without care. "I understand that I said no last year, but it doesn't help me not feel the way I feel Booth. But that doesn't matter. None of that matters because I know how happy you are. As long as you're happy, then I'm ok with being miserable. That's all I ever wanted for you. That's part of the reason I said no from the start. I knew I couldn't make you happy for 40 or 50 years…"

"Bones are you insa-"

"Hannah is great. As much as I tried not to like her, I find that I do. You are very fortunate to have found her. And Liam, he's great too," she says with a small smile as tears continue down her face. "I know you would like him. He's funny, and charming, and smart, but mostly… mostly he helps me forget that I'm miserable. And I think I help him not be so miserable too. Do I love him like I love you?" Instantly Booth's heart stops and his head pops up in surprise. "No. I don't. But I do like him Booth. So you are just going to have to put aside your need to protect me and just… _trust_ _me._" With that, Brennan turns to walk out of the office.

"Bones, wait…" Booth says just louder than a whisper with obvious hurt in his voice as he grabs her arm to keep her from leaving.

Brennan turns her head back slightly towards Booth and looks to see his eyes red rimmed and teary. Booth's hand slides down Brennan's arm in a soft caress igniting an instant spark in both of them. They both close their eyes briefly and take in a quick breath. Booth intertwines Brennan's delicate hand in his and he takes a deep shaky breath as he steps closer to her without thought. Brennan looks up at Booth and suddenly they are lost in each other's eyes. They stand there like that for what seems like a lifetime. "You know…" Brennan says softly, the first to break the silence. "I knew too Booth. From the beginning. I knew…" she pauses as another tear falls. "Rebecca once told me that everyone has a moment, and Booth, we missed ours. I won't make that mistake again." Nodding his head once in understanding, Booth releases Brennan's hand without a word, not knowing what else to do, and lets her go.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Over 100 reviews! You know what that means right? Glug glug woo woo! LOL!You all are amazing! I've been writing all day because, really, who needs a job when I could write in the BFSS all day and get reviews? I really appreciate them folks! Oh! Sorry for the mistakes! I did this fast because guess who was hounding me?

**Chapter 8: The Snoop in the Midst**

**Saturday 2:00 am**

**Apartment of Special Agent Seeley Booth**

Booth was completely drained from his argument with Brennan. After leaving the club, he drove around the city aimlessly on autopilot thinking over everything she said.

_When did I break a promise to Bones…? Does she really love me? She's gotta. Bones doesn't just say she loves you and not mean it... Why does she think she couldn't make me happy? Doesn't she know how crazy I am about her? _Booth shakes his head. _Was… not anymore…Damn it!_ He thinks as he hits the steering wheel._ Why can't I let this go…? She's right. It's none of my business. We missed our chance, and now is my chance with Hannah. I can't and won't screw this up. This relationship with Hannah… it has to work. Something is definitely going down at that club… drugs…?_

Pulling his car into his spot Booth shuts the engine off and rubs his forehead as the back of his head rests on the head rest. Looking up to the front of his building, he sighs and climbs out of his car. He sees that the apartment lights are on from the street.

_Hannah waited up for me. _

Taking a deep breath in, he pushes the key in the door and opens it.

"Hey Hannah," He calls out from the hallway. "I told I'd be late, you didn't have to wait up for me." Booth says as he throws his keys in his usual spot. He walks into the living room to see Hannah sitting there in silence staring a hole straight through the wall.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asks worriedly as he walks in to sit next to her. One look from Hannah, and Booth stopped in his place.

"Do you love her?" Hannah says quietly barely looking at Booth.

"Love who?" Booth asks as he stands in the middle of the room, keeping plenty of distance in between the two of them.

"Temperance."

Booth laughs nervously, "What?" he takes off his jacket, trying to distract her while he quickly thinks of something to say. Hannah watches him stall, and notices his fitted graphic tee and jeans, rather than his suit and tie he was wearing earlier in the day.

"You weren't on a stakeout were you," still talking barely loud enough for Booth to hear.

"Hannah, can you please tell me what's going on?"

"You're phone. You must have called me by mistake. I have to say that conversation between you and Temperance was pretty enlightening. .."

Booth quickly grabs his phone and looks at his outgoing calls seeing that he did, in fact, accidentally call Hannah.

_Great…_

"Look Hannah," he says as he rubs his neck. "I don't know exactly what you heard but-"

"Pretty much everything Seeley. Some parts at the end were mumbled. But I pretty much heard everything. I thought you were in trouble. All I heard was loud music and a crowd. I was worried about you," she said clearly very upset, but her voice remained just above a whisper.

Booth instantly felt guilty. "Look Hannah, I really was on a stakeout. It just wasn't for work. I had to make sure Bones was safe. There's just something about this guy that-"

"Do you love her?"

"Of course, in an atta' girl kinda way. I love her like a partner, a friend. Hannah, please," Booth pleads. As if testing the water, he slowly starts walking toward her. "I love you" He says taking a seat next to her and grabbing her hands in his. "Things with me and Bones, well that's been over a long time ago. Not even. It never started. I'm with you now, and that's all that matters. It's just that my gut is telling me that something isn't right about that guy or that place and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to my partner."

Hannah takes in a deep breath and lets it out calmly.

"I feel uncomfortable about you and Temperance together."

"Hannah, you really have nothing to worry about." Booth says in a convincing tone, as he smiles and palms her cheek. "Besides, you and Bones, you guys talked about this. You know she likes you and she knows how happy you make me. Ok. I love you and nothing is going to change that. Hey," Booth pauses as he lifts her chin up to look into her blue eyes, "She's moving on. Ok? You and me, we're solid. Alright?" Booth says as he tucks a strand of hair behind Hannah's ear.

Hannah looks into his dark brown eyes, and nods her head in agreement even though they both know this argument isn't over.

_**Chemistry**_

**Saturday 2:50 am**

**Special Agent William Blake's Office**

Blake holds open his office door at the club and lets Brennan walk inside as he walks in behind her shutting the door. Immediately she takes her heels off, holding his shoulder for balance, and then walks over to the couch, sits down, leans her head back and rests her eyes. Blake scoots the chair and sits it in front of Brennan. Feeling like someone was watching, she opens her eyes and instantly sees a smiling Blake with dimples and all.

"I apologize." Brennan says automatically, sitting up.

"About Booth? We discussed what we would do when he found out, and I think you did great. He doesn't suspect anything and-"

"I told him about your wife," Blake looked down for a minute not expecting that. He couldn't help feel hollow every time he thought of Jessica and their baby. "I'm so sorry Blake. He just made me so angry and it just popped out."

Blake, still looking down, smiled, and looks up into Brennan's beautiful blue eyes. "Hey, it's no problem, alright. So he ran me?"

"Yes. It's good we anticipated his interference and had the chance to remove your FBI status. However, for some reason, your status didn't state you as a widower. He assumed you were cheating and told me you were married."

"Wow, he just blew right past that guy code huh?" Blake mutters to himself. "Well, I'm just glad we saw it coming. Besides, you did amazing tonight Bren. You remembered that as long we're in a room with windows, and out in public our body language must always indicate we're a couple. We never know when paparazzi, or the suspects will be watching us. Oh! And at the car, you were brilliant!" He said shaking his head in amazement as his smile reached his eyes.

"Well, you quickly forget that I'm quite exceptional," Brennan says with her sideways smile.

Blake chuckles, "That you are! Do you think he noticed the FBI team both outside and inside the club?"

"I do," Brennan said regretfully. "Booth is very good at his job and an excellent soldier. I have no doubt he noticed, especially since he believed 'something is going down here.'"

"Well hopefully these suspects will strike soon. How much longer do you think it'll take?"

"It's impossible to predict the future Blake. There's no benefit in positing a scenario, when all it is guess work."

"Forgive me! How could I be so illogical?" Blake laughs completely amazed by the woman before him. He has to admit he's never met anyone like her. "So… things got pretty heated in here, huh?"

"No… the temperature stayed moderately comfortable. Do you feel warm?"

"Too literal," Blake says. "What I mean is, are you ok after your argument with Booth? You seemed pretty shaken up when you got back on the floor."

"Yes. I'd rather not talk about Booth. Although," Brennan began in a husky tone, "I did tell him that I like you," she said smiling brightly. "I admit, that I haven't imagined myself with anyone other than Booth in a very long time, but I find that I enjoy your company."

Blake smiled widely, gazing dreamily into Brennan's eyes. "Yeah… I enjoy your company too," he says softly. They sit in a comfortable silence looking into each other's eyes. Keeping eye contact with Brennan, Blake takes her hand and kisses it. "Let's get you home Babe." He says smiling brightly at her.

"Don't call me Babe," she says smiling right back at him.

**Saturday 3:25 am**

**Adjacent Building Rooftop; Across the Street from **_**Chemistry**_

A man, in all black, lays on his stomach on the rooftop floor, peaking slightly over the edge as he studies the scene before him. Grabbing his binoculars, he's watches as a man and a woman leave the night club. It's the same man and woman he's been watching for a couple of weeks now. They look happy and in love as they hold hands and huddle close. _Perfect_ … he thinks to himself. _They won't look so happy after I get through with them. It's too bad really. _Grabbing his camera, he zooms in on the man and woman taking pictures of them and the man's vehicle. He also takes pictures of the perimeter of the building as well as the door man. _It's all his fault. He's the reason why she must suffer… If he would have just left her alone, I wouldn't have to do what I'm going to do to her. Hmm… she looks like a screamer. _Clicking more pictures he smiles to himself. _Poor, poor Dr. Brennan._ With that thought he chuckles to himself. _It won't be long now. Then the fun will really begin! _

**AN:** Whoa! That dude is creepy! Ok so I know that was a perfect opportunity to break up Booth and ugh… Hannah. But I felt it wasn't time yet. I know this was a pretty lame chapter, but hey you got to see Blake, you got to see Booth get totally busted by Hannah, and you got to see a creepy serial killer! I think we have another filler chapter after this and then we get to see our Baby Booth aka Parker, and we will have some flashbacks! Oh! And by the way! I am totally a B&B shipper to the extreme times infinity. So, it's all good! We'll get there! Promise!

**Etakkate:** Thank you so much for going back after you read to review certain chapters! That was sweet! And yes I'm getting married! :) 11.11.11

**Berniej:** Sweets decided against going to the club with Booth. He didn't want to encourage Booth's behavior.

**SouthunLady:** Your reviews ALWAYS crack me up!

**Notthesun:** Aww! Don't cry!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Ok, I changed the rating to M due to language and language only. I just did not feel comfortable leaving it in T. I truly apologize if you are offended, and if it bothers you, I can send you a chapter without the bad language.

Guess who just sent out the first chapter of Parker Booth is Looking For That Loving Feeling? Yep Bostonlegalgirl! She told me she wouldn't post 'til Christmas! Ha! Please! Like she could stay away for that long! Anyway, I'm so glad you guys are still enjoying this story! Here's another quick one. The next one will have our Parker in it and then flashback chapters!

**Chapter 9: The Truth in the Subconscious**

**Saturday Morning**

I walked into the Jeffersonian knowing I could always find my partner there on a Saturday. The Medico-Legal Department was mostly empty, making it eerily quiet in the normally busy area.

I walk through the sliding doors, flipping my poker chip in the air as I head towards Bones' office. I saw that all the lights were off, but noticed her bag there.

_She must be in limbo, _I think to myself.

I quickly walk to limbo growing anxious about talking to her. Suddenly the hair on my arm stands on end as a chill rushes through my body.

_Something isn't right. _

Picking up my pace, I turned the corner and pushed to open the door.

_Locked? What the hell?_

I look and feel my way around the door, seeing if there was an easier way to get the door unlocked.

"Oh my God!" came a voice behind the door.

_Bones? Shit!_

I immediately grab my gun and I shoot the lock on the door and bust through it. The first thing I see is Bones facing away from me wearing nothing but red. Blood red. Shirt, skirt, shoes, even her normally blue lab coat was blood red.

"Bones!"

Brennan quickly turns around and that's when I see Blake, down on one knee.

"Booth what are you doing here? Why are you shooting things?"

"Gee, I dunno Bones! I thought you were in trouble! Why is the door locked?

Blake stands up holding the biggest engagement ring I've ever seen in one hand as he takes Brennan's hand in the other. _How loaded _is_ this guy?_

"Hey Booth!" Blake exclaims with a smile. "You're just in time to hear Temperance's answer to my proposal."

"Proposal? You've only known each other for 3 weeks! Bones you can't possibly agree to this! Its insanity!"

Brennan looks to Blake. "Booth is right Liam. Perhaps in a few more months if you feel so inclined to ask again, I'll seriously consider-"

"Bones! You've got to be kidding! I thought you didn't believe in marriage!" I was completely beside myself. _What the hell is going on? _ I run both hands through my hair and rest them on the back of my neck as I slightly look up to God for answers.

"No. I said, 'I never found a reason to get married'… but since I'm carrying Liam's child, I feel like that is reason enough. I feel in a few months I'll be ready for marriage."

"CHILD? You're pregnant? How the hell did that happen Bones!"

"Sexual intercourse. I'm surprised you didn't know that Booth, since you already have a child."

I feel like I don't know up from down. _I can't believe this is happening._ My_ Bones is having a baby. And it's not mine… Ours... Damn it! How could I be such an idiot?_

Blake looks at Brennan, anger clearing written on his face from her rejection. "Is it because you are still in love with Booth?" Blake asks, his voice growing louder as he slowly stood closer to Bones. "Is that why you can't say yes now? Because it's now or never. I'm not going to sit here and be ok with you daydreaming about screwing you're partner Temperance," he yelled practically nose to nose with her.

"Hey. What the hell is wrong with you? Talk to my partner like that again and I'll-"

"You'll what Booth? Go fuck you're blonde bimbo and make Temperance feel even more miserable? God, just SHUT UP BOOTH!" Immediately Blake pulls his gun and shoots me.

"Booth!" Bones runs the short distance to me, as I collapse to the floor. Blood quickly started coming out of the entry location and immediately she puts a hand on my wound, applying pressure as the sticky substance runs over her hands.

"Damn it! He shot me! See Bones! That guy is crazy!" I said coughing trying to catch my breath.

Brennan reaches to grab her phone to dial 911. "Damn it! No signal. You're going to be ok Booth," she says calmly as she rips open her lab coat and takes it to hold over the wound. My white shirt was quickly growing the same blood red as her lab coat.

Bones felt a warm wetness on her knees as she looked down seeing it was my blood.

I take my hands and hold it over Bones' blood drenched ones. "I'm sorry for being so stupid," I say looking deep into her eyes. Instantly tears form as she shakes her head no. "I've been so stupid lately. I've been trying so hard to make things with Hannah work, when I know she won't ever compare to you. You hurt me. Bad. So I moved on. I'm trying so hard to make it work, even though I know it's not meant to. I've kept my distance from you because I knew I couldn't handle being around you. The second I came back, all those feelings that I thought I got over, all came rushing back. And I was stubborn Bones. I had to prove I could do this. So I kept my distance. _I _knew _your _proximity would constrict _my _air passages and make _my _literal heart feel like it was being crushed," I said pausing to cough. "I love you too. You know that right Bones," I raise my arm and palm her cheek, accidently getting my blood on it. I didn't care, and either did she. "God I love you. Always have. From the second I saw you. You were so beautiful, standing there in that skirt thingy. I'll never forget it Bones. Ever," I said smiling.

Not trusting her voice as tears fall endlessly onto his shirt, Brennan just nods her head simply saying she empathized. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling tired.

"No Booth! C'mon! Stay awake! Booth! Seeley..." I open my eyes to see a shadow on the floor. As if in slow motion, I look up to see Blake standing behind Bones with his gun aimed to the back of her. Brennan sees my eyes grow wide in panic. "Booth? What's wrong?" I tried to scream, to push her out of the way, but I was completely paralyzed. "Seeley… SEELEY!"

Instantly Booth sat straight up breathing heavily with a crazed look in his eyes. He looks around trying to figure out what was going on. He realizes he was in his room and looked up into the worried eyes of Hannah.

"Seeley? It's, ok. It was just a dream." Quickly Booth pulls Hannah into his arms, practically crushing her, as he tries to ground himself. "Are you ok? You're completely soaked in sweat." Booth lets her go as he runs a hand through his sweat drenched hair.

"Yeah… yeah. I'm sorry. It was… so real…"

"It wasn't real," she says with a smile. "You're ok."

"What time is it?"

"A little after 9."

"Hey, why are you dressed? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes I have that meeting at the White House. I should be home around 4 if you want to do something," Hannah said sounding too nice after the argument they had last night.

Still feeling completely shaken from his very vivid dream, Booth smiles and nods his head yes. Hannah leans over to give him a quick kiss goodbye.

Hearing the front door close, he immediately falls backwards on the bed throwing an arm over his face. Trying to calm his still accelerated heart, he takes deep calming breaths.

_God that was so real. Bones… pregnant… with _Liam's_ baby? No way in hell!_

Booth jumps up deciding to take a shower when his phone goes off.

_Looks like me and Bones have a case!_ Knowing his voice would immediately give away something was wrong he decides to text her rather than call her.

**Booth to Bones: **Bones. Got a case. Be at your apt in 30.

**Saturday 9:50 am**

**Apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan**

Booth stands in front of Brennan's door, gathering the courage to knock. He held a bouquet of daffodils in his hand, hoping it would serve as a piece offering after last night.

Booth knocks his familiar knock on Brennan's door. He held the bouquet in front of him and put on his inherited Booth charm smile.

He heard the deadbolt turn and he shifted his weight nervously.

"Hey Booth."

Booth's expression changed significantly as he stares eye to eye with Blake holding a box of baby diapers in nothing but a towel.

**AN:** Ok… how much do you hate me? That dream seems mean and pointless, but there's a reason for it my friends! If there are errors, I apologize! I decided to do the dream from Booth's point of view last minute, so you kind of sensed something was off. If you are still coming down from the roller coaster ride, just take a deep breath and think of Bradley Cooper in nothing but that towel… calm? Giggling? Ok! See! It's ok! I'm not all bad! I don't believe there were any questions in the recent reviews. With that said! Leave me questions, comments, suggestions, concerns, likes, and dislikes! I read every single one and I really try to work in what you guys are saying! So hit that button!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: WOW! Last night's episode BLEW my mind! NO WAY I could post after that! I had to let that settle! Whew! Ok! Sorry to keep you all waiting after that very HOT cliffy! Hmm… Liam in a towel… Sorry! Anywho! I'm glad you all liked Boothy's dream! Let's see if our **_**very **_**Special Agents get into it! **

**Chapter 10 The Sweetheart in the Secret Gatherings**

**Apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan**

**Saturday 9:50am**

_Previously:_

_Booth stands in front of Brennan's door, gathering the courage to knock. He held a bouquet of daffodils in his hand, hoping it would serve as a piece offering after last night._

_Booth knocks his familiar knock on Brennan's door. He held the bouquet in front of him and put on his inherited Booth charm smile._

_He heard the deadbolt turn and he shifted his weight nervously._

"_Hey Booth."_

_Booth's expression changed significantly as he stares eye to eye with Blake holding a box of baby diapers in nothing but a towel._

"Blake."

Blake smiles brightly back. "C'mon in. She actually just got your text. She'll be out in a minute," Blake says, leaving the door open for Booth as he walks further into the apartment.

"Thanks," Booth muttered as he took a step inside to what was practically his second home for years.

"Hey man, watch your step," Blake said cautiously as he sets the box of diapers down. "Temperance went a little _baby crazy_ for Angela's party next week. If you think this is bad, wait till you see her bedroom!" Booth clenched fist his suppressing his urge knock Blake out. Taking a deep breath, he looked around Brennan's apartment seeing Blake was right. Baby stuff everywhere!

_Jeez! Did Bones buy the entire store? I'm mean how much does a baby really need? She's got blankets, bottles, stuffed animals (all in realistic color might I add! No purple elephants) Oh… my… God…_ Booth's mouth falls open as he sees the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. _Tha… that's… _Booth's eyes glazed over and he wouldn't be surprised if a little drool left his mouth.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Blake says smiling in a worshipping manner.

There, before the two men, rests a one hundred and three inch plasma tv on Brennan's wall.

"Whe.. when… did she… ..." Booth realizes he's talking in tongues and decides to just stop talking altogether.

Blake laughs and claps Booth on the shoulder. "_That_, my friend, she bought and installed a few days before she got back from Indonesia. Apparently seven months on a primitive island will make you buy the most beautiful thing ever created."

_She remembered… Bones got this for me and I haven't even been here since we got back… how is that possible? We've been home for 5 months now._

Both the men just stare in awe of the tv before them.

"Hey man, I don't know if you like hockey but the Flyers are on, if you wanted to catch a bit of last night's game before you left…" Blake said as he made his way over to the sofa.

_The Flyers? On… on this? Ok, calm down Seeley! Whew! Ok…ok… No! I don't care! I feel like Parker on Christmas morning! _

"Yeah, I catch hockey here and there," Booth says in a calm tone.

They go and sit, both on the edge of their seats. In no time at all the men are quietly yelling and throwing their fist in the air as they watch excitedly. The game pauses for a commercial and they both sit still in an awkward silence.

_Is this guy still in a towel?_

"So a murder today huh? Must be exciting," Blake says laughing on the inside. _This is great! _

"Yeah, if the uh, idea of murder excites you," Booth says quickly standing up from the couch as he begins to look around Brennan's apartment, obviously not in the mood for small talk.

Blake stands up as well, following Booth's lead. _This guy _REALLY _doesn't like me _Blake thinks to himself, smiling at the situation.

"Look, Booth. I'm really not a bad guy. Me and Temperance, we're taking things slow. You have really nothing to worry about. I'll take care of her," Blake says with a hidden meaning.

Booth walks up to Blake, mere inches from his face. "And if you do hurt her Blake, don't think for a minute, I won't take care of you," Booth says as his dangerous black eyes intensely bore into Blake's sky blue ones. Blake smiles annoyingly back at Booth, not intimidated for a minute.

Both men hear Brennan coming out of her room, but not moving an inch. They each kept eye contact. Blake pats Booth on the shoulder. "Relax Booth," he says still smiling, "I would never hurt her," Instantly his smile fades and his face mimics Booth's as he leans in closer towards Booth's ear. "I'm not you," he whispers. Booth stands still with the tick of his jaw evident, practically vibrating with the itching feeling to knock this guy on his ass. "By the way, nice daffodils man. Really. Nice touch," Blake says taking a step back and clapping Booth on the shoulder. With that, Blake walks toward Brennan and gives her a kiss on the lips. "I gotta go Babe. I'll see you later?"

"Yes, I would like that," Brennan says smiling. Blake starts to remove his towel and Booth immediately looks away.

_What the hell?_

Booth see's Blake at the corner of his eye noticing him in swim trunks, as he reaches over to throw on a fitted graphic tee.

"Look Babe, Booth got ya daffodils. Your favorite right?" Blake says smiling. He walks toward the door and gives a little salute to Booth as he leaves.

Brennan grabs the bouquet and heads toward the kitchen. "Thank you Booth," Brennan says in a small voice not looking at him.

Booth, still standing in place, tries to calm down telling himself if he went after Blake right now and killed him, he'd never see Bones and Parker again… _And Hannah, _he reminds himself. _Damn it!_ _Who _is_ this guy?_

"Booth? Are you ready?" Brennan asks, grabbing her bag.

"Uh, yeah…" Booth says still staring at the door. "Yeah, let's go."

**Special Agent Seeley Booth's SUV:**

**Saturday 10:18am**

Booth was growing antsy with the silence in the car. It had only been twenty minutes into the two and a half hour drive and Brennan hadn't said a word. Brennan's phone rang, breaking the silence and Booth relaxed just a bit, glad that there was a distraction.

"Brennan."

"Bones!" exclaims Parker on the other end.

"Hey Sweetheart," Brennan says instantly smiling.

"Dad's with ya huh?" Parker laughs.

"Wha… How did you know?"

"The _Sweetheart_ was a dead giveaway Bones!"

Brennan laughed, "Excellent reasoning Sweetheart, you are _very _smart."

Booth grips the steering wheel. _If she says Sweetheart one more time, I'm going to drive us off this bridge._ Booth thinks to himself assuming its Blake on the phone.

"So, mom was saying that if you were free tomorrow we could hangout around lunchtime. Are ya free?" Parker asks in a hopeful tone.

"Well, of course I'm free. Our independence in this country was established quite some time ago," Brennan says in her matter of fact tone.

Parker laughs, "No Bones, I mean are you busy."

"Ohhhh! No I am not," Brennan says automatically, knowing she'll have to change her plans a little to spend time with Parker.

"Awesome! And guess what Bones? It's my week and I have the perfect idea of what we could do! It's a surprise though, so don't even try to guess!"

"But you literally _just_ said 'Guess what?'

Booth rolls his eyes, but smiled at the same time. _My Bones is one of a kind._

"It's just a saying Bones! Anywho! I'm super excited! It's been two whole weeks! I didn't even get to tell you about dissecting frogs! It was so gross, but totally cool! 'Specially 'cause one of them peed on the girl in my class, and she screamed! " Parker laughed and Brennan couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth.

"Well how about we meet at the diner around 1 and we'll eat and plan our day there."

Booth grips the steering wheel tighter feeling betrayed that Brennan would take another man to their place. Booth swallows thickly. _I take Hannah there…_ feeling like a hypocrite. He looks over to Brennan seeing how happy she is. Her eyes are sparkling her radiant blue, and he felt sad he wasn't the one make her feel that way.

"That sounds _satisfactory _Bones! Hey, I gotta go! I'll see ya tomorrow! I miss you!"

"I miss you too Sweetheart. See you tomorrow." Brennan ends the call and sits back further into her seat taking a deep relaxed breath, feeling completely content. Thinking back to 3 months ago, Brennan was thrilled when Rebecca had stopped by her office one afternoon.

"_Parker misses you Temperance."_

"_I find that I miss him as well. Our time together has been almost nonexistent since Hannah moved in with Booth."_

_Rebecca rolled her eyes thinking Seeley was a complete idiot. "Well, I was thinking. Maybe sometimes on my weekends with Parker, you could take him for a few hours while I run errands. I mean only if you want to-" _

"_No! I'd… I'd really enjoy that," Brennan says quickly, thinking Rebecca would change her mind in the seconds after her proposal._

"_Great! Parker, he talks about you all the time. I hate seeing the look on his face when he comes back from Seeley's disappointed that he hasn't seen you."_

"_Yes… we all used to spend quite some time together…" Brennan says sadly._

"_I'm sorry Temperance," Rebecca says with sadness in her voice._

"_Why? I rarely see you, so that decreases the likelihood that you've done anything to be regretful over," Brennan states in her blunt way._

_Rebecca laughs, "Right… So how about this weekend?" _

"_That sounds… amazing," Brennan says obviously touched by Rebecca's willingness to share her time with Parker. "Thank you."_

Brennan was very grateful for Rebecca's proposal. She was so used to spending her weekends with the Booth boys begging her to leave the lab to come and join them. But all that stopped when Hannah arrived. Now, she and Parker had their own time and they spent that time alternating activities in which the other has never done. They always had a great time learning from one another, and Brennan observed that Parker was an excellent teacher.

"So… hot date, there Bones?"

Brennan smiles a big smile, still in thought, "You could say that..."

For some reason, Brennan's mind wanders to last Saturday and her smile fades. Booth notices and frowns too.

"Whatcha thinking about Bones?"

Brennan looks up from her thoughts and stares sadly into Booth's eyes. "I was wondering what you were doing last Saturday."

"Last Saturday?" Booth asks. He tries to think back to last weekend... _Saturday… Saturday… Oh! I was proposing to Hannah and getting rejected… again! Shit does Bones know?_ He quickly looks at her only to read nothing but sadness in her face.

"Nothing really…" Booth lied. "How about you?"

**AN:** Ok folks! There you have it! I'm thinking the next two chapters will be flashbacks to a very big Saturday for Brennan. I know this is nothing compared to last night's episode, because, let's face it! That was the best episode of the series! Congrats to HH & Co! Ok! You know what to do! Hit that button below and give it to me straight!

**Goddess of the River:** Thank you for going and leaving me your thoughts on the chapters! I really appreciate your time! Also! I'm so glad you like our dreamy Liam! LOL! I tried to make him likeable!

**Nikiwi: **Sorry for the cliffy! And sorry for making you wait! But sometimes… sometimes cliffhangers are a must! LOL! So don't hate me too much ;)

**SouthunLady:** Lucky for Booth, he didn't say anything aloud while he was dreaming!

**BostonLegalGirl:** Unbalanced? UNBALANCED? Dude… it is so on!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Ok! Sorry this took so long folks! It was a hard one to write! Thank you all for your reviews and alerts! I know all of you are wondering what's going on with Blake and Brennan. Are they really in a relationship, or is it all show for work. You'll find out, probably next chapter! I'm glad you guys like that Brennan and Parker are still spending time together! I imagined it would be hard for both of them since Brennan has known Parker since he was 4, and they seem to have such a strong bond. Anywho! This one was a bit depressing so I apologize. I tried to throw in some fun stuff in there to take away from the angst. The next one is a lot more fun! To all the mothers out there, Happy Mothers' Day!**

**Chapter 11 The Betrayal in the Park**

****** Flashback 7 days ago******

**Apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan**

**Saturday 6:00 am**

Bzzz… Bzzz… Bzzz… Bzzz… Bzzz…

Brennan opened one eye and peeked at her nightstand with annoyance to the object offending her eardrums. She reached over and hit her alarm clock off. She closed her eyes as she rolled on her back and moaned. She was normally up at this time but having left _Chemistry_ at 3:30 that morning she couldn't quite figure out why she was awake. Yawning and stretching, the sleepy fog started to dissipate from her mind and she smiled.

_One year. _

Taking a deep breath she got out of her bed and got ready for what was most likely going to be an interesting day.

"_One year from today, we meet at the Reflecting Pool on the Mall. Right by the-"_

"_Coffee cart. I know. One year from today."_

Brennan took one last drink of her coffee, looking at her watch. She quickly walked back to her room to make sure she looked alright. She had to admit, she didn't know what to expect today.

_Booth's never broken a promise to me, he'll be there._

She still couldn't help but feel anxious.

_What's going to happen when we meet?_

Brennan had only seen Booth four times in the past two weeks. Four times since that rainy night, and those four times had only been when it was absolutely necessary. Smoothing out her floral tea length skirt, she grabbed her red cardigan and bag, and headed out to the Reflecting Pool.

**Saturday 7:44 am**

**Reflecting Pool**

Brennan arrived at the Reflecting Pool and took in her surroundings. Not many people were out that Saturday morning; just a few runners here and there. Taking a seat on their bench, Brennan took in a deep breath to calm her nerves.

_Booth and I never set a specific time. I wonder when he'll be here…_

After about 15 minutes, and another cup of coffee gone, Brennan decided to pass the time by reading a few anthropology journals that she was behind on. She had been working her normal cases, and then going out at night with Blake until the early morning, so it didn't give her much time to read leisurely.

**Saturday 10:00 am**

Brennan finally finished her last journal. Normally it wouldn't have taken her this long, but it seemed like every time she heard a noise or someone passed her, she would look up to see if it was Booth. She found that she had to go back several times realizing she had no idea what she just read. Reaching in her bag, she grabbed an apple and began to munch on it as she looked around, willing Booth to arrive. She noticed more people were out now, enjoying the sunny spring day.

"_You and me – we're the center."_

"_And the center must hold."_

"_Right. So, are we gonna hold?"_

"_Yeah. We'll hold. We're the center."_

"_The center."_

"_What's funny?"_

"_Ha, I thought you were going to kiss my hand again."_

"_I did not kiss your hand. You put it over my coffee cup"._

"_Huh… felt like you kissed it."_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_Nope."_

Brennan smiled. Suddenly she thought of an idea for the next chapter of her novel, so she figured she might as well get some work done while she waited for Booth. She carefully grabbed her laptop out of her bag and began to type. She easily started to write a scene with Andy and Kathy during a particularly tough case.

"Dr. B?"

"Dr. Hodgins. What are you doing here?" Brennan asks surprised to see him in jogging pants and shirtless.

Hodgins quickly turns off his iPod and throws on his shirt that he was carrying in the back of his pants.

"I thought I'd get out of the house for a while. Angie said the fact that I was breathing was both annoying and distracting her…" Hodgins said as he sat on the bench beside Brennan. "What about you?" Hodgins asked with a friendly smile. "It looks like you've packed enough to sustain life for a good week out here," Hodgins said seeing her bag packed with snacks.

"A week?" Brennan laughed. "No, I'd say perhaps if I were in a situation where I needed to ration my food out for survival, it would last three days, four at the absolute most. However, if you must know, I'm waiting for Booth."

"For Booth," _for Booth?_ Hodgins thought to himself. _What would Dr. B be doing here waiting for Booth on a Saturday morning… alone… at the Reflecting Pool… we don't have a case right now…_ Hodgins eyes grew bigger and his mouth opened in shock as he quickly looked at Brennan._ Oh my God! _"Oh man! Are you two having an affair?" Hodgins whispers slightly freaking out.

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous. Booth is a very loyal man Dr. Hodgins. He would never cheat on Hannah."

"Hmm…" Hodgins replies, still wondering if Brennan and Booth were having an affair.

"Besides, I assume if he were to cheat on Hannah with me, he would have done so when I confessed my feelings for him," Brennan said nonchalantly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! You told Booth how you felt about him?" _Dude… my wife is going to go in premature labor when I tell her this!_

"Yes. After I solved the Eames case. I told him that I didn't want to have regrets, however he told me Hannah wasn't a consolation prize so I've concluded he wasn't all that interested in me to begin with," Brennan said looking down willing herself not to feel the hurt of his rejection.

Hodgins looked at Brennan, hurting for what he considered a really good friend. _Booth is such a bastard. If that man didn't have a gun…_

"Anyway, one year ago today I left for Maluku, and Booth to Afghanistan, and we made a promise. We promised that one year from that day, we'd meet here." Brennan states. "I brought snacks because at that moment we didn't give a specific time, and we haven't talked about it since we've been back."

Hodgins looked at Brennan wondering if Booth was going to show up. He had no doubt the old Booth would have, but lately Booth was all about Hannah Burley.

"I know what you are thinking Dr. Hodgins, and I have no doubt Booth will keep his promise."

"Ok, ok… I have to say Dr. B, you have a lot of faith in Booth," he said with a smile.

"No. Faith is an irrational belief in something that is logically impossible," she said smiling as well, knowing they've had this conversation in the past.

"Well I'll let you get back to your day. Hopefully my wife will let me enter our home. I'm supposed to be receiving a perfectly preserved framed Anaea Tyrianthina today!" Hodgins says clearly excited.

"… A butterfly?"

Hodgins scoffs as he rises to get up and shakes his head. "A butterfly? Ohhh not just any butterfly Dr. B… An ANAEA TYRIANTHINA!"

Brennan smiles on the inside, "I don't see how the significance of saying '_anaea tyrianthina_' louder, makes it any less a butterfly."

"Goodbye Dr. Brennan. Enjoy your day," Hodgins says on a pout as he walks away.

"Have I offended you Dr. Hodgins? I apologize," Brennan yells after him from her seat knowingly teasing her entomologist.

**Saturday 5:43 pm**

Brennan sat on the bench growing more and more upset at each passing minute.

_Rationally I should just get up and go. He's obviously not coming. It was completely foolish to believe he would keep a promise from a year ago. He most likely forgot, _Brennan thought to herself, suffering from a sick feeling of betrayal in her stomach. Instantly, that consistent ball that formed in her throat was there with a vengeance. Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought of Booth.

"_Are you going to betray me?"_

"_No_."

She bit at her bottom lip willing the tears to go away.

"_So, hey, what's a year?"_

"_It's the time it takes the Earth to make a full revolution around the sun."_

"_In the scheme of things. You know, the grand scheme. Just saying, a year is just, you know... it's not too bad."_

"_Right."_

"_Right?"_

Brennan stood up and grabbed her belongings. Walking a few feet away, she looked back at their bench as she wiped a tear away. _You were wrong Booth… A year… that year changed everything._ She took a deep breath, and started walking back the path she came from earlier that morning. She then heard loud footsteps as if someone was running toward her. Before she had time to turn around, someone grabbed her arm from behind.

Knowing instantly that it wasn't Booth, Brennan instinctively grabbed the assailant's arm and flipped him onto his back as she placed her foot on his throat.

"Brennan! Brennan!" Blake said as he choked for air. Immediately Brennan took her foot off his throat.

"Blake! What are you doing?" she exclaimed as she reached out her hand to help him up.

"Well I _was_ coming to say hi, but now I'm regretting it," he grunted out as he rubbed his back.

"I apologize. I thought you were psychopath," Brennan said bluntly completely serious.

Blake laughed, "I see that. I have to say Bren, that was totally bad ass. You should feel honored taking down a Navy Seal, in… in a skirt no less," Blake says slightly embarrassed. "Next time though, maybe you can do that to a real psychopath."

Brennan laughed, "Well next time don't ambush me from behind!"

"Hey were you leaving? I thought maybe we could take a walk around on this beautiful day. I don't know very many people here in DC and I realized I don't know much about my partner. Would you care to get to know each other a little better?" Blake asked with a friendly smile.

"Of course. That would be satisfactory," Brennan said with a smile.

**Saturday 6 pm**

**Home of Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Jack Hodgins**

Hodgins slams his phone down on the kitchen counter as he rubs his hands over his face. Angela walks in moments later to see her husband clearly upset.

"Hey Babe, what's going on? I thought you'd be on cloud 9 after receiving your butterfly in the mail."

"Anaea Tyrianthina," he corrected. "And I was. But now,_ now,_ I'm just pissed," Hodgins said fuming.

"What's wrong Jack?" Angela said concerned, knowing something is really wrong with her husband.

"Well I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to go into premature labor, but I ran into Brennan at the park today. She was waiting for Booth. Apparently she and Booth made a promise last year when they left, to meet back there in a year, to I dunno, catch up after they got back…"

Angela smiles dreamily, bringing her hands to her heart in awe. "Well, that sounds pretty romantic to me-"

"Well don't get too gushy yet. I just got off the phone with Sweets, and you know what he told me?" Hodgins paused, trying to calm down.

"No, wha-"

"He told me, that no way Booth was going to show up. That he talked to him that morning, and he planned on proposing to Hannah Afghanna today!" he exclaims as his voice grew louder.

"Wait what? Booth wants to marry Blonde Bimbo?" Angela exclaimed, but then paused to realize what this really meant for her best friend.

"You know what pisses me off the most?" Hodgins voice growing quieter, but still clearly angry, as he unconsciously played with the rubber band that was always on his wrist. "I know Brennan waited. You should have seen her Angie. She had snacks and work in her bag. She planned on waiting for him all day."

"We have to do something Jack," she says emotionally as she grabbed her husband's hand for strength. "We have to show her that she's not alone. That even though Booth is a complete moron, that she's not alone… Oh and believe you me, I will have a talk with that man," Angela said dangerously as Hodgins felt a chill run through his body.

_Yep… my wife definitely gets that from her father…_

Angela grabs the phone and dials a number.

"Who are you-"

Angela quickly cuts him off by raising a finger to his face. "Sweets. Are you free tonight? I'm on a mission to cheer Brennan up. Are you in?... Good. Call around and see who can show. I'll bring the food and booze, and you can bring the entertainment. Great! Meet at Brennan's at 9."

With that Angela ends the call, and looks to her husband. "We'll make this a night Brennan never forgets!" Angela says as she starts to prepare for her surprise evening.

**Saturday 8:09 pm**

**Park**

Brennan and Blake are walking arm in arm laughing.

"What? Daffodils are pretty! What's your favorite flower?" Brennan asks.

"Favorite flower? Excuse me Dr. Brennan. Men don't have favorite flowers!" He says as he puffs out his chest and stands completely upright, "I am, what is it you say, an _alpha male?_ Now, I'm no expert, but I don't believe alpha males like flowers!" Both of them laughed as they continue to walk by noticing it was getting late.

"Wow, I didn't realize how late it was getting. The twinkle lights look great!" Blake says looking around, seeing how beautiful the park looked. Brennan smiled, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice. Letting go of Blake's arm she walks and peeks around a bush. She smiled. _Booth._

"I um, I love you Hannah, and I just…when I met you, I really, honestly wondered if I was ever gonna meet anyone again"

"Umm..o-"

"Marry me. I want you to be my wife."

Suddenly it felt like the all the air knocked out of Brennan's chest. She quickly turned around, only to run into Blake's hard chest. Maneuvering around him she started to run away. Blake looks at Brennan, and then back to a man proposing to woman. Completely confused he runs after Brennan, wondering what happened.

Finally catching up to her, he gently touches her shoulder urging her to turn around. When she finally does, Blake is taken back by the tears streaming down her face. Instantly he pulls her into his arms as runs a hand through her hair to try to calm her.

For the first time in a long time, Brennan felt safe in Blake's arms. He was different. He wasn't there for everything between her and Booth, and that felt refreshing. For some reason, she didn't keep herself from Blake and they connected almost instantly. She felt tired of being strong, and holding all her emotions inside. Feeling safe, she pulled Blake tighter into her arms and began to sob into his shoulder. He held her tight, and continued to gently run his hands through her hair, whispering soothing words of encouragement. When her tears, finally subsided, she pulled back a bit and looked into his concerned sky blue eyes.

"I wish to get inebriated." She stated with a quiver in her voice.

Blake smiled comfortingly as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"That, that I can do." He said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked to find the quickest way to get inebriated.

**AN: Ok! So I changed the timeline a bit from the show. But if you think about it, the gang came back after 7 months, and I felt the show didn't account to that fact very well. So in my mind, they left last May when the finale took place, and got home around December. Sorry if that confuses anyone! So honestly! What did you think… I always get nervous posting a new chapter! Please don't hold back! Let me know what's on your mind, questions, comments, errors, anything! Hit that button below! You could also PM me anytime. I always have my smartphone and everything goes straight there! So don't hesitate!**

**Hot4Booth:** I totally know about writers block! Look at the chapter you just read… a result of writers block! Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad you like the story!

**Astig01:** I'm so sorry you haven't got that episode yet! But seriously, when you do watch it, be ready to get knocked on your ass! It was fantastic and everyone involved deserves an Emmy!

**Swimmchick:** I meant to leave you this note last chapter! My apologies! I try to post as fast as I can. I mostly post every other day because BostonLegalGirl is relentless about me updating! Seriously! She PM's me at least 10x a day asking me where her chappie is! I wasn't kidding when I said I was trapped in the BFSS! lol


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **_The wait is finally over my fellow Bonios! This one is quite long! I'm sorry I did that to Brennan, and on Mother's Day no less! But I wanted to update, and that was the next part! Hopefully this next one makes up for it! Again, I have to say you all have been so amazing and supportive! I love love LOVE the reviews and the alerts I'm still getting! I'm working hard on this story, and the fact that you all take the time to review and tell me your thoughts is totally worth all the hard work! _

_A real quick shout out to my partner in crime BostonLegalGirl! We joke a lot, but she's been there to help me out when I need some advise on this and I truly appreciate it! Head over and check out Parker Booth is Looking for that Loving Feeling! The case is awesome, and her killer is FREAKY! LOL! _

**Chapter 12 The Shots in the Songs **

**Streets of DC**

**Saturday 8:45pm**

"… The man in the park… proposing to that woman… that was Booth," Brennan stated sounding emotionally drained from the long story of her and Booth, as she and Blake walked the dark streets of DC carrying beer, tequila, and scotch.

Brennan told Blake everything. She started from the Gemma Arrington case to the encounter at the park. She told him about the tequila kiss in the rain, Kenton, the Gravedigger, Howard Epps, the line Booth drew, Pam Nunan, and Booth's ideals on love. She told him about Booth's fake death, and how horrible those two weeks were for her. She told Blake about Zach and Gormogon, and about having a baby. She told him about Booth's brain tumor, the night when he wanted to give them a shot, their year apart, Booth and Hannah and about the Lauren Eames case. The entire time, Blake listened quietly to this epic tale of Brennan and Booth, and he was completely blown away.

_This Booth guy sounds like an idiot! How could you just let go of a history like that. Brennan is a remarkable woman, and to just give that up… _Blake shakes his head, ashamed of this man he's never met before.

Brennan takes a look at Blake, feeling insecure because she's been talking for quite some time, and he has remained silent.

"It appears you are thinking about something… What is it?" she asks.

Blake looks over to her and stops. "I was wondering how this Booth guy could even be with this Hannah when he is in love with you," Blake says simply.

"I told you. He doesn't love me. He loves Hannah. It makes sense for him to want to marry her. She can give him what I can't." Brennan says rationally.

"And what can't you give him Brennan. You just told me there was nothing you wouldn't do for him. That, you are going to live with your regrets, and be miserable because all you want is for him to be happy. It sounds to me like you'd give him the world."

"That's completely impossible. There's no way I'd-"

"Bren…" Blake says giving her a look.

"You… were being metaphorical…" Brennan replies understanding.

Blake smiles and they continue to walk quietly in thought, to the short distance to Brennan's apartment building.

When they arrive to Brennan's door, Blake looks at her and smiles widely. "Are you ready to get inebriated?"

"Yes," Brennan replies reciprocating Blake's beautiful smile.

**Apartment Building of Dr. Temperance Brennan: Front Lobby**

**Saturday 9:15pm**

"Ok, I'd like to thank all of you for coming on short notice. When Angela contacted me, I thought it was a very good idea to come here tonight to show support for Dr. Brennan," Sweets said in his very shrinky way.

"Ok Sweets, cut the shrink stuff. You are totally bringing me down," Cam said as she looked at Angela and mouthed the word 'wow'.

"Cam's right you guys. This is going to be a fun evening of friends just hanging out. No work talk. No Dr this and Dr that…. and definitely no talk about G-man… Tonight… just for tonight, let's try not to be our squinty selves, and just… just relax…" Angela says trying to mellow everyone out.

Angela looked around the room to Hodgins, Sweets, Daisy, Wendell, and Cam as they all nodded their head in agreement.

**Apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan**

**Saturday 9:23pm**

Both Brennan and Blake slam their now empty shot glasses down and they both suck on a wedge of lime.

"You know Bren, I can't actually drink like a sailor… maybe we should slow down…" Blake says knowing at the rate they're going, they'll be so wasted they won't remember anything the next day!

"Ahhh! I actually know that one! In July of 1798, the U.S.S Constitution was a combat vessel. It carried 475 sailors aboard, and their mission was to destroy and harass English shipping. They started with 79,400 gallons of rum. Landing in Jamaica that October, they received 68,300 gallons of rum. Heading toward Azores, they landed in November and received with another 64,000 gallons of Portuguese wine. Finally they raided Scotland and happened to transfer back 40,000 gallons of single malt scotch in January. When they got back to Boston in February, the men had no food, no cannon shot, no whiskey, no rum, no wine, but had 38,600 gallons of water. Thus the saying came to be."

Blake shakes his head and smiles, totally blown away by the woman before him.

"I actually have a high tolerance for alcohol," Brennan says laughing as she clinks her shot glass against Blake's, licking the salt off her hand and downs the tequila. "It's quite remarkable actually, but… if you can't keep up Navy Seal, we can grab you a beer," Brennan says still laughing, obviously starting to feel the alcohol kick in.

"Ok _crazy_… Beer for you too!" Blake says laughing, going over to the fridge to grab them a beer.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Instantly Blake puts Brennan behind him as he draws his gun.

"Are you expecting anyone," he says dead serious.

"No, but I'm sure-"

"Brennan stay back. I'm serious," he says glancing at her sideways as he approaches the door. Looking through the peep hole he sees a group of people and Sweets. He puts his Glock 29 in the small of his back. "Its Sweets and some other people…" he whispers.

Again there is knocking on the door. Blake walks back in the kitchen as Brennan heads for the door.

"Brennan! I know you're in there! If you don't let me in I'll use my-"

"Angela…" Brennan says as she opens the door. She opens it wider and looks around in confusion. "I'm sorry… did we have some sort of appointment I'm not recalling?"

Angela made her way through the door as the others stayed frozen in place. "Sweetie-" Angela paused when she saw that nobody else followed her in. She waved her hand at them to come in and they slowly did as they were told as each of them smile awkwardly at Brennan as they passed her.

"Sweetie, tonight we are going to sit around and drink, and eat, and, and laugh. But mostly, we are going to have a fun night as friends," Angela says in her don't mess with me tone.

"Angela! I highly recommend that you do not drink. You are 5 months pregnant and a result of a night of drinking would be very detrimental to the fetus!" Brennan says as she looks to Cam for help.

"I won't be drinking Bren. In fact, I've brought things to make myself a pregnantini, but all of you, you will be drinking," Angela says as she points to everyone in the room.

"You all will have to catch up then, because I, in fact have already been drinking," Brennan says as she giggled.

"Dude…" Hodgins whispers sideways to Wendell, "Did she just giggle?" Wendell just looked at Brennan in confusion as he nodded his head in affirmation.

_Oh. My. Gosh!(squeals mentally) I'm actually in Dr. Brennan's home! _Daisy thought. _For the second time! (Squeals mentally) _

_Poor Bren… _Angela thought._ Drinking by-_

"Hello everyone…" Blake says as he approaches from the kitchen. Instantly Angela, Cam, and Daisy's mouths fell open as they all stared dreamily at Blake. He takes a sideway glance at Brennan, then looks back to the women as he gives them his beautiful smile.

"They think you are sexually appealing," Brennan says bluntly, as no one corrects her. "I have to admit, you are indeed a fine male specimen," Brennan says as she too begins to stare at Blake.

"Ahh hum," Sweets says loudly as he looks to Brennan urging her to do something.

"Everyone, this is William Blake, but he prefers Blake. Liam this is Angela, her husband Dr. Jack Hodgins, Mr. Wendell Bray, Dr. Lance Sweets, Ms. Daisy Wick, and Dr. Camille Saroyan."

"A pleasure," Blake says friendly.

_Oh man! I did NOT know Agent Blake would be here! If we all are drinking, we are totally going to give it away that Agent Blake and Dr. Brennan are undercover! _Sweets thought slightly freaking out.

Hodgins crosses his arm in front of his chest as he studies Blake, his conspiracy mind running a mile a minute. "So… Dr. B. We didn't realize you were dating anyone…" Hodgins says in a very friendly tone. "How did you meet," his tone changing quickly sounding more like a protective big brother.

"Liam and I met at his night club the night Hannah and I went out for drinks. It was right after Booth told her I had feelings for him and I assume she came out to see if I was a threat.

_Mental note: Slap Booth in the head, _Angela thought.

"Ok! Well Hodgie and I brought food and booze. And Sweets was in charge of entertainment. So Sweets, what will we be doing tonight?" asked Angela.

"Well, I thought it would be a great opportunity for us to get together, in this area of trust, and role play!" Sweets said excitedly!

"SWEETS!" came simultaneously from Cam, Angela, Hodgins, and Wendell.

"Joking! I'm only joking guys! Now, this may be touchy to some people, but I felt that since we are in the presence of friends, and in a secure home, that we could karaoke…" Sweets cringed waiting to get yelled at.

"That sounds fun! I'm an excellent singer!" Brennan exclaimed. Everyone let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"Ok then! Sweets, get everything set up in Bren's living room, and Bren and I will get snacks and drinks ready.

**Brennan's kitchen:**

"Ok Sweetie, spill," Angela says as soon as they make it to the kitchen. "Who's this William Blake? And why haven't we been introduced! Seriously Bren, WOW!" Angela says fanning herself.

"Well, he's not the poet!" Brennan says as she gets bowls, plates and platters out, along with cocktail glasses, wine glasses and her mixer.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Angela asks throwing chips, and pretzels in a bowl.

"I'd hardly call him a boy Ange! You saw him. He's a fully grown adult male. I assume you are wondering if we are sleeping together and the answer is yes," Brennan lied, trying to keep her cover.

"Wow… really? Well I can't say I blame you. Mr. McHotStuff is definitely drool worthy!"

Brennan smiles as she grabs most of the items while Angela holds the boxes of pizzas. Brennan starts to head towards the others.

"Wait! Brennan! I need details!" Angela whispered intently.

Shaking her head no, Brennan smiles widely at her best friend. "Brennan! C'mon! I need a vicarious thrill!" she exclaims as she follows Brennan toward the group.

**Brennan's Living Room:**

"Ok, ok!" Sweets said loudly, getting everyone's attention. "This is karaoke wii style. It's very much like regular karaoke, but of course the game keeps score, telling you if you did good or bad. Who wants to go first!"

"THE WOMEN!" Brennan exclaimed excitedly! "We'll go first!" She says as she takes a drink of her beer, and runs up to the front of the room looking through the music selection! Angela and Cam smile at each other as Daisy jumps up and excitedly joins Brennan.

"Ange, Cam! Come over and help us select a song!" Brennan exclaimed as her and Daisy both waived them over frantically.

With the women over in a huddle, looking through songs, the men all sat close by watching. Blake got up and got the guys a shot of tequila as he passed them out pausing at Sweets.

"I'm sorry son, but I'm going to need to see some ID," he said seriously trying hard not to laugh.

"Ha ha, Blake. Very mature…" Sweets says pouting as he takes the shot from Blake.

"Dude! You're coming along nicely and it's only been ten minutes!" He says laughing rubbing his hands together.

Blake smiles, but then it begins to fade. "Hey seriously guys," Blake says in a hushed tone, looking over his shoulder to make sure the girls weren't paying attention. "I really appreciate you guys coming out tonight. Temperance, well, she's had a hard day. Let's try not mentioning this Booth guy."

"Wait…" Wendell says confused. "You know about Agent Booth?"

"Yeah, well she pretty much told me their entire history after she ran into Booth and that Hannah chick in the park. She saw him propose."

Hodgins runs a hand through his hair upset for Brennan. "Oh man… she saw that?" Hodgins says in disbelief. _What are the odds?_

"Yeah… so let's keep her mind off of it. Ok guys. And I may have an idea to put a smile on her face. Who's in?" Blake says as he lifts his shot glass in the air. All the other men clink their glasses in the air, and down their shot.

"**WHAT YOU WANT?"** (Brennan, Daisy, Cam, Angela)

Instantly all the men turned around to see the girls with microphones in hand belting it out.

(Brennan, Daisy, Cam, Angela) **BABY I GOT IT, WHAT YOU NEED, YOU KNOW I GOT IT! ALL I'M ASKIN' IS FOR A LITTLE RESPECT **

(Angela and Cam) **Just a little bit**

(Brennan and Daisy) **WHEN YOU COME HOME**

(Angela and Cam) **Just a little bit **

(Brennan and Daisy) **HEY BABY**

(Angela and Cam) **Just little bit**

They guys cheer and clap as they crack up at the women before them, as they sing at the top of their lungs! Cam and Angela are laughing hard too, watching as Daisy and Brennan sing the main verses jumping around and dancing.

(Brennan, Daisy, Cam, Angela) **I AIN'T GONNA DO YOU WRONG, WHILE YOU'RE GONE! I AIN'T GONNA DO YOU WRONG, 'CAUSE I DON'T WANNA! ALL I'M ASKIN', IS FOR A LITTLE RESPECT WHEN YOU COME HOME**

(Angela and Cam) **Just a Little Bit**

(Brennan and Daisy) **HEY BABY!**

(Angela and Cam) **Just a little bit**

(Brennan and Daisy) **WHEN YOU COME HOME!**

(Angela and Cam) **Just a little Bit**

"Someone please tell me they are getting this on camera!" Sweets laughs watching all the girls.

"Already got you covered man!" As Hodgins holds up his camera, recording on video.

(Brennan, Daisy, Cam, Angela) **R-E-S-P-E-C-T FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS TO ME! RE-S-P-E-C-T, Take care, TCB ohhhh **

(Angela and Cam) **Sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me…**

(Brennan and Daisy) **A LITTLE RESPECT YEAH**

(Angela and Cam) **Just a little bit**

(Brennan and Daisy) **A LITTLE RESPECT**

(Angela and Cam) **Just a little Bit**

"Wooooo!" exclaimed the guys as they clap and cheer. All the girls are laughing as they all take a bow, and Angela curtsies. They all together raise their shot glasses (and Angela her pregnantini) and downs it.

"Cheers!" They all say, as the guys look at each other with smirks on their faces as they prepare for their number.

**AN: **_Lmao! Oh that was so much fun to write! I decided to cut it there because this is a long one! So don't you worry you're pretty little heads! You'll get to see all the studly men get up and sing for us! Oh, I also made up that Wii game... I dunno know if it actually exists or not! I see a lot of new people reviewing now, so c'mon! Don't be shy! They make me so happy! And when T is happy, she tends to lock herself in the BFSS! So we have a symbiotic relationship goin' on! Yeah, that's right! I totally just Sweets'ed ya! Hmm… and made up a word!_

**JasmineLovesBones:** LMAO! Thanks so much for reading! But tsk tsk! I will not be the reason for you failing English! Although, if I were still in school, I'd probably be doing the same thing… But that's neither here or there! My solution! I will now only post in the evening! LOL!

**Khalek-aeryn: **It seems a lot of people are rooting for Navy, but I assure you! Booth and Brennan will have their happy ending. They just have a lot of stuff to work out!

**Berniej: **Sorry the timeline is confusing! I had a feeling that would happen. Here's a quick recap! 2 days after Eames case, Brennan has her epiphany. That same day, she meets Blake and goes undercover. Two weeks after she meets Blake, Booth proposes to Hannah on the one year mark of B&B promise. The week after that, (present time) Booth meets Blake, and Brennan and Booth have their fight at Chemistry. Also, Parker and Brennan have been spending this alone time for 3 months. You'll see why they are keeping it a secret! Hope that clears everything up!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Ok… let's get this over with! YOU BostonLegalGirl are the Queen of all that is Bones in the Universe. Ya happy now BLG? Huh? *mumbles* ... stupid bet...

WOOT WOOT! OVER 200 REVIEWS! You guys are the very best! Sorry this took so long guys! I was going to finish this up yesterday before Bones, but then my fiance' told me he bought a white suit to wear to a wedding… it was a complete debacle! I love that man, but really… he knows better than to go shopping without me! Anyways! Here's a long one for ya!

**Chapter 13 How We Roll in BD's Style**

**Apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan**

***Still in flashback***

**7 Days previously **

**Saturday 10:10PM**

Angela sat holding up her camera, making sure she doesn't miss catching all the guys on video. Everyone seemed pretty tipsy at this point and Angela loved every minute of it.

"I know what you are going to think, and just remember, this was totally not my idea!" Hodgins says into the camera. The girls laugh as they sit and anxiously wait for them to begin.

The guys all looked down, holding their microphones in their hands by their sides, looking dramatically sad, as if trying to prepare themselves for an emotional song.

"Why do they appear sad? Are they not having fun? Perhaps they need more alcohol…" Brennan whispers to Cam, who just shrugs her shoulders wondering what these guys were up to. Suddenly Sweets and Wendell hold their microphones up close to their mouths as their heads pop up.

(Sweets and Wendell) **What you gon' do with all that junk?****  
><strong>**All that junk inside your trunk?**

(Blake and Hodgins) **I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,****  
><strong>**Get you love drunk off my hump.**

_The guys all turn around and shake their asses at the girls. The ladies respond by throwing popcorn and pillows laughing hard at the guys before them._

(Blake Hodgins Sweets and Wendell) **My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,**

_The guys turn back around with now the bottom of their shirts tucked into the top of their collars, creating a bra/bikini top._

(Blake Hodgins Sweets and Wendell) **My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps Check it out!****  
><strong>  
>(Wendell and Sweets as the wave their hands in the air) <strong>I drive these sistas crazy,<strong>**  
><strong>**I do it on the daily,****  
><strong>**They treat me really nicely,****  
><strong>**They buy me all these ices.**

_As Wendell and Sweets raps, Blake and Hodgins gather around them acting like the whitest white boys ever. Blake grabs his chain necklace that has a silver cross on it and a diamond wedding set as he flashes his "ice" at the ladies._

(Hodgins)  
><strong>Dolce &amp; Gabbana,<strong>**  
><strong>**Fendi and NaDonna****  
><strong>**Karan, they be sharin'****  
><strong>**All their money got me wearin' fly**

(Blake**) Sista I ain't askin,****  
><strong>**They say they love my ass 'n, **(as he shakes his ass at the girls resulting in a huge squeal from all four women)**  
><strong>**Seven Jeans, True Religion's,****  
><strong>**I say no, but they keep givin'****  
><strong>**So I keep on takin'****  
><strong>**And no I ain't taken****  
><strong>**We can keep on datin'****  
><strong>**I keep on demonstrating.****  
><strong>  
>The guys start dancing around the room with serious faces, circling the girls, trying to make them laugh harder.<p>

"They are very talented!" Brennan exclaims laughing as she claps her hands.

"Ok Sweetie, that may be enough for you!" Angela says jokingly as she laughs at Brennan's comment.

(Blake Hodgins Sweets and Wendell**)**** My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love)****  
><strong>**You love my lady lumps (love), ****  
><strong>**My hump, my hump, my hump (love),****  
><strong>**My humps they got you,**

(Hodgins, Sweets, and Wendell) **She's got me spending**.  
>(Blake) <strong>Oh Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.<strong>  
>(Hodgins, Sweets, and Wendell) <strong>She's got me spendin'<strong>.  
>(Blake) <strong>Oh Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me<strong>

Brennan is laughing so hard she starts to hiccup making the other ladies laugh harder.

(Hodgins and Wendell) **What you gon' do with all that junk?****  
><strong>**All that junk inside that trunk?**  
>(Blake and Sweets) <strong>I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,<strong>**  
><strong>**Get you love drunk off my hump.**  
>(Hodgins and Wendell) <strong>What you gon' do with all that ass?<strong>**  
><strong>**All that ass inside them jeans?****  
><strong>(Blake and Sweets) **I'm a make, make, make, make you scream****  
><strong>**Make you scream, make you scream.****  
><strong>(Blake Hodgins Sweets and Wendell**)**** Cos of my hump ha, my hump, my hump, my hump what.****  
><strong>**My hump, my hump, my hump ha, my lovely lady lumps Check it out**

As the music fades away, the men take a bow, and the women rise from their seats, giving them a standing ovation as they clap frantically, laughing. Angela turns the camera around as she puts her arm around Brennan. They both look at each other then back at the camera resting their heads together laughing.

"Priceless," they say simultaneously.

**11:23 PM**

(Blake and Angela) **Those su-u-mmer, niiiiiiiiiights!**

Blake hugs Angela and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Angela goes to sit next to Hodgins who is smiling widely shaking his head at his wife.

"You know guys… this has been great. I mean totally awesome! Am I right? THIS is how we ROLL!" Sweets says as he tries to high five Wendell and totally misses. "Let's… let's do another one!" He says holding up a shot glass. Everyone leans in clinking their glasses together.

Brennan looked at Blake, when the light reflected off his silver chain. Grabbing the chain, she studies it closely. "Is this something significant to you?" she asks looking in his eyes. Everyone looks over to the conversation, watching them as Blake and Brennan act like they're the only ones in the room.

_That looks familiar… only it's not Booth… _Angela thought sadly.

Blake looks down at the chain and smiles regretfully at it. Taking the cross and the rings from her hand softly, he looked at each of them carefully.

"I apologize. My question obviously upset you."

"No, no. It's ok. These," he said holding the small items in his hand. "belong to my wife."

Cam looked at Angela and mouthed 'wife?' as everyone else was frozen from shock.

_Awkward… awkward… VERY awkward! _Angela thought.

_Oh great! He blew his cover! I knew this was a bad idea! Man we are TOTALLY busted! Ahhh we were so close! _Sweets whined in thought.

"I gave this cross to my wife… well, my best friend at the time," Blake says softly as he smiles thinking of his wife "I met her when I moved to Detroit when I was fifteen. She was my neighbor, and we became friends instantly. She and I, we were inseparable… When she was sixteen, and I was twenty, I gave her this cross before I left for the Navy. I told her to keep this to remember me by. After I left, we wrote each other constantly. Then two years later, she shows up on my base and told me we never had to be apart again," Blake says smiling wide. "That she was eighteen and that she would follow me anywhere. And she did. When I was twenty eight, we got married out of the blue," Blake said laughing. "We didn't tell anyone, just went and did it! It was the happiest day of my life, and _this,_ is her wedding set," he said holding it up for Brennan to see.

Angela reached over to grab Hodgins' hand as they smile at each other, remembering their wedding in the jail.

"You should have seen her Bren. She took my breath away. I couldn't believe the neighbor girl that was my best friend growing up, was now my wife…" Blake's smile faded, his face becoming emotionless. "But all that changed eight months ago…"

"…What happened eight months ago…" Angela asks softly, completely mesmerized by the story.

Blake looks up at Angela and everyone in the room, only just now remembering they were there. Blake put on a brave smile. "She uh… she passed away…" deciding not to go into detail due to Angela's pregnancy.

"Anyway," Blake says realizing what a buzz kill he was, "I now wear it around my neck to keep her close." Looking around at everyone sad faces, he holds his shot glass in the air. "C'mon guys, really. It's ok! To good times, and bad karaoke!"

At that, everyone smiles, and tries to move passed this new knowledge about Blake.

**12 AM**

"You know guys… this has been great. I mean totally awesome! Am I right? THIS is how we ROLL!" Sweets says for the third time that night, obviously drunk. "Ahhh! I know! I know! Let's… let's do another one!" he yells as he picks up his beer. "My all time jam! Lime in Da Coconut!"

"Booo!" Hodgins yells throwing popcorn at Sweets.

"I concur BD! Booo!" Brennan yells having fun laughing and throwing popcorn at Sweets.

Sweets looks at Brennan confused, then laughs his goofy laugh. Then looks at her confused again. "Wait… what's BD?"

Instantly Brennan puts a hand over her mouth in shock. Blake sits down next to Brennan and puts his arm around her as she laughs and hides her head in his chest.

"Ok Dr. B. Spit it out! You soooo can't just say that and not tell us what it means!" Hodgins says excitedly as he takes another shot of tequila like its water.

"Ok… ok fine! Booth and I call you Baby Duck behind your back…" Brennan says peeking behind a piece of Blake's shirt trying not to laugh.

Out of nowhere Cam falls to the floor laughing so hard making her stomach muscles hurt.

Wendell joins in laughing, "What does that even mean?"

"Well, Sweets was looking for a place he could call home so we gave him one," Brennan says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone continues to look at Brennan as she drinks her beer. Looking around at everyone look at her, she puts her beer down. "What?"

"Sweetie, that still doesn't tell us why you call him Baby Duck…"

"What? Isn't it obvious? He imprinted on us like a baby duck."

"Ooo! Very clever Dr. Brennan!" Daisy claps her hands. "Isn't she brilliant?" She whispers to Angela.

"I didn't imprint…" Sweets pouted.

Completely ignoring Sweets, Brennan jumps up from the couch. "Ok! It's my turn! I know who I want to sing. Apparently this woman won an American idol for her excellent singing voice," Brennan says picking the first song she saw by Kelly Clarkson.

"Umm, Sweetie… it's American Idol, not an American idol…"

Brennan frowns and squints her eyes together, thinking. "I… don't see the difference."

"American Idol is a singing competition Sweetie. Whoever wins claims the title of American Idol. She isn't actually given a physical idol,"

"Ohhhh… I see…" she says smirking.

Brennan stands up in front of everyone as Angela gets the camera ready.

(Brennan) **Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me**

**I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong**

**Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right**

**Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong**

Everyone looks around at each other sadly, as Brennan begins to realize what the lyrics are saying. Instantly there are tears in her eyes, as she continues to sing with emotion in her voice.

**Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hanging on**

_She's fallin apart up there, _Blake thought. Doing the only thing he could think of, he grabbed the mic and ran up next her and begins to sing to her.

(Blake being overly dramatic, jumping around holding Brennan's hand) **Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

Brennan laughs as she wipes a few tears from her eyes.

(Blake and Brennan as they sing to each other) **I told you everything, opened up and let you in**

**You made me feel alright, for once in my life**

**Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be**

**So together, but so broken up inside**

**Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hanging on**

"Aww! They are so cute together!" Cam exclaims, happy for her anthropologist.

(Yelling at the top of their lungs) **Swallow me, then spit me out**

**For hating you, I blame myself**

**Seeing you, it kills me now**

**No, I don't cry on the outside anymore**

**Anymore**

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

As the music fades, Blake palms Brennan's cheek as he shrinks down looking into her eyes. "You ok?" Brennan nods her head, and Blake leans in to kiss her forehead.

**1:35 AM**

Brennan walked around the couch putting the last blanket on a passed out Cam. Angela had gone to bed in the spare bedroom about an hour and a half ago. Wendell was passed out on his knees with his upper body the ottoman. Hodgins was sprawled out completely on the floor snoring, while Daisy sat completely up right in the chair with her mouth wide open. Blake and Sweets were sitting back to back, with eyes closed, but intense facial expressions as they mumbled into microphones.

(Blake and Sweets)… **She put the lime in the coconut, **

**she drank them both up****  
><strong>**She put the lime in the coconut, **

**she called the doctor, **

**woke him up,****  
><strong>**And said,**

**"Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,****  
><strong>**I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?****  
><strong>**I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,****  
><strong>**I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"****  
><strong>**"Now let me get this straight "****  
><strong>**Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up…**

They pause looking over to Hodgins as he began to stir. "What…" he mumbles in his sleep. "I clicked on a pop up and got caught in a pornado…"

Blake and Sweets turn to look at each other and bust out laughing!

**2:05 AM**

A man and woman in all black clothes look through the binoculars at the couple they've been following for a few days now.

"This one is not only a bestselling author, but she's a world renowned anthropologist. She also seems to be _very_ well liked," the woman says smiling, knowing she's riling up her partner.

His grip tightens around the binoculars as he watches Brennan through her window, practically itching to just kill her now. "Good," He says calmly look at the woman. He slightly turns his head at her a smiles wickedly. "I've got a lot of pent up anger. If they thought the torture was bad before, just wait till I get my hands on Dr. Temperance. Brennan…"

****** End Flashback******

**AN:** What did you guys think? You know me! I love those reviews and story alerts! Loved it? Hated it? So let me know! For those of you who commented on the "pregnantini"! The lady I work for was pregnant, but still wanted to use her cute cocktail glasses when they had parties, so she'd mix up nonalcoholic beverages put them in her cocktail glass! I thought that was soooo our Angela and had to add it!

**Nikiwi: **I'm not even going to ask Cher! Sorry I left you stranded for so long! Hopefully you are ok!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Well, its Hannahday... the worst of all weekdays... UGH! Hopefully this will cheer up all up on this horrible of horrible days! Thanks so much for all of the reviews Bonios! They totally make my day! Here's another one for you all! I had to type it again because my computer froze! Ahhh! The frustration! But yes, I'm having lots of computer problems, so if I don't update, that's why. Im hoping to get a new one very soon!

*******_**A QUICK COMMENT ABOUT THE HOLE IN THE HEART AT THE VERY END OF THIS CHAPTER**_*******

**CHAPTER 14 The Cocky in the Booths**

**Present day **

**Sunday 12:50 PM**

**The Royal Diner**

Booth sat at the counter of the Royal Diner, waiting for Brennan to show up for her hot date. He was a bit annoyed that Brennan had left the crime scene early with Blake yesterday for an interview. That was so unlike her. Her job always came first, then her writing. Not only was he annoyed with her leaving, he was annoyed with her leaving him with Daisy. Daisy! Of all the squinterns she could have called, she had to call Daisy. He secretly wondered if she was trying to punish him for something. Looking at his watch, he wondered when she would be here.

The bell rang as the door to the diner opened. Booth sat still waiting for her to come to him.

"Hey big brother!" Jared said as he slapped Booth on the shoulder.

"Jared! Hey, what are you doing here?" Booth said surprised as he rose to give his kid brother a hug. He looked at Jared when something caught his eye.

"Is that my cocky belt buckle?" Booth asked.

"No. This is _my_ cocky belt buckle. What? It's not like you wear yours anymore."

Booth shook his head, having the strangest feeling of déjà-vu. Both Booth boys then took their seat at the counter and Jared ordered a coffee.

"So where's this Hannah? I'm dying to meet her."

"You just missed her. She just left this morning for Chicago, some big interview. You know how it is. Anyway, she'll be gone for a couple of days."

"And Tempe?"

Booth clenched his jaw trying to control his emotions. "She's on some date."

"Really…" Jared said surprised. "Who's the lucky bastard?"

"Some William Blake," mumbled taking a drink of his coffee.

"Ha, I take it you don't agree with her dating this Blake guy huh? I don't know Seels, he seemed like a pretty great guy to me." Jared said smirking.

Booth looked up at his brother seeing a mischievous look on his face.

"Wait, how do you know about Blake?"

"I was talking to Pops and he said Tempe told him she's been going to this club a lot. So me and Padme went by one night to check it out. Turns out, her new boyfriend owns the place! I gotta say, the guy seems on the up and up."

"Co-owns… and wait! When did Bones talk to Pops?" Booth says feeling completely left out of the loop.

"Umm… I think they talk every Wednesday and Sunday."

Booth was completely shocked! _I knew Bones and Pops got close when he was here, but I didn't know they talked… and twice a week! _Booth smiled being truly touched Brennan would take time out of her busy life for the man that was a hero to him.

"You ran him right? He's clear?" Jared asked protectively worried about Brennan.

"Yeah, he's clean. He's even a squid."

"Hmm! I knew I liked the guy for some reason," Jared smiled. "Plus he treats Tempe like the Goddess she is. Oh! And before I forget..." Jared pauses, as he slaps his brother in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for? You know you just assaulted a Federal Agent. I can lock you up for 24," Booth said rubbing the back of his head.

"_That _was from Pops," Jared said smiling widely. "He told me to tell you he didn't raise you right," he said laughing.

"Ok, ok. So. Why are you here?" Booth said, wanting Jared to cut to the chase.

Jared, rising from his seat, drank the last of his coffee, as he slapped enough money for his drink as well as his brother's.

"I'm here to tell you to get your shit together. This Hannah, she sounds great, but she's no Tempe. I know it, and your know it. And from what I saw at the club, you're losing her. So," he said clapping his shoulder one more time, "get your shit together. Fast." With that, Jared left as quickly as he arrived, leaving his brother to sit and brood alone.

**Apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan**

**1:10 PM**

Hearing what was most likely Parker knocking on her door, Brennan put the last of the food she prepared in a picnic basket and went to the open the door.

"Bones!" Parker says as he practically knocks her down with a big hug.

"Hello Parker, it's good to see you as well," Brennan says smiling, hugging him back.

"If it's ok Temperance, I'll be by around 4 or 5 to pick him up."

"Yes. That sounds perfect."

"Ok, you. Be on your best behavior for Dr. Brennan, and I'll be back soon," Rebecca says as she hugs her son and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Enjoy your day!"

Parker grabs his bags from the door way and follows Brennan into her kitchen.

"Since you called this morning to tell me we would be spending the day outside, I thought a picnic would be nice. Then after our activity we could go to the diner for milkshakes."

"Awesome! I LOVE milkshakes! Well, what are we waiting for Bones! Chop chop! The day's a wastin'!" Parker exclaimed as he grabbed Brennan's hand pulling her to the door.

Brennan laughed at Parker's eagerness. "You are just like your father," Brennan said shaking her head in amazement.

**The Park- Batting cages**

**1:35 PM**

"Is this really safe?" Brennan asked worried. "The last thing I want to do is send you home to your mother with a periorbital hematoma, or a fractured nasal bone."

"C'mon Bones! It's just a little baseball. I'm not gonna break my nose, and I'm not gonna get a black eye," Parker says deciphering her squint speak. "Besides, that's what the helmet is for."

"I'm just not sure how comfortable I am with projectiles coming at your face at a high velocity."

"Ok Bones. Stand back, and I'll show you how the pros do it!" Parker says with his father's cocky smile as he stands by the plate to swing.

The ball shoots out and Parker swings hitting the ball at, what would most likely be, an impressive distance had there been no net. Watching him do this over and over again, Brennan studies his stance, how he holds the bat, at which time he begins to swing, and at which point of impact was the most beneficial for success.

Stepping outside the door, Parker removes his helmet and smiles at Brennan. "Ok Bones, you're up! If you need to," Parker said demonstrating, "you can choke up. You'll be able to control the bat easier."

Brennan smiles her sideways smile, "Hey! I know that one!" she exclaimed.

**1:45 PM**

Booth slammed his car door shut as he got ready for his run. He decided that waiting at the diner for forty minutes was long enough. Brennan obviously wasn't coming. Taking a deep breath Booth started at an easy pace.

_I can't believe everyone likes this guy. Even my very own brother! Why can't they just trust me? There is something definitely off about him… _

Booth went up around a curve in the path and started running fast up a steep hill by the baseball fields.

_I can't believe Bones calls Pops. That must make his day… _

**1:53 PM**

"Awesome Bones! You did great for your first time!"

"I did, didn't I?" Brennan said proud of herself. "I have a very steep learning curve."

"Yeah, well, maybe a few more years and you'll be as good as me!" Parker says taking off as Brennan scoffs and runs after him.

"Hey!" Brennan yells laughing at Parker as she gains up on him.

Parker turns around to face her and tries to fake her out, but she catches him around the torso and they went tumbling down. Parker laughs hard as they hit the ground and Brennan starts to tickle him.

"Bo… Bones!" Parker yells in between laughing hard. "Please! Sto… stop! I'm… I'm too old… I'm too old for this!" he says laughing and becoming breathless.

"Too old? Too Old? Parker Booth, you are eleven years old," she said laughing as she continued to tickle him.

Suddenly a dark shadow is standing over the both of them. Quickly Brennan shields Parker away from harm, as Brennan quickly gets a sick feeling in her stomach as she prepares herself for the best possible maneuver to escape an attack. They both look up into the dark face of a man with his hands on his hips, the sun radiating around him.

"Booth!" Brennan says relieved that it wasn't a psychopath, but her heart was still racing because of the copious amounts of adrenaline running through her body.

Parker looks to Brennan and then to Booth. "Hey dad…" Parker said nervously.

"Bones. Parker. Funny running into you here. Is this Sweetheart?" Brennan nodded her head in affirmation.

Booth saw the scene of his partner chasing his son through the open field and the sight made his heart swell.

_Bones still spends time with my family, even though I haven't been spending time with her… _

Booth smiled on the inside. At least it was a Booth that put that smile on her face in the car, and not Blake. "Hey Bub, why don't you go and gather your bats real quick."

"Yeah, ok Dad. Be right back." Parker said as he looked at Brennan and she nodded her head once telling him it was alright.

"I'm so sorry Booth I-"

"How long have you been spending time with Parker?" Booth asked not giving any indication to his mood. It's one of the things that Brennan admired about Booth in the interrogation room. Now? Not so much…

Brennan cringed as she looked Booth in the eyes. "I'd approximate our first outing to have been about three months ago…"

_Three months?_ "Three months?"

"I just missed him so much Booth." Brennan said talking quickly. "I hardly ever get to see him, since you now spend your weekends with Hannah. And then one day Rebecca came to my office and offered to let me spend time with him when she needs to run errands, so I accepted. I know that was wrong of me, I should have asked first since I know your time with Parker is limited, but…but I just couldn't take the chance you would say no."

Booth looked into Brennan's eyes feeling like an idiot. _Of course she missed him. She's known Parker since he was four. And Parks loves Bones. He probably misses her too_. _Hell, I miss her… Damn it! What am I doing? How could I let my son down and not even realize it? _Looking behind him, he saw Parker running towards them with his bats.

"Hey Bub, I'm gonna get outta here so you and Bones can have fun. I'll talk you tonight, ok Buddy," He said putting on a smile as he gave Parker knuckles.

Parker looked to Brennan and she smiled and nodded. "Hey dad, you should stay! How fun would that be? When's the last time it was just the three of us hanging out? And Bones promised milkshakes at the diner afterwards."

"Yes, Booth, we would very much enjoy your company."

Booth's smile reached all the way to his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Yeah dad!" Parker said giving him another knuckles, "Just don't hog all the food will ya, _Bones_ needs some meat on her _bones_!" Parker laughed at his joke. A second later, Brennan laughed as well.

"You get it?" She said still laughing, pushing Booth in the arm, "I'm the first Bones, and my bones are the second bones! You are very humorous Parker!"

Booth shook his head in admiration of his partner. "Yeah Bones," he chuckled, "I got it."

**2:15 PM**

A man in a suit sits 5 baseball fields away under the bleachers as he watches through a scope.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Agent Booth… I wonder what Mr. Blake would think if he knew his lovely girlfriend was spending family time with Seeley Booth and his son Parker." Taking pictures, he smiles. "Or Ms. Burley, for that matter… This is _his _fault… because of him, _she_ died. He must suffer. He must pay. And I know exactly how to do it. And nobody, not even Booth himself, will be able stop me."

**2:37 PM**

"Ok!" Booth says stretching his arms and rolling his neck. "Let me show you how the Master does it!" Booth says flashing his charm smile as he steps up to the home plate.

Parker rolls his eyes at his dad, "Yeah yeah, let's see it old man!" Parker yells.

Booth turned around to mean mug his son, when he saw that Parker was leaning up against Brennan, and she had her arms around him as they both watched back at him. Everything around him faded away and he smiled at the sight before him.

"Booth!"

"Dad!"

Brennan and Parker yelled as they pointed frantically behind him. Booth quickly turned around when, _WHAP! _The ball nailed Booth right in the head! Booth fell down as Brennan ran up to shut off the machine with Parker quickly behind her. Booth stared up at the dark images as the sun shone around them brightly.

"Booth! Booth! Are you ok?" Looking over to Parker, "I thought you said this was safe!" Brennan whispered loudly.

"Bones...?"

"It is! A 5 year old could do this! Well the helmets were good idea!" Parker said tapping on his father's helmet. "'Cause otherwise dad would be sporting a huge periorbital hematoma!" Parker said seriously.

Booth looked over to Parker confused. He could have sworn he heard Brennan's squinty words come out of his son's mouth. Brennan pressed her lips together to suppress her laugh.

"Bones?" Booth asked looking at Parker while he talked.

"No, I'm Bones, that's Parker," Brennan says trying to pull Booth to his feet. Booth looked at her closer and smiled.

"Right, I know… You're my Bones, and you're my Bub!" Booth said as he put an arm around each of them as they walk to gather their things.

**AN: **Poor Booth! Getting hit in the head twice in one day! I must say, both times were quite hilarious though! Ok my faithful readers! Let me know what you think! You know how much I love those reviews! So click that button below and let me know if you loved it or hated it! Also, did I keep Jared in character? I was worried about that! Ok, do your thing!

***************************************** HOLE IN THE HEART COMMENT**********************************************

OK! I'm dying to know what you all thought of that amazing episode! WOW! Did they or didn't they? Leave me a review and let me know! I'm dying to see what everyone thought! Also, I really didn't want to put Lime in the Coconut in the last chapter because let's face it, I'm still a blubbering mess, but I had no choice since Sweets brought it up in chapter 6. **INK-AND-ASH** was correct! That song will never be the same, and I will probably laugh and cry at the same time every time I think of it! So so sad….


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Did ya miss me? You all have no idea how sorry I am about not updating! My laptop should be (fingers crossed) fixed and returned on Friday. So since it is a holiday weekend, I decided to run over to a friend's house to type up this chapter for you all to hold you over until then! Again, I truly apologize for the long wait and I'm still grateful for all the interest in my story!

**Recap: **We left off on Brennan and Parker's day, and Booth ran into them. Also the killer was lurking nearby, and seems to know the people in Brennan and Booth's lives. Pay close attention whenever creepy is around! No one is safe! So without further ado, the next chappie!

**Chapter 15 The Dash in the Diner**

**Royal Diner**

**Sunday 3:23 PM**

"It was soooo awesome Dad! Then Bones took me back where all the scientists go! Kids aren't even allowed! And here's the best part! I got to look at and touch real dinosaur mandibles that still had some teeth! You can totally tell which ones like to eat meat, like us, and the ones who eat grass and leaves and stuff, like Bones!"

Booth laughed out loud at his son while Brennan scoffed.

"I do not eat grass and leaves! You should really consider becoming a vegan, or even a vegetarian. There are many health benefits as well as-"

"Oh no, no, no Bones! You can turn my kid into a squint all ya want, but real men, like me and Parks here, have to eat some meat! Right Bub?"

"Right Dad!" Parker exclaimed as he knuckles his dad from across the table. "Oh! And guess what else Dad! Bones got me a lab coat that says 'Future Dr. Parker Booth!' And not the gray ones like the squinterns, but the blue ones like the real squints!"

Booth looked over at Brennan and gave her his best charm smile. _Bones is so great with Parker._

Marie came by and handed Parker his strawberry milkshake, Brennan her bowl of fruit and water, and Booth his cherry pie and glass of milk. Parker flashed his inherited charm smile as he politely thanked her. Marie laughed and shook her head, walking away. _That boy is going to break some hearts, that's for sure!_

Brennan's phone rang and she smiled seeing it was her best friend. "It's Ange," she simply says to Booth as she answers her phone.

"Brennan."

"Wow Bren… just wow!"

"What is 'wow' Ange?"

"You and Blake Sweetie…"

"What about me and Liam?"

"_You _and _Liam_ are smokin' hot! Here I have, before my very eyes, a steamy photo of you and Mr. McHotStuff on the cover a magazine."

Booth, growing impatient after hearing Blake's name, dipped his fork into his cherry pie and waved it in front of Brennan.

"Yes I know Ange. That's what happens when you are a best-selling author, with a new book- No, Booth stop!" Brennan says waving her hand to black her mouth from the fork full of pie. "You know I don't like my fruit cooked!"

"Booth is with you?" Angela asked smirking.

"Yes, Booth and Parker are currently with me."

"And Blondie?"

"No, Hannah isn't here." Brennan says smiling on the inside at Angela's nickname for Hannah

_Interesting…_ Angela thought. "Booth _and_ Parker are with you now?" Angela asks again just to be sure she heard right.

Booth continues to wave his fork full of pie around, making airplane sounds as Parker looks over at his dad's behavior and laughs.

"Ugh, Booth, no! Yes, Ange do you wish to speak with them?" Brennan asks, clearly distracted.

"C'mon Bones… please? It's cherry! Not even apple!" Booth whined as he continued to wave the fork closer.

"Jeez, Bones… He's not gonna stop until you take a bite…" Parker says smiling.

"Parker, your father knows I don't like my fruit cooked. Why he persists in me eating fruit pie, is completely irrational since he knows I will not eat it."

"Bren, for the love! Just eat the damn pie so we can talk about you and Hottie McHotterson!"

"Ange, you know his name isn't actually 'Hottie McHotterson', right?"

"Mmmm… C'mon Bonesy Wonsey! Just one ittle widdle bite for Boofy?" Booth says talking like a baby.

"C'mon Bren!" "C'mon Bones!"

Angela and Parker exclaimed together.

"Fine!"

Booth gasps in surprise. Booth's shocked face slowly turned into a full out smile, and Brennan couldn't help but give a him smile back.

_I won! I finally won!_

"But I do this under extreme protest!"

Brennan slowly leaned forward with a scrunched up face as she tried to prepare herself for the tart syrupy takes of cooked fruit.

"Mmm…. So yummy…" Booth encouraged, still talking like a baby.

Brennan paused, and looked Booth in the eyes. "You're a fool," she says in a serious tone.

She kept eye contact with Booth as she continued slowly toward the fork, opening her mouth as Booth fed her the bite. Booth's mouth was suddenly dry as he swallowed thickly. He watched her chew slowly, as if she were savoring the taste, and he couldn't help but lick his lips.

In reality, Brennan chewed quickly, trying to keep the pie away from her taste buds as she quickly swallowed the wretched taste.

Parker laughed at the look on Brennan's face, bringing Booth out of his daydream. Booth cleared his throat, as he smiled at Brennan.

"See Bones! Good, right?"

"No Booth. That was repulsive…" she says as she quickly takes a huge gulp of water. "You know I don't like my fruit cooked!" Brennan paused in thought. "Perhaps when I am pregnant, I will enjoy cooked fruit."

Booth dropped his fork, which sounded like a grenade going off in the almost empty diner.

"PREGNANT?" Booth and Angela exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, Ange, you said that since being pregnant, you've been craving items you normally wouldn't care to eat. Based off that, I assume that I many also crave things that I normally wouldn't… like fruit pie for instance," Brennan says simply as she picked around at her fruit.

Booth's face paled as he listened to Brennan on the phone. _Pregnant?_

"Ange, can I call you back? Something is wrong with Booth."

"Bren, wait! What do you mean pregnant? Brennan!"

"Booth, are you feeling alright? You face has paled significantly…" she said as she ended her call with Angela.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine…" Booth says not very convincingly.

"Bones! You're gonna have a baby? We can call it Baby Bones, like they call me Baby Booth! That is so cool, right Dad? I can be like, a big brother!"

"Technically speaking, you wouldn't be a brother at all." Brennan said bluntly. "However, I would be pleased for you to take on the role as big brother if you feel so inclined. Anthropology speaking, older siblings, especially alpha males and females, take on the role as protectors, and play a significant role in development for younger brothers and sisters. You seem to have inherited that trait from your father, and therefore would be a tremendous benefit to my child.

Parker smiled proudly as he sipped on his milkshake, thinking about how he could be the best big brother.

Booth sat there stunned, listening to the conversation between Brennan and his son in total disbelief.

"I thought I might find you here."

"Hello Hannah, it's good to see you," Brennan says as she looks over to Parker who is still enjoying milkshake.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" Booth blurted out surprised. He was still trying to recover from Brennan's pregnancy announcement.

"Well hello to you too!" Hannah said smiling at Booth. "Well, first my flight got delayed for some technical problems, and then my interviews got pushed back for Tuesday evening, so here I am," she says grabbing a menu to look through.

"Well that's good for us, right guys?" Booth says as he puts an arm around Hannah. "Hey, maybe we can all go out now and do something fun!"

"So! Temperance, Seeley tells me that you are seeing William. I take it the night at the club went well after I left?" Hannah asked, completely ignoring Booth and diving right into gossip.

"Yes, he certainly exceeded my expectations…" Brennan said smiling, thinking of how close she and Blake were actually becoming.

"Hey ya Buddy! Why don't you go and wash up?"

"But Dad, I'm not even finished yet…"

"Yeah, well, I'll have Marie put it in a to-go cup. Go on! Chop chop!"

Parker got up and looked around the table confused.

"What was that about Booth? You are acting very oddly."

"Yeah, well, I had a feeling the topic was heading toward… you know..." Booth moves his hand encouraging Brennan to fill in the blank. She waits for a second, thinking he'll continue, and when he doesn't, she slowly nods her head negatively.

"You know Bones… 'S-E-X'" he whispers each letter, putting his hand to his face to block his mouth, "and I gotta say, you don't really have a censor for that kinda thing," Booth says as he steals a piece of fruit on her plate.

"Booth!" she exclaims, bringing her bowl closer, as he smiles chewing on the stolen, fruit. "I'm sure Parker knows the fundamentals of sexual intercourse anyway. I know I did at his age.

"Bones!" Booth whispers intently. "I swear it's like you do that on purpose! And Parker is eleven… say it with me. Eleven… he does _NOT_ know about sex!"

Brennan turns her attention to Hannah. "I am very curious as to how you got him to have _sexual intercourse_ with you under a fig tree…"

"BONES!" Booth says completely humiliated as Hannah laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"See! Just talking about sex makes you extremely uncomfortable. But regardless… I was going to say that I was quite surprised at how easy Liam is to talk to. I find myself telling him personal things that I've only ever discussed with one or two people, if at all"

"That's terrific Temperance! Hey, we should all go on a double date one night! Wouldn't that be fun Seeley?"

"Yeah… double date… sounds fun..." he says sounding less than excited as he pokes around at his pie with his fork. "Hey! What should we do with Parker?" Booth says trying to change the subject. _No way in hell am I going on a double date with Bones and Blake. _"How about the zoo, or… I know! Swimming," Booth says with child-like enthusiasm.

"Umm… you guys go ahead. I actually have a lot of work to do," Hannah says quickly.

"Aww, c'mon Hannah… you haven't spent time with Parks on the last three weekends we've had him," Booth says clearly getting frustrated.

"Seeley, I can't. I have a deadline to make."

"Right…" Booth says, throwing his crumpled napkin on the table in defeat.

"Hey Bones!" Parker says taking his seat next to Brennan again. "Did you tell Dad that Blake is really good at hockey? Maybe he can join your league!"

"You play hockey?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, he is quite good, right Booth? He's played every year since I've known him, excluding this year of course. He's what they call an 'enforcer' which makes sense since he's a law enforcement professional," Brennan states, clearly bragging over Booth's hockey skills.

"Wow, I never knew that."

"Wait,,," Booth says trying to remember what Parker just said.

"Excuse me?"

"You brought Blake around my son?" Booth asks growing angrier by the second. "You don't even know who this guy is, or what he's capable of, and you bring him around Parker?" Booth says rising from his seat. "I can't believe you Bones."

"Wait, no! Booth, that's not what happened at all. If you would just let me-"

"So is that what you do with your time with Parker? Play mommy and daddy with my son? YOU are not his mother Bones," he says in a low dangerous tone.

"Yes, Booth, I know that…" Brennan says in her little girl voice.

"C'mon Bub, let's go."

"But dad, you drove me _and_ Bones here!"

"Yeah, well, I'm sure _Brennan _can call her buddy Blake up for a ride."

"Seeley! What has gotten into you?" Hannah asked shocked at his behavior.

"Parker, Now," Booth says sternly.

"Yes sir.,, bye Bones… I love you," Parker says giving Brennan a hug. "Bye Hannah."

Booth looked at Parker, shocked at what came out of his mouth. Still being fueled by his anger, he lead the way to the door without looking back, but heard a soft voice say, "I love you too, Parker…"

**SUV across the street from the diner**

A man in a suit watches as Booth and Parker leave the diner. "Uh oh Seeley… trouble in paradise? It's not easy living in a life of denial. But that's what I'm here for." The man in the suit looks at the diner window, at the duo's usual table. "No… this won't do. _Chemistry_ really _is_ where this must take place… This is _his_ fault. Too bad Dr. Temperance Brennan will have to pay for your mistakes…"

**AN: **They were having a great time huh? Too bad Booth had to ruin it! Sorry I left you mad at our Boothy, but I had to! As always, leave me your thoughts! I love reading them! I really have missed you guys! LOL!

**BrennanBooth: **Your English is great! What are you talkin' about silly head?


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** I'm back baby! Yay! I got my laptop back! Now I can get my fix of reviews, and you can get your new chappie! I really am such a sucker for reviews! They totally make my day! Anywho… I'm sorry to say that I didn't work on the story much in my absence. BostonLegalGirl got me hooked on the show 'Lost' and I've been a Lost zombie! So go PM her and tell her how this is all her fault! I'm really nervous about your response to this chapter... well you'll see why! Let me know what you think!

Well, when I was gone, I… get ready! GOT MARRIED? I know, crazy right? Me and my new husband, gave up on all our wedding plans and said, let's just get married! So we did this past Tuesday! I gotta say, I'm so glad we did! The wedding was seriously stressing me out! LOL! OK! Enough of me! Here's your chappie!

**Chapter 16 The Wisdom in the Boy**

**Sunday 8:15 PM**

**Apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan**

Brennan sat in front of her computer watching the cursor blink. She reaches over and grabs her glass of red and takes a long, slow sip.

_Booth is correct to believe that Blake is hiding something. What he doesn't realize is that Blake's hiding his FBI status. He tells me to trust him, but trust goes both ways. I would never put Parker in danger…_

Brennan looks at the clock on her wall and gives up on her chapter for the time being. Standing up, she makes her way to her bedroom to get ready for her undercover assignment.

**Rooftop Building**

A man and woman dressed in all black sit on a rooftop building, watching the building across from them.

"You're takin' you good ol' sweet time on this one Sparky. We should have made our move by now," the woman says impatiently.

Sitting down the binoculars, the man in black looks at the woman thinking over her statement.

"Hmm… is that what you really believe Tango? Tsk tsk tsk… so impatient my love. We have to be careful with this one. Dr. Temperance Brennan is quite an impressive woman. Not only is she trained in three different martial arts, not only does she have… _him_" he says repulsed. "But she also has Seeley Booth, and a team that can solve any murder. She will be the toughest one we've come across. We'll have to deviate from our normal plan, but I promise you Tango… it'll be worth the wait." He says smiling as he tenderly caresses her face.

**Apartment Building of Dr. Temperance Brennan: Front Lobby**

Booth paced back and forth in the lobby of Brennan's apartment building.

_I really screwed this up. Not just today in the diner… in front of my son… but everything with Bones. Things with Hannah… they've been over for a long time now._

Booth rubs his hand over his five o'clock shadow as he shakes his head in disgust.

_Who am I kidding? I'm not happy with her… She doesn't even take time out for Parker. Hell, she didn't even know my love for hockey… That's like Booth 101! Why would I think marrying her would make things better? It's Bones who I should be with. Oh God…What if I blew this? What if it's too late?_

Booth grabs the dice in his pocket and expertly rolls them in his hands, thinking about earlier that day.

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Earlier that day**

**SUV of Special Agent Seeley Booth**

"Hey Bub, why ya sitting in the back for?" Booth asked as he shut the door to his SUV.

Parker sat looking out the window to the diner without saying a word. Booth took a deep breath and started the engine, and carefully eased the car into the street.

_I have every right to be pissed at Bones… Parker is my son. It's my job to protect him… him and Bones. How am I suddenly the bad guy?_

"Hey Parks," Booth said looking into the rear view mirror, "we still have some time before you have to be back at your mom's. Why don't we go and play catch, or go to the zoo? What do ya say? You wanna play a little catch with your Old Man?" Booth asks hopeful.

Still, Parker did not respond and Booth couldn't help but get antsy in the quiet confined space. He stopped at a stop light and leaned his head back a moment as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think of some way to get his son to at least say something… anything.

"Mom, Cap… I mean, Drew and me met Blake when we were having dinner at Gordon Gordon's restaurant," Parker mumbled, still looking at the window.

Booth sat up slightly and looked in his rear view mirror.

"Mom got more money at her job and we all went out to celebrate. When we got there, Bones and Blake were there, and mom said we should all eat together…"

Guilt instantly washed over Booth's body as he listened to his son.

"Why did you yell at Bones like that Dad? Why didn't you let her tell you what happened?" Parker asked, demanding an answer as his brown eyes implored his father's.

A horn beeped, buying Booth a few seconds as he drove passed the green light. He honestly had no answer for Parker.

"I just don't know why you don't love Bones anymore…" he said shaking his head and turning his head back toward the window.

"Bub, what do you mean? Of course I still love Bones. She's my best friend."

"Then why don't we hang out like we used to? And before Blake came along, Bones was always so sad. I could tell Dad. She tried to hide it when we were out together, but I know she was just acted happy for me."

"Well Buddy, things change… ya know? Now that we have Hannah, we spend time with her. Bones, she gets that."

"That doesn't mean she's not sad Dad. I thought we were her family. That family sticks together, no matter what. Isn't that what you told me? Plus, Hannah's never around anyways. Bones would say, 'There's a fault in your logic'"

Booth smiled hearing Parker's impression of Brennan. He took a deep breath. _Parker's right… we hardly ever spend time with Hannah on our weekends. She always has something to do. _

"You're right Bub… I messed up. And when a man makes a mistake, no matter how big or little it is, it's his job to make it right. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. In the meantime, how about you shoot some hoops with your old man. Huh? What do ya say?"

Parker smiled at his dad. "Ok… but you better get ready to get whooped Ol' Man! 'Cause you ain't got nothin' on me!"

Booth laughed as he pulled into the parking spot in front of the basketball hoops.

_*******_**END FLASHBACK*****

**Apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan**

Brennan walked out of her bedroom, heading toward her kitchen when she hears a knock on her door. She quickly put the earrings in that were in her hand as she looks through the peep hole. Looking down at her outfit, she smoothed out her dress, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Hey," he said without making eye contact.

"Hey," is all she said.

She watches him as he leans on an arm that rested on the trim of her door as they stood in silence. After what seemed like minutes, he broke the silence.

"You look beautiful Bones," he said softly, giving her a small insecure smile.

The moment she opened the door, the anxious butterflies that were already in Booth's stomach increased tenfold. Brennan _did_ look beautiful. The dress she was wearing was a lot more appropriate for public than the last one he saw her wear. It was strapless, tight around the torso, then flared slightly at the skirt, which ended just below her knees. She wore her hair in a high ponytail, with her bangs swooping to the side. She looked young, and innocent, but that wasn't why Booth got the sinking feeling in his gut. Her dress was red. Blood red.

"I see you have plans for tonight, but if I could just come in for a minute?" he said finally looking her in the eyes, pleading with her to let him in.

"Yes, I have some time," she says as she opens the door wider and steps to the side, letting Booth in.

"I'm sorry," he said before she even turned around. Locking the door, Brennan turned around and saw Booth had tears in his eyes, and she couldn't help but instantly get them in hers. _He looks so sad…_

"I'm so sorry Bones…" Booth says as he walks toward her, taking her hands in his. "Parker, he uh, told me everything."

"Booth, you didn't need to come here seeking forgiveness. It was an honest misunderstanding. Let's just move on," she says in a brave tone as she squeezes his hand once, and then lets go, only to have Booth hold on tighter. Looking into his eyes, she can see there's more he needs to say, so she waits for him to continue.

"Don't do that…" he says softly, as his other hand comes up and caresses her face.

Brennan closes her eyes briefly, trying to gather her strength, as she inhales a shaky breath. When she opened them again, Booth noticed a shift in her emotions and instantly he knew that she put up a defensive wall. The same one he worked so hard to break through years ago.

"Don't tell me everything is ok between us Bones. Don't hide what's going on. I hurt you. It's ok to be angry at me."

Booth pauses to see some kind of reaction from his partner, but her expression didn't change as she stared back emotionless.

"I'm ending things with Hannah."

_That did it…_ Booth thought as he watched the color of Brennan's eyes change shades lighter with a hint of a sparkle.

"I don't understand."

"I did some thinking today Bones… after I took Parker home…" Booth let go of Brennan's hand and steps away as he begins to pace.

"God, Bones. I've been such an idiot, but I've been too stubborn to see it until now. I just keep replaying that night at_Chemistry_ over and over in my head…" Booth stops pacing and looks at Brennan, who hasn't moved from the front of her door, with her arms wrapped around her.

"Are you going to have a baby with Blake?" Booth asked completely off topic. "I'm sorry Bones. I know it's none of my business, but I gotta know. The idea has been killing me since the diner."

"If you must know, I have decided to revisit the idea of having a progeny. I made an appointment a couple of weeks ago. I go in two weeks to be inseminated. I'm hoping to become pregnant very soon," she says with a shy smile on her face.

"Bones… Why didn't you tell me? I should know this! I'm your partner! We always discuss things like this!" Booth says as his voice escalates.

"Wha? Booth, you are being very hypocritical!" Brennan scoffs.

"Me? How am _I_ being _hypocritical _Bones?" Booth says as he crosses his arms in front of him as he waits for her answer.

"Well for one, you did not consult me when you decided to propose to Hannah! That seems like something partners would discuss!"

Booth instantly looks down at his feet because there's no way he can look Brennan in the eyes.

"You knew," Booth chokes out.

"I witnessed it."

Booth's head pop up at that and he sees the hurt in Brennan's eyes. They stand there in silence, both not knowing what to say next.

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm ending it when I get home tonight. It's been over between us for a long time now."

"I still don't understand. Why are you ending things with Hannah? You love her and I see how happy she makes you."

"Damn it Bones! I don't love her! She doesn't make me happy! I'm just as miserable as you are!" Booth says stepping right up to Brennan and grabbing her by the shoulders, pleading her to believe him. "You… us… you, me and Parker! _That's _what makes me happy! Today was perfect! I haven't been that happy since I've been back. And I screwed that up… I'm so sorry for that Bones," he says as he lifts her chin so she will look him in the eyes. "I should have trusted you."

"I've been so stupid!" he says stepping away from her. "When I was in Afghanistan I missed you and Parker so much it was hard to breath sometimes. And then you didn't call or write… and… and I was so angry with you Bones. About everything! Angry at you for saying no that night. Angry at myself for not giving you time to process… I know you Bones… I know not to rush you, and that's exactly what I did! But… ugh!" Booth growled in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair. "All I heard was your rejection and felt myself die inside. And then suddenly we were worlds apart! I was angry because things between us were crumbling down around us and there was nothing I could do about it. And then Hannah came along, and she eased that pain. It was easy to forget about you, and the anger, and the history, because you didn't call to remind me of it. And Hannah… she helped me not think about you. But as soon as we came back… Bam! Everything came rushing back and I was mad at you and mad at myself. So I did what I could do to get over you… I stayed away. I cut ties, and kept things professional."

"Booth…"

"Me and you, Bones. Us, together, that makes sense."

"No Booth! It doesn't make sense! Not anymore! We missed our chance! You moved on! You told me that Hannah wasn't a consolation prize, that you love her! Not me! You say you are angry, well I'm angry too! I don't even know who you are anymore. Everything about you has changed. You are only saying this because I have Blake now. How am I supposed to believe any of this? You are just jealous Booth!" Brennan says angrily and frustrated as hot tears stream down her face.

Booth couldn't believe Brennan just said that. Being fueled by anger, and frustration alone, Booth storms toward Brennan with his hands on her shoulders, as he walks her backwards until her back meets the door with a thud. Taking a deep breath, Booth's hands come up to Brennan's face as he rests his forehead against hers.

"Booth," Brennan gasps as she's blanketed by her partner's body.

"I'm insanely jealous Bones…" he whispers dangerously in her ear. The warmth of his breath makes a chill run through her entire body ."I swear Temperance, if I see him put his hands all over you one more time, I swear to God Bones," he says sliding one hand down her body until it finds a resting spot on her hip, "I will take out my gun and shoot him."

Brennan closes her eyes and tries to control her breathing. Booth's close proximity was making it extremely difficult to focus on anything but his touch.

"Tell me this isn't what you want. Tell me you don't want us. Tell me Temperance, and I'll go… for now," he says as he caresses her face. Brennan opens her eyes to see Booth's eyes darker than she's ever seen them.

"Tell me how out of control I make you feel. I know you feel it Bones. I feel it too. We can do this. I know we can. Me and you… it's the forever kind of love Bones…"

"Booth…"

"I'm counting to five Bones. And when I get to five, I'm going to kiss you. Tell me Bones. Tell me to stop."

"Booth…" Brennan says not knowing what she's pleading for.

They stood there not moving an inch as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Five…" he whispers.

Booth slowly moves closer to Brennan, and finally his lips are softly touching hers, but barely. He feels her inhale, and moves in closer as his lips move over hers as if disconnected from his brain.

All rational thought left Brennan's head as she felt Booth's tongue caress her bottom lip as he pushes her further into the door with his body. Opening her mouth, the kiss went from soft and innocent, to hot and desperate with a flip of a switch.

The hand that was on Brennan's hip makes its way up her body again, as the one on her face moves down. She suddenly she feels Booth's hands on her arms as he moves them up over her head , and he slowly, and softly, runs his hands back down her arms and down Brennan's body, instantly creating butterflies in her stomach.

Suddenly, in the back of her mind, Brennan knows this is wrong.

"Booth wait…" she says as she places a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry… this can't happen... We can't… I think you should leave."

Booth stops as soon as Brennan says something. He rests his forehead on hers again and his hands on her hips. Trying to control his breathing and emotions, he takes a deep breath, and nods his head slightly, letting her know that he respects her wishes.

"I love you Bones. I'm going to make this right. I will fix this." he says with eyes closed and his forehead still against hers. Kissing her forehead tenderly, he pulls her into a hug. "I have the strength and courage to fight for you this time Bones. And I'm not giving up until you are mine."

Booth steps back slightly and raises her chin and waits until her eyes are looking into his. "I love you Bones. And I know you love me."

Booth lets go of Brennan, and instantly she mourns the loss of his touch. Walking passed her, he goes to open the door. He turns around to see that Brennan hasn't moved. Quickly closing the distance between them, he spins Brennan around quickly, and kisses her with as much passion as before. Brennan wraps her arms around his neck and holds him close. The kiss ends as quickly as it started, and then he was gone.

**Rooftop Building**

The man wearing black places the binoculars back down on the ground. _Well, well, well… our Temperance is a naughty one, isn't she… I'll have to keep that in mind when Tango and I torture her to death… It's too bad really… _He thinks chuckling to himself. _ It won't be long now… _

**AN:** Ok folks! Let me have it! I know some of you will say this is OOC for Booth, that he isn't a cheater, but this is where the story went! I needed to do this as a little set up for the future. Again! Thank you all so much for your understanding in regards to the long wait! I felt so terrible when my computer when kapooey! I also see some newbies reading this and leaving reviews, as well as those of you who review every time! Thanks you so much for your support! So please leave me your thoughts! Loved it? Hated it? I will never know if you don't hit that review button!

**Goddess of the River:** You have no idea how addicted I am to Lost! I've been staying up until 2 in the morning sometimes, and then I've been napping at work… it's becoming a problem! LMAO!

**Mezzo187: **I literally laughed out loud when I read this! You're hilarious!

**Coterie2: **Hopefully this chapter cleared up the whole pregnancy thing!

**Snewman1976: **I couldn't agree more! An angry/dangerous Booth… mmm! LOL! That man is too hot for his own good!

**BLG:** 4 8 15 16 23 42 WHAT DOES IT ALL MEAN? LMAO!


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Ok folks! Here's another one! And let me tell ya! This was hard to write! Especially since I'm completely obsessed with this show Lost! I've been watching so much, I'm questioning reality! LOL! And you better believe I won't be stepping foot on a plane anytime soon! *cries* I think I'm broken! Oh! And excuse the errors… its midnight here!

The reviews were amazing Bonios! Thank you all for taking the time and writing what you thought! I was relieved to see that you all were ok with B&B up against the door! Naughty naughty! Also! Thank you for all the congrats and great advice on my new marriage! I will keep it in a little box in my head for times when he drives me completely insane! LOL!

**Chapter 17: The Fight in the Agent**

**Royal Diner**

**Monday 8:00 am**

Booth sat facing the front door of the _Royal Diner_ while he drank his morning coffee, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, you look happy today Agent Booth," Theresa said as she placed his pancake breakfast, and bowl of fruit in front of him. "And you're appetite shows it! I don't think you've ordered this much since before you left," she said laughing at Booth as he took a big syrup soaked bite.

"Mmm…" Booth said closing his eyes as he slowly chewed, savoring the heavenly taste. When he opened them he gave Theresa his infamous charm smile as she just shook her head and walked away.

"Hey there Studly. You know you wanna give Princess a bite of that…" Angela said rubbing her tummy as she sat down eyeing Booth's plate.

Booth pulled his plate closer to him as he took another bite, teasing Angela. "Mmm… so tasty."

Angela smiled shaking her head. All of a sudden, a mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes. "C'mere a minute Booth," she said signaling him closer as if to tell him a secret. Booth complied leaning forward over the table as he waited to hear what Angela had to say.

_Whap_

"Ouch! Ok! Fine! Have a bite! Eat the whole thing! Jeez… what is with everyone hitting me in the head lately? Do I need to remind you I used to have a brain tumor?" Booth complained while Angela laughed out loud.

"Oh, trust me G-Man, that was a long time coming. I was even going to let it slide, but then you deprived Princess of that delectable breakfast of yours, and well, I did what needed to be done for my daughter," she said still smiling.

"Yeah, well… quit with that! Alright? I'm a federal agent! I could lock you up for…" Booth stopped talking as Angela gave him her "_Oh really?"_ look. "Yeah, alright… I apologize… Jeez… Poor Hodgins…" Booth said feeling genuinely bad for the bug man as he rubbed the spot on is head.

"Here you go," Theresa said as she sat down a smaller version of Booth's breakfast, and decaf coffee in front of Angela.

"Theresa! Oh you are a God send! I didn't even order!" Angela exclaimed as she practically bounced in her seat.

"Oh, don't thank me! You're husband called ahead and asked to have breakfast ready for you," she said smiling as she walked away.

Angela smiled brightly thinking what a wonderful husband she had.

"So, do you have a name picked out for the little lady?" Booth asked as he munched on some bacon

"No, not yet. Brennan is going to name her."

Booth laughed out loud. "Are you sure that's a good idea Ange? You're gonna have a baby named Makapoopoo or, or Sukma," Booth says smiling.

"Nope. I'm not worried. Bren is putting a lot of thought into this name and I'm sure it's… no you're right… it's going to be awful…" Angela says putting down her fork and wondering what name her best friend is going to come up with.

Booth gave Angela a sympathetic smile, as he playfully threw his blueberry in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Ok, spill Studly. What has got you in such a great mood?" Booth smiled wider and waggled his eyebrows, chewing obnoxiously.

"Oh God… don't tell me you got that fiancé of yours knocked up…" Angela said looking at Booth.

Booth practically choked to death on his blueberry, not expecting that response. When he could finally breathe normally again, Booth shook his head. "No, I _didn't_ get my _fiancé_ _knocked up_ because I'm not even engaged."

"Wait a minute? You're not engaged?"

"No Ange. She said no, which is good because I realize now that it's not gonna work. I'm actually going to end it whenever she gets back. I wanted to last night but when I got home all I saw was a note that said something came up and she had to fly out to LA. She'll be there until the end of the week."

"Wow… and _that's_ why you're happy? Because you're ending things with B- Burley?" Angela asked, recovering from almost slipping her nickname for Hannah.

"Well that… and something else…" Booth said smiling brightly.

"Well, c'mon Booth! Spit it out!" Angela said impatiently.

Booth smiled his charm smile as he shook his head negatively at Angela. He stood up, threw some bills on the table (paying for his and Angela's breakfast, plus a generous tip for Theresa) and bent down and gave Angela a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh! C'mon Booth!"

Booth started to walk away backwards smiling at Angela.

"Seeley Joseph Booth! Don't use you're charm smile on me! Just because you made my heart go aflutter, doesn't mean you will get away with this!"

The bell of the diner rang as Booth opened the door and gave Angela a wink and a wave goodbye.

"Booth!" Angela whined, but it was too late. He was gone.

**SUV across the street from the diner:**

A man in a suit sits in his SUV smiling, as he watches the window of the _Royal Diner._

_Agent Seeley Booth… it seems you have many female companions. Dr. Brennan, Miss Stinson, Miss. Burley, Dr. Saroyan… Mrs. Montenegro-Hodgins… All very bright, successful women... I wonder if Mrs. Hodgins will still be fond of you after you put her life and the life of her unborn child in jeopardy. Hmm… I guess we'll get our answer _very_ soon Seeley… very soon… In the meantime, I think I'll head over and see what your Dr. Brennan is up to…_

**Jeffersonian Institute: Rose Garden**

"He kissed me…" Brennan said looking down at her feet.

"Ok… let me get this straight… Booth came over, apologized, said he was breaking up with Hannah that night, and then kissed you?" Blake asked, making sure he got the facts straight.

"That is correct."

"That guy better get his shit together Bren. I mean, he's seriously lucky we're only fake dating, because I'd have to go knock him around a bit," Blake said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm glad you think this situation is so humorous," Brennan said defeated.

"Oh, c'mon Bren! This is what you want. This is good news!"

"It's not that simple Blake. I can't even trust Booth anymore. He told me he would never betray me and he did. That makes him a liar…"

"Hey, it's all going to work out. Hey! I know! Let's just go back to your office, and see if we can come up with something new on the _Chemistry _case."

"Work will keep my mind off Booth, and therefore make me feel better. Yes. I would like that."

Blake rose from the bench and offered Brennan his arm. She smiled at him and gladly took it.

"I know we are only fake dating, however my feelings for you is what's making my decision difficult in regards to Booth. I love Booth, I do, but I feel that in time, I could very well have the same feelings for you…" Brennan says as she confides her fears in Blake. "I keep thinking that whatever me and Booth used to have, it's in the past now. That I should just move forward. He says he can fix this, us… but I'm not so sure I can share his optimism.

"Brennan, I will always be here for you. No matter what. I've grown very fond of you too. I know things seem impossible now, but a time will come, when you aren't angry at Booth anymore, and your answer will be clear. So until you are ready, don't worry about me, or Booth or anybody else. Do what's in here," he says pointing to her heart. "It'll never lead you wrong. Ok?" Blake asks smiling and showing off those beautiful dimples of his.

Brennan smiles back. "Ok…" she says as she leans in and gives Blake a kiss.

**Jeffersonian Institute: Medico-Legal Department**

**Monday 9:04 AM**

Hearing the clicking of Brennan's shoes, Booth gets excited as she nears her office doors. Jumping up quickly from his laying down position on her couch, Booth is caught off guard when he sees Brennan in Blake's arms.

"Hey there Bones… Blake," Booth says with his fake smile in place.

"Hello Booth. What are you doing here? Do we have a body?" Brennan deduced thinking of no other reason why he would be in her office.

"No… we don't. I brought you by some breakfast since I know you probably didn't eat." Booth said, obviously annoyed.

"Thank-you, but I accompanied Liam in the rose garden for breakfast."

"I see… _Liam_… could I have a word with my partner?" Booth said dangerously with his attention still on Brennan.

"Hmm… I dunno man. That doesn't seem like a very good idea on my end. You see, you broke the guy code kissing her last night. I think you may need a little supervision," Blake said deviously.

"You told him?" Booth said to Brennan in a loud whisper completely shocked.

"Yep, she sure did. Now, I will leave you be, _if _you keep your lips away from my girl,"

"I am not a-"

"Sorry Babe, _woman,_" Blake said smiling at Brennan.

Booth said nothing, but his body language said everything. With the tick of his jaw showing and the consistent flicking of his zippo lighter, Blake knew Booth was trying extremely hard not to punch him in the face.

"I'm gonna go see what experiment Hodgins is putting Cam through… get me if you need me Temperance," Blake said leaning down giving Brennan a small kiss." Blake turned his attention toward Booth, laughing on the inside. _This guy is so easy to mess with! _"Don't give me a reason to assault a Federal Agent. Hands to yourself Mr. Booth," Blake said seriously as Booth followed behind shutting the door and locking it.

Booth turns around and sees that Brennan is sitting behind her desk, in her all too familiar business mode.

"So you told him?" Booth asked trying to get his temper under control.

"Told Liam?" Brennan clarified.

"Yes Liam! Who else Bones?"

"Of course I told him Booth. We are in a monogamous relationship. I've been told trust and honesty are what make them successful," Brennan said looking through some files.

"What about last night Bones? I know you felt something too. I told you that me and Hannah were over and you're still with him?"

"Why are you angry?"

"Why am I angry? Gee Bones? I don't know? Maybe because I thought what was between us is ours… Maybe, just MAYBE, I thought we were actually on the same page. That after everything that's happened we are finally going to be together!"

"I apologize, Booth," Brennan said with fire in her eyes as she got up from her desk and walked closer to Booth. "I was unaware I accepted those terms. How foolish of me! I should have known that because we kissed that we are under an imaginary contract which automatically states that I am yours no matter what!"

"Bones… are you being sarcastic? Now, of all times, you learn to be sarcastic! That's just great… fantastic," Booth says throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

"And 'what is between us is ours,' was over a long time ago Booth! We are not the same people anymore! If you think you can just come in my office and display your alpha male tendencies then you are sadly mistaken! It's illogical to assume that one kiss would fix everything. What did you think? That I'm not angry with you anymore? That I would suddenly forgive you for lying to me and closing me out all this time?"

"It's shutting. I was shutting you out Bones!"

"Walking back to her desk, she sat down and picked up a file. "I think you should leave Booth. I have a lot of work to do."

"Right… _work_," Booth said sarcastically_. _"If you want me to leave Bones, just tell me to leave. Don't use work as an excuse."

"Ok. Please leave," Brennan said as she picked up another file.

Shaking his head, he walked up to her desk, put a hand on top of the file that she was looking at as he invaded her personal space. Brennan slowly looked up into Booth's eyes.

"We will talk later Bones," Booth said talking dangerously low. "You drive me completely crazy, you know that right? But I wouldn't have it any other way. You are so stubborn Bones, but, guess what? So am I. I've never been more certain about anything my whole life, and I will take as long as you need Temperance. So go ahead and dismiss me, and try to push me away. Go ahead and put up your walls and date another man. But remember this Bones… I have the advantage. I love you, and you love me. And that will win out every time."

**AN**: Soooo sleepy! *Yawn* Well I hope you folks liked this chapter! I locked myself in the BFSS hoping my writers block could come up with something! Btw! How many of you just yawned after reading that *yawn* above? LMAO! I saw that today in a facebook status and literally yawned every time I saw it! LOL! I even when back numerous times to see if I would or not! Ok ok… I know! I'm totally sleep deprived and crazy! But really! Let me know if you did or not! I'm curious to see! LOL! Also, I'm getting pretty darn close to my 300th review! I wonder who it'll be? So exciting! As always, leave me your thoughts!

**Gra:** Hopefully you will get your answer soon… very soon! Lol! I know, I know! I'm trying to get these killer(s) established a bit. Just hold tight for a little while longer! I promise, it'll be worth the wait!

**Boxster Girl:** This is my very first fanfiction BostonLegalGirl said I should try to write something, and when I sent her my first chapter to see if it was worth posting, she well… she threatened my life… saying something like, if I didn't post she would get on a plane and… hunt me down…? Yep! That's exactly what she said! She's a bit extreme! LMAO!

**Pha1ange5:** I had to use your 'heart goes aflutter' line from the review you left me! When I read that all I heard was Angela! So thanks for that!

**Diko: **Laughed my ass off when I read your review! Glad you are liking my crazy villain(s)!

**PinPin13: **Thank-you for such a lovely review!

**Berniej:** Awesome theory on whether there are really 2 villians or if the killer is one person, and imagining a partner! All will be revealed soon! And it's not what you think! Muahaha!


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Hey Bonios! Wow! Over 300 reviews! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! I thought it was just ok, but your reviews said otherwise! I typed this up real quick today because I'm leaving for the weekend! It's probably not very good since I was in a hurry, but I had to leave you all with something before I left! I will address reviews for last chapter and this chapter in the next update! Also **Bostonlegalgirl** gave my story a little wink in her fanfiction **Parker Booth is Looking for that Loving Feeling** so go check it out!

**Chapter 18: Revelations in the Night**

**Apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan**

**Monday 9:23 PM**

Booth knocked on Brennan's door for the fourth time without getting an answer. Getting impatient, he knocked harder.

_Damn it Bones. Why aren't you answering the door? I know you're home. _

Still nothing. Growing worried, Booth pulled his gun out in one hand, and reached into his pocket for his keys in the other. He slowly puts in the key, and opens the door slowly. With his gun drawn, he does a sweep of her living room, kitchen, and heads down the hallway, checking the spare room and den along the way. As he approached Brennan's bedroom, he heard music playing which could explain why she didn't answer the door. Without thought, he tapped lightly on the door, before he slowly pushed it open.

Booth froze immediately in the door way of Brennan's room. There, before his eyes, was his beautiful partner in nothing but a towel and dripping wet hair.

(Brennan)** My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars…<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on **(Brennan moves her hips in a sexy swerve as she dips to the ground and swerves them back up)**  
>In the glass of her boudoir<strong>

Booth chuckled on the inside watching Brennan sing into her brush as she danced around to the music.

(Brennan)**'There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are'  
>She said, 'Cause He made you perfect babe.<br>So hold your head up girl and you'll go far  
>Listen to me when I say!<strong>

Brennan does a quick jump as she turns in the air, ready to belt out the chorus, when she freezes with her brush held by her mouth at the sight of Booth.

Booth leans his shoulder into the jam of the door smiling from ear to ear. Brennan quickly turns around and shuts off her music.

"Booth! What are you doing here?"

"Lady Gaga Bones?" Booth asks very entertained.

"What? It's a good song…" Brennan says slightly self-conscious, but completely unphased that she was in nothing but a towel. "How did you get in here?"

Booth holds up his keys and gives them a little shake. "Keys… I kept knocking but you didn't answer." Pushing himself into a standing position, Booth slowly walks toward Brennan as he tucks a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "I was worried something was wrong. Like Blake cut you up into little pieces or somethin'" he says jokingly.

"Don't be ridiculous Booth," Brennan scoffed.

"Are you going somewhere?" Booth asked softly in a nonthreatening tone.

Brennan steps away from Booth's embrace, turning her back to him, knowing her response won't be favored.

"I'm leaving in a little while. Was there something you needed?"

"To _Chemistry?_"

"Yes…"

Booth exhaled deeply and nodded his head. He walks over to her again, wraps his arms around her toweled stomach and rests his head on her shoulder as they both look at each other in her mirror.

"Please be careful Bones. I know you're probably tired of hearing this," Booth says as he turns her around to face him. "But I can't shake this feeling something is going on at that club. So please, be aware of your surroundings. Don't let your guard down for a second Bones. Watch your 6 at all times, 'cause I'm not there to watch it for you. Ok?"

"I…" Brennan says with a sad smile. "I don't know what that means…"

Booth smiled back and caressed her face tenderly. "It means, watch your back. You're back is your 6 o'clock Bones, so watch it. Ok. Please Temperance. I need you to be careful."

"You have nothing to worry about Booth. I can-"

"Take care of yourself? I know Bones, just remember what I said. Alright?" he said still in a hushed manner.

Brennan wanted so badly to tell Booth the truth; that his gut was right. That these smart, successful women were being tortured and murdered, and all last seen at this club. She swallowed thickly and took a deep breath looking into his brown eyes.

"Liam has a lot of security at the club Booth. I'll be fine," she says with a brave, but guilty smile.

"Yeah… I noticed… I'll let you get ready."

With that Booth leaned in, making Brennan's body fill with anticipation, and he kissed her on the cheek, then her forehead, and then on her other cheek. He then rests his forehead on hers with his hands on her hips.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you Bones… We can talk tomorrow. Just remember what I said. Alright?"

Booth headed to the door, when he turned around. "Hey, could you just, I dunno, give me a call letting me know you got home ok?"

"If that would make you feel better, then yes, I will."

Booth gave her a small smile and waved, leaving her bedroom.

Walking out to the door, Booth couldn't help but see a couple of discs lying on a nearby table. Looking behind him, he saw the coast was clear, so he snuck over to get a better look. It looked like a burned DVD of some kind and it said: _One year from today, we will meet again_, in Angela's writing. Taking another quick look behind him, Booth looked at the other disc, and it looked to be a replica. Being curious as to what could be on the disc, Booth took the top one, and quickly left for home.

**Chemistry**

**Parking lot**

**Monday 10:16 PM**

"Brennan."

"BREN? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Ange? I just pulled into _Chemistry. _Where are you? And why are you speaking at a high volume?"

"OH GOOD! I'M INSIDE RIGHT NOW," Angela yells over top the music playing. "WE'RE ON THE SECOND FLOOR SWEETIE. HURRY UP!"

Brennan turns off her phone as she walks passed the long line of people waiting outside the club.

"Good evening Dr. Brennan."

Brennan smiles at the door man when he opens the door for her, as all the other people in line begin to protest her easy entrance.

Brennan immediately walked to the stairs that lead to the upper level. She looked to her normal table near the railing, where you can see the entire floor. That's when she saw Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Liam all laughing and having a good time. Brennan smiled, glad that all of her friends seemed to like Blake very much, but in the back of her mind, she wondered what Booth was doing.

"Sweetie! Oh! You have GOT to try these!" Angela said as soon as Brennan walked up to the group.

Blake smiled at Brennan and moves around Hodgins to give her a kiss as he pulls out a chair for her to sit in.

"Angela, you know I don't eat meat. I'm a vegan. Even if I were not, I still wouldn't eat the record tallest hot wings due to the fact that I'm in a very white dress."

"Well, too bad for you. You really are missing out Bren," Angela says as she continues to eat her saucy chicken wings. Hodgins just shakes his head in wonder at his wife.

"Dr. Brennan, you look fantastic! That dress looks like it was made for you."

Cam was right. Brennan looked absolutely stunning. The dress was all white and clung to Brennan like it was her second skin. It was very modest for the most part. The dress was sleeveless but the material came slightly off her shoulders and went straight across, from one shoulder to the other. The length went mid-calf, and again, this dress had no back.

"Thank you Cam, I know," Brennan said bluntly, making Cam smile. She didn't expect anything less from her anthropologist.

"Hey I need to go downstairs for a minute. Another round everyone? Pregnantini Ange?" Blake asked and everyone nodded. "The usual Babe?" Blake asked Brennan and she nodded.

Minutes later, an undercover FBI agent posing as a waitress, came up with their drink orders. "Dr. Brennan, the man in black put your drink on his tab," she said nodding to the gentleman below. When Brennan made eye contact with the man, he raised his glass and smiled brightly at her.

_I imagine this is the man we've been waiting for. _

Brennan smiled back, raising her glass and taking a sip of her "martini" when really all the glass had in it was water and an olive. "Tell him I appreciate the drink, however, I'm in a monogamous relationship, and will not be persuaded to have sexual intercourse with him," Brennan said calmly.

With that, Hodgins choked on his beer, making his face turn beet red, as he tried to recover. The waitress laughed and went back downstairs to let the gentleman know.

**Apartment building of Special Agent Seeley Booth:**

**Monday 10:00 PM**

Booth paced back and forth in his sweats and fitted Army tee-shirt knowing that what he was doing was wrong. At each pass, he couldn't help but look at shiny round object that was haunting his curiosity.

_This is wrong… I shouldn't watch this. Bones would probably kick my ass if she knew I took this._

Trying to keep his mind off of it, he walked into his kitchen and grabbed a beer. Standing in the entryway of his kitchen, with one arm resting high on the wall, he takes a sip of his beer as he stares at the disc.

_Damn it!_

Booth storms over to the disc, takes it out of its case, and puts it in his DVD player. He sits on the edge of his seat, repeatedly flipping his poker chip in the air.

The first images he sees are the girls standing up with Wii microphones in their hands belting it out.

_"Someone please tell me they are getting this on camera!"_ He heard BD say.  
><em>"Already got you covered man!"<em> hearing Hodgins too.

Booth watched on and had so many different emotions. Everyone was having such a great time. He wished he could have been there.

_Why wasn't I there?_

"_Helloooo! I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan! Or Tempe, or Bones or Dr. B or Bren or Joy… I have a lot of names…"_ Brennan shakes her head to get back on track. "_These are my friends!"_ Brennan giggles. The camera whips around to everyone in the room as they all wave holding a shot in the air. _"Correction! My family. They came to make me feel better on, what has probably been, one of the worst and best days of my life. I love them all very much!"_

Booth could see the hurt in Brennan's eyes and couldn't help but tear up. Trying to swallow the lump that was in his throat away, he continued on.

_Why was I not there for Bones? What happened to make her experience one of the worst days of her life? It couldn't have been too long ago… Angela hasn't gotten much bigger since this was taken, and Blake is in it._

"_One year ago today, we all went our separate ways. I went to Maluku with Miss Daisy, Booth to Afghanistan, and Ange and Hodgins to Paris... We all made a promise to meet back here. 'One year from today,'" Brennan said smiling._

_Oh shit… please tell me..._

"_And even though Studly forgot like the ass he's been lately-"_ as the camera shifts to Angela.

"_Ange!"_

"_Because of HANNAH AFGHANNA!" _a drunken Hodgins exclaimed in the background.

"_Sorry Sweetie! Hormones! Anyway, we are still having a damn good time without him!"_

"_To family!" _Brennan says!

"_To family!" _They all repeat and take their shot.

Booth couldn't watch anymore of it. He turned the tv off, jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Looking at the calendar, he saw that two Saturdays ago, marked the day he made a promise to his Bones. That in one year, they would meet by the coffee cart. Punching the wall, Booth couldn't believe he forgot.

Remembering back the past few days Booth started to feel nauseous.

_"I was wondering what you were doing last Saturday."  
>"Nothing really."<em>

"_You knew."  
>"I witnessed it."<em>

_Oh God… Bones was at the park all day waiting for me and when she found me I was proposing to Hannah._

"_You_ are the one that never comes around anymore and now _you_ are the one breaking promises!"

"Bones…" Booth carelessly threw his beer in the sink and ran to his bedroom stripping out of the clothes he was in.

_Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! How could I do this to Bones? I really screwed this up. I have to see her… talk to her… try to explain and make this up to her. No wonder she can't decide if she wants to be with me… _

Booth runs out of his room, grabs his keys and runs out of his apartment in search for Brennan.

**Chemistry**

**10:42 PM**

"Hey Babe, I'm gonna walk these guys out. Are you ok here?" Blake said winking at Brennan.

The FBI agent had told him about the man that bought Brennan's drink. This could be the break they've been waiting for!

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Brennan smiled. Blake lean in and gave Brennan a kiss.

"You'll be fine Bren," Blake whispered in her ear. "There are agents everywhere. Just, do it how we planned and everything will be fine."

Brennan smiled like Blake whispered something naughty in her ear, and kissed him again.

"Ok, ok you two. C'mon man," Hodgins smiled from ear to ear clapping Blake on the shoulder.

"Yeah, ok man," Blake smiled adoringly at Brennan and walked out with everyone.

Four minutes later, Brennan feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see a man wearing all black, holding a martini in his hand.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. Hello. I've been just dying to speak with you."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Hello my faithful Bonios! I see you did not like the cliffy I left for you Friday night! LOL! Sorry about that! Or am I? LMAO! Sorry this has taken so long! I had to work really late tonight! Well here's the next update! Enjoy!

**Chapter 19 The Flat in the Tires**

**Chemistry **

**Monday 10:48 PM**

"_Dr. Temperance Brennan. Hello. I've been just dying to speak with you." _

Brennan smiles politely and holds her hand out.

"Well, you've have my attention Mr…"

"Benjamin… Ben. I can't believe it's really you," he chuckled in amazement.

"Who else would it be? I am me, and always have been," Brennan said looking around the crowded club, acting like she was awaiting Liam's return.

"I really am quite flattered Benjamin. Do you carry my novel around with you wherever you go?" Brennan said nodding to her book in his hands.

Ben looks down at the book and smiles. "I have to say Dr. Brennan, I've noticed you come here quite often, and I was hoping to talk to you, and perhaps get an autograph. Here," he places the martini down next to Brennan, "this is for you."

Brennan smiled as she looked at this man. Benjamin was very normal looking. Nothing about him stood out significantly. He was just an average Caucasian male, 5'10", about 150lbs, with dark brown hair that had a clean military look. His demeanor was very calm, and his speech was not forced or hurried. He was very much in his element.

_He very much reminds me of Howard Epps,_ Brennan thought to herself._ He seems to be rather intelligent, excluding the fact that he's a serial killer, of course. His eye contact is very direct. It's ridiculous, but it seems as though he's looking through me. It's rather creepy…_

"Thank you, for yet another drink, however, if you are trying to get me into bed, I'm afraid it's a hidden cause."

The strobe light flickers on and off to the beat of the music as the crowd grows louder as a popular song begins, but Ben has no reaction. He stares at Brennan for a moment and smiles with his big soulless eyes looking into hers.

"I do believe you mean _lost _cause Dr. Brennan. However, yes, those were my intentions… if not tonight, then… eventually. Is there any chance you would want to reconsider?"

"No. I would not. Perhaps years ago, when I didn't believe in monogamy, however I'm presently quite dedicated to my sexual partner. He's very adept, and satisfies me and therefore I am quite content with him. I also don't find you sexually appealing," Brennan says bluntly taking a drink of her unfinished "martini".

"Hmm… that's _very _interesting Dr. Brennan. Very interesting indeed. I was lead to believe scientists of you caliber and intellect would believe in polygamy since love is nothing but mere chemicals and hormones released for the survival of the species. Am I incorrect?" he smiles politely.

"I once believed that, yes, however I'm beginning to reconsider my original theory."

"So perhaps one day, you will reconsider your original theory of me… However I respect your honesty. What people say about you is quite true."

"I'm not a cold fish, if that's what they say."

"Nooo… Of course not. You are honest. Direct. Those characteristics are hard to come by these days. It's truly… refreshing. Well, I must go. It was truly pleasure Dr. Brennan," the man in black smiles, as he goes to leave.

"Benjamin," Brennan says quickly. "Your book. Would you still like me to sign it? It's the very least I can do for a loyal fan, and after the drinks you've sent me."

"Of course," he says smiling.

_Benjamin,  
>Thank-you for the drinks and interesting conversation. Until we meet again…<br>Dr. Temperance Brennan_

"Thank you Dr. Brennan. Hopefully we will meet again sooner, rather than later."

Almost instantly, the mysterious man in black was gone. Brennan looks at the martini Ben had brought to her. She put her lips on the rim, leaving her lipstick marks on the glass, as she pretended to drink it.

Brennan looked around to see if anyone was paying attention, as she casually tipped her glass, letting the martini spill down the sides onto the napkins underneath, until it was half way full. Brennan again, pretended to take a sip of her drink as she nonchalantly looked over to the emergency exit to see Blake. She noted that he had already changed his clothing from his expensive suit to a black fitted tee-shirt and dark jeans. He stood behind in the shadows of the DJ booth waiting for her cue.

"Umm excuse me. Are you Temperance Brennan?" asks a woman in all black.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. Is there a problem?"

"Oh no!" the woman chuckled and waved her hand in the air. "Well, except for my dumb luck. I totally have a flat tire, and your boyfriend, William, is helping me in the alley. He just wanted me to tell you, so you wouldn't worry," the woman said twirling her blonde curly hair. "But yeah, it's super annoying! Can you believe it? I literally just got those tires too! Do you think they will give me a refund? I mean, tires just don't give out the very next day… it's scandalous…" the woman rambled on.

Brennan stares at this woman in black, and couldn't believe that this beautiful young woman, was behind all these murders.

"I'm sure there is some sort of warranty with them," Brennan said watching the woman as she sort of dances to the music playing. "I'm glad Liam could help you, and thank-you for letting me know. If you would like, we could go check on him together and see how long the wait will be."

"For real? Oh! That is like, the sweetest thing! Thank you Temperance!" The blonde replied enthusiastically.

"No thanks needed…"

"Taylie," she replied as she shook Brennan's hand. "Pleasure to meet you! C'mon, my car is this way."

**SUV of Special Agent Seeley Booth**

**Monday 10:42 PM**

Booth couldn't believe his luck! Of all the times for him to get a flat tire, God chose now to give him one.

_Damn it! I just need to get to Bones!_

Booth was extremely anxious to get to Brennan. It seemed like the closer he got to the club, his anxiety increased. Everything in his gut screamed something was wrong.

_I'm such an idiot! Bones could be in danger, and I'm stuck here on the side of the road. If anything happens to her, I don't know what I'll do,_ Booth thought as he kicked his tire as hard as he could.

Looking at his watch, for probably the one hundredth time, he sighed and kicked his tire again.

_Why, of all times, did this have to happen now? _

"Damn it! Where the hell is that cab?" Booth yelled as he looked down the street, not seeing a taxi in sight. Running a hand through his hair he begins to pace back and forth.

_If I run, I could make it there 15 minutes, maybe a little more. I will probably run into a cab on the way._

Booth checked his pockets to make sure he had his keys, wallet, and badge. He also moved his gun to the small of his back as he slammed the car door shut.

Unable to just stand there and do nothing, Booth began running down the road towards K St. in search for Brennan.

_Hold on Bones… I'm comin'._

_**Chemistry**_

**Office of Special Agent William Blake:**

"Ok guys. Gather 'round quick," Blake says to his team as he quickly throws on his kevlar jacket and then holsters his weapon. "We don't got a lot of time here. Rodriguez is watching Brennan from the rooftop. It looks like the female suspect is leading her to an alley."

Blake grabs his walkie and tries to get an update. "23-8-0-8 to 21-5-4-9."

"21-5-4-9 over."

"Is Brennan in place yet?"

"Just about Boss. Female suspect wearing all black is walking her to an alley. I'd guess she's in her mid to late 20's. She's about 5'8", 5'9", about 145-150lbs, with long blonde curly hair. I'll radio you when they are in place."

"Roger that 21-5-4-9." Blake hooked the walkie back in his pocket and turned to address his team. "I need team B on the other side of that alley, while team C covers the perimeter. Team A, you're with me. We will wait until male suspects arrive unless Brennan can't hold her off. Be advised. Brennan is in all white. Shoot if absolutely necessary, but don't shoot to kill. I want these bastards to pay."

"21-5-4-9 to 23-8-0-8."

"Go ahead 21-5-4-9."

"Brennan and female suspect's in place. We also got a male suspect approaching that fits the description to the man Brennan was talking to earlier."

"Alright man. Lose the speaker communications. Switch to the throat mics."

All the men listen to Blake's order and quickly put on their gear.

"Alright. Just like we practiced guys. Don't do anything stupid. There are civilians everywhere, so this needs to be clean. I don't want to spook the duo, so I'll go in first. Stay back until you hear my order. Team B, head on out. Let's catch us some bad guys."

**Alley of across the street from Chemistry**

"My car is over here Temperance," Taylie said as they neared the alley.

"It seems rather dangerous parking in an alley. Perhaps next time you should park in _Chemistry's_ parking lot. I would hate to see a young woman such as yourself getting mugged or worse. "

Taylie chuckled. "You sound like my mother! Relax! I park here all the time. Nothing is going to happen. Besides, I can't handle my own. Underneath all this curly blonde hair, is a girl who can kick some major ass!"

"I agree, with proper training in self-defense, a woman could have an advantage, but that doesn't mean she will overcome an attack at all times. However, I too, as you say, can kick some ass. So I believe the odds are in our favor."

"Not to mention, your hot boyfriend is at my car. I'm sure he'd look even hotter, defending our honor," Taylie says with a wink.

"You are correct. Liam is an alpha male at heart, and I have no doubt he would come if he knew my life was in danger."

They turn the corner to the alley, and like the woman in black said, there sat her car with a flat tire.

"Where's Liam?" Brennan asked and the woman smiled back at her. Suddenly, Brennan began to stumble. "Uh… my head…" Brennan says as she tries to steady her balance on the brick wall. "Wha… what's going on? Where… Where's Liam? Why do I feel so dizzy?"

"Don't worry Temperance… We'll take good care of him."

"We? Who's we? Taylie… what's happening?"

Out of the dark shadows of the night, a man in all black walks around the corner, and smiles wickedly at Brennan.

"Benjamin!" Brennan says looking very unsteady. "I think… I think this woman…" Brennan said pinching the bridge of her nose trying to refocus.

"Don't worry Temperance. I'm not going to hurt you… much," the woman said giggling. "Ok… That's a lie. It's going to hurt, very, very much."

"Help!" Brennan said breathless. "Somebody… Please-"

"Dr. Brennan," Ben said calmly and quietly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't want to attract attention to yourself. Trust me. If you behave," he said as he caressed her face. "Then we will let you live."

"Did… you… did you drug me?"

"Don't worry Dr. Brennan. I did not give you rohypnol. Just something to make you, well, not. so. alert," he said enunciating each word. "It has no lasting effects. So. How is this going to work Sweetheart? Are you going to cooperate with us, so we can do what we came here to do?"

Brennan looks Ben in the eyes, trying to focus on his face. Brennan smiles deviously as she spits in his face.

The man in black slowly steps back and reaches in his back pocket for his handkerchief and wipes his face.

"Very well, Dr. Temperance Brennan," he says as he turns to Taylie. "Kill her."

**AN: **Oh no! Hurry Liam! Hurry! Damn those crazy ass serial killers! As always, leave me a review! I can't wait to see what you all thought! Sorry for the mistakes! I didn't proof this like I normally do!

**(Chp 17)  
>BostonLegalGirl<strong>: Do you really think I could hurt baby Hodgela? Hmm… I have lots of ideas yet to unfold. It's gonna get CRAZY! Trust in your Asian!

**Ink-and-ash: **I originally had Booth leaving the lab and punching Blake on his way out, but for some reason, I couldn't get it to flow right! Funny that you said that! LOL!

**Hot4Booth: **I'm glad you like that line! Liam really is a great guy!

**Itsgoose2u:** Darn! I was hoping to get more yawns!

**AwesomeVegetarian: ** Thank-you for taking the time out to review! Always love to see new names in my reviews! Also, I'm a vegetarian too! We sooo rock!

**Jds629:** You're English is great! Thank you for reviewing!

**Boots'n'all: **I'm glad you like cocky Booth! It's about that time our Booth starts to act like himself… hopefully he's not too late!

**Moonserenity089: **Don't worry There will be plenty of time for some B&B lovin'! I have a few things to take care of first.

**Berniej:** So about the killer… It's not what you think!

**My-Completeness: **I'm so glad you are enjoying! Hopefully you will like what I have planned for the future!

**Diko:** I have a feeling Booth will be put into his place. That man… he's just so stubborn!

**Jmbatt:** You are right. Brennan doesn't put a lot of trust in people, and Booth broke that trust. , she could have forgiven Booth quickly because she had a reason to believe his word. Now, not so much!

**Faith: **Yay! I'm glad you likey!

**Dreadswench: **Haha! I'm glad you liked that. Blake is very cocky with a whatever kind of attitude. He only gets heated when situations call for it.

**Pha1ange5: **You are very right! Booth still needs to break up with Hannah! She has been traveling a lot! Hmm…

**Goddess of the River: **Yay! At least someone yawned! I thought I was going crazy! Lol!

**Swimmchick:** Ahh! I love your reviews! When I read this was like 'awww!' So sweet! Thank you so much!

**Alinzar: **spazz-tasic! Lol! Love it! I'm sorry you were sad Booth and Brennan were fighting yet again! Lol! But I like it! A little too much! I love when they challenge each other and bicker! They are always going to bump heads, because, to me, they think so differently. And like Booth said, they are both stubborn! This is how me and my husband are, and we've been dating since I was 17 (7years).

** Cookiesandcream9196: **Thanks for the congrats! It's been two weeks today!

**Boxster Girl: **Thank you so much! Hopefully you will like what I have coming!

**-_- :** I'm sorry. I didn't realize I used exclamation marks a lot.

**Nikiwi: **I wonder why it's not letting you log on… So weird!

**Diko: **What can I say! I have a lot of anger towards season 6 Booth! Lol! I must vent! It's gradually getting better though… I'm not quite as mad anymore!

(Chp 18)

**For everyone who had something to say about the cliffy**: Muahahahaha! Cliffhangers are fun to do as writers! LOL! I know what you mean though! I love to hate them!

**Goddess of the River:** Yes, Blake is dreamy… *daydreams*

**Bostonlegalgirl and Pha1ange5: **There's more hurt when it comes to the videotape. Booth didn't watch the whole thing yet.

**Gra:** Thanks for the support! There's going to be a lot of action soon.

**SouthunLady: ** LOL! You will immediately forgive Booth as soon as I write this scene. It's the scene that I built this story around!


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** Well here's another one! I tried to get this one out as soon as I could! Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 20: The Killers in the Night**

**Monday 10:59 PM**

**Alley across the street from Chemistry**

"_Very well, Dr. Temperance Brennan," he says as he turns to Taylie. "Kill her."_

Taylie looks to Ben in disbelief.

"Really? Like… right now? Without, you know… the torture and stuff?" she asks in a hushed tone.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to miss out on your fun, now would we, my love. Go ahead. Do what we planned Tango," Ben said as he walked over and handed Taylie a rag.

Taylie smiles and slowly walks over to Brennan.

"I bet you don't even know why we are doing this to you Temperance. Well it's simple really. It's all because of him. Now, breathe deeply," Taylie says as she reaches out to put the cloth over Brennan's mouth.

Brennan knew that this was her chance. She couldn't wait for the team any longer. She quickly grabbed Taylie's arm and slammed her into the wall. Brennan quickly turns, expecting Ben to retaliate, however he didn't. He stood staring blankly at the two women, with his head tilted a bit.

"I see you didn't drink the martini. How perceptive Dr. Brennan," Ben praised.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Taylie screamed as she charged Brennan. She grabbed her by the throat and slammed Brennan into the wall as she choked her. Brennan fought, but just couldn't reach Taylie at the angle she was in.

"Oh, you are soooo going to pay for that."

Ben calmly walked up to the two women with his hands linked behind his back. "Now, now Tango. Anger causes us to do irrational things. Take a deep breath and let's get on with it. Shall we?"

Taylie looks over at Ben knowing he was right, but couldn't help herself.

"Where's your lover boy to help you now, Temperance?" Taylie mocked as she punched Brennan in the face.

As soon as Taylie punched her, Brennan was able to move, and quickly raised her elbow over top of the arm that was still choking her, and was able to break Taylie's hold. Then, with all her might, Brennan swung that elbow back around and popped Taylie in the face, breaking her nose. Instantly Taylie retreated as blood poured down her face and onto her shirt.

"Excellent move Dr. Brennan. You should really take note for next time, my love. Now, do you think you can you handle her, or will I need to step in?"

"I got her!" Taylie replies back angrily. Wiping the blood off her face, she reaches to the small of her back. "Come back from this, whore."

"Yeah… I'm thinking that's not such a good idea," Blake says aiming his gun at Taylie.

"It's about time Liam," Brennan complains.

"Hey, you had it under control. I had you're six the whole time. Besides, what can I say Babe," Blake said smiling ear to ear, "what you just did… Yeah, that was soooo hot! And in that dress, and stilettos… just… wow!" he exclaimed with his gun still raised, and giving Brennan a wink. "Alright! Let's get down to business. FBI! Freeze!"

Ben stood there emotionless, as Taylie looked around for her best possible escape.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you Little Lady. My men have this alley surrounded… not to mention I've got a 4 block perimeter. So, I'd really like it if you just calm down. I'd really hate to have to run you down and shoot you." Blake reached with one hand and touched his throat mic.

"Team A, move in. Team B and C, c'mon back. Rodriguez, get the boys inside, and close the club."

Blake walked carefully over to Brennan, with his gun still aimed at Taylie and Ben. "Grab my gun Babe." Brennan reached behind Blake and grabbed a gun from the small of his back. Immediately aiming her weapon at Ben, Blake walked over and pushed Taylie against the wall as he cuffed her, and disposed her of her weapon. Holding her against the wall, Blake grabs his radio from his back pocket and switches the channel on the radio.

"23-8-0-8 to dispatch."

"Dispatch to 23-8-0-8, go ahead."

"We've got suspects in custody. Send out two teams for evidence, oh, and ambulance." Blake said looking at Brennan.

"Roger that 23-8-0-8."

"I'm fine Blake. There's no need for an ambulance."

Blake pulled Taylie from the wall, and moved her so Brennan could take a look.

"The ambulance is for her. Man! Would ya look at that swelling and bruising? You definitely clocked her Bren! Yikes!" Blake said grimacing as he looked at Taylie's face. "Remind me to never piss off that elbow of yours!"

In a matter of minutes, flashing lights surrounded the club and alley. Agents with yellow tape closed off crucial areas, while other agents took pictures of the crime scene. One of Blake's men took Taylie to a car, while Blake and Brennan walked over to Ben. Blake turned him around and easily put cuffs on him.

"I knew you would be the one to get us Dr. Brennan," Ben says smiling as he stares deeply into Brennan's eyes.

"Then why come after me at all? That seems like bad judgment on your part Benjamin."

"Hmm… you could look at it like that. You are so impressive Dr. Brennan. I just couldn't give up the challenge… I found it to be… very rewarding."

"Hey man, you wanna quit with that? You're gettin' pretty creepy with the monotone voice." Blake said shaking Ben to attention.

"Until we meet again… Dr. Brennan," Ben said with a smile as he was taken away by another agent.

**Chemistry**

**Dance Platform**

**Monday 11:20**

"That all seemed relatively easy…"

"Do I sense some disappointment Brennan?" Blake asked, while he and Brennan leaned on their arms that rested on the railing.

The entire nightclub was empty of all its guest, and employees were being questioned in Blake's office. The FBI team was still on the second floor, busy collecting samples and pictures.

"I presumed it would be harder to arrest them. Benjamin didn't even seem the least bit phased that he was being arrest for 8 counts of murder along with other charges…"

"Yeah… well, the guy seemed pre-tty unbalanced."

"BONES?"

Brennan and Blake turned around to see Booth busting through the front door of _Chemistry_.

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

Booth ran up to the platform and pulled Brennan in his arms.

"And why are you perspiring profusely?"

"What the hell is going on?" Booth tilted Brennan's face and saw the red marks on her neck, and a slightly swollen lip. "What happened to you?"

"Hey man, you should see the other guy! Bren has some punch," Blake joked, trying to ease the tension. However, Booth wasn't in the mood for it. "Right… ok. I think I hear someone calling my name upstairs… Good luck Bren," Blake said leaving the dance floor.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on, or do I need to go ask the agents upstairs? And why is there blood on your dress?"

"Isn't it obvious? I was undercover with Blake."

"You. Were undercover? With… Blake?" Booth repeated as he looked up stairs seeing Blake take charge over the other agents. "Bones what the hell is going on?" Booth asks in frustration as he stares down Brennan with his hands on his hips.

"I was undercover with Blake to catch these murderers who went after successful women. They were all last seen at this club-"

"I told you Bones! I knew there was something hinky going on in this club! And the men in civvies"

"Undercover agents."

Booth threw his hands in the air. He couldn't believe all of this happened right under his nose.

"What the hell Bones! Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Wha? Why are you mad? I was just following protocol. You, of all people should respect that."

_Damn it! Why does she always have to be right?_

"I can't believe you did this Bones! This was extremely dangerous. You could have been killed!"

"Everything was well planned out Booth. Nothing was going to happen. The agents and I practiced many scenarios to ensure the success and safety of the case."

"So, how exactly how did you get that fat lip and marks on your neck, Bones?" Booth countered.

"I'm fine Booth. You should see the other guy!" Brennan said repeating what Blake said. "Well, not guy… but woman…"

"So I take it you got the guys?"

"Yes. BD was correct. Two people. A man and a woman."

"Sweets knew? Am I the only one who didn't know? Did the squints play a role too? Was Wendell the door man, and Ange the hostess?" Booth asked waving his hands in the air.

"Booth, don't be ridiculous. This isn't your coma dream."

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't fall for some guy like Blake. That should have been my first clue!"

"What? No, I do like Blake. What's wrong with Blake? He is a very good man, and I've gotten really close with him over the past month."

Booth laughs and immediately stops when he sees the look on Brennan's face. "You're jokin', right Bones?"

"No I am not '_jokin'_Booth. I'm-"

A flash of light behind Booth caught Brennan's attention. She stepped closer to Booth, looking over by the DJ booth, when she saw it again.

"Bones?"

Brennan's eyes grew wide in fear. Out of the darkness, stood a man in a suit holding a gun at Booth as two shots rang out in the empty club.

**AN:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I swear I'm not leaving you cliffies on purpose! This is just the direction the story is going! And excellent detective work my Bonios! Brennan was only faking her symptoms of being drugged! Many of you got that! Ahh! I'm so gonna be late for work! Ok! Go do your thing! Hit me a review!

**Boots'n'all:** You have to remember that Blake and his team have been undercover for 2 months now, and they are doing everything at a moments notice. Geez! You are being very hard on the gorgeous man! LOL!

**KeepCalmBandBAreHavingABaby: **Boy! My word document, really does not like your name! LMAO! Red marks all over the place! Anywho! Welcome to my story! And and I'm glad you liked the karaoke night!

**Hot4Booth: **Its ok to not want Booth be the hero! That's how I wanted it too!


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **Have I mentioned lately that you guys are awesome? The reviews for the last chapter blew me away! I read them over and over! So thanks for taking the time out to review! I really appreciate it, and it makes me eager to write!

So this chapter is what I based this entire story on. I listened to David Cook's Permanent and the first verse always reminded me of B&B for some reason. So this scene popped into my head, and then I worked the story around it! So I hope you enjoy!

**Boots'n'all: **LOL! Hopefully you will still have nails after this chapter!

**Diko:** Kick ass Brennan is my one of my favorite sides to Brennan, and I desperately miss it on the show! Glad you enjoyed!

**Moonserenity089: **You will get your answers very soon

**CookiesandCream9196:** I see we have another Hodgins conspiracy theorist in our midst! Hopefully I won't disappoint!

**Anon: **Oh c'mon! Cliffies are fun! They get the mind going! I personally love to hate them!

**Berniej: **So many questions! Only a couple will be answered in the chapter I'm afraid, but we will get to why the chemistry killers did what they did… and let's just say, they are definitely unbalanced!

**BLG: **LMAO! Oh I sooo didn't lie to you Brotha! I'm sorry about your fragile state! You really will say PORNADO after this chappie! Can't wait to read your reaction!

**Hot4Booth: ** You are absolutely correct, but I have a feeling that you have no idea how much foreshadowing is in this story. All will be clear! I promise! And I'm glad you are so positive about the cliffies! It's all a part of writing, and it's an excellent tool to grab the readers and have the guessing and wanting more! Thank-you for the wonderful review!

**PrincessHotch: **Thank-you for reviewing! I love to read what new reviewers have to say! I'm so glad you are enjoying my story!

**ArcherBlad3: **Evil? Or Brilliant? Muahaha! LOL Perhaps a little of both?

**Alexindigo: **Wow! Two people have mentioned I'm evil! LOL! I'm sorry to hear about your emergency surgery! Hopefully you recover quickly, and my story will keep you company! And in the meantime, if you are waiting for me to update, BostonLegalGirl has a great trilogy, and another story that are absolutely worth reading! She is my favorite author here, and her stories will leave you wanting more!

**Itsgoose2U:** LOL! I'm all about the twists! I love stories that always have you questioning! I'm Hodgins at heart! Love me some conspiracies!

**OopsAmObsessed:** Muahaha! I'm thinking you won't expect what's coming next either!

**Mezzo187:** Yes Mr. Ben is very creepy and calm about the entire thing. Thanks for your thoughts! Hopefully you will get your answers soon.

**Julia-Loves-Seth-Clearwater: **Hey buddy! Thanks for reviewing! Hmm… Did Booth get shot?

**Goddess of the River: **Liam is a very cool cat. You'll find it takes a great deal to rattle our Navy Seal. He's seen a lot and has been in a lot of tricky situations. So he's used to these high risk situations.

**EverythingEventually:** Funny that you expected a jail break… muahaha!

**Jmbatt: **I don't leave cliffies to keep you coming back for more. I do it for the thrill and suspense and overall theme and mood of the story. It's what I want you to take with you after the chapter is complete so you can wonder what could happen next. Especially since this is the pinnacle of the story. To me, that's the best part. Taking in all the facts to come up with a theory.

**Some1tookmyname:** Oh you love it! LOL It's exciting, is it not? And I'm sorry someone took your name!

**Marple: **Thank-you for reviewing! I had to throw in a little bickering between B&B! Hopefully Booth wins back you're heart soon… although I gave you every reason to be mad at him

**Chapter 21 The Death in the Chemistry**

_**Chemistry**_

**Monday 11:29 PM**

"_Bones?"_

_Brennan's eyes grew wide in fear. Out of the darkness, stood a man in a suit holding a gun_.

Without thinking, Brennan steps in front of Booth with her hand held out when two shots rang out in the empty club.

Immediately after hearing the first gun shot, Booth instinctually grabbed Brennan and tackled her to the ground, shielding her. Booth reached for his gun and quickly aimed as he turned around.

"Damn it! What the hell!" Booth exclaimed looking around and seeing nobody insight.

Blake ran down the stairs to the dance floor, while other agents ran after the man in the suit.

"What the hell Blake," Booth said, getting up and looking at the wound on his arm. "I thought you had this place secured!"

"You thought I had it secured? Really Booth? Three minutes ago, you didn't even know I was FBI! So, would you just calm down for a second, and quit being a baby? It's only a flesh wound for Christ's sake. Man, what a wuss!" Blake exclaimed while looking at what seemed to be a bullet graze on his arm.

"Bones you ok?" Booth said with his back turned to Brennan who was still lying on the ground.

"Brennan!" Blake screamed, as he was instantly by her side. Immediately both men saw the two growing blood stains on Brennan's immaculate white dress.

"C'mon Bren…" Blake said as he caressed her face. "Brennan… C'mon Sweetheart, wake up. Booth…" Blake said as Booth stood in shock. "Booth, God dammit snap out of it!"

Brennan winced in pain as she opened her eyes. Booth fell to her side and brushed her hair out of her face.

"It's ok Bones… it's alright…"

"Booth… Keep the pressure on the wound…"

"I know, I know," Booth said soothingly. He and Blake both quickly put their hands on the wounds as blood soaked between their fingers. Brennan grimaced in pain at the pressure applied but knew the pain was necessary. One shot was to the lower abdomen, and the other was located right by her ribs.

"Blake, keep pressure on her wound," Booth said as he removed his hand and ripped off his button up shirt, not caring that the buttons flew in every direction. He quickly tore the shirt in two and handed both pieces to Blake. Booth quickly grabbed the radio out of Blake's back pocket.

"22-7-0-5 to dispatch."

"Dispatch go ahead 22-7-0-5"

"We've got an agent down. We need an ambulance to _Chemistry_ night club, on 23 K St as soon as possible. Advise paramedics that the woman has 2 GSW's, and her blood type is O positive."

"Booth…" Brennan says weakly.

Booth whips around and crouches next to her.

"I'm right here Baby, it's ok."

"Booth… I need a life flight. I have internal bleeding and at this rate…" Brennan struggles, trying to catch her breath as she looks at the accumulating blood loss. "If I don't get into surgery soon, I'm going to die."

***Flashback***

**10 months ago**

**Hospital Room**

"Mr. Blake. I know this is a very difficult decision, but you need to decide and quickly. Your wife is bleeding out, and we can only save one of them…"

Blake looked at his wife with tears streaming down his face.

"William! Save the baby damn it! Forget about me! Save the baby!" Jessica yelled.

"Save her," he choked out. "Save my wife."

"Noooo! William!" Jessica screamed.

"Jessica! We can always have another baby! I can't get another you! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry..."

***End Flashback***

"Blake… Blake… BLAKE!"

Blake snaps out of it, as he looks up at Booth who had fear in his eyes.

"Can we get a chopper on top of this building?"

"Yeah man. It's completely flat."

"Get that chopper here asap!"

"Roger that 22-7-0-5"

"No, no, no Bones. You keep those baby blues on me, ok?"

Brennan begins to cough and blood comes out of her mouth.

"Parker…"

"Parker's fine Baby, he's fine."

"Booth," Brennan looks into his red rimmed eyes as stubborn tears refuse to fall. "Parker… if I die…"

"You're not going to die Bones. Help is coming. Alright. Just hold on a little longer Baby. Help is coming."

"Booth, if I die… I have everything ready for Parker. Money for whatever he may need. He's extremely intelligent Booth… He has the potential to be anything… I love him very much…" Brennan coughs again, as more blood comes out of her mouth.

"Somebody get me some towels over here!" Blake yells out. "Temperance. I need to see the wound. I'm going to rip open your dress, ok?"

Brennan nods as Blake quickly puts his finger in the hole of her dress where the bullet went through and rips it straight across.

"Help me roll her Booth. Nice and easy…"

Both men look at each other with fear written all over their faces as they silently communicated that the situation was getting worse by the second. Booth looks down at Brennan and see's that she has paled significantly. Booth holds Brennan's upper body securely as Blake slowly moves her to see her back. Booth instantly grows nauseous as he sees the pool of blood Brennan was laying in.

"The bullet by her rib has an exit wound, but the one lower doesn't," Blake says as he slowly and carefully rolls her back over. "I think it punctured her lung Booth," Blake says in a soft tone.

Booth nods his head, and prays help gets here soon. "You know," Booth smiled as he moves a strand of hair out of Brennan's face, while Blake adds another towel and applies pressure to both wounds. "Parker, he loves you too. So do I. Remember that baby you were talking about? Remember how excited Parker was when you told him you wanted to have a baby? After we left the diner, and after he decided to talk to me again, he kept telling me all the stuff he wants to do with 'Baby Bones'…" Booth smiled a brave smile as he looked into Brennan's eyes, and saw how distant they were becoming. "C'mon Baby, you can do this. Just stay awake for a little bit longer. Ok. I've got you. I've got you, Bones."

"Gemma Arianna…" Brennan says.

"What?" Booth asks as he wipes the tear running down Brennan's face.

"Tell Ange I picked out Gemma Arianna. After Gemma Arrington. I chose that name…" Brennan struggles as Booth notices her breathing is becoming more labored. "I chose it, because she is what brought us all together… Will you tell her?"

"No, I won't Bones, 'cause you're gonna tell her yourself. Alright. Everything is going to be fine. You should trust me. My gut is telling me that you are gonna be fine. Ok?"

"I'm sorry Booth," Brennan says as she closes her eyes.

"No Bones, damn it! Open your eyes!" Booth yelled trying to get her attention. "If I wasn't so scared right now, I'd be so mad at you Bones. Why would you do that? Why would you step in front of a bullet for me? I think this has to be the stupidest thing you've ever done the entire time I've known you. And that's saying a lot Bones 'cause you shot me before!" Booth says with fight in his voice, hoping it will influence Brennan's argumentative side.

Brennan gave Booth a weak smile with her eyes still closed. "I would do anything for you… I would die for you… I would kill for you…"

Booth choked on a sob as he smiled at the woman lying almost lifeless in his arms.

"Well then stay awake. You hear me Bones? You stay awake until help comes."

"The man… the man that shot me… it was Broadsky…"

"Broadsky?" Blake looked at Booth in shocked recognition. "The sniper?"

The tick in Booth's jaw became evident as red anger surged through his entire body. Trying to get his self under control, he took a deep breath and nodded at Blake.

"Ok Bones… That's good. Don't worry. Don't even worry about that right now ok? You just keep talking to me."

"Booth… I'm afraid I'm going into shock. I'm getting extremely tired."

Blake immediately grabs more towels and places them on Brennan to keep her warm.

"Just try. Ok. Just try as hard as you can Baby. You can do this. Please Bones… I can't…" Booth choked on another sob as tears fell endlessly.

"I'll keep trying…" Brennan smiled with her eyes still closed. "I've been thinkin' 'bout…"

"Bones?"

"I've been thinkin' 'bout  
>All the times you told me<br>You're so full of doubt  
>You just can't let it be<br>But I know  
>If you keep comin' back for more<br>Then I'll keep on tryin'" Brennan sang softly.

"Booth?" Blake questioned growing more worried for Brennan by the second.

"Where the hell is that chopper?" Booth whispered to Blake as he held Brennan, with her blood soaked through his undershirt.

"And I've been drinkin' now  
>Just a little too much<br>And I don't know how  
>I can get in touch with you<br>Now there's only one thing  
>For me to do…"<p>

Brennan's voice fades away and both men look at her in shock.

"Bones? Bones? BONES! Wake up! C'mon baby. Just…"

"Damn it! Booth start CPR," Blake said as he removed his hand from her neck. "She lost her pulse," he said as he straddled over top of Brennan. Booth carefully places her on the ground and begins mouth to mouth, while Blake does compressions.

"C'mon Bones… Damn it c'mon!" Booth says covered in blood as his sobs over takes him. "Please Bones. Please. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please don't do this. Please don't leave me. C'mon Bones! I love you. Do you hear me? I love you!"

The paramedics come rushing in and Blake immediately moves from Brennan, letting them do their job.

"She lost her pulse just seconds ago," Blake informed the men while they quickly attached their AED to Brennan.

"Flat line," one of the paramedics calls out to the other. Blake gets up and struggles to get Booth to let go of Brennan.

"C'mon Booth."

"Sir, you are going to have to step back. Let us do our jobs," the other paramedic said as he puts an IV into Brennan's arm.

Finally Blake pulls Booth from Brennan, and they both watch the two men work her.

The AED shocked Brennan, as her body jolted in response.

"Flat line…"

"C'mon Bones…"

"Flat line."

"Damn it… Please God. Please…"

"Flat line…"


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** Sorry! Sorry! Super sorry! This chapter has been the death of me. I've worked on it every day since Friday's update, and I just couldn't get it to flow. Your reviews were absolutely phenomenal! Wow! Thank you so so much! Over 400 reviews thanks to all of you! Which is the reason why I'm kicking myself for not getting this out to you sooner! Thank you all for all the support! Ok! So did any of you suspect Brennan was being watched by two separate murders? Booth wasn't kidding when he said trouble attracts to Brennan like white on rice!

**Chapter 22 Together in the Night**

**Georgetown University Hospital: Rooftop**

**Tuesday 12:01 AM**

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. 34 year old female. Multiple gun shots wounds to the upper and lower abdomen. BP: 72/40 after _defibrillation. Extreme blood loss at the scene; Type specific, O positive…" the paramedic yells over the loud helicopter, giving the bullet points to the surgical team waiting on the roof top._

_"And who's this?" one of the doctor asks, nodding her head towards Booth while everyone runs to the door._

_"That's Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. This is his partner."_

_"OK Agent Booth, you're with me," the doctor yells._

_"No. I'm going with her," Booth yells back._

_"Agent Booth, you need to come with me so I can stitch up your wound-"_

_Booth whips around coming inches away from the doctor's face. "I am NOT LEAVING HER!"_

_"Agent Booth, you giving me attitude and that dirty glare of death, you got goin' on, doesn't phase me in the slightest. Your partner is going straight to surgery. You would have to leave her eventually," she says as she places a hand on Booth's uninjured arm. "You will be with her as soon as you can. Now. You either come with me willingly, or I'll get security to hold you down while I give you a sedative. Your choice. Please… just let me help you," the doctor yells. _

_The chaotic wind and noise from the chopper blades start to slow as the pilot turns off the engine. Booth looks at the doctor for a second, and then runs quickly after Brennan._

_"Agent Booth!"_

_Catching up to Brennan as the surgical team races to the closest elevator, Booth quickly grabs her hand and kisses it. They all pause briefly at the elevator door waiting for it to open._

_"Hey Baby, it's me," Booth says tenderly as he moves a piece of hair out of the face of an unconscious Brennan. "I have to leave you for a little bit, but I'll be here when you wake up, ok? Bones if you can hear me, please… just fight. I need you. Ok? Me and Parker, the squints…" Booth pauses as he takes a deep breath. "… and Blake… all of us. We need you. Ok? Just fight…"_

_The doors to the elevator open and Booth quickly kisses her hand again before they load her in._

_"I love you Bones, I'll be there when you wake up," Booth says as the doors begin to close. "I love you…"_

**Georgetown University Hospital: Waiting Room**

**Tuesday 12:40 AM**

Blake paced back and forth wondering when he was going to hear something.

_How the hell did this Broadsky guy get into the club. The place was completely secured. _

Blake ran both hands in his hair as he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He walked over and sat down in a chair and looked at his blood covered hands.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the paramedics finally got Brennan's heart started again, but barely. The next moments after that were a complete blur to Blake. The paramedics worked quickly to get Brennan into the chopper; they knew that each minute was crucial for her survival. And then, like that, Brennan and Booth were being lifted in the air.

Hearing footsteps down the hall, Blake quickly got up to his feet. Booth walked toward him looking like a ghost. His face was completely pale, and he was still in his blood soaked clothing.

"Hey man, what's going on? Where is she? How did the chopper ride go? Did she lose her pulse again? I tried to talk to the front desk but they didn't tell me anything," Blake said frantically.

Booth walked passed Blake completely ignoring him as he sat down in the chair feeling completely numb.

"Booth. Did she… she didn't… uh… did she?" Blake asked with emotion in his voice.

"No," Booth said immediately. "No, she's in surgery now. Look, I gotta make some calls," as he rose from the chair he just sat in.

"Hey man, let me help. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Yeah… ok. Could you call Cam and the squinterns? I'll call Sweets, Hodgins and Ange."

"That, I can do," Blake says as both men turn to walk opposite directions.

"Oh, Booth," Blake said turning around. "You callin' Max, or am I?"

Booth took a deep breath and looked back at Blake. "I'll call Max."

Booth walks down the hospital hallway and finds a quiet spot close to the door where he expected a doctor to come to update him on Brennan's status. He reached in his pocket to grab his phone as he looks over to see Blake pacing, looking down at his feet and a phone to his ear.

Booth slides his back down the wall and sits resting his hurt arm on his knee. Taking a deep breath, he looks at his phone and begins to call the first person on his list.

**Home of Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Jack Hodgins**

**Tuesday 12:50 AM**

"I haven't talked to you outside work in weeks, and you pick one in the morning to call me?" Hodgins grumbled into the phone.

Booth takes a deep breath, trying to hold himself together. "Hodgins… it's Bones."

Hodgins sat straight up in his bed hearing the emotion in Booth's voice. "What happened?"

"She's been shot. She… uh…" Booth struggled as the scene of Brennan getting shot replayed in his head. "It's not looking good Hodgins. Just get to Georgetown."

Hodgins looked over at his sleeping wife, and wondered how he was going to tell her the news. Quietly getting out of bed, Hodgins quickly began to get ready. Walking in the kitchen he started the kettle for his wife, and then went back toward their bedroom.

Hodgins crouched next to Angela, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Angie," he whispered quietly.

Angela started to stir a bit. "Babe… it's too early… the sun isn't even up yet…" She mumbled half asleep.

"I know Angie…"

Angela squints open one eye and sees her husband dressed. "Hey, where are you going at…?" She pauses, opening the other eye as she sat up a bit, "one in the morning?"

"Angie, before I tell you, I need you to promise to stay as calm as possible, 'cause Babe, the news isn't good."

Angela saw the fear in her husband's eyes, and immediately got sick with worry. "What's going on Jack?"

"I need you to get dressed. Booth just called. I don't know specifics, but Dr. B's been shot. We gotta go Babe."

Instantly there are tears in her eyes. "Wait… what do you mean she's been shot Jack? We don't have any cases right now. Is she ok?" Angela says as she starts to panic.

"Shhh…" Hodgins said trying to calm his wife. "Get dressed. We'll find out when we get there. I have your tea started. It'll be done by the time you get dressed. Do you want anything else?"

"No, no. Just… get me to Brennan, Jack. Just get me there."

**Georgetown University Hospital: Waiting Room**

**Tuesday 1:03 AM**

Booth rested his head against the wall after just hanging up with Sweets.

_Please God, give me the strength…_ Booth silently prayed. Taking a deep breath, Booth gripped his poker chip hard in his hand, while he dialed Max's number. Be bowed his head while the phone rang, and wondered how he was ever going to tell Brennan's father that she was shot, and how it was his fault.

"Booth! Are you calling to finally ask my permission to date my daughter? Sorry son, but I think you're a little too late. She seems to like this Blake character, but I don't know… That guy is definitely hiding-"

"Max…" Booth said as he choked on a sob.

"Where is she Booth?"

"Georgetow-"

"I'm coming."

**Tuesday 1:21 AM**

Angela and Hodgins bursts through the door, quickly looking around to see anyone familiar. Looking across the room, they see Blake pacing back and forth.

"Blake!" Angela says as she runs towards Blake and embraces him in a hug. "How is she?"

Blake let go of Angela and looked at her worried state. "I don't know Angie. I don't know!" Blake said frustrated. "They haven't said a damn thing."

"What happened?" Hodgins asked.

"I don't know. All I know is one minute Booth and Bren are bickering on the dance floor while I'm upstairs directing the FBI team, and the next minute Broadsky shoots her…" Blake says as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Broadsky? Wait… Broadsky only goes after bad guys. Why would he shoot Brennan?" Angela asks with tears in her eyes. "Where's Booth?"

"One of the nurses brought him a scrub top to change into. He went to the locker room down the hall after he got off the phone with Max. Here let me go get him. He's been in there for a while."

"No. I'll go. Stay here," Angela replies as she walks toward the locker rooms.

"How bad is it man?" Hodgins asks as he turns his head to make sure his wife was really gone.

Blake looks away from Hodgins as tears stream down his face. "It's bad Hodgins."

**Georgetown University Hospital: Locker Room**

Angela slowly opens the locker room door and sticks her head inside.

"Booth?"

Angela slowly walks in, and gasps when she sees Booth sitting on a bench as he held his head in one hand while the injured one rests on his leg. He had blood all over him.

"Is… is that all-"

"Yeah… it's all hers Ange."

Angela closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath in, trying to hold in her emotions. Walking to the sink, she grabs a towel and dampens it. She walks over and sits across from Booth and places a hand on his face.

"Booth," she says trying to get him to look at her. He shakes his head no, as he keeps his head down. Angela takes the hand that's holding Booth's head in hers, and starts to wipe the blood away.

"You know, I had to do this for her too…"

Booth looked up at Angela, who in turn, quickly glanced at his blood and tear covered face. She saw how truly scared he was for Brennan's life.

"After the doctor came and told us you died, well, fake died… it took all three of us, me Hodgins and Cam, to drag Brennan out of this hospital. She just wanted to see you, but the doctors said she couldn't. When we finally got her home, it's like she died along with you. I sat her in the bathroom, took her hands, and washed your blood off of them," Angela said quietly as she continued to wipe Booth's hands. Booth listened quietly as tears continued to run down his face.

"That night, we stayed at your apartment. I think she just wanted to be near you. Anyway, we both cried all night, and then the next day, she woke up, and was the same Brennan we first met years ago."

"Why are you telling me this? I don't deserve your sympathy Ange. I've been an idiot lately-"

"Yeah, you have," Angela said bluntly. "I won't argue with you there G-man. I'm telling you this, because I can see how scared you are. And even though you've been a complete bastard, we are still family, and we still love you," Angela says as inevitable tears fill her eyes and begin to fall. "We will get through this Booth. Brennan's tough. If anyone can do this, it's her."

Booth stops Angela's hands and moves over to her bench and holds her as her sobs take over.

**Georgetown University Hospital: Waiting room**

**Tuesday 1:40 AM**

Booth and Angela walk toward the waiting room, and when they got there, they were completely overwhelmed by what they saw.

The room was packed with not only squints and squinterns, but with Blake's entire FBI team. Every seat was taken and forcing many men to stand all around.

Hodgins and Blake walk up to Booth and Angela.

"Any word yet?" Angela asks.

"No, nothing yet," Blake says shaking his head.

"It seems our friend Blake here is FBI," Hodgins says to Angela.

Angela quickly looks to Blake questioning the truth in Hodgins' statement. Before she could say anything, Cullen and Hacker walk in.

As soon as Booth sees them, he immediately grew angry and charged toward them.

"Booth," Blake warns as he tries to stop Booth, but he shrugged Blake's hand hard off his shoulder.

"Do you want to explain to me why the hell you didn't tell me about any of this?" Booth demanded as he glared at Cullen and Hacker.

"Agent Booth, I suggest you calm down and realize you are disrespecting me and Hacker in a room full of agents."

"Do you think I give a damn about any of that? Why wasn't I told? Bones' is NOT an agent! She isn't trained for any of this! After everything she's done for the FBI, you throw her into the hands of murderers!"

"Agent Booth, Temperance knew the risks of getting involved-" Hacker began. With the sound of her name leaving Hackers mouth, Booth completely snapped and with all his strength he punched Hacker in the face. Hacker dropped to the floor as Blake runs up grabbing Booth's arms from behind and holding him so he doesn't continue to pummel the Assistant Director of the FBI.

"Don't you EVER say her name! EVER!" Booth yelled down at a bloody lipped Hacker.

"Agent Blake, please escort Agent Booth out of the hospital," Cullen said looking down at Hacker.

"NO! I am NOT leaving!"

"Agent Booth, you gave up your right to be here when you punched the Assistant Director in the face, now Blake, take Booth outside."

"No. No! You are out of your mind if you think I'm leaving my partner."

"C'mon Booth. Let's get some air," Blake says as he tries to get Booth to leave the waiting room. Instantly Booth starts struggling and fighting his way out of Blake's hold. Two other agents stood to help Blake remove Booth, but he fought all three of them. Finally two more men stood up, and all five agents were able to escort Booth outside as Max was walking in.

Max looked at Hacker on the ground and then looked at Angela and Hodgins figuring out what happened. The thought made Max smile, but only briefly, as the worry for his daughter proceeded to overwhelm him.

"Have we heard anything about Tempe?"

**AN:** Sorry that this was mostly filler. Anyway! I hope you all forgive me for the long wait! I'd like to thank you all again for the fabulous reviews! Many first timers reviewed as well, so thank-you for taking the time! Let me know what you think of this one! Loved it? Hated it? Hit that review button!


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **Heya Bonios! Now, a few of you expressed in great detail that you disliked the last chapter! Well I totally agree, but I just had to move on from it! 4.5 days I worked on that and it was annoying me to no end! It still is! So after sobbing in a corner for the day, I wrote this! I hope you like it better than the last! All joking aside! I truly appreciate your honesty, whether it's good or bad. Your feedback means everything, and helps me fix what you dislike. I have an overall outline for this story, so if at any time you are like 'WTF Talo?' just know, that everything is happening for a reason! Without further ado! The next chappie!

**Chapter 23 Mission in the Night  
>Georgetown University Hospital: Parking lot<strong>**  
><strong>**Tuesday 1:49 AM**

All five men finally got a fighting Booth outside. Blake puts his hands on his hips and breaths out an exhausted breath.

"Do you think you can calm down for just a damn minute Booth?" Blake yelled as the other men go back inside the hospital to wait.

"He has no right!" Booth yells, getting in Blake's face. "He's not Deputy Director of the fucking hospital Blake. I'm going back in there!"

"Wait a sec Booth. Now, I totally agree. Cullen doesn't have any right to kick you out-"

"Funny, because it didn't seem that way a minute ago," he yells back, running a hand through his hair.

"But the security guards that were walking towards us do. And they would kick you out for the night if not for the next day. Besides, you can't blame Cullen for trying to get you under control. I mean you just put the drop on Hacker- nice by the way-" Blake says with humor in his eyes. "So, let's just calm down. You know what? Better yet. Go home, shower and dress. You still have blood all over you and you look like hell. The last thing you want to do is have Brennan see your ugly mug and knock her ass into a coma."

Booth glared at Blake with intense anger in his eyes.

"Ok, that was my fault. Bad choice of words. But seriously man. Go home."

"I am not leaving this hospital. I am not leaving Bones. I'm not damn it! I promised her Blake. I told her I'd be there when she woke up. I promised!"

"Agent Booth, Agent Blake is right. Take some time to regroup, so to speak, and come back when you are in a calmer state" Sweets says walking out of the revolving doors of the hospital.

"Sweets I swear to God-"

"Look, the doctor just came out and told us all that they expected Dr. Brennan to be in surgery for another 3-4 hours. The surgical team was able to get her blood pressure back up to the normal range so that's good news. They said the bullet in the lower abdomen caused severe damage but they are optimistic. They also said that her lung collapsed while they were scrubbing in, but were able to quickly put in a chest tube, and that's on their list of things to repair. But Dr. Saroyan is in the operating room with her right now, observing. She's not alone Agent Booth. I suggest you give yourself some time to process what has happened this evening so you can be there for Dr. Brennan when she comes out of surgery."

"Listen to the kid Booth. You can go home, change and be back within a half hour. I'll even make sure Hacker is outta here by then. Alright?"

"No. Not alright Blake. You are actually as dumb as you look. I. AM. NOT. LEAVING. BO-" Booth stopped mid-sentence, as both men give him questioning looks. "Ok," Booth says a little unsure as he continues to think. "Ok. Yeah… I will be back in an hour. One. Hour. Can I use your car?" Booth asks Blake.

"Yeah man," Blake says tossing the keys at Booth as he begins to head towards Blake's car.

"Hey, and do me a favor," Booth says turning back around. "If Max leaves this hospital, call me."

"Well, that was easy," Blake said while he watched Booth disappear in the darkness.

"What do you believe made him change his mind?"

"He's going to kill Broadsky."

"How do you-?"

"Easy Sweets, it's exactly what I would do," Blake says nonchalantly, walking back into the hospital.

**Apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan  
>Tuesday 2:14 AM<strong>

Booth quickly unlocked Brennan's door and walked inside like it was his own home; placing his duffels bags and rifle near the door. Walking passed her table, he placed his keys on it and saw the duplicate of the dvd and stopped in his tracks. Picking it up, he studies it closely as his eyes fill with tears. Sniffing and wiping the tears away, Booth walks over to the 103" plasma Brennan had gotten and places the dvd in its player. Turning the volume up loud, he leaves the room and goes to her spare bedroom.

Opening the closet door, he pulls out his spare bag down as Angela's words repeated on a loop in his head.

_That night, we stayed at your apartment. I think she just wanted to be near you._

Removing clean clothes from the bag, he strips out of his blood covered clothes and puts them in place of his new ones and pauses as he stares blankly at them.

_Just a small town girl  
>Livin' in a loney world<br>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere (Brennan sings)_

Booth being very much in the zone, lets a small smile slip, as the image of his partner, the love of his life, comes to mind as he listens to her sing.

_Just a city boy (Angela sings as Brennan laughs at her purposely bad singing)  
>Born and raised in south Detroit (Blake cheers out 'Yeah Detroit!')<br>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

Booth stepped into the shower and quickly washed Brennan's blood off of him and watched it as it swirls down the drain. Getting out, he quickly toweled off and changed into his black tactical pants and black fitted long sleeve tee-shirt. Booth grabbed his glock-17, released the magazine to check his bullet count, and slammed it back into place. Pulling back the slide, the sound of a bullet loaded into the chamber. He put his gun in the small of his back, and repeated the process with his glock 23, placing it in his side holster. He grabbed his bag and walked out into the living room again. Looking at the TV, he couldn't help but tear up as he watched Brennan and Hodgins sing to each other.

_Hey Jude (Brennan and Hodgins)  
>Don't make it bad<br>Take a sad song, and make it better  
>Remember, to let her into your heart,<br>Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude  
>Don't be afraid<br>You were made to go out and get her  
>Remember to let her into your heart<br>Then you can start to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain,  
>Hey Jude, refrain,<br>Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
>For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool<br>By making the world a little colder…_

_Hey Jude  
>Don't make it bad<br>Take a sad song and make it better  
>Remember to let her under your skin (the camera whips around to the rest of the bunch as they jump up and join Brennan and Hodgins)<br>Then you'll begin to make it better  
>Better better better better better OH! (The whole group huddled together jumping at each better and belting out the 'Oh')<em>

Booth couldn't help but chuckle through his tears as he watched his friends in front of him.

Booth hears the rattling of someone trying to pick the lock on Brennan's front door. He immediately grabs his gun from his holster and aims it at the door as he sweeps over to the left. The door opens and Booth patiently waits for his shot.

"I'll be really pissed off if you shoot me Booth," Blake says in a normal tone without even noticing Booth there. He nonchalantly walks through Brennan's apartment to her kitchen and puts his bags down on her island.

Booth grabs the remote control and mutes the sound on the tv.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Booth asks as Blake begins to take out fresh clothes, two kevlar vests, his glock-29, as well as S&W 1911 and S&W M945.

"You really are as dumb as you look Ranger," Blake says as he picks up his 1911. "Sergeant Major Seeley Joseph Booth, sniper of the U.S Army Special Forces…" Blake says as he releases the magazine in his gun. "…who served in the 101st Airborne Division, 75th Ranger Regiment…" Blake slams the magazine back in, pulls back the slide, loads one in the chamber and puts the safety on as he places the gun back on the counter. He leans into his hands that rest on the counter, finally looking at Booth. "…who currently holds the record for longest shot in combat."

"Please," Booth says with a dangerous smirk as he stands taller with his hands behind his back like a good soldier. "You're flattering me."

"Do you really think you are going to get away with killing Broadsky? You will be the first and only suspect."

"So…What? You think you're gonna help me?" Booth said unimpressed.

"You bet your ass I am," Blake says with his cocky smile.

Hearing a knock on the door, Booth grabs his gun and looks to Blake.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Why don't you go open the door and see."

Booth walks over to the door and stands sideways with his gun aimed down to the floor as he looks in the peep hole. Seeing who it is, he immediately puts his gun in his holster and cracks open the door slightly.

"Sir," Booth says less than pleasant.

"Oh quit pouting Booth. I had to get you out of that hospital somehow," Cullen said as he pushed his way into Brennan's apartment.

"And me punching Hacker was the way to do it?" Booth replied angrily as he followed Cullen in to Brennan's kitchen.

"I knew I could count on Hacker to piss you off and make you snap. Off the record, we all know he's an ass. It was passed due in my opinion."

Booth and Blake both look at Cullen in shock, questioning whether or not they heard what he just said about the Assistant Director of the FBI.

"You're just lucky that you're my best agent. So… did you tell him?" Cullen looked to Blake.

"No sir."

"Tell me what," Booth demanded.

"Booth, a little more than an hour ago, we got a call that Broadsky shot and killed one of your squints. A Mr. Vincent Nigel Murray."

Booth pursed his lips together as he punched the island in frustration. "Damn it! He's going after my people."

"Which is exactly why we have agents with all your squints, Ms. Stinson and your son, as well as your brother and his fiancé."

"Booth, why is he coming after you?" Blake asks.

"He thinks I'm to blame for the death of Paula Ashwaldt. She helped Broadsky by giving him information, but didn't know his intentions of killing an innocent girl. 'Collateral damage' is what he called it. She committed suicide. I believe he had feelings for the woman."

"He wasn't going after you tonight. He was going after Dr. Brennan," Cullen said.

"Which is why a sniper who never misses, didn't go for the kill. The sick fuck wanted you to watch Brennan bleed out."

Growing angrier at the truth in Blake's statement, the hot feeling of revenge ran through Booth's body, as he gripped the counter hard.

"What's the plan."

"Come morning, the news stations all over the area will be reporting that one of the best and most highly trained snipers in the world, is picking off people left and right. We have to get this situation under control before the PTB comes breathing down my neck. Not only did he kill Taffet in a very public, very populated area, but he's shot two of our people within hours of each other. I have a small group of retired Special Forces ready and willing to take this bastard down for good. Three men, and you two make five. Booth you have a choice. You can join this team to take down the man that shot Dr. Brennan and killed your squint, or you can be with her when she wakes up. I'll let you men talk about this amongst yourselves. I'm going to head back to the hospital to wait for Dr. Brennan to come out of surgery," Cullen said as he walked out of the kitchen, knowing immediately Booth's decision. "Booth. A word."

Booth follows Cullen to the door as Blake stays in the kitchen prepping for their mission.

"Sir?"

"You will have to take some time off for punching Hacker. It will be paid time, and I imagine you would already be taking it off to be there for Dr. Brennan's recovery. Know this. What you and Dr. Brennan did for my Amy, I will never forget and will owe you till the day I die. So I will ignore the fact that to the very left of me is your personal Remington 700 sniper rifle."

Booth swallowed knowing Cullen knew what he planned to do with it.

"Get this bastard Son. Get him for hurting our girl."

Cullen closed the door on his way out and Booth walked back to the kitchen.

"So. What's it gonna be Ranger. Are you comin' along for the party?"

"Hoorah."

**AN:** Whew! That was a long one! I hope that made up for the last chapter, which I should just remove and burn! So… whatcha think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!

**Diko:** I'm glad you enjoyed Booth punching Hacker! He's just… ugh! Ya know? Like Cullen said, it was overdue!

**Hot4Booth:** I'm sorry I depressed you and you found the chapter unrealistic. I'm hoping you find this chapter more enjoyable.

**EowynGoldberry:** Ahh… you know Cullen so well! Not only did he take his side because he was around other agents, but he planned Booth going off!

**Boots'n'all:** You're wish is my demand!

**SouthunLady:** LMAO! Still mad at Studly I see ;-)

**Moonserenity089:** It's not bad at all for you enjoying Booth take out his aggressions on Hackers face. I GREATLY enjoyed writing it.

**BLG**: You gotta keep that Pornado stuff on the DL! People are going to think we're CrAzY! LMAO! PS I totally love Pops! Perhaps I'll try to sneak him in this story sometime… hmm…

**Anon**: Did you notice how Max is the only one out of everyone that there was something _hinky_ going on with Blake? Booth so desperately wanted someone to see it too! He should have known Max would detect something! Ps... I'm not doing your name wrong on purpose... for some reason it won't let me write it on here... bizzarro!

**Stooger**: Thank you for reviewing! It did end abruptly but I just had to walk away from it. I hated that chapter!

**Krazygurl:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story thus far, and I hope this chapter explains that a little better.

**Pha1ange5**: Brennan will live! Don't be scared! She may hit many bumps along the way, but she will live. Could you imagine all the hate I would get if I killed her off?

**Jameni:** Thank you for reviewing! Are you still mad at Cullen?

**Girlbrighteyes:** Thank you for reviewing! And 3 times? Wow! I'm flattered! If you would like to go on about how much you love my story, go right on ahead Cheri! It totally makes my day! LMAO!

**Itsgoos2u**: Although the scene between Booth and Angela was sad I felt that it was a good bonding moment for the two, and it also gave Booth insight to the night he 'died' which was really never addressed on the show. They thought, hey! Let's get Booth naked in a bathtub with a beer hat on, and they'll forget about the whole thing! Totally worked! LMAO!

**GottaLoveBones: **Thank you for reviewing! LMAO! I don't know how I did it either? My earlier reviews have said that they are ok with Blake and Brennan together and I'm like 'huh?' LOL! Booth and Brennan forever! Silly Bonios!

**KeepCalmBandBAreHavingABaby:** *sings* Have a little faith in me… lol! I promise, there will be a happy ending!

**TheZygomaticArch:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you stumbled across this story and that you are so enthusiastic about it! LOL I would never dare!

**Darlove99:** Thank you for reviewing! I try to be as descriptive as possible and really try to do things like I would see them on the show!

**ImAnEdwardGirl:** Thank you for taking the time to review! I tend to update at least a couple times a week, so you get something frequently.

**Iamwriter**: 5 men! Yeahhhh-aaaa! Booth is the man! Imagine the hotness of that scene!

**Geraghtyvl**: Thank you for reviewing!

**Sally94**: Thank you for reviewing, and I'm so glad you are liking it!

**Goddess of the River**: Hmm… have you been reading my outline?

**Gra**: Yes! I saw that this morning on twitter! I'm so excited for next season! HURRY HURRY HURRY!

**Bonesmd007**: Whoa! First of all, thank you for the review and joining my fic. You're name says Bonesmd007… but your words sound a lot like **BostonLegalGirl**… ok! Officially scared! PORNADO!


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hey Bonios! Are you all still with me? Sorry for the long wait! My father unfortunately fell ill Thursday evening and had to go to the hospital, so I stayed with him to do chores and help around the house. They thought he had a blood clot in his lung, but it turned out to be pneumonia so not as bad as we thought, but he is still pretty sick. Anywho! I can see that we are all in agreement that Booth in his sniper mode is beyond HOT yes? Yes. This chapter may not be quite what you are expecting, so be prepared! Also shout out to BostonLegalGirl! We were conversing and its freaky how a like we are because we thought of the exact same thing for this chappie! It shouldn't surprise me anymore but yeah... it was freaky!**

**Chapter 24 Sorrow in a Dream  
>Tuesday 4:12 AM<br>Georgetown University Hospital: Waiting Room:**

Booth and Blake walked in one after the other through the revolving door of the hospital like men on a mission. Blake had changed into clothing almost identical to Booth's, and now both of them sported bandanas on their heads. Booth and Blake just left a short briefing with the other members of their team to go over Broadsky's history and prepare for his arrest.

"Wow… wow… just… wow!" Angela replied looking at the eye candy walking towards her while Sweets shook his head at her behavior.

"Hey Angie, where's Hodgins?" Blake asked.

"More importantly, where's Max?"

"Oh they went in search for decent coffee. What's going on you two? You both look like you just came out of a _Rambo_ movie."

"It's nothing. Any word on Bones?"

"No… no, not yet and don't think for a second I'm going to drop this, what's going on?" Angela said in her no nonsense tone with arms crossed.

"The agents that are assigned to you aren't just because of Bren…"

"Blake!" Booth admonished.

"C'mon Booth. They are going to find out sooner or later."

"Find. Out. What?" Hodgins said in his conspiracy voice as he walked up with Max.

Booth let out an annoyed breath as he placed his hands behind his head and looked up, closing his eyes.

"Ok. This doesn't leave the group. I shouldn't be telling you this anyways," with that, Sweets, Daisy, Wendell, and Fisher stood up and walked closer to the group. "He got Vincent…"

"Wait… who got Vincent what?" Angela said with horror in her eyes.

"Broadsky. He killed Vincent."

"Oh my God," Angela said with immediate tears in her eyes as she sat down. The rest of the group stared at Booth and Blake in shock.

"So what? Now we have a sniper coming after us?" Wendell asked.

"Ahh a quick and tragic death awaits to take us out of this cruel and unjust world-"

"Great, look what you did to Fisher, Booth. Look guys, relax. Everything is going to be fine. You're in a hospital, there's no way he's going to get you here."

"Yeah, but eventually we are going to have to leave-"

"And by then, Blake and I will have this bastard. Dead or alive. So for now I say stay at the hospital. Bones will be out of surgery in little less than-"

"I KNOW these agents didn't just wake me from a good night's sleep sayin' my life's in danger Cheri. And just when I thought I couldn't get any crankier, they tell me that Dr. Brennan's been shot. Didn't anybody bother to pick up a damn phone? You better start talkin' Seeley Booth because I am NOT in the mood," Caroline said as stormed through the hospital door with the agents behind her, trying to keep up.

With the sound of Caroline's voice, everyone scurried away from Booth and Blake, but Max stood close by smiling and wondering how Booth was going to get out of this one.

"Look Ms. Julian," Blake started in his sweetest voice giving her his best smile. "Things have been… a little hectic around here. And we deeply apologize not calling, and for any inconvenience these agents may have-"

"Save it Blake. Those cute dimples and clear blue eyes just aren't going to cut it tonight. So. How is she?"

"We don't know. She's still in surgery," Max said as Cam and the doctor that fixed up Booth came walking out into the waiting room.

Everyone rose and walked over to Cam and the doctor all holding their breath to hear the news.

"Everyone this is Dr. Natalie Greene. She was part of the surgical team that saved Dr. Brennan's life," Cam said smiling a relieved smile. Dr. Greene was beautiful with blue green eyes and could have been no taller than 5'3" with beautiful long blonde hair.

"Well, Dr. Brennan is doing much better now. The first bullet went through the ribcage resulting in a pneumothorax or collapsed lung. We were able fix it with a chest tube and go in to repair the damage. The second bullet was a lot trickier. There was no exit wound so it did a lot of damage, but we were able to fix it and recover the bullet. She's resting now in recovery. I ask for the first few hours we keep visitors at the maximum two at a time. Agent Booth, Mr. Keenan, may I have a word privately please?"

Booth and Max looked at each other questioningly and followed the doctor to a private room that was next to the waiting room.

Once in the room, they all sat down as she rolled her chair to the tv and turned it on. She pulled out a disc and put it into the dvd player. Images of an ultrasound came up and Booth's face turned white as a ghost.

"Oh God, was she pregnant?"

"No Agent Booth. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Being her medical proxy and you being Dr. Brennan's father, I have some information I need to give you."

"Ok, well tell us. What's wrong with my daughter?"

"I'm not sure if you were aware of this, but Dr. Brennan recently went to a fertility clinic in order to get pregnant."

"Tempe wanted to have a baby?" Max asked Booth.

"Yeah, she just told me and Parker Sunday…"

"Well I'm not sure if you knew this, but Dr. Brennan's test results show this," Dr. Greene said pointing to a large mass that had what looked to be like tiny pearl strands along it. "This is her right ovary. This ultrasound indicates very clearly that Dr. Brennan has Polycystic Ovary Syndrome or commonly known as PCOS. These pearl strand like images are tiny cysts on the ovary and is one of the leading causes of infertility in women from 12-45 years of age."

"What? So Bones has cancer?"

"No, but women with this syndrome are susceptible to ovarian cancers and should be checked every six months rather than their annual checkup. Being aware of this, Dr. Brennan had decided to opt for in vetro fertilization. It was the most likely way for her to become pregnant, especially since the other ovary was healthy and showed no signs of PCOS. However, I'm very sorry to say that the second bullet did severe damage to her healthy ovary and we had no choice but to perform an oophorectomy. We had to remove the ovary."

Hearing this, Booth immediately stood and began to pace as tears filled his eyes. He gripped the object in his pocket and looked at the doctor, pleading her not to say what he expected her to say.

"It will be almost impossible for Dr. Brennan to get pregnant. I'm very sorry," Dr. Greene took a deep breath and continued. "We did manage to retrieve healthy eggs to harvest so perhaps when she's ready, she could consider a surrogate pregnancy or perhaps adoption as an alternative."

Booth couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there. Walking out of the room, he walked in the opposite direction of the waiting room, and slid his back against the wall as the emotions of the day took over. Resting his head on his arms he closed his eyes and began to cry.

_Bones wanted this baby so much. I wanted this baby with her. I'm such an idiot. If I would have just told her before that she could use… my stuff… we could have our baby right now. Things would be so different. How am I going to tell her this? That the baby she's been dreaming of having, will be nothing more than a dream. _

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Booth sniffled, and quickly wiped his tears as he looks up to see Max kneeling next to him.

"Are you ok Booth?"

"Why wouldn't she tell me Max? Why wouldn't she tell me that she had this?"

"Ahh… well, you know Tempe… stubborn, independent… she didn't want to be pitied."

"How am I going to tell her Max? How am I going to tell Bones we…" Booth cleared his throat. "She… can't have a baby? This is going to kill her. You should have seen her and Parker at the diner talking about it. They were so happy…"

Max put his arm around Booth's shoulder and watched the doctors and nurses as they walked by. "You'll find a way Booth… You'll find a way."

Wiping his tears Booth stood up and started walking toward the waiting room.

"Blake," Booth called over. Blake got up from his seat next to Angela and walked over to Booth immediately seeing that he had been crying.

"What's up man."

"Are you ready to go?" Booth said with the dangerous look of a killer in his eyes.

"Yeah man, but how are we going to find Broadsky. He didn't leave a trail as far as I can see."

"Don't worry about that. I'll make a couple phone calls and we will get him." Booth looked at his watch. _4:47_. "Give me about an hour and a half and we'll have the team meet at the rendezvous point."

"Ok. I'll call the guys. In the meantime, I'm gonna head over to the Hoover and make sure these Chemistry killers didn't befriend our sniper."

"Yeah, good idea," Booth said walking away from Blake towards the recovery room.

"Sweets," Blake calls out, "You're with me."

"Umm… didn't Agent Booth say we should stay in the hospital… you know… so we don't uhh… die?" Sweets said nervously.

"Don't worry kid. You're with the baddest Navy Seal there is. Relax," Blake says clapping Sweets on the shoulder.

"Relax… right…" Sweets repeated.

**Georgetown University Hospital: Recovery room  
>Tuesday 4:52 AM<strong>

Booth swallowed thickly when he saw Brennan looking small and fragile in the hospital bed. Taking a deep breath, Booth walked in taking a seat next to Brennan and taking her hands in his.

"Hey baby… it's me," he said softly. "The doctors said you did well in surgery. I knew you would. You're a fighter… and stubborn. I knew you would fight Bones. I knew it in my gut. Hey, look… I brought you something." Booth reached into his pocket and retrieved three items. "Look Bones… It's Brainy and Jasper," Booth said smiling. "I brought them, because I may not be here when you wake up baby. I'm so sorry for that. I have to get Broadsky Bones. I can't let him walk free for what he did to you..." _and Vincent… _"Now… since my partner is stuck in this bed, I'm hoping that I can take Brainy with me. I need you with me. Brain and heart Bones… remember? So here," Booth says placing Jasper on the table next to her as he holds his poker chip in her hand. "We'll switch. You take my poker chip and Jasper, and I'll take Brainy. I will try to be back here as soon as I can Bones. And when you wake up," Booth said as tears filled his eyes. "When you wake up, we have something important to talk about. Ok? You rest now. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Booth stood over Brennan and kissed her forehead, then her cheek twice. Reaching in his shirt, Booth took his St. Christopher's medal Pops gave him, and kissed it as well. Then he reached over Brennan and gently lifted her head, putting the necklace on for her.

_Keep her safe, _he prayed silently.

"I love you Bones, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Turning to leave Booth hesitates when Brennan's heart rate monitor starts to go off.

"Bones," he said calmly. Watching the monitor, Brennan's heart rate begins to accelerate even quicker causing Booth to panic. "Bones, c'mon baby. Try to calm down." The monitor continues rise. Doctor Greene and a couple of nurses runs in the room and begin to check on Brennan.

"Agent Booth, please. Step outside for just a moment," Dr. Greene says as she quickly checks monitors to figure what could be causing stress to Brennan's heart.

"Please Dr. Greene. Please just help her…"

**Georgetown University Hosptial**: **Lobby  
>Tuesday 05:43 AM<strong>

The hospital lobby was filled with news crews, reporters, tabloid journalists, and photographers. Hearing the clicks of cameras and the chaos of constant chatter, Cullen took a deep breath, and walked out and stood at the podium before the media. The clicks and chatter increased when Cullen approached the podium, so he waited until the noise died down.

"I'm Samuel Cullen, Deputy Director of the FBI. As you know, five months ago, one of the best trained snipers in the world, Jacob Broadsky, publically executed a convicted killer called the Gravedigger, also known as Heather Taffet. Since then, I'm sorry to say that he's taken four more lives. Tonight, he shot and killed a grad student from the Jeffersonian Institute, and," Cullen paused to clear his throat, as his emotions began to affect him. Looking down to compose himself, he looked back to the media. "And shot world renowned anthropologist, bestselling author, and liaison to the FBI, Dr. Temperance Brennan, who later died of complications." He again cleared his throat. The FBI is asking for your help. If anyone should have any information regarding the whereabouts of Jacob Broadsky, we ask that you contact the FBI. There will be no questions at this time. Thank-you."

"Director Cullen!"  
>"Director!"<p>

You could hear the voices of the reporters hoping to get their questions answered as the flashes and clicks of cameras resumed.

**Shooting Range:  
>Tuesday 05:52 AM<strong>

Gun shots echoed in the empty shooting range as Booth emptied the clip, paused, released the magazine and slammed another one in its place.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Booth places his gun down and answers.

"Booth."

"Hello Seeley."

"Jacob."

"I'm sorry to hear Dr. Brennan has passed. I'm calling to give my-"

"Save it Broadsky. You crossed a fucking line killing Bones," Booth said with emotion in his voice. "I will hunt you down and kill you. And not the easy way Jacob. I swear to God, I will make you pay you fucking bastard!"

"Collateral damage Seeley."

"Yeah? What the hell was Vincent. He was just a kid."

"Ahh… he was just for fun. Tell me Seeley. Are you teaming up with Blake? I hope he knows what he's getting into partnering with you. After all, we wouldn't want him to end up like Teddy and Temperance."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Such foul language Seeley. Why don't you use your brain. Come find me," Broadsky said hanging up the phone.

Out of frustration, Booth slammed his phone down next to his gun and pulls off his bandana and throws it on the floor.

"Don't worry Broadsky. Before this day is over, I will find you and I will kill you."

**AN: Whew! Another long one friends! So I'm getting really close to 500 reviews! That was my goal for my entire story, and since we are about 2/3 of the way through I'm absolutely thrilled! Thank you so much for taking time to leave me your thoughts! Also, the story alerts, favorite alerts, and favorite authors, are still rolling in with every chapter I write, so thank you so much for your support! Ok! You know what to do! Hit me a review!**

**Ruflylover:** LMAO! There's more where that came from!

**Cremant: **I tell myself all the time I should just take a sabbatical! I mean, really! My job just gets in the way of writing! And let's face it, I work on this story during my break and sometimes inbetween, so really, how much of my time are they really getting! LOL!

**TheZygomaticArch: **I'm glad you are enjoying, and sorry this took so long to get out!

**Ink-and-ash: **Hopefully I can do these upcoming scenes justice! I'm a little worried since I've never been in the military, or any kind of weapons training, so I'm doing a lot of research.

**Michily:** Thank-you so much for taking the time to review! I always enjoy new reviewers!

**Boots'n'all:** ROTFLMAO! Porn eh? You seriously crack me up! Hmm twist with Blake? Hmm… what is going on in that conspiracy mind of yours?

**Itsgoose2u: **There are many ideas I have for Broadsky… many!

**KeepCalmB&BAreHavingABaby:** I find it extremely difficult to write your name without the spaces and exclamation marks! 'Cause… B & B ARE HAVING A BABY! LOL! Ok! I promise, no more about your pen name! And kill broadsky? Hmm… we'll see

**Hot4Booth: **That was some review Lady! OK! I always imagined Brennan going to Booth's apartment after he "died" and it seemed very fitting for him to be in hers after all this. I think it helped Booth get in the right mindset to hunt down and kill Broadsky. Being near Brennan's things gave him a sort of calming vibe. I threw in VNM's death in the story for a reason, you'll see soon. And yes, I have a lot of foreshadowing in the story. Looking back, you'll notice that people stalking Brennan at night were always in black (Chemistry killers) and the man stalking Brennan during the day was always in a suit (Broadsky). As far as Hannah goes… I have many plans for her! Stay tuned!

**Darlove99:** Thank-you for reviewing! I have some ideas for Blake! Everyone loves him so much so I can't just leave our Seal hangin'!

**Stooger:** Thanks! I will eventually go back and correct all the mistakes and add and take away a little bit more! It's funny how I can read through these chapters 4 or 5 times before I send them out, and then as soon as I send it, I find an error! You would think I would catch it but I don't and it drives me bonkers!

**BLG: **Blake is definitely a cooler customer compared to Booth. Booth uses his intimidation skills a lot, and Blake just doesn't scare easy. You'll find that things that are out of his control, like Brennan getting shot, or his wife and child dying, are what scares him. Booth- pshh! Piece of cake!

**Diko: **Yes, it is a difficult decision for Booth to make, and I think that if it weren't for Broadsky going after everyone, he would have stayed with Brennan. But now he has more than her to protect, and he feels it's his responsibility so to speak. These are his people! Glad you enjoyed Booth in tactical gear! What can I say? I'm a sucker for military and cops, and they totally have to look the part!

**Jet1967:** I am quite flattered that, one, you chose my chapter to read first, and second, you did it before coffee! I feel truly honored! LOL If you are anything like me, nothing comes before my coffee! NOTHING!

**Julia-Loves-Seth-Clearwater: **Trust me sweetie! I've totally thought of that! And then I realized Booth is fictitious! So next best thing? DB! Me and BostonLegalGirl have a plan! Win the lottery, buy the Flyers, and then win DB over that way! A girl can dream right? Right? Lol!

**US. Marshal Mary Shannon: **Thank you for reviewing! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

**4evercaskett: **Thank you for reviewing! Trust me, Booth VS Broadsky will be one helluva fight!

**EowynGoldberry:** I hope they get Broadsky too! LOL! I was watching, I believe to be, VNM's first episode, The He in the She… and when he says he hopes he doesn't turn out like Zach, I just shook my head and thougt, 'if you only knew VNM… if you only knew!' I can't believe HH did that to me! I so love VNM, and I feel they didn't show Broadsky pay enough for that! So I'm here to rectify that!

**Coterie2: **Lmao! I loved your 'a hunting we will go' statement! Thanks for reviewing!

**Bonesmd007: **Booth in his sniper mode… *sighs* It's so not fair how hot he is! I mean… it really isn't!

**Jmbatt: **I'm glad you liked the chappie! I love writing Cullen for some reason! I totally miss him on the show!

**Tenison: **Thanks for taking the time out to review! You know me, I love them! I get so excited and I tend to read them repeatedly so don't be shy!

**OoopsAmObsessed: **I'm glad you are enjoying! I have many tricks up my sleeve! Can't wait to see what you all think of them!

**Jameni:** So… you like twists eh? Muahahaha!

**Gra:** So so sorry this took so long! Hopefully this long update will make up for it!


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Ok Bonios! I know you've been dying to see Booth and Blake get Broadsky once and for all, but before any of that happens, this chapter has to take place! So sorry about that, but this one is important. Also, I've been trying really hard to update a couple times a week, but it's getting harder and harder with all the summer parties and nice weather. So instead of wondering when I'm going to post, I'm going to start posting on Thursdays and Sundays… well that's my goal at least for right now! Ok! This one is quite long!**

**Chapter 25 The Judas in the Game  
>SUV of Special Agent Seeley Booth<br>Tuesday 6:27 AM**

The sun was just rising over the horizon in the still quiet streets of DC, but the calm of the morning was quickly interrupted by the sirens of Booth's SUV barreling down the road.

"Booth," he said answering his phone.

"Damn… you're still alive."

"Funny Blake."

"Well where the hell are you Ranger? Me and the boys are sitting here twiddling our damn thumbs because you chose _now_ not to be punctual."

"Broadsky called."

"Heya Booth? You wanna stop beating around the bush and just tell me what the hell is going on."

"Something he said… it keeps playing over and over in my head. He said 'use your brain'…"

"Well that's just great. We're never gonna get him if he wants you to use your brain."

"That's just it Blake!" Booth said frustrated that Blake wasn't following along. "I'm not the brains. I'm the heart."

"Ok… so you're the heart…"

"Bones is the brains. He knew the whole time that we faked her death. He's at the hospital."

Silence hung over the phone as the words Booth said settled in both their minds.

"Ok. I'll get the boys over there to-"

"No. I've got an idea…"

**Georgetown University Hospital  
>Hospital Suite of Dr. Temperance Brennan<br>Tuesday 6:35 AM**

"Hey Sweetie… Well it's just me and you for now. Everyone went to stretch their legs and grab a bite in the cafeteria. They'll be back before you know it. Trust me, nobody's leaving this hospital anytime soon." Angela says as she holds her best friend's hand in hers. Looking around the room Angela sighs. "You know, these rooms could use a little color, don't you think? I mean, how is anyone supposed to get better when the walls look like death personified… Sorry, sorry. Happy thoughts… Oh… here's something!" Angela says with a gleam in her eye. "Your boyfriends are strutting around here making all the women folk hot and bothered… including yours truly… Seriously Bren, if you thought they were hot before, bickering over you, you should see them in full blown military mode!" Angela says as she fans herself. "And what's this about Blake being FBI! Sweetie, we have sooo much to catch up on. Like are you guys really dating? If not, then Sweetie your acting has gotten way WAY better!" Angela continues to watch Brennan and her smile fades as Brennan's eyes remain closed, bringing back the all too familiar feeling of when Booth was in his coma. "You know… we're going to get through this Bren. You are the strongest person I know. You'll get through this… I don't know if you can hear me Bren, but Booth told me about your condition, and if things don't work out… If you can't have a baby… I will have it for you. I will be your surrogate. Me and Hodgins have talked about it… and after we have this baby, we aren't going to try anymore. We don't want to take the chance of our child being blind. So, _if_ you can't have one Sweetie, I would be more than thrilled to have one for you," Angela says as she wipes the few tears that ran down her face.

"Miss. Angela?" A tiny voice whispered.

"Parker!" Angela exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here Baby Booth?" She asked as she got up from her chair to give him a hug.

"Parker was up early this morning and saw the news about Temperance. He was very upset and demanded that he see her. Plus I thought the hospital would be safer than our house… I hope we're not intruding," Rebecca said as she took a quick glance at Brennan.

"Of course not! Bren loves you! C'mon Baby Booth," Angela says as she takes his hand and begins to walk over towards Brennan, but Parker doesn't follow. Angela turns back around to see Parker with big tears filling his eyes.

"Hey, hey, little man…" Angela says soothingly as she lifts his chin slightly. "Brennan is going to be just fine. Ok. Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah… she was shot…"

"Yeah… she was little man. She was shot here," Angela says as she points to the spot on Parker's body, "and here. But you know what? The doctors went in and fixed everything up, and then gave her medicine to make her sleep. Ok? She's just sleeping."

Parker nods his head and peeks around Angela to see that everything she was saying was true. His big brown watery eyes look at Angela and she nods her head, silently telling him it was ok to go over.

"Heya Bones. It's me, Parker," he says as he delicately places his hand over hers. "I was scared that you died. That's what they said on the news. Mom said they were only saying that to catch a bad guy… but I had to come see for myself," Parker pauses as he looks at Brennan in thought.

"Even though you were shot a couple of times and probably feel crummy, you still look really pretty Bones. Kinda like an angel or somethin'. Here, I brought you this," Parker said as he turned to his mom and she handed him the flower. "It's a daisy Bones. I figured everyone would probably bring you daffodils 'cause they're your favorite, so I brought you a daisy instead so you'd remember it was from me.

Outside in the hallway Booth listened to his son talking to Brennan and he couldn't help but choke on a sob. He had never been more proud of Parker. Wiping his eyes and letting out a deep breath, he walked into Brennan's room. Rebecca smiled at Booth and placed a hand on his arm for support. Booth nodded in awareness, and then continued to walk towards his son. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Parker looked up to see his dad. Booth knelt down on one knee and Parker turned and crashed into Booth's arms and he began to cry.

"Shh… it's ok Bub. It's ok…" Booth said soothingly as he ran his hand over Parker's blonde curls. After a few minutes, his tears subsided and he looked into his father's eyes.

"Why would anyone want to hurt Bones dad? She's one of the best people ever. Why would they hurt her?"

"I don't know Bub, but I'm gonna figure it out, ok? I promise. That's why I'm here now." Booth got up and started looking around for clues.

"What exactly are you looking for Booth?" Angela asks.

"Broadsky knows she's alive. Has anyone been in here?"

"No… just us. Well the nurses and doctors too, but that's it. Booth, do you think he was here?"

"I don't know…" Booth carefully looked around the room to see if he could find anything.

"Damn…" Booth growled in frustration. "Nothing," he said as he rubbed his hands in a downward motion over his face. Thinking over what Broadsky said, Booth turned to Rebecca with worried eyes.

"I think you and Parker should stay here. The hospital has agents everywhere and this room doesn't have windows."

"I was thinking the same thing Seeley."

"Don't leave him alone Rebecca. If you need to leave, make sure he's with someone like the squints or Max," Booth said in a very strict manner. He turned to Parker and knelt down again.

"Parker, I have to go. Alright? You listen to whoever is with you and if something happens, there are two agents outside the door and two on each end of the hallway. Remember everything I've told you before. Do you remember?"

"Yes Sir."

"Use the instincts God gave you Parker. If something, anything feels wrong, you call out for help. Got it?" Booth says as he holds up a fist. Parker responds by bumping his fist into Booth's.

"Got it dad. Be careful," Parker says as he hugs his dad one more time, and then sits back in the chair next to Brennan's bed.

Booth stands up and heads toward the door. "Same goes for you two," he says looking at Angela and Rebecca. They both give him a worried smile and nod their heads as he turns and leaves.

**Fifteen minutes later:**

"So have you picked out a name for your little one yet?" Rebecca asks.

Angela let out a sigh as she rubs her baby bump. "No… no not yet. Brennan is actually going to name her," she says with a smile as she looks to the bed.

_I don't care what Brennan picks out, as long as she makes it through this…_

"Am I interrupting?"

Angela, Rebecca, and Parker all looked over to the new visitor in the room. Angela stands up immediately and Rebecca follows her lead and stands as well.

"Hannah… what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in LA until the end of the week."

"Well I was, but Seeley told me about Temperance and I took the next flight back. How is she doing?" Hannah asks with deep concern as she looks at Brennan.

Angela and Rebecca walk closer to Hannah, so Parker wouldn't overhear. "It was touch and go for a while, but she's a fighter. I think she's- OH!" Angela exclaims immediately holding her stomach. Immediately Parker stands up and quickly grabs his chair so Angela can sit down.

"Miss Angela are you ok?" Parker exclaimed.

Angela smiles through the pain and nods her head. "Yeah, yeah I'm allll- Ohhh!"

"Angela, how far along are you," Rebecca asks worriedly.

"Twenty… oh oh OH! Twenty-five weeks!" She says with pain written all over her face. "It's too soon… it's too soon…"

"Ok… Angela, look at me," Rebecca says calmly as she quickly glances at Hannah who stands frozen in shock. Looking at Angela, Rebecca sees she has her attention. "Angela. I'm going to grab a wheelchair and we are going to take a quick look and see how the baby is doing. Can you call Dr. Hodgins?"

Angela nods quickly in affirmation as tears stream down her face. "Bren… Bren! We can't leave her! What if she wakes up? No. No! I'm not going! Bring the doctor in here!" Angela demanded.

"Well Parker, and Hannah can stay here, right Hannah?" Angela looks up at Hannah who suddenly snaps out of it after hearing Rebecca say her name.

"Sure, sure. Not a problem. Me and Parker are good."

Just then, Sweets walks in with a coffee just as Rebecca turns to leave for a wheelchair.

"Hey guys- Oh God! Angela, are you ok? Of course you're not ok. What am I saying? You're grabbing your stomach and grimacing in pain. Mega indicators that you are not ok!" Sweets panics.

Angela stands up holding her stomach and sits back down when Rebecca arrives with the wheelchair.

"Sweets, stop you are totally freaking me out rightttt AHHHHHHH! WHERE. IS. HODGINS?" Angela yells as Rebecca wheeled her out of the room.

"Wow," Sweets laughs his nervous laugh. He looks over at Hannah who is sadly watching Parker sit at Brennan's bedside. "Hey maybe I should see if he wants to go get something to eat. You know to sort of give him the time to sort of… collect himself, if you will, as he tries to process this ordeal…"

"No… I'll do it," Hannah says softly. "I haven't been spending much time with him lately… It should be me that takes him."

Hannah walks closer to Parker and hesitantly places her arm around his shoulder.

"Hey Parker. Are you hungry?"

"Dad says Booth men are always hungry…"

Hannah smiles hearing Parker say that. "Hey, why don't we grab you a bite to eat real quick. I don't know if you like them, but I hear they have really good cinnamon rolls down there."

Parker looks at Brennan.

_That cinnamon roll does sound REALLY good right now… but I can't leave Bones. _

"Thank you for asking, but I'm gonna stay here with Bones."

"Hey Parker, you should go. I'll stay here with Dr. Brennan, and make sure nothing happens to her. I promise," Sweets says trying to reassure Parker.

"Yeah ok… But if she wakes up, tell her I'll be back as soon as I can eat my cinnamon roll."

"You have my word," Sweets smiles while Hannah and Parker walk out of Brennan's room.

**J. Edgar Hoover Building  
>Tuesday 7:15 AM<strong>

Blake turns the corner and sees Booth getting off the elevator and heading for his office. Taking longer strides and dumping his tepid coffee in the trash along the way, Blake catches up to Booth as they quietly walk the rest of the way. Once inside, Booth shut his door and turned to Blake

"We need to rethink our approach. Broadsky knows Bones is alive," Booth says as he pinches the bridge of his nose and begins to pace.

"He wasn't at the hospital? Are you sure?" Blake asked

"No he wasn't there. I didn't find anything," Booth said picking up his baseball and throwing it in the air.

Both of them paused as they tried to think of what Broadsky's clue meant.

"Didn't you say that he broke into your house?"

"Yeah. The son of a bitch was just sitting in my living room."

"He's at Brennan's."

Booth's head shot up looking at Blake, thinking through his statement.

"Let's get this bastard."

**Georgetown University Hospital  
>Maternity Ward<br>Tuesday 7:10 AM**

Hodgins ran as fast as he could down the hallway towards Angela's room. He went past two rooms before he even realized and had to backtrack.

"Baby? Baby? Oh man! Baby?" Hodgins said quickly as he ran to Angela's side.

"Oh babe, you're really going to have to get it together here," Angela half cried half whined at her husband's behavior.

"Right! Whew! Ok! I'm calm… I'm calm… This is me… being totally… completely… 100% calm," he says trying to calm down but his voice was still an octave higher than normal.

An average sized woman in her mid 50's walked into the room and smiled calmly at couple. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins. I'm Dr. Chloe Mason, pleasure meeting you. Now, Angela I understand you are twenty-five weeks. Have you had any problems during your pregnancy? Has the baby been healthy at all check-ups thus far?"

"Well, other than the possibility of her having Leber's Congenital Amaurosis, she's been healthy."

"A she? Well congratulations. Have you ever had a 3D ultra sound done before?"

"No but I have one scheduled when I'm at 30 weeks."

"Well let's have a look see then, shall we…?" Dr. Mason said as she lifted up Angela's gown a bit. Moving the wand over her baby bump, she quickly finds the baby.

"Well here she is," she says smiling, "that's her head. Heart beat is good…" Suddenly Dr. Mason looks closer to the screen and then quickly to Hodgins and Angela.

"What… What's wrong with my daughter?"

**Apartment Building of Dr. Temperance Brennan  
>Tuesday 7:23AM<strong>

Booth slowly opens the door to Brennan's apartment with his gun drawn as he slowly walks around. Trying to stay clear of the windows, Booth changes his pace from sneaking around objects slowly, to quickly moving when there's nothing to hide around. Hearing something fall, in Brennan's bedroom, Booth quickly changes his direction and heads for the noise.

Booth slowly pushes the door open with his foot and takes a quick glance inside. Booth instantly lowered his gun. A chair sat in the darkest corner of Brennan's room and sitting in it was Hannah.

"Hannah! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in LA! Are you alright?"

Hannah smiled brightly. "It's about time Seeley… you really are nothing without Temperance are you?" Hearing her tone of voice, Booth immediately drew his gun and aimed it at Hannah.

"And why exactly did you think I was in LA? Did you even bother to call to see if I got in ok? Did you even notice that I didn't call you at all?" Holding up a tape recorder, Hannah pushes play.

"_Well it doesn't matter. I'm ending it when I get home tonight. It's been over between us for a long time now."_

"_I still don't understand. Why are you ending things with Hannah? You love her and I see how happy she makes you."_

"_Damn it Bones! I don't love her! She doesn't make me happy! I'm just as miserable as you are! You… us… you, me and Parker! That's what makes me happy!"_

Hannah pushes stop and watches Booth as the tick in his jaw appears and his lips purse together.

"Well Seeley… I have to give you a round of applause. No! Better yet. A standing ovation. To think I actually believed you Friday night and your speech about how we're _'solid'_. It's a good thing my friend here was kind enough to divulge this information."

"Your friend. Broadsky right," Booth says dangerously.

"The one and only. You see… he's had Brennan's placed bugged for a while now."

"Hannah. I really did care for you. You helped me so much while we were overseas, but things changed when we got back. You know this too."

"I know that I love you Seeley! And you just use me until you've had your fill, and then leave me for her! After she's hurt you the way that she has! I would NEVER do that. "

"Hannah, please. Just think about this. He's only using you to get to me! As soon as you do whatever it is you are doing for him, he _will_ kill you."

Just then Booth's phone rings, but he hesitates to answer.

"I'd probably want to answer that if I were you, _Baby_."

Booth reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Booth."

"Ahh Seeley! You figured out my riddle. Just for that, I have a surprise for you."

Booth instantly feels nauseous and turns pale as a ghost.

"Dad…"

**AN: Alrighty folks! Let's end it there! Whew! It was getting lengthy! Ok, so I know I said Sundays, but it is a holiday weekend! I will have the next one out hopefully by Monday at the latest, and then we will start the Thursday, Sunday schedule! Sorry for the errors! I only read through this once instead of the 3 or 4 times that I normally do! And yet, I still see errors after I post! So perhaps you won't notice a difference! LMAO! Ok! Lots to take in with this chappie! Are you going to kill me for Hannah and Broadsky kidnapping our Baby Booth? I thought about it for a really long time and decided to go this route! Let's hope I can pull it off! As usual! Let me know in the review section! If you hated it, please tell me why and I'll try to fix it! I try to please you all as much as I can! **

**BLG: **There are many alternatives for a B&B progeny! I hope you like what I have in mind… It's quite genius actually! *cocky smirk*

**Ink-and-ash: **Thanks for the advice! I've shot guns before, I just want to be as accurate as possible with the guns I'm using in this story! But I agree! Good authors write better when they've experienced what they're writing!

**SouthunLady:** This is all a game for Broadsky and Booth knows that! I think I've mentioned that there will be some hard times in this story before the happy ending! But don't worry! There will be a happy ending!

**Cerulean1:** LOL! Thank-you for your review! I'm sorry I made you scare your cat!

**Itsgoose2u: **Aww, no tears! Everything will work out… eventually!

**Monebuddha: **Thank you so much for the review! And you're right! Broadsky should be scared!

**Hot4Booth:** I always love your long reviews! Thanks for taking the time! As for the poker chip, you can't really say it's copying! The poker chip is a very important part of Booth's character. Come to think about it… I don't think I've seen a lot of poker chip action in season 6. Have you? Thank you for sharing a bit about you! I wasn't aware of the HIPPA laws so my mistake in regards to Max! I'm glad you liked my Fisher and Caroline! I agree that new optimistic Fisher is… just… well… it's not right! And Dr. Greene… hmm…

**Cremant: **Thank you for such a wonderful review! I spend many hours writing each chapter so thank-you for appreciating my efforts and the direction this story is going!

**Diko:** Could you imagine if I killed Brennan? I would have 200+ readers coming to hunt me down! And you all know I'd be in the BFSS so I wouldn't even have a chance! LOL! Thanks for the review!

**EowynGoldberry: **It is very sad about Brennan's condition, but I have an idea that you all will probably like!

**4evercaskett: **I'm glad you liked the chappie! I do try to please!

**Boots'n'all: **You want me to kill Blake? I definitely can't do that! Lol! I think Blake left Brennan some really good advice in a previous chapter that will play a role in who she chooses! And LMAO! There must be something wrong with the hospital sprinklers! Someone should really get on that because they definitely should have gone off! Also… we'll see what the Cocky Belt Buckle can do! LOL

**BabyBones:** Thank-you for reviewing! Being in character was one of my biggest concerns when I decided to write my first fan-fic! I hate when I read a story and the characters aren't them, so I'm really glad I've been able to pull it off!

**Tessielulu:** Thank-you for your review! I have a pretty good idea where I want to go with Brennan's condition! I hope you'll like it!

**Alinzar:** Alinzar! Yay! You're back! I almost called the authorities to hunt you down, because not only were you not reviewing my story, but you weren't reviewing BLG's! Luckily, she informed me of your travels and now I rest peacefully knowing Broadsky didn't kidnap you!

**Coterie2: **Oh man! Yes! Let's keep our fathers out of the hospital! I'm glad your dad is doing well though! And excellent family rule! I will adopt it for my family! LOL

**DQBunny: **Thanks for your review! I know people are wishing I had handled Brennan's condition differently but I chose PCOS for a reason I have an idea that I hope you all will like! As far as in vitro being the last resort, you are correct but Brennan opted for this because she doesn't have a baby daddy, and would have to do it regardless of her condition.

**Mezzo187:** Yes do go back and re-read! Now that the Chemistry Killers and Broadsky have been revealed, I think you will catch on that the chemistry killers knew a lot about Brennan, while Broadsky knew more about Booth. Which confused the heck out of everyone, because they the "He" was Blake, and then they were like, wait! The "He" is Booth! LOL! All the while I'm deviously laughing at all the confusion! Thanks for reading!

**KeepCalmBandBAreHavingABaby: **I always love your enthusiasm with your reviews! They always make me smile! But keep calm my friend! I totally have this under control! There will be a happy ending!

**Ugh:** Dude, simmer down! First off, I do this for fun and spend many hours on each chapter. I definitely have a plan for everything and there will be a happy ending. I don't think that Brennan not being able to have kids is predictable, in fact, I've never read a fanfic where she couldn't. For you to be malicious is unnecessary. I understand if you don't like something, but there are other ways to tell me other than saying that you wasted your time and that you are done with this story. I hate to put you on blast because I love all my reviewers, and I take to heart when someone doesn't like something. If it doesn't mess with my original outline, I try to make it right, but there's really nothing constructive about that

.**Gra:** Are you feeling better knowing our Brennan is not dead? LOL I'm glad you are enjoying the story and think I'm the best! You can't see me, but I'm doing a little happy dance!

**Glykera:** LMAO! Repressed girl squeal! Love it! I'm glad you are joining us and are enjoying my fic! Thanks for the review!

**EverythingEventually:** Ahhh Brainy, Jasper, and the poker chip! That was my plan from the beginning! I'm glad you liked it!

**BlueOrchid96: **Great detective work! Like I could ever kill Brennan! Thanks for the review!

**Jmbatt: **I'm glad you refuse to believe it! LOL Ahh! It's tough to fool you Bonios! Oh well! At least you all entertained me with your reviews regarding Brennan's "death"! As far as Brennan's condition, I hope, in the end, you'll like where this goes!

**Michily: **Hey hey! Don't glug glug woo hoo without me, are you insane! Give a gal some notice so I can bust out my wine bott… *coughs* I mean wine _glass_! LOL! That being said! Don't worry I have a plan, and hopefully next chapter will be the one you've all been waiting for!


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Bonios! If you are American, I hope you are having a fabulous 4****th**** of July Independence Day Weekend! Well, I stayed in the BFSS today and wrote up this chappie for you all! Hope you like! A special shout out to **_**BOSTONLEGALGIRL**_**! A few new readers came over to read my fic because of her so thank you BLG! **

**Chapter 26 Surprise in the Boy  
>Georgetown University Hospital: Maternity Floor<br>Tuesday 7:18 AM  
><strong>

"_Well here she is," she says smiling, "that's her head. Heart beat is good…" Suddenly Dr. Mason looks closer to the screen and then quickly to Hodgins and Angela._

"_What… What's wrong with my daughter?"_

Dr. Mason doesn't say anything and continues to look at the monitor. With a few clicks of the mouse she looks back at the couple and smiles.

"Everything is just fine. Well… depending on how much you bought."

"Bought? I don't know what that means!" Angela said annoyed, repeating her best friend's phrase. Hodgins slightly squeezes her hand to comfort her.

"The 3D image clearly shows that your baby…" she says as she turns the monitor so Hodgins and Angela could see, "… is a boy, not a girl."

"What? A boy? It's a boy?" Hodgins exclaims as his eyes fill with tears and he lets out a relieved laugh.

Angela, too, has tears streaming down her face as she looks at the 3D image of her son and starts laughing too. "A son… we're having a son! Well I guess I should stop calling you Princess then huh?" She says to the monitor completely in love with the image of her unborn baby.

"I'll give you both a minute," Dr. Mason said as she left the room.

"Look at him Hodgie… he's already starting to look like you!"

"Oh no no no… He's all you babe. Look at those eyes. Those are your eyes…" Hodgins says in awe as he looks at Angela and then back to the monitor. "And you're ok with this? With a boy?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm more than ok…" she smiles still looking at the monitor. "He's amazing…"

**Apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan  
>Tuesday 7:26 AM<strong>

"_Ahh Seeley! You figured out my riddle. Just for that, I have a surprise for you."_

"_Dad…"_

"Parker…" Booth says as he closes his eyes and prays that this is just a dream. Swallowing his fear, he tries to be brave for his son. "It's ok Bub. I will find you. Did he hurt you? Did you remember?"

"I'm ok dad, I'm sorry…" Parker said looking at Broadsky who was smirking back at him.

"No Parker. This is not your fault, it's mine. You thought you could trust Hannah. This isn't your fault. Parker did you remember?"

Parker turned his back to Broadsky and took a deep breath. "I was blindfolded, 23 minutes, mostly highway, old building, empty, windows boarded up and blacked out, he's alone," Parker said quickly before Broadsky was able to snatch the phone.

"Your son is quite exceptional. You taught him very well-"

"I swear to God Broadsky, when I find you I'm going to rip you apart, limb by limb…"

"I look forward to it Seeley. See you soon." Broadsky says as he hangs up the phone.

Booth throws his phone on Brennan's bed. Hannah watched the intense stare in his blacker than onyx eyes and she stands up in fear to create more distance between them. Booth quickly approached her in a blink of an eye and slammed her face first into the wall and holds her there with one arm.

"Seeley…" Hannah struggles, "You're hurting me."

Hearing her voice made Booth sick to his stomach. Clenching his teeth, he didn't utter a sound. He reached up to his throat mic and tapped it a twice, then 4, then 5 times.

Within seconds Blake came in from Brennan's balcony, and two of the other men in Booth's team came in through the front door. They all reached Brennan's room without a sound and waited for Booth's order. Blake walked over to Brennan's window and signaled the sniper on the rooftop across her building to stand down.

Booth, who is still holding Hannah with an arm across her back, turned to his men and signaled with his other hand that there was a bug. The men quickly left in search for the device.

Booth felt all around Hannah and discovered no weapons on her. He quickly grabbed her wrists and turned her around with a thud and did the same thing. Feeling something under her shirt, Booth grab the fabric and roughly lifted it up and ripped the wire off of her, smashing it to the ground.

"Wow Seeley, that's the most action we've had in weeks," Hannah taunted in disgust as she pulled her shirt back down.

Booth gritted his teeth and got inches within Hannah and stared her down. "Everything feels the same to me," Booth says in a low growl, "I haven't been satisfied in months."

Hannah goes to retaliate, but Booth interrupts her.

"I would keep that mouth of yours shut Hannah. You have no idea who I am, or what I'm capable of," Booth says dangerously as he throws Hannah back in the chair. "I swear to God, if you even think of leaving this chair I will kill you myself."

Blake walked into Brennan's room without making a sound. He picked up Brennan's cup of water by her bedside and dropped 3 small bugs into the glass and sat it down.

"Is that it?"

"I think so Boss. Ferrell and Evans are still in search."

Booth stormed over and pulled out four zip ties and handed two to Blake. They both worked and secured Hannah to the chair. Once they were satisfied with the restraints, the men quickly walked into the hallway, making sure to stay close to Hannah, but far enough away, where they could talk without her hearing.

"She gave Parker to Broadsky, Blake," he says as he starts to pace with both hands on his hips and the tick of his jaw evident.

Blake immediately feels the anger boiling through his body as he looks at Booth.

"I'm going to kill her Blake. If Parker…" Booth starts but can't even finish as his eyes become teary and red rimmed.

"Booth. We'll get him back. C'mon man, he needs you to get it together. Now. What did she-"

"We gotta go. We gotta move. Broadsky knows about our team. He's had Bones' place bugged for a while. Hannah played back a conversation between me and Bones from Sunday. Which means, he heard everything when Cullen came here earlier."

"Shit," Blake said knowing they had to change their strategy. "What's the plan?"

"Parker said that he was blindfolded but they drove 23 minutes, mostly highway. He said that he was in an old, abandoned building with boarded up windows and the rest were blacked out. He said Broadsky was alone.

"Ok. That's good. That's really good."

"Hannah is going to show us where this place is."

Booth stormed back into the room with Blake following closely behind. He reaches Hannah and stoops down low so he's eye level with her.

"You are going to tell me where Broadsky is. Now." Booth says in a low threatening voice.

"I don't know where he is," Hannah said stubbornly.

"Damn it Hannah, do you think this is a game? He has my son. He has Parker. Now TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Booth said as he picked up the chair she was in and slams it back on the floor losing his patience. "TELL ME!"

"I don't know where he is," Hannah says, starting to cry.

"Don't you do that. Don't you cry. You have no fucking right. You put yourself in this Hannah. Now tell me where my son is!"

"I don't know Seeley, I really don't. He told me to meet him in the park, and then he put Parker in his car and drove away."

"Don't fucking lie to me Hannah!" Booth roared as he tipped her chair back.

"I'm not!" Hannah sobbed. "I swear! I'm not lying! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"Booth…" Blake said calmly putting a hand on his shoulder. Booth looked at Blake and stepped back before he snapped and killed Hannah right there.

Blake stepped up in Booth's place. Hannah looked into his ice cold blue eyes and felt a chill run through her entire body. Reaching behind his back, Blake pulled his gun and pulled the slide back and they all listened as the bullet loaded into the chamber.

"Hello Hannah," Blake said calmly. "We've met once before, I'm William Blake."

Hannah listened without saying a word as her sobs stopped but tears continued down her face.

Blake aimed his gun at Hannah's head and slowly circled around her chair like a predator about to go in for the kill. "You know me as a co-owner of a popular night club, and you may even know me as an FBI agent. But do you know me as a Navy Seal?"

Hannah stared back into his expressionless face and shuddered in fear.

"I did all sorts of things as a Navy Seal. But there was one area, I was really good at. Some said I was exceptional, not trying to be cocky… ok, maybe just a little bit." Blake stopped in front of Hannah and bent down to look into her eyes.

Hannah looked over to the door where two huge men stood with arms crossed.

Blake took his hand and slowly turned Hannah's head so she was face to face with him.

"Do you know what that is? Do you know what area I was 'exceptional' at?"

Hannah shook her head no.

Blake smiled a dangerous smile. "Getting information. You see, Hannah… We don't have a lot of time here, and I'm running out of patience. We know you're lying. Maybe if you spent some time with Parker, you'd know he was a smart kid. He said nothing about getting out of a car. Nothing. Why do you think that is? I mean, he was able to tell us he was in the car for 23 minutes, drove mostly on the highway, was in an abandoned building… why do you think he left out the part about switching vehicles?"

"I… I don't know!"

Blake stands up, takes the gun that was in his hand and pressed it into Hannah's knee. "Try again."

Hannah starts to sob again and looks to Booth for help. Blake turns to look at Booth and sees nothing but anger on his face.

"Ooo… did you see that Ms. Burley? Hey. That right there was important!" Blake said pointing to Booth. "Ready for the spoiler alert?" he whispered. "I don't think Agent Booth is going to be helping you anytime soon. I'd think long and hard about the next words that come out of your mouth, because if it's not what I want to hear, I'm going to shoot you, and then we are going to have your blood all over Brennan's beautiful white carpet. Now. Where is Parker," Blake says as he flicks the safety off his 1911 and aims it at Hannah's leg.

Hannah starts to sob harder and looks at Blake and sees the seriousness in his eyes. "Ok! Ok! I'll tell you where he is. But I want to cut a deal first. If I give you Broadsky and Parker's location, I want full immunity."

Blake laughs. "You really are a crazy psycho bitch. You kidnapped a Federal Agent's-"

"Ok."

Blake's head whips around to Booth's with his gun still aimed at Hannah. "Booth you can't be ser-"

"I can't guarantee anything, but I will talk to the prosecutor on your behalf."

"Ok fine. You have a deal. I'll tell you where they are…"

"No. You will _show_ us. You're comin' too."

**AN: So… I had to change Angela's baby to a boy! That HH! He always keeps me on my toes! He said the Hodgela Baby will be born **_**sans penis…**_** umm… what does that mean to you guys? LOL! OK folks! Next chapter is finally the one you've all been waiting for! As always leave me your thoughts! I always love reading them! A special shout out to a reader who GOT ENGAGED over the weekend! YAY! I would divulge the name, but I didn't ask for permission but yay! SOMEONE is engaged! LMAO! Ok! You know what to do!**

**EowynGoldberry: **I don't know why but I just had to make Hannah a bad guy!

**Texasloves9: **Could you imagine if my "**B**" key **b**roke? **B**ooth **B**rennan **B**ones **B**lake **B**urley **B**enjamin **B**a**b**y **B**ooth… I'd **b**e in a lot of trou**b**le! Lol! Thanks for the review!

**BLG: **Ahh! I still can't believe you are engaged! *SCREAMS LIKE DAISY*

**Goddess of the River: **Lol! Hannah is evil! Evil I tell ya! Who knew I could put in two cliffhangers in one chapter!

**Darlove99**: I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing!

**SouthunLady:** Hey! Someone's gotta keep you on your toes! And yeah… Hannah trying to spend time with Parker! We should have known she was up to something!

**Etakkate: **I read this and felt much better! LOL Thanks for the support and I'm glad you like where I'm taking this!

**Chymom: **Thanks for reviewing! Blake wasn't actually with Booth when he first got there. I explained that more clearly in this chappie! Thanks for the review!

**Rmcbuckeye: **Welcome to my story! Yay! I'm so glad you like! And is there a reason you have buckeye in your name? Are you an Ohio State fan? O-H?

**Itsgoose2u:** She _was_ terrible! Stupid Hannah! LOL!

**Michily: **LOL! If ever you need to say her name, but don't want the disgusting after taste in your mouth just call her Hannah Afghanna! It's just makes uttering the wretched name lots of fun!

**Boots'n'all: **Lol! I definitely can't kill Blake! What can I say! I totally lub him! Yup, it's so true, so true!

**Lady Imara:** LMAO! I like to give you guys surprises! Thanks for reviewing!

**Diko:** I'm glad you liked that I made Hannah Afghanna evil! Muahahah!

**Jdragonfire29:** Ahh me too, me too… I mean… I renamed Monday, Hannahday! It can't get much worse than that!

**ArcherBlad3:** Thank you for reviewing! I hope I don't disappoint!

**Berniej:** Broadsky is determined to get revenge on Booth for Paula's. This isn't about money for him. He wants Booth to hurt like he's hurting. Also for the Angela thing, she will have her loads of children. Her and Hodgins will travel down different avenues.

**Gra:** I'm glad you are enjoying! And my happy dance is very entertaining!

**TheZygomaticArch:** I'm so sorry you didn't like where I went with Hannah. To be honest, after she insisted Brennan give her the sunglasses, I didn't watch her again until Booth proposed. I just fast forwarded through it. I mean it was too awful to watch! So that's probably why you didn't really by it. Thanks for your honesty though!

**Coterie2: **LOL! I love your enthusiasm! See! Isn't it easier now for us to forgive Booth after all he's done to Brennan! People were seriously mad at him and even wanted Blake to be with Brennan. Now that all of this horrible stuff is happening to him, it's going to be easier for us to forgive him! Aren't I clever? :-P

**Phoenica: **Sorry this is a little late since you said early Monday morning! Hey! It's a holiday weekend! Let a girl sleep off her drunkenness! LOL I'm so glad you started reading and are enjoying the fic! If you think this cliffy was bad, you should be greatful you didn't have to wait after chapter 21! Talk about a cliff hanger!

**Mezzo187:** I kinda changed up the Hannah in my story from the one in the show. I just have to get it out of my system! I mean, Hannah… ick! And this way is fun too right? It keeps you guys on your toes. I mean, remember how HH turned our precious Zach into Gormogon's apprentice? Same here! NM the fact that everyone freaked and rebelled! It was still entertaining… right?

**KeepCalmBandBAreHavingABaby: **LMAO! Do you feel a little better now?

**Cremant:** Thanks for such a great review! I know I should write how I want it, but your guys' voice is important too and that's why I love the reviews so much! They tell me what I can do better and if I'm ok with it, I try to write it in!

**xXx-beLIAMaSen-xXx: **Aww! Thanks for joining us! Your review was so sweet and made my day!

**Hot4Booth:** Thanks! I'm glad you are liking it! About Blake! I think you are taking his attitude about Booth wrong. Think of their relationship like Booth and Jared's. They are constantly raggin' on eachother trying to prove who's better. In that way they are like Booth and Jared. On the other side they are like Booth and Brennan, where they respect each other even though they are different in personalities. I hope this helps!

**Pha1ange5: **Exciting and awful at the same time? LOL Can't wait to see what you thought of this one!

**Boneslvr38:** Thank you and welcome to my story! Always love newbies! I hope you like where I take this!


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: **So… I already broke my promise to have this out by Thursday! So sorry! I wanted this chapter to be perfect, because this is the one you've all been waiting for! For some reason, I just couldn't get it to flow, so I thought, would they rather have a crappy version on Thursday, or would they rather have it a late, but well written. So, I chose the latter! Ok Folks! This is a LONG one! Here we go!

**Chapter 27 A Storm in the Atmosphere  
>Georgetown University Hospital<br>Hospital Suite of Dr. Temperance Brennan  
>Tuesday 7:42 AM<strong>

"You seem anxious Ms. Stinson," Sweets observed, breaking the silence in Brennan's hospital room.

Rebecca looked around at Sweets, Max, and Caroline, and lets out a big sigh.

"I just don't like how long Parker has been gone. You know what? I'm gonna-"

"Hey how's she doing?" Angela asked as Hodgins pushed her in the wheel chair.

"About the same," Rebecca said sadly, looking at Brennan as she lies there almost lifeless. "What did the doctor say? Is the baby ok?"

Hodgins and Angela look up at each other and smile. Hodgins nodded giving Angela the honors.

"Yes, the pain stopped. Which is good, because wow. Not a lot to be desired there, believe you me! Dr. Mason says I was most likely experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions because of everything…" Angela says sadly looking at Brennan. "But, she did give us some very interesting news," Angela says smiling.

"Well spit it out Cheri," Caroline said impatiently.

"Well," Angela said placing her hands on her baby bump. "The 3D ultrasound showed that Princess is really a Prince!" She exclaimed laughing. "We're having a boy!"

Everyone got up and laughed, hugged and congratulated the happy couple. After the chatter died down, Rebecca grabbed her purse and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to go to the cafeteria to see what's taking Parker and Hannah so long…"

"Yeah we have to go back to the maternity floor. Dr. Mason wants to monitor us for a while, and wants me to get some rest. Just… can you tell Bren why I'm not here, if she wakes up?"

Everyone agreed and Hodgins wheeled Angela out of the room.

"Ok, I'll be back…" Rebecca said looking around in her purse for her cell phone.

Caroline looked back and forth, between Max and Sweets a couple of times and shook her head in disappointment.

"What's the matter with you two? There's a damn serial killer running loose, snipin' people left and right for NO good reason, and you're just gonna let Ms. Stinson walk by herself to the cafeteria?"

Max quickly stood up as Rebecca smiled. "I was just about to offer my company Rebecca," Max said smiling.

"Mmm. I'm sure you were Cher. Now go on! It makes me nervous that Baby Booth has been gone for so long with that home wrecker."

Everyone looked at Caroline shocked that she had the guts to say what they all were thinking.

"What?" Caroline asked as she shrugged her shoulders stubbornly.

Rebecca felt her phone vibrate in her purse and she quickly continues to look for it.

"Seeley! Is everything ok?"

"Becks…"

"What is it Seeley?" She demanded already starting to panic from his tone. Instantly the room's atmosphere changed and everyone silently listened to Rebecca's half of the conversation.

"I'm so sorry Rebecca. I'm so sorry. She took Parker."

"What do you mean she took Parker? I know she took Parker! What's going on?"

"Wait. You knew? Why the hell didn't you call me?"

"She took him to get food. He was hungry, I didn't think that required a phone call Seeley," Rebecca said with attitude, not understanding what the problem was.

Rebecca heard Booth take in a deep breath and pause.

"Rebecca… Hannah took Parker. She handed him over to Broadsky."

Rebecca instantly sat down in the chair as the fear for her son took her breath away and the nauseating anxiousness overwhelmed her.

"I knew," Rebecca said guiltily. "I knew something was wrong. They should have been back by now," she continued panicking. "I should have done something!"

"This is not your fault. Do you hear me? This is my fault. I will make this right Rebecca. I will get him back Rebecca. I swear on my life I will get him back. Ok? I'm so sorry. Parker… I just talked to him. He said he's ok. He's strong Becks. We taught him well. He knows what to do. I'm on my way right now with Blake to get him. We're about 10 minutes away. I will call you as soon as I have him. I'm so sorry Rebecca."

"Just get him back Seeley. Just bring him home," Rebecca said with a quiver in her voice, as her entire world came crashing down around her. Hanging up the phone Rebecca let out a heart crushing sob, and held her face in her hands.

Sweets immediately got up and sat next to her.

"She took him," Rebecca said as she looked into Sweets eyes as he nodded his head in acknowledgment. More tears rolled down her face and her breathing became short, and panicked. "She took him… she took my baby…" she said in between sobs as Sweets held her in his arms. "She gave him to Broadsky… Why would she do that? Why would she take him?" She asked as she continued to cry. Sweets held her and whispered encouraging words to try to calm her. "He's just a little boy…" Sweets looked to Caroline, who also had tears in her eyes and then to Max who's face turned cold.

Max stood up and walked over to Rebecca and Sweets. He took his hand under Rebecca's chin and turned her face so she was looking at him. Max looked deep into her eyes, and Rebecca's sobs paused for a moment. Silently communicating, Rebecca began sobbing again and quickly nodded her head yes. And just like that Max was gone.

**Abandoned Warehouse  
>One mile away<br>Tuesday 8:05 AM**

The sun that was shining just hours ago, was now behind dark threatening clouds. The men could hear rumbling thunder in the distance as they all gathered around the back of Booth's SUV. The clatter of weapons being checked and handled was the only sounds the men were making as they each grabbed their preference and threw on a kevlar vest.

"The storm will be here in about 5-10 minutes," Blake said placing his trusty 1911 in the small of his back.

Booth nodded in awareness, as he busied himself with the task before him. Grabbing what he needed, Booth flipped open his laptop and opened the floor plan of the abandoned building as all the men studied the schematics before them.

Booth reached in his pocket and pulled out Brainy smurf and smiled. He tossed it in the air a couple times to get the feel for it and then gripped it tightly in his hand. He looked to Kratzer and Ferrell.

"Kilo, Fox. You will be my snipers," Booth said in his take charge attitude. "According to this, there are windows here in the middle of the roof. Start there. Stay on high ground. Broadsky is a pro, so he'll be ready for you. Stay out of sight and in the shadows. The building has an open main floor so you should be able to get a good shot off." Booth looked to Blake and Evans now, and paused, taking a deep breath. "Bravo, Echo. You search these rooms for Parker," Booth says pointing to the rooms surrounding the main floor. Do it as quickly and as quietly as you can. My son is a chip off the ol' block. He won't trust anyone after what happened with Hannah. Our code word is _'Translation.'_"

Before the men could crack wise at the code word the sky opened up and rain started pooring down. Booth reached down, along with the other men, and rubbed the mud on his face.

"I'm going after Broadsky. Radio in your positions through the throat mic. Be aware, we don't know for certain that Broadsky is alone. So bring your A game. Got it?"

"One question Alpha. What are you going to do with her?" Blake asked pointing to Hannah who was watching from the back seat of the SUV beside them.

"She's comin' with me. Let's move out."

**8 Minutes Later**

Flashes of lightning crackled in the sky and ground shaking thunder boomed all around them. Rain poured down from the skies making visibility a challenge.

_It's good for my men that it's raining like this. It'll make it harder for Broadsky to get off a shot._ Booth thought.

The men were about 60 feet away from the old brick building, taking cover behind whatever they could find.

Booth pulled Hannah down by her restraints and they took cover behind a tree. Booth signaled Kratzer and Ferrell to move in.

"Alpha to Bravo," Booth said just above a whisper.

"Bravo over."

"The suspect and I will go in next. I will double click for you to move in."

"Roger that Alpha."

Booth pulls out a knife and cuts Hannah's zip ties from her wrist and she immediately rubs her raw skin.

"If you utter a sound, or try to run off, I will not hesitate to shoot you. Do you understand me?"

Hannah nodded her head and began to cry again, but the pouring rain drowned out the sound.

"Fox to Alpha."

"Go ahead Fox."

"We are in position. The building has nothing but natural light, so it's pretty dark. We've got our target on Broadsky. He's dead center on the main floor, sitting in a chair. He is armed with a hand gun, and the rest, if he has them, are concealed. Permission to shoot…"

"Negative Foxtrott. We're goin' in."

"On your command Alpha."

"Alpha and suspect are moving in."

Booth grabbed Hannah's wrists tightly in one hand and his gun in the other and they both ran quickly to the building.

Booth and Hannah ran to the furthest southeast window that was boarded up, knowing he would have 20 feet of hallway before he reached the main floor where Broadsky was.

"Go," He ordered and she hesitantly went in the window. Once Booth was inside, he put Hannah directly in front of him with his gun raised to the back of her.

"Move," Booth growled as his hand grabbed a bunch of her shirt so he could guide her where he wanted her to go.

"Alpha, Bravo here. We've got a problem."

Booth tugged Hannah's shirt to make her stop moving.

"Max Keenan just showed up on the east side of the site with a rifle and what looks to be a small cooler."

_Damn it. How the hell did Max find us?_

"Bravo, take care of him. If he gives you trouble, shoot him," Booth said annoyed that he now has to worry about Max too. "Echo continue as planned."

"Copy that Alpha," Blake said as he quickly cut across the field in a route where Max wouldn't see him.

**Open field- 300 feet from Abandoned Warehouse  
>Special Agent William Blake<strong>

Within minutes Blake stood behind a tall tree watching Max set up his rifle. Quietly sneaking up on him, Blake had to give the old guy credit.

_This guy is feisty! I won't even ask how he knew we were here…_ Blake thought to himself.

"Hey Max, whatcha got there?" Blake crouched down smiling as the rain poured down his face.

Max smiled and continued the task at hand. "A rifle. I thought you FBI agents would know a little something about weapons… guess I was wrong."

"Well, I gotta say… Booth is pretty pissed you're here. He told me to shoot you if you didn't behave. C'mon Max," Blake said as he cuffs him on the shoulder. "Let's get you back to the SUV. You know when Bren wakes up, she's not gonna be happy with you."

"Parker is like a grandson to me. And I don't know how much you know about me, but I don't like people messing with my family. So quit bein' a hard ass and let me shoot her at least one time! We both know she deserves it! You can just say that you didn't even see me. And the bullets that I have are untraceable."

"Anything's traceable Max," Blake says skeptical.

"Nope, not these…" Max said grabbing the cooler. "These, I made myself," he said proudly, carefully opening the top.

"What is that?"

"A Gallium bullet… Frozen Gallium to be exact. You see… Gallium melts at 29 degrees Celsius-"

"American?"

"About 85 degrees Fahrenheit. You see… once I shoot this bullet, it'll do its damage, and then it will melt once it reaches twent… 85 degrees. See! Poof! The evidence just melts away!" Max said smiling.

"I'm sure Hodgins will be able to find Gallium in Hannah's body Max…"

"But! He won't be able to see what it was, let alone a bullet. And I handled it carefully knowing the bug man. Nobody will ever find out…" Max paused looking at Blake. "Aww, you're gonna rat me out aren't you?" Max whined. "That will make for some awkward Thanksgiving dinners…"

Blake laughs at the old man, but seriously considers what he's saying.

_Hmm… Hannah does deserve it…_

"Echo to Alpha team. I have the boy. He's fine. On our way back to the rendezvous point."

Blake smiled at Max. "Better yet! You go to the car, and wait for us."

"That doesn't sound like much fun Blake."

"Don't worry Max, Hannah will get hers. Until she does, you can go back to the car and sit with Parker. My guy is on his way with him now."

"Is he ok?"

"Yep. Do I have your word that you will sit with Parker? I gotta go help Booth."

"Yeah… But I won't promise that I won't go after her later…"

"Well… that's good enough for now. Call Rebecca too," and like that, Blake was on his way back to the building.

**Abandoned Warehouse  
>Special Agent Seeley Booth and Suspect Hannah Burley<strong>

Booth nudged Hannah and they slowly eased their way down the hallway. Without hesitation, Booth turned the corner with Hannah and saw Broadsky sitting out in the open just like his men had said.

"Seeley!" Broadsky said standing up and stretching. "You got here faster than I thought. Was that with your help Hannah?"

Booth takes his gun and pushes it deeper into Hannah's back as a warning to keep quiet.

Broadsky smiles, takes his gun and raises it at Booth and Hannah. He loads a bullet in the chamber and then releases the magazine and tosses it in his hand slightly. He then looks to Booth and slides the magazine across the floor as it scrapes along the concrete floor and hits the wall before it stops. He then takes his gun and does the same thing, but to the other side of the room.

Booth stands behind Hannah and manages to touch his mic so Broadsky doesn't see.

"Kilo, Fox, if Hannah moves shoot her," Booth whispers making it look like he was telling Hannah something.

"Copy that Alpha."

Booth then takes his gun, and repeats Broadsky's actions and waits as he stares down Broadsky with a dangerous smirk.

Broadsky smiles at Booth and in an instant, they are both charging each other. Booth being faster reached Broadsky first, and his momentum helped slam Broadsky into the old brick wall. Booth then raises his clenched fist, and punches Broadsky with all his strength, once, twice, and then a third time.

"You fucking bastard, I will kill you for taking my son," Booth growls. He swings again the fourth time, but Broadsky moved quickly and Booth hit the brick wall, and felt the bones in his hand break. Being fueled by adrenaline, Booth barely winced and hits Broadsky again with a left hook.

Broadsky quickly gets in two punches, and then pushes Booth off of him, and swings him into the brick wall. This buys him enough time to grab his knife and he immediately stabs Booth in his right shoulder. He instantly pulls the knife out and attempts to stab Booth again, but Booth manages to block his opponent with his right arm. Dodging another blow, Booth grabs Broadsky's arm and moves away from the wall, and quickly turns in a way that puts pressure on the arm that has the knife and it fell with a clatter to the floor.

Booth, in seconds, reaches in his pocket with his broken hand, grabs a pen, and stabs Broadsky in the left leg, then right shoulder, then swings the back of his head into Broadsky's face, all in seamless motion.

Broadsky retreats holding his nose as blood pours down his face, and Booth quickly grabs the gun in the small of his back, feeling the blood run down his injured shoulder. Before Booth could pull the trigger, Broadsky kicks Booth's hand and effectively rids him of his weapon. In a blink of an eye, Broadsky grabs Hannah and places her in front of him.

"Seeley, I'm impressed," Broadsky pants, out of breath. "Your hand on hand combat training has improved significantly," he says, holding Hannah by the neck, and grabbing another knife out of his pocket and raising it to her throat.

"I've learned a lot from my partner," Booth gritted out clutching his shoulder and then looked at his blood covered hand.

"Why are you doing this Broadsky? Why are you coming after my people?" Booth yelled in frustration.

"Oh c'mon Seeley. You already know part of the reason. You were always so good at "playing dumb," Broadsky says in thought. "Must be more natural than we thought…The other reason is simple," he said, moving Hannah and himself closer to the exit. "Dr. Brennan fit my list."

"Fit your list?" Booth growled.

"Your Temperance did a very bad thing-"

"That's bullshit and you know it. Bones hasn't done a bad thing in her life."

"I respectfully disagree Seeley. She got her father off for killing Deputy Director Robert Kirby. You know… me and Kirby go way back Seeley… I was appalled the prosecution didn't charge her for murder. So. Killing Dr. Brennan was inevitable. And this one here!" Broadsky said grabbing Hannah's face in one hand and squeezing her cheeks. "This one here gave me a brilliant idea! Did she tell you?" Broadsky smiled.

Booth gripped his gun harder and waited for his opportunity to shoot Broadsky.

"She said, _'Why go for the kill? Make her suffer.'_" Broadsky chuckled as tears rolled down Hannah's face. "Who knew Blondie had it in her? She did great though. She helped me a lot, and for that, I owe her my thanks."

Booth watch Broadsky's eyes shift. Knowing exactly what he was going to do, Booth raises his gun, but was too late. In a blink of an eye, Broadsky stabs Hannah in the abdomen and pulls the knife in an upward motion. He pulls out the knife, as she instinctively grabs her side and sobs in pain as blood pours over her hands. Broadsky throws her to the floor and drops the knife.

An unwelcomed feeling of guilt washes over Booth, even though he had every reason to kill Hannah himself.

"Damn it Hannah, keep pressure on the wound" Booth yelled out.

"You would think the bitch would be grateful Dr. Brennan saved her life," Broadsky said shaking his head in disappointment. "And think, if you would have just been honest about your feelings, none of this would have ever happened."

Rage boiled through Booth's body, then, without warning, he charged Broadsky and tackled him to the ground with a primal ferocious growl. Booth straddled his chest and repeatedly punched blow after blow. Broadsky tried to get up but Booth held him down with his other arm and continued to pummel him.

A light reflected off the first knife Broadsky had and it caught his attention. He reached out, but the knife was just out of his reach.

Broadsky raised one of his arms to block Booths punches and quickly turned and reached the knife and quickly stabbed Booth in the leg and pushed him over to his back. Grabbing the knife out of Booth's leg, Broadsky quickly raised it to his throat, but not before Booth could block his arm.

Broadsky fought Booth with all his strength to plunge the knife into his throat.

"C'mon Seeley," Broadsky whispered through gritted teeth. "I have the advantage. Just get it over with."

Booth fought back with all he had, but knew it was just a matter of time before his strength failed him.

Broadsky pushed the knife closer and closer to Booth's throat, where it now rested on his skin, and tiny beads of blood emerged by the blade.

Suddenly Booth smiled deviously.

"See you in hell Jacob," and with all his remaining strength Booth pushed Broadsky up and rolled to the left as a rifle echoed in the abandoned warehouse and two more gunshots rang out.

**AN: HOLY MOTHER! That fight scene was very difficult to write! I hope you all were able to follow it in your minds! Have I mentioned lately that I have the best followers? 542 reviews! Over 85,000 hits! 116 Favorites! And 271 alerts! You guys blow me away! Thank you so much for your continued support! A special shout out to **_**BostonLegalGirl**_** for her help on this chappie! I hope you all enjoyed! **

**BLG: **Did you just say something nice? Hahaha! Thanks! What can I say… I'm pretty brilliant, and cocky! LOL! We have way too much fun! And of course our Boothy would teach his son what to do! I'm sure after the crazy Howard Epps incident Booth had a long talk with our Parky! I'm glad you liked!

**SuperK4141, Texaslove9, Diko, Etakkate, Stooger, Ink-and-ash: ** I really was going to have Blake shoot Hannah but I have to remember not to get too crazy… Blake works for the FBI and I'm sure they would frown upon torturing suspects! Look at all of you that wanted Blake to shoot her! LOL I love it!

**Pha1ange5:** Don't worry about our Parker! I seriously love that brown eyed boy!

**Etakkate:** I read this and nearly spit my drink out of my mouth I laughed so hard! Man! You're intense! LMAO! "Blow off her patellas!" Oh man that's classic! It reminded me of when Brennan said "Stop or I'll kick you in the testicles!"

**Itsgoose2u: **Yup… DB and Bradley Cooper… in black ops mode… yum! Uh Oh! Drowning in my drool! HELP! LOL!

**Diko: **Don't worry… Hannah will be taken care of!

**EowynGoldberry: **Hahaha! Don't even wanna say her name huh? I don't blame you! It leaves quite an aweful aftertaste!

**SouthunLady: **Nope! B&B till the end! I was actually really surprised that everyone loved Blake as much as they did! It made writing him really easy!

**Michily: **You can SO love them both at the same time! They are eye candy! You just can't help it! LOL!

**Jmbatt:** Don't worry! I already have it in the works my friend! In fact, she's already been in the story! Can you guess who?

**Hot4Booth: **I always love when you put your favorite lines! LOL I find that I always like the ones you pick too. I was going to go back to Hodgela at the end of the last chappie but decided not to. And I think we are all very proud of our Parker! Even as I was typing it had a tear! I love that kid!

**Becksbones:** Yes! Let's let her believe it! And yes… it's about time for Brennan to wake up huh? I'm really missing her!

**Alinzar:** You are so lucky! I wish I were in Mexico! I was just telling BLG I need a vacation! Bad! Have fun!

**Goddess of the River: **Chills huh? That made my day! LOL

**Rmcbuckeye: **You don't even realize how excited I am to have a Buckeye reading my story! LOL! It's quite an honor! If I'm writing during the football season (especially this year…), you all will see that I bleed Scarlet and Gray! LOL! I'm a bit intense! Go Bucks!

**Ink-and-ash: **LMFAO! Oh man… just to be clear… you want Hannah to die right? Congratulations on your new… well, almost a year old daughter! LOL Yeah… the name Hannah just won't ever be the same again!

**Tiffanybkr29: **Hey! We have the same name! And if your last name is Baker, then you have my grandmother's maiden name! LOL Crazy coinkidink! Thanks for reviewing!

**Phoenica:** Hey thanks for the review! Let me know what you find unrealistic, and I'll try to change it up a bit! And I totally know about BLG! Ugh! I'm 50% Asian, but I swear there is some blonde somewhere in me! LOL! I tend to write the review section first, it helps me get motivated to write. So while I was writing up the chapter, I thought, well BLG hasn't said anything to her readers yet, so I'll congratulate her anonymously! But… I totally forgot to change it in the review section! So… hurray! BLG is engaged! LMAO!

**Berniej: **Yes Hannah deserves to pay! And pay she will! Have no doubt my friend! Nobody and I mean NOBODY takes our Parker away and gets away with it!

**Boots'n'all:** Don't worry about our Parker. He's stronger than we may think! He has the Booth alpha male blood running through his veins and he will surprise us all! Think about his attitude when he found the finger in the bird's nest. LMAO! Your *giggles* cracked me up! And don't worry! I think we can all agree! Totally a fantasy!

**Willemma007:** tsk tsk tsk! A small part of your brain? Yeah! You repress that small part right now missy! LOL This is meant to get you to hate her more, so we can just get it out of our systems and move on! Its ok though… you said you liked my story, and that's all that matters!

**Jameni**: Don't worry! I think I'm the one that hated Hannah the most out of the entire Bones audience! She'll get hers!

**KeepCalmBAndBAreHavingABaby:** Hmm… what is going on with Brennan? I guess I should get on that! I'm starting to miss our anthropologist!

**Blue Dragon: **So glad you are enjoying! Thank you for taking the time to review!

**Gra:** Sorry this took so long! Hopefully now that this part is semi-over the rest will be easier to write!


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Bonios! Here's a chappie for you all! I've been working on it all week, and well it totally sucks! It's like Chapter 22 all over again! Oh well, I tried! Let's just read, and move on! At least I know that it sucks, and can forewarn you! Ugh! Here we go!**

**Chapter 28 Relief in a Day  
>Abandoned Warehouse<br>Tuesday 8:58 AM**

_Broadsky pushed the knife closer and closer to Booth's throat, where it now rested on his skin, and tiny beads of blood emerged by the blade._

"_Bravo to Fox… how's it lookin' in there?"_

"_Foxtrot to Bravo. Alpha is in a real pickle. You think you're about done there Alpha?" Fox said smirking._

"_Bravo is around the corner."_

"_Alpha. Move to the left so I can get a clean shot… Unless you want me to shoot you too."_

_Suddenly Booth smiled deviously._

"_See you in hell Jacob," and with all his remaining strength Booth pushed Broadsky up and rolled to the left as Ferrell's rifle echoed in the abandoned warehouse and Blake turned the corner and two more gunshots rang out._

Blake paused for a second with his gun still raised watching for any signs of life from Broadsky.

"We get him?" Blake asked walking up slowly to Broadsky and Booth.

Booth rolled over with a grunt and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead," Booth said falling back down to the ground in exhaustion.

Blake walked over to Hannah. "So is she."

Booth sat up and looked over at Hannah and couldn't help but feel responsible. Booth sat with his right arm on his knee and his other pinched the bridge of his nose trying to collect himself from all that had happened.

"Ok. Let's get a team out here. I'm going to go get my son," he said rising a grunt. Looking up at Ferrell and Kratzer, Booth nodded his head in thanks and then patted Blake on the shoulder on his way out.

**One Mile away  
>Special Agent Seeley Booth's SUV<strong>

Max found where Booth's team was set up and rushed the front of the SUV in search for Parker. Almost immediately Evans came from the other side and quickly approached Max with his gun aimed.

"Whoa whoa whoa! It's ok! I'm Max!" he said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Mr. Max! What are you doing here? Is Bones ok?" Parker said jumping out of the car. "This is Evans but we call him Echo. Isn't that cool?"

Max smiled with relief seeing that Parker was really ok.

"Ok. Let's get everyone in the car," Evans said still keeping his watch out.

Parker jumped in and slid over so Max could follow.

"Is Bones ok? Is that why you are here? To get my dad so he can help Bones?" Parker said quickly.

"Tempe is fine Parks. She's still sleeping the last I checked. Are you ok? Did they do anything to you."

Parker shrugged his shoulders. "No I'm ok. I did what dad told me. The Broadsky guy didn't like that I told dad all that stuff and he grabbed me, but I bit his arm and kicked him in the testicles and ran. He caught up to me, but didn't do anything. He just threw me in a room. I was only in there for a little bit before Echo came and got me."

Max listened and watched Parker as he told the story, and from what he could see, Parker was taking everything extremely well. Looking up from the back seat he saw Booth approaching.

"Hey look, there's your dad now," he said nodding to the direction Booth was coming in.

Parker jumped out of the SUV.

"Dad!" Parker exclaimed waving frantically.

The sound of Parker's voice took Booth's breath away, and stopped him mid step. Booth looked at his son smiling and waving and he couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes. Booth ran the rest of the distance and pulled Parker into him with his left arm tightly.

"Ugh… Dad… you're crushing me!"

Booth laughed and loosened his grip and gave his son a good look over.

"Are you ok? God Parker, I'm so sorry."

"I'm ok Dad, really. But you… well, you've looked better," Parker said looking at how dirty and bloody his father was.

"Yeah, well, you know, I'm fine," Booth said waving off his injuries and putting on a brave smile.

"Parker's right Alpha, you don't look so good," Blake said coming from the same direction Booth came in.

"Blake! You're here too?" Parker exclaimed giving him knuckles.

"Yeah… let's just say your old man here needed my expertise," Blake said with a cocky smile.

"Ok, ok! Let's not get too carried away here," Booth said shaking his head and smiling.

_Blake can bust my chops all day. I don't care. I'm just glad to have Parker back, and this whole thing over with._

"So… hospital? Fox and Kilo said they'd stay behind, and we can brief Cullen when we get there," Blake said knowing Booth would want to stay and finish clearing the scene.

Booth looked at Blake and saw the worry in his eyes. He knew he was pretty beat up, and was still losing blood. Not wanting to scare Parker, he simply nodded and looked over at his son.

"Ready to go see mom and Bones?"

"Yeah! I wonder if she's awake yet. She should be awake by now, right dad?"

"I dunno Bub, we'll have to wait and see. Let's go."

**Georgetown University Hospital  
>Hospital Suite of Dr. Temperance Brennan<br>Tuesday 9:35 am**

Blake walked into Brennan's room nervously and paused when he saw her.

_Oh God Bren…_

Blake let out a shakey breath and pulled a chair closer to Brennan's bedside. Grabbing her hand in his he bowed his head as his tears fell.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been in to see you," he whispered. "I just… I just couldn't see you until he was taken care of." Blake paused kissing her hand. "God Brennan, this is all my fault. I should have protected you, and I let you down. And now… now, you can't…I'm so sorry..." Blake let out a sob and brought Brennan's hand to his cheek. He shook his head, disappointed in himself, and thought back to karaoke night.

**FLASHBACK  
>Karaoke Night 2:30AM<strong>

"I'll just, uhh…" Blake said pointing to the floor as he grabbed an extra pillow off of Brennan's bed.

"Don't be ridiculous. The bed is big enough for the both of us and we're both adults. It would be foolish for you to sleep on the floor."

"Foolish… right. Umm… Ok. Are you sure?" Blake asked, but really, he was questioning himself.

Brennan pulled back the covers and hopped carelessly into bed. Blake looked at Brennan and let out a big breath. He walked toward her and slowly eased himself onto the bed and held as still as he could. Brennan rolled on her side facing Blake and smiled.

"It's been quite some time since I shared a bed with a man," Brennan said deviously.

Blake rolled on his side and faced her as well. "_That_ I find hard to believe," he said smiling back. They both lay there for a few minutes in silence, watching each other with the little light they had from the street lights and moon.

"How did she die?" Brennan whispered.

Blake looked at Brennan, searching her eyes and took a deep breath to prepare himself.

"She went into labor. Four weeks early. I was a complete idiot," Blake said with a small smile. "The doctor had said she could go into labor any day and to be prepared, but when her water broke that morning… God… I was a frantic lunatic. All I kept thinking was 'God, am I ready for this? To be a father?' We always wanted kids, but now that it was actually happening… I wondered if I had what it takes… Anyway, we just walked into the door of the hospital when some idiot with a gun was running out. It all happened so fast… He knocked her down. I was about to go after him when she screamed out in pain, 'William!' I turned around and she was still on the ground. Security guards ran after the guy, and the doctors quickly came to her aid. We all helped her in a wheelchair, but when we did, we saw all the blood. All over her, all over the floor… Before I knew it, the doctor was telling me that I had to make a choice. They could only save one," Blake said as tears ran down his face. "I had to choose between my wife, and my unborn daughter. I chose my wife… But it didn't matter. They couldn't control the bleeding, and they both died."

Brennan saw the hurt in his eyes, and couldn't help be tear up after hearing his story. They again watched each other silently for several moments. Then, Brennan scooted closer, and turned her back to Blake. Grabbing his arm, she wrapped it around her stomach, and snuggled in even closer.

Holding his hand in hers, she let out a sigh of contentment. Blake welcomed the feeling and held Brennan tighter. The scent of her shampoo was soon lulling him to sleep.

"It's not your fault Blake. You had no possible way of knowing the outcome. You did what you thought was right. It's not your fault."

Blake lay there quietly for hours as he held Brennan in his arms, thinking about Jessica, thinking about his sudden move to DC, and how he's come to care for Brennan more than what he wanted or even thought possible. Holding her closer, he kissed her head, and finally fell asleep with her in his arms.

**END FLASHBACK**

"It all came rushing back. When you were shot last night, everything that happened on the day Jessica died came rushing back. It was then I realized I much I truly cared for you. You know, I've grown pretty fond of you over the past month. I even thought that we could… I don't know… be together… I never thought I would care for anyone after Jessica," Blake whispered to Brennan. "But then I looked over at Booth. God Bren. The look on his face was exactly what I looked like when Jessica died… I know this is your decision… but you aren't mine. You never were… Booth, he was an idiot. I won't argue with you there. But the man loves you. And I know you love him. I knew before I even met him, that he loved you. I just didn't think he deserved you after all you told me. But today Brennan… today proved to me that he would move heaven and earth for you. So, maybe when you wake up, you can… I dunno. Give the guy break. Start over… If you can hear me, just… just think about it ok?"

Blake stood up and moved a piece of hair out of her face and smiled. "I better go find Alpha. I gotta make sure he's not getting himself into trouble."

**Georgetown University Hospital  
>Emergency Room<strong>

"Agent Booth will you hold still!" Dr. Natalie Greene ordered. "It's only peroxide!"

"Yeah, well it stings!"

"It does not, now lift your head. You got lucky with this laceration on your neck. Any deeper and I'm not so sure you'd be sitting here…" Natalie said as she continued working on Booth. "Now after I stitch this up, we'll set your hand and put your cast on."

"A cast? Aww, c'mon doc! It's fine! See!" Booth said attempting to move his right hand but the effects of his adrenaline was starting to fade, and he grimaced in pain.

"Yeah… your hand is definitely fine."

"Can't we do this some other time? I have to get to Bones!"

"No Agent Booth, we have to get the cast on, _then_ you can see Dr. Brennan."

"You know…" Booth said with his best charm smile. "You can call me Seeley. Maybe… I don't know… Maybe you can put my cast on in Bones' room. That way… I get what I want, you can get what you want…"

"And what exactly do I want Agent Booth?" Natalie asked smiling at Booth's lame attempt to charm his way to get what he wants.

"The best patient you've ever had! I swear, I won't utter a peEEEE! Ow!"

Natalie laughed and shook her head.

"Well, well, well. That was a little shameful, don't ya think Alpha? Charming your way into the heart of Dr. Greene here."

"Can it _Bravo_. Ow! Now you're just doing it on purpose," Booth whined looking into the devious blue-green eyes of the doctor.

"Honestly, _Seeley_, you're worse than some of the kids I've had in here!"

"Yeah, Booth. Quit bein' such a baby! I didn't realize Rangers were a bunch of wusses! Give the doc a break and bite your tongue."

Blake turned to Natalie and smiled widely with his dimples showing. "You know if you want, I can hold him down… give him a one, two, three," Blake said holding his arms up and then jabbing with his right hand on the 'one, two,' and swinging a hook with his left arm on the 'three' count.

Natalie laughed and shook her head. "I can manage on my own, but thank-you. The good thing about being a doctor is that I can administer sedatives if the big guys get too rowdy," she said with a wink.

"Ok, ok! I'll be good," Booth said quickly and Blake and Natalie laughed.

**Georgetown University Hospital  
>Hospital Suite of Dr. Temperance Brennan<br>Tuesday 9:50 PM**

Booth sat in the chair next to Brennan's bedside holding her delicate hand his left. He rested his head and casted arm on her bed and closed his eyes feeling the exhaustion from the past two days overwhelm him.

The room was mostly dark, and was quiet for the most part. There was the occasional beeps here and there that came from the monitors Brennan was still hooked up to. Visitors came in and out all day, but Brennan still hadn't woken. Everyone had now left for home except for Angela and Hodgins, who were still on the maternity floor, and Blake who was down in the cafeteria with Max.

"Seeley?"

Booth's head popped up and looked over to the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just about to head out and wanted to check up on Dr. Brennan," Natalie whispered as she walked in holding a bag.

"She still hasn't woken up yet. Tell me the truth Doc. Is this bad?"

Picking up Brennan's chart, Natalie looked over the information, and smiled.

"Not bad. Everything looks good Seeley. Really. Dr. Brennan went through quite a trauma today. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't wake up for another day. She needs the rest. Here," Natalie said holding up the bag to Booth. "Your prescriptions you neglected to pick up. You need to take care of yourself too Seeley. The last think you need is an infection. And don't forget to-"

"Clean my wounds twice a day… yeah, yeah. I know Doc."

"Good, because the antibiotics won't cut it alone," she said sternly. "Ok, well I'll check up on you guys tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night Doc,"

"You can call me Natalie," she said with a smile, walking out the door.

Booth opened the bag and grabbed his medication out and walked to the bathroom to take his pills.

Coming back he held Brennan's hand in his again, and took a deep breath, before rest his head again on her bed.

"I love you Bones. Take your time," he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere..."

"You should at least shower Booth," Brennan said with a quiet raspy voice. "You are extremely filthy, and, although I usually enjoy your scent, I find that I don't right now. It's quite pungent, and I'm surprised no one has told you… Perhaps they were trying to spare your feelings."

Booth couldn't believe his eyes and lets out a relieved laugh. "Bones…"

**AN: Okie dokie Bonios! Sorry after all that wait, you get a filler chapter! I find the fillers are the hardest for me to write! Well, I hope you enjoyed! Leave me your thoughts! And happy Friday!**

**EowynGoldberry: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**BLG: **Thanks for the awesome review Brotha! 'On the edge of my seat', and 'read just like an episode' Very strong comments that every author would kill to hear, so thank you dude! You're the best!

**Goddess of the River: **Yeah, I actually did a happy dance whilst writing it! Only Booth could blame himself after everything Hannah did!

**Swimmchick:** SWIMMCHICK! Where have you been? I was wondering what the heck happened to ya! Glad you are still reading, and review when you can! I love hearing from you! Oh! And could you imagine if this was made into a movie! I'd get to hang out with DB! DB! And ED! And MC! And TJT! And TT! And JFD! *screams like Daisy!* I think I'd die before I actually met them! Cuz really… Ahhh!

**Itsgoose2u:** Aww! A couple of arm floaties would suffice, but if you wanna give me a boat, I won't complain! LMAO! I'm glad you liked Max!

**Cremant: **I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scene! I was really worried, especially since there was quite a build up to get to it! And poor Booth! He _did_ get stabbed quite a bit didn't he?

**Texasloves9: **Hmmm… Blake and Rebecca? I honestly never thought about that! LOL Hmm… And yes… It is good that Max didn't shoot Hannah, even though she really did deserve it!

**Diko**: Dude! Don't ever be embarrassed about your hatred of Hannah! LOL! Not only do I hate her, but your happy dance makes me want to get up and do my happy dance! Hannah's dead! Hannah's dead! Wooo hooo! Did we get it out of our system? NOPE! Hannah's dead! Hannah's dead! LOL!

**Julia-Loves-Seth-Clearwater:** I seriously laughed when I read this! Of course Booth and Parker didn't get shot! First off… if I ever hurt Parker, I'm afraid people would hunt me down and kill me! Second of all! Poor Boothy! Could you imagine if I shot him after all the stab wounds? Nope, just couldn't do it! The stabbing and broken hand was good enough! I'm glad you are enjoying!

**Etakkate: **What…? No, "Blow off her patellas" this time? LOL! I'm glad you enjoyed the chappie and Max's idea of the perfect murder!

**Anonymous: **I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! You gave such amazing compliments! Thank you so much! They totally made my day!

**Hot4Booth:** Whew! I'm glad you liked the fight scene! I was holding my breath waiting for the reviews to come in! LOL! Big chapters like this always make me nervous so thanks for the reassurance! And I mean… if Booth can call Brennan an associate, I don't see why he wouldn't call Hannah a suspect! LMAO! Translation! You are the only one to mention this! But I'm sure others caught on! I just couldn't think of a code word, and then I watched The Double Death of the Dearly Departed and was like… yup, that'll do! Ahhh! Don't even get me started on the whole sunglasses fiasco! This reply will be longer than the chapter! Ok, so the last line. I wrote this in because I feel like Booth is very hard on himself as far as what he has done as a soldier and that guilt weighs heavy on him. Think back to the earlier seasons or even how he felt when Epps died. Mega guilt there. So I can definitely see Booth saying this. Especially to Broadsky.

**SouthunLady: **Ahh! I love speculation and conjecture! But sadly no, our Max did not shoot Hannah.

**Michily**: Sure! Why not! Everyone reading! Attention please! Michily is _really_ the one who killed Hannah! Not Broadsky! I left out the part where she slipped blood thinners in her cappuccino which inevitably lead to her death! LOL! You crack me up! And more dramatic? Than that? I don't think so *channeling Pops* LOL I'll try my very best, but I don't know if I have much left in me! LOL!

**Jmbatt: **Actually the Gallium (GA) bullet is very conceivable! My father works with expensive, and rare metals and he was telling me all about gallium, and how he would make it into a bullet. The bullet would break apart on impact and tumble, very much like a hollow point would, and if the fragments didn't kill you, the melted metal in your blood stream would. And then tah dah! No evidence. If they had a Hodgins or Cam, they could detect the GA, but most likely scratch their heads and wonder what the heck it's doing there since they would have no idea what its previous form was. Anyway, since Max is a science teacher, I thought it would be a great idea for him to come up with! Glad you enjoyed the fight scene!

**Ink-and-ash:** LMAO! Now you are starting to sound like Etakkate! Lol! When you mentioned the Gallagher watermelon, it reminded me of Hodgins and Fisher in the Critic in the Cabernet! Poor Cam! LOL! And Broadsky wearing her like a prom dress? Ink? Are you a little cra cra? Do you need to give our Zach a little visit *cough roommate cough* LOL! I'm sorry I didn't give you projectile Hannah parts but I'm glad you enjoyed it nonetheless!

**SuperK4141:** I'm sorry you didn't like Booth in this! But let me explain, and if you are still upset with Booth, then that's ok too! Booth's orders weren't serious. Booth always says he's gonna shoot someone and he doesn't. Like when he always threatened Hodgins and Zach in the good ol' days. It was more like that. He didn't mean for Blake to literally shoot Max. If you have the time, read it again in Booth's really annoyed voice. Hopefully you can distinguish the difference. As far as Booth telling Hannah to put pressure on the wound, that was Booth being Booth. He knows all the horrible stuff Hannah has done, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't feel guilty about the ENTIRE thing. He feels he is responsible for everything. That was his guilt talking. I mean, the man once shot an ice cream truck because he thought he "may have" killed Howard Epps. So, to me, I can see him saying this.

**Tempremental'Bones:** Ahhh! Thank-you so much for such an awesome review! Seriously! Made my day!

**Berniej: **Yup! We are definitely getting towards the end of this fic! Thanks for the review!

**Boots'n'all:** LMAO! You want to nurse him back to health huh? Lol We'll see… we'll see! And by that I mean, HE'S MINE! LOL! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! And I totally agree about the blood adding to the rugged appeal! I like it… a bit too much *channeling Cam*

**Gra: **Yes! I really REALLY thought Broadsky would go after Brennan or Max on the show because of the Verdict in the Story! For some reason, I just thought the person who died, wasn't big enough, because they were really building this storyline up. But now that I've seen what happens, I will admit that I was wrong, and I cried my freaking eyes out… for DAYS! Like, I just couldn't get over it! It totally crushed my heart! LOL! But yeah, I wrote it this way, because it was my original theory! I'm glad I'm not the only one!

**KeepCalmBandBAreHavingABaby:** *sigh* your review made my day! I know I say that a lot, but you guys really do make my day! "Epic" LOL! YAY!

**Coterie2**: LOL! Yes… I really wish Booth didn't feel guilty, but it's just who the man is! I just can't see him ignoring the fact that Hannah is hurt because of all she's done. There was a reason she was in his life, and a reason why she flipped the eff out. He feels responsible. Let's just hope Sweets can super ninja shrink him, and he gets over it.

**Phoenica:** Yay! So glad you liked it! I have a reason why Booth broke his and got a little stabbed! LOL I really needed him to be hurt. You'll see why!

**Wondercloud: **Oh no! LOL! How late were you? Hopefully you are one of those super fast readers that just look at a page and are done! LMAO! I'm so so flattered! Hopefully you weren't too late! Thank-you for not only reading but taking the time to review! Especially since you were late for work! LOL!


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: So remember how I said I would update on Thursdays and Sundays? HA! I think that only worked once… maybe twice! So so sorry guys! Work has been crazy and I have been staying late. Not to mention, I've had everything up to this point well planned out, and I have the very end well planned, but this part in between is giving T quite the headache! My apologies! With that being said, we are getting very close. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see before I end this story! Ok! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 29 The Who in the Wha?  
>Georgetown University Hospital<br>Hospital Suite of Dr. Temperance Brennan  
>Wednesday 10:00 AM<strong>

"I just can't believe some bastard shot you and my own grandson didn't have the nerve to call. Don't you worry Temperance. As soon as I hang up this phone I'm gettin' a bus and I'll be there in a jiffy."

"I'm not quite certain what a _jiffy _is exactly, but I assure you Hank. I'm doing very well considering my injuries. There is no need to come here to look after me. My co-workers have been very diligent when it comes to my care. And I'm sure Booth would have called. He's had quite a lot on his table," Brennan said trying not to give Hank too many details. Blake and Booth filled her in on everything that happened since she had been shot, including the death of Vincent Nigel-Murray.

"I think you mean 'a lot on his plate,'" Hank said shaking his head and smiling. "Well who's there to protect ya now? Is Shrimp there with you? Let me talk to him! … I knew I didn't raise him right…" Hank mumbled.

"I sent Booth home because his hygiene was unsanitary, and his scent was displeasing to Angela's fetus, who, by the way is now a male. However, Booth should be back shortly. I could have him call you, if you would like."

"No need, I'll talk to Shrimp when I get there," Hank said hanging up the phone.

"Hank… Hank?"

Looking at the phone Brennan shrugged her shoulders and put her cell phone on the table next to Jasper and her daisy. Brennan picked up Booth's poker chip and smiled as she held it in her hand. Looking around the quiet room, Brennan sighed.

"Bored already?"

Brennan smiled her sideways smile at the sound of Blake's voice.

"I was actually just thinking that I wish I had my laptop with me so I could do some work. Just because I was shot, doesn't mean I should neglect my work."

"I would say that I'm surprised," Blake said shaking his head and walking toward the seat next to Brennan's bed, "but I'm not. Most people would, you know, rest after almost DYING," Blake said with emphasis on the dying part.

"Speaking of work, did you question the _Chemistry Killers?_ You know, I've been in numerous interrogations, if you are in need of my expertise in getting a confession."

"No way. Nope. Don't even think about it! That guy is creepy times a hundred, and if I had known that he was crazier than a loon, I'd never had let you take the assignment. I mean really Bren, the guy is worse off than we thought."

"So you already interrogated him then?" Brennan said feeling let down.

"Nuh uh! No way! Crazy is Sweets department. I just observed. Aww! Don't look so sad Bren. We had to do it to make sure they weren't working with Broadsky."

"I understand your reasoning," Brennan said obviously still upset.

"And I wouldn't exactly say it was an interrogation. Our friend Ben confessed everything immediately in his creepy monotone manner and even told us where we could find tapes of all the victims. Taylie on the other hand said nothing except for her request for a lawyer. Sweets thinks they both have daddy issues, and wants to especially see Ben to figure out motive because right now, he's just smiles and says, 'Because I was meant to kill them…'"

Silence fills the room for a few minutes, when Brennan smiles slightly.

"What's that smirk about?" Blake said smiling back.

"We make good partners. I'm going to miss the night life."

"Actually… there's something I want to ask you…"

"Hey look who's here!" Booth exclaimed trying to hide the hurt he felt overhearing Brennan. He walks in the door steadily carrying bags of food from the diner on his cast while he carried drinks in his other.

"Bones! You're awake!" Parker exclaimed pushing past his dad and running for Brennan.

"Whoa! Careful Bub! Bones is awake, but not cured," Booth said placing the food down carefully as he limps over to the chair on the other side of the bed.

Parker immediately slowed down, but was still excited none the less.

"Bones! I'm so glad you are awake! I was really worried about you! Did you get my daisy?"

Brennan smiled at Parker's enthusiasm. She had been extremely worried about how Parker was going to take everything, but looking at him now, he seemed to be fine.

"I did receive your daisy," Brennan said nodding to the small vase on her nightstand. "If you are very careful, you can come and sit with me on this side of the bed."

"Bones that's ok. Parker can sit where he is."

"Nonsense. Come over Parker. I need a hug from my favorite Booth," Brennan said smirking at the big Booth's shocked look. She knew it was silly, because Parker was right there in front of her, but somehow, she just needed him closer. "By the way, I think Hank is angry with you."

"Wait! You talked to Pops? ... And how angry is angry?"

"Of course Booth, I talk to him every Wednesday," Brennan said as Parker got situated next to her and she unconsciously began twirling his unruly hair with her fingers. "He said that he didn't raise you right and that he would talk to you when he gets here."

"Pops is coming?"

"Alright! I can't wait to play dominoes with him!" Parker exclaimed. "Blake, you're gonna love my Pops! Everyone does!"

"Hank is coming?" Sweets says walking into Brennan's room. "That's mega sweet…" Sweets says walking and giving Parker knuckles. "Dr. Brennan, you look much better than the last time I saw you."

"Well of course BD, I was unconscious the last time you saw me."

"Bones!" Booth pursing his lips together as he looked back and forth from Brennan to Sweets, silently urging her to not say another word about "BD."

"Ha! That one, Brennan let slip almost a couple of weeks ago," Blake said looking at Brennan with a huge smile on his face.

Booth listened quietly as Blake told him what happened and how everyone thought it was hilarious… except Sweets that is. Watching Blake and Brennan laugh, Booth couldn't help but feel like the third wheel. After everything that happened the last couple of days, he just assumed that he and Brennan would be together when she woke up. He completely forgot that Brennan still had feelings for Blake.

Booth smiled, obviously lost in thought.

"Booth is everything ok? You seem to be distracted. I'm sure Hank isn't really all that mad," Brennan says wondering if that was the problem.

"Hmm? Yep," Booth says giving her his classic fake smile. "I guess I'm just tired," he said getting up from his seat and heading over to the food. "It looks like they forgot some plasticware, I'll be right back," Booth said walking out the door.

Booth was about to turn the corner to the elevator when he saw Blake jogging down the hallway. Booth tapped the button and waited for the door to open when Blake caught up to him.

"Hey, what's goin' on man?"

"Nothing, just getting some plasticware. Can't eat oatmeal without a spoon," Booth said as he reached into his pocket and clutched Brainy Smurf.

"Ok…"

The elevator door opened and Booth walked in only to be followed by Blake. Booth let out a sigh and scratched his head with his cast. The doors closed and he hit the appropriate floor.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to get in the way of you and Bones anymore. You seem to make her happy, and I can see you're a good guy."

"What?" Blake blurted out, completely taken back by Booth's statement.

"You know… all this… Broadsky shooting Bones, Hannah kidnapping Parker, it was all my fault. I knew dating Hannah wasn't right, and I did it anyway. Now look what happened! Bones is in the hospital, my son is probably scarred for life, and Vincent… not to mention if I had just been straight with Hannah she would probably be alive and happy."

"Are you done?"

Booth looked at Blake confused.

"'Cause seriously man, this is a bunch of crap, and you know it."

The elevator doors opened and both men walked out into a quiet area.

"No, this isn't crap. It's the truth. This is why I drew this line years ago. I don't deserve her."

"Oh enough about this line!" Blake yelled. "You made that stupid line because you were scared. You were scared that if you and Brennan ever got together, someone would go after her because you love her. Well, that's going to happen anyway! I mean, you had a live in girlfriend, ALMOST a fiancé, and Broadsky knew Brennan meant more to you than Hannah! This is your shot to be with the woman you were meant to be with, and you're going to blow it… AGAIN! You know what? You don't deserve her!" Blake said running a hand through his hair as he started pacing back and forth.

"I mean, you only saved her life, punched the Assistant Director of the FBI, again nice, went after and got the guy that shot her, got stabbed numerous times, and broke your hand for Christ's sake! But you're right! Totally don't deserve her! Jesus Booth, get your head outta your ass!"

Booth looked over stunned at how well Blake seemed to know him.

Blake takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. "I know you feel guilty Booth, but this is not your fault. It's not your fault Broadsky went after Brennan. And who knew Hannah would go ape shit crazy on us. Seriously man, don't punish yourself because of it. You and Brennan, you guys are the real deal. Like me and Jessica… life is too short. She loves you. She loves your kid. You love her. There's nothing complicated about it. So. Get your shit together."

The door to the elevator opened and Blake walked in and pressed button. "Seriously Booth, I'll date her just to prove a point. I think she has the hots for me," Blake says with a cocky grin as the doors closed, knowing he got through to Booth's thick skull.

**Georgetown University Hospital  
>Cafeteria<strong>

Booth walked into the cafeteria in search of plasticware he didn't need.

_Blake is right… damn it. I barely know the guy and I already hate that I know he's right. I can't change the past. I just gotta get over this and move on. I need to focus on starting over with Bones. I've screwed this whole thing up and I need to prove to her that she can trust me again. I'll take as long as she needs. No more games, no more lines. Everything needs to come out in the open. _

Booth grabs forks, spoons, and knives when he pauses. Hearing people laughing, he turns around, shocked at what he sees. Over in the corner of the cafeteria sat very closely was none other than Max Keenan and Caroline Julian. Booth's eyebrows raised in surprise as he watched the two chatting and laughing.

_Well, well, well… what do we have here? _

Booth smiled mischievously as he slowly walked over to their table.

"Ah hum…" Booth interrupted, still sporting a smile.

"What are you smilin' about Seeley Booth?" Caroline says as she nonchalantly moves away from Max.

"Nothing… Nothing… Bones is awake," he says still smiling. "I just got back from the diner. Everybody is meeting for breakfast, if you'd like to join us."

"You read my mind Cheri!"

"Anything would be better than this sorry excuse for coffee," Max said smiling back at Booth.

"Amen to that!"

**Georgetown University Hospital  
>Hospital Suite of Dr. Temperance Brennan.<strong>

"It's alright Sweetie… It's just going to take some time," Angela says trying to reassure her best friend.

"Hey, what's going on?" Booth says with worry as he looks over at Brennan to see her cheeks slightly pink and frustration written all over her face.

"Oh nothing," Angela said getting up to help Booth with the food. "Dr. Greene was just in to perform a breathing test on Brennan, and she didn't exactly pass… It may be the one and only test Brennan's ever failed," Angela whispers to Booth. "She also has to pass it in order to go home. Let's just say she's not too thrilled."

"Where's Blake?"

"He went to talk to Dr. Greene. He should be back any minute."

"Ok Bones! Here we go! Oatmeal, just the way you like it!"

Gathered in the room was Sweets, Hodgins, Cam, Angela, Parker, Max, Caroline, Brennan and Booth. Luckily Brennan's room was rather large and they all talked and ate. Soon Blake returned, and they told everyone about their undercover assignment in full.

"Man! I can't believe I didn't see it! You think you know a person…" Hodgins said shaking his head.

"It's ok Babe, we were all fooled. I gotta say Bren, your acting has gotten a lot better!"

"Yes, I have a incredibly steep learning curve."

Everyone laughs, but mostly they are just relieved to have Brennan alive, and in her usual form.

Brennan smiles back and goes to take a drink of her water when she pauses with the glass in mid-air.

"You ok there Bones?" Booth says starting to stand to help Brennan with whatever she may need.

"Sully…" Brennan says looking at the door.

"Sully?" Booth and Angela reply as everyone turns towards the door as they see Sully standing in the doorway with flowers.

"Who's Sully?" Blake whispers to Hodgins.

"Oh man…" Hodgins replies shaking his head.

**AN: Sorry that chappie was a short one! I'm hoping the next one will be a bit longer! Again! My deepest apologies for taking so long to update! Please be patient with me! I will never leave a story unfinished and I will definitely not give you a rushed ending! I'm going to start on this next chapter immediately, and hopefully it won't take a week! Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! You guys are the best followers a gal could ask for!**

**Cremant:** Don't worry! B&B all the way!

**TheZygomaticArch:** I love that you love Blake so much! I'm completely overwhelmed that some people are ok with Brennan choosing Blake! I have no idea how I did it, but perhaps HH & Co should hire me, because I just did the impossible! LOL But I am a B&B shipper all the way, so they will get their happy ending! As far as Blake goes… I have some ideas for him! He deserves a happy ending too!

**BLG: **4000 word chappies? Lmao! I don't think so! LOL I have been spoiling you guys with longer chapters though so I can see how you thought the last one was short! I'm afraid this one is a short one as well! Sorry BLG! We'll get to the fluff here soon! Oh! BTW! I'm missing the Fab 5 terribly! I miss David! A LOT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!

**BabyBones:** Yay! Brennan's awake! Hannah's dead! Things are starting to look up!

**EowynGoldberry: **I'm glad that you are glad! Thanks for reviewing!

**SouthunLady: **Yes, I had a feeling people would want Hannah to suffer more. I'm kind of regretting having her bleed out, but then again I'm just glad to have her dead! She was in this story way longer than I anticipated and I just wanted her gone!

**Jmbatt: **Haha! I'm glad you liked Brennan's comments when she woke up! She's ever so blunt, even half dead! I wondered for awhile, what I would have Brennan say when she woke up, and that just popped in my head! I was going to do an angsty awakening, but decided for comedic relief instead!

**SuperK4141:** Man! We love our Blakey don't we? I have to say, I've taken quite a fancy to him as well! And he's genuinely good! His story is so tragic that, I, of course, have to write a happy ending for him as well! I have some ideas that I think you all will like!

**Swimmchick: **I completely agree! I love the fluff and romance, but Brennan and Booth are all about the arguing and bickering and pushing ones buttons. Nothing turns me off more when I read a fic and they have Brennan and Booth together and it's all happy times. Booth and Brennan are very passionate, stubborn people. And though they may love each other, and make what I assume, will be beautiful beautiful babies, they will still always push each other's buttons. I think that's what makes them so good as partners!

**Ruflylover: **15 stories? LOL! That's craziness! I was like that over the winter hiatus, and I found that I was confusing stories and eventually had to stop! LOL It was too confusing! I'm so so thrilled that my story is your favorite! It makes me a little giddy…. Ok A LOT GIDDY! LOL Thank you so much!

**Itsgoose2u:** Inner tubes are fun! Ok! I'll take that over the arm floaties! LOL! Don't you just want to cuddle Blake? He's such a sweetheart, and his past is very tragic. If I decide to do a sequel, I will try to dig into his past and give you all a deeper backstory.

**SapphireSlan: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I love reading what you guys think of the chapters! My readers are very passionate about this story and I feed off your guys' enthusiasm!

**Hot4Booth:** Thank you for always taking the time to leave such wonderful reviews! Ahh… The Double Death of the Dearly Departed is one of my top 10 all time favorite Bones episodes! I watch it when I'm down, I watch it when I'm happy, I watch it when I want to laugh my ass off! One of the reasons why I love it so much is because of the outtakes. They were all cracking up the whole time, and everytime I watch, I see Michaela trying to cover her smile, or I remember a line in particular they kept messing up and cracking up over. It's just an excellent episode! Oh man! I'm cracking up just thinking about it! Perhaps when I get off work, I'll go watch it again!

**BlueOrchid96:** I'm glad you liked it and enjoyed Brennan's comment about Booth! I just have such a hard time with filler chapters that I get discouraged when it doesn't just write itself. So thanks for letting me know you enjoyed it!

**Diko:** LOL! I love writing Brennan. She's so serious and blunt and it cracks me up! She's just one of a kind!

**Julia-loves-Seth-Clearwater:** Ugh! YES! I've read that fic. That story destroyed my soul! I mean. I freaking sobbed man! It was ridiculous! It hurt me to my very core! I think it was called "Pie" ughh! So so sad.

**Goddess of the River:** It does seem like forever huh? I have to keep reminding myself that the first chapter started on a Friday and it's now only Wednesday! Not even a week has gone by since Blake walked through those glass doors and knocked Booth on his ass! It doesn't seem possible! And don't EVER say poor Hannah! Blasphemous!

**Michily: **Oh I love Bren! So glad you liked the last chappie! And you're right! Booth need to get it together!

**Ladybugff: **Thank you for reviewing! And excellent question! As of right now, she doesn't remember what was said. She just knows that Booth, Angela, Blake, Parker and so on were there talking to her.

**Ink-and-ash:** I'm sorry! I'm sorry! LOL If you think about it, Hannah did die slowly, and painfully. Just not blown into Hannah bits! I also had to keep in mind that this was an FBI operation. They had to remain professional. I even thought Booth fighting Broadsky for so long was kind of pushing it.

**SpanishAccent20: **Booth is a charmer! I read back through and wish I had described that scene better with Dr. Greene! Like, how Booth lowers his voice and makes it all sexy so everyone just falls under his spell… That and mixed with his charm smile… ahhh! I would do anything he asked me! LOL Dr. Greene is one strong woman! Thanks for reviewing!

**Toffeecliars: **Lol! Great detective work, thinking Broadsky early on! I thought two separate killers at the same time would be one heck of a twist! I made the chemistry killers arrest relatively easy so people would find relief and feel like everything was good and safe. Then BAM! Broadsky shoots Brennan! Exciting is it not? LOL You'll find that I can be a bit cocky sometimes! Just ignore me! Thanks for reading and taking the time to review!

**Pha1ange5: **I think Blake knew from the start not to get too attached to Brennan romantically. First of all, he's still healing from Jessica dying. I mean, the man was basically with her since he was 15. 8 months isn't really that long, and he has to work really hard everyday to just go on without her. Second reason why he knew not to get too attached is because he knew Brennan wasn't completely over Booth. He's very much like Booth. He's excellent at reading people.

**RMCBuckeye: **Man oh man! I knew there were some buckeye haters before this all went down, but this is getting ridiculous! It's something new everyday! This is going to be a hard season to watch. Especially since they will talk about it EVERY. SINGLE. GAME! Buckeye Nation is in mourning! Hopefully we will rise up and shut these people up! Ugh… and we lost Kalis to Michigan… That's just a low blow man!

**Ahotchick94: **Thank you so so much for such a wonderful review! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter. I hate when I read stories that are really good and then the ending is rushed! I always feel cheated. So when my writing isn't flowing like I want it to, I just wait until I get something I like. I knew going into this it would be time consuming, and at times frustrating, so I appreciate all the encouragement and your patience!

**Phoenica:** Blake is pretty awesome huh? I'm glad you liked the chappie! I read back through it a couple of days later and found that I liked it! I think at the time of posting, I was just so frustrated with it that I just ended up hating it! But now, I hate this chapter and think it stinks! LOL I just hate when I get in a writing funk!

**Gra:** No! I haven't seen the sides! For some reason, I have such trouble finding them that I give up! I did see some spoilers for 7X01 and 7X02! Not to mention DB keeps tweeting about how good this season is going to be! Ahh! He's such a tease! Man I love him! LOL! I seriously cannot wait until November 3rd! 103 days left!


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: OVER 600 REVIEWS! GLUG GLUG WOO HOOOOOO! Ugh! You guys are just amazing! Never would've imagined it! Not even in my right mind! Ok… ok… sorry! I've been listening to Ludacris! LOL! But really Bonios! You blow me away everytime I give you a new chapter! I just sit here with my phone and my e-mail alerts me almost instantly! It never gets old how excited I get to hear from you all! You all are truly amazing! I've never deleted one alert, one review, or one favorite alert from my email! I keep them all in a separate folder and let me tell ya! The emails are stacking up! You guys are the very best, and 600 reviews was far beyond my expectation of my very first fic! Thank you all so so much! Ok! Here's the next chappie!**

**Chapter 30 Frustration in the Room  
>Georgetown University Hospital<br>Wednesday 11:35 AM**

"_You ok there Bones?" Booth says starting to stand to help Brennan with whatever she may need._

"_Sully…" Brennan says looking at the door._

"_Sully?" Booth and Angela reply as everyone turns towards the door as they see Sully standing in the doorway with flowers._

"_Who's Sully?" Blake whispers to Hodgins._

"_Oh man…" Hodgins replies shaking his head. _

"Hey Tempe…" Sully says taking an awkward step forward. "I uhh… didn't know everyone was going to be here," he said giving Brennan an awkward smile.

Blake looked over to Angela who was now standing next to Parker with her arms crossed, giving her famous 'Oh really' look. He then looked over at Booth who was looking down, but the tick of his jaw was very evident.

"I umm… I heard you died. I was in New York. So I hopped on a plane and here I am… obviously…" Sully said closing his eyes as he mentally kicked himself.

"Why did you feel it necessary to come? We haven't spoken in years."

"Yeah, I know. I just felt like I needed to come. I got a hold of Cullen when I got in, and he said you were alive, so since I was already here that I'd stop by… see how you were…"

"I'm doing quite well considering the circumstances. I have to say, I'm rather surprised to see you."

The room grew quiet in an awkward silence as everyone looked to one another, wondering what they should do next.

"Hey… Sully is it?" Blake asked standing up. "I don't think we've met. I'm Liam Blake," he said reaching to shake Sully's hand.

"Tim Sullivan."

"Hey look Bren! He brought you lilies! I'll just go put these in water for you…" Blake said grabbing the flowers and walking behind Sully, making gagging faces at Brennan and Parker which caused them to laugh.

"Well, I'll let you all get to it," Caroline said getting up. "I'm glad that sniper didn't kill you dead Cheri."

"Let me walk you out," Max said quickly getting up. "You never know what dangers lurk in the shadows."

"Mmm, all this comin' from an ex-con and alleged killer. I think I'll take my chances Max Keenan."

"Ahh you certainly know how to charm a guy," He said smiling as he continued to walk out the door with Caroline.

"We're going to go too," Cam said urging Sweets silently to follow along.

"Ugh... yeah… right… I've got… loads of paperwork to do…"

"Us too," Hodgins said nudging his wife to attention.

"Oh no, I wanna see this," Angela whispered back, never taking her eyes of Sully.

"We're just gonna go fill out release forms and we'll be right back… Right Angie?"

"Oh alright! We'll be back as soon as we can," Angela said walking up to Brennan and giving her a small hug. "Take good care of her Little Man," Angela said running her hand through his messy curls.

"Don't worry Miss Angela."

"And listen closely for your Auntie Angela ok? You can fill me in when I get back. Details Parks, it's all in the details!" Angela whispered in his ear making him laugh. Angela gave Parker a wink as she and Hodgins left the room.

"We'll go too Bones. Give you and Sully a minute here. C'mon Parks."

"Aww c'mon dad!"

"We'll be back soon Bub. We'll go do something fun…" Booth said trying to get his son to leave Brennan's side.

"I'd go if I were you little man. Alpha told me what it was, and it's definitely something you wanna do," Blake said to increase Parker's curiosity.

"Ok, ok! I'm comin'…"

"Sull, it's good to see you," Booth said going to shake his hand, but paused when his cast got in the way.

"Hey, you too man. We'll have to grab lunch sometime. I'm gonna be in town for awhile. Unfinished business, you know."

"Unfinished business… right," Booth said with a fake smile and took a small glance at Brennan. "Well I guess I'll be seein' you around then."

"Hey Alpha, mind if I tag along?"

"Chop chop Bravo! See ya Bones, we'll be back."

"Don't be too long Booth. Hank will be here soon," Brennan said smiling her crooked smile at the thought of Hank's arrival.

Booth returned her smile and pushed Parker along as he waved frantically back. Blake mimicked Parker and Booth rolled his eyes. "Alright boys… let's get outta here."

Silence hung in the air minutes after everyone left. Sully looked up at Brennan and smiled as he walked toward her and claim the chair closest to her.

"You look… great," He started. "It puts my memory of you to shame."

"Thank-you, although I'm sure I've looked better. According to Booth, I was technically dead for 11 minutes… You look well too. "

"I'm just thankful you are alive. When I heard on the news early this morning… well, it definitely knocked the wind outta me. The whole way over here all I could think about what an idiot I am… All this time I wasted… I know I have no right but when Cullen told me you were alive I just had to come and get everything off my chest. It's something I should have said a long time ago… I messed up. I should have never left four, almost five, years ago. And as time passed all I could think is how I made the biggest mistake of my life. What we had, it was good. Better than good. And it was only getting better as time went on. But I was a coward. I wasn't at that point in my life where I could settle down. So many times I just wanted to pick up the phone and call you, but-"

"I apologize for how you feel Sully, really I do, but I'm actually thankful that you gave me the choice to stay or the choice to go. Now I can look back and know I made the right decision. You are correct. At the time I too believed we would have been good together. We had fun, and the sex, was amazing. But things have changed and I find that I don't reminisce about us being together. I'm sorry.

Sully smiled and nodded his head. "No, it's ok. Really. I just had to say it so I didn't have to keep wondering. And you know Booth, he's a great guy. I always knew there were deeper feelings-"

"Booth and I are partners, just how we've always been."

"Really? But you and his son… I just…"

"We are all very close," Brennan said with a smile.

"Temperance!" Hank said busting through the door. "My God in heaven, look at you…" Hank said rushing to her bedside with tears in his eyes.

"Hank," Brennan said with a delighted smile. "I told you on the phone that I was fine. There really was no need to come."

"I don't think so. Yellin' at my grandson was reason enough. Besides I had to come see you, darlin'. Someone has to take good care of ya," Hank said looking at Brennan like she was his very own granddaughter. "Is this the Blake you've been talkin' so much about? Not as good lookin' as you lead me to believe, but I can't blame a fella for falling for those blue eyes of yours. Too bad my grandson doesn't have a lick of sense… If he didn't have that son of his I'd think that boy was gay," Hank mumbled making Sully and Brennan laugh.

Brennan shook her head at the old man whom she's come to love. "Hank this is Sully. Sully this is Hank Booth, Booth's grandfather."

"A pleasure sir. Ok, well I'll let you two catch up. I am in town for awhile Tempe. Maybe when you are feeling up to it we can go for lunch and catch up."

"I would enjoy that, thank-you."

"Sir, nice to meet you," Sully said with a nod and walked out the door.

"Boy, he scares easy," Hank said with a smile.

**12:35 PM**

Booth instantly heard Brennan's laughter as the doors to the elevator opened, making his heart sink in his stomach.

_After all this time, I'm going to lose Bones to Sully…_

On the way over to the park, Booth filled Blake in on Sully, and how close he and Bones were when they dated. Booth couldn't believe his luck. Now, of all the times to just show up, Sully chose now.

Booth took a deep breath as he followed Parker and Blake into Brennan's room.

"Pops! Uncle Jar Head!" Parker exclaimed rushing over to hug his great grandfather.

"Heya Squirt, come here! Let me have a good look at ya!" Hank said giving Parker a look over and smiled. "You're growin' like a weed aren't ya? And I see the Booth genes aren't failin' ya either."

"Hank is correct. You Booth men have very dominant genes."

"Very dominant, good looking genes," Jared added winking at Brennan as he stood up to greet his brother and nephew.

"Hey Seels, I see I'm still the better looking Booth," Jared said looking at his brother who was bruised and limping.

Booth smiled as he pulled his brother into a hug and patted him on the back.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me go give this guy a hug will ya?" Booth said pushing his brother out of the way. "Hey Pops!" Booth said smiling widely as Hank ignored him. "Aww c'mon Pops! You can't be mad at me! I was gonna call!"

Hank looked over at Brennan who nodded, encouraging him to forgive Booth. Hank took a quick glance at his grandson, who was giving him his best charm smile. Hank fought a smile, but couldn't help himself.

"Aww alright. Get over here Shrimp. You know I can't stay mad at ya for too long. And quit usin' your charm smile. You can't use it against the man that taught it to ya."

Booth smiled wider as he gave his Pops a hug. "Pops, this is Blake."

"Hello Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you. Brennan's told me so much about you."

"Enough of this 'Sir' stuff. Call me Hank. Temperance has told me quite a lot about you. I hope you don't scare as easy as the last one," Hank said sitting back down.

Parker carefully climbed in his rightful spot next to Brennan. Booth's heart swelled, seeing how natural they were together.

"So what fun activity did you three participate in while you were away?" Brennan asked Parker.

"We just went to the park to play basketball," Parker said unenthusiastically.

"Bub, I told you the other surprise isn't ready yet," Booth said trying to cheer up his son.

"And c'mon Parks! You can't tell me you didn't have fun watchin' Limps-a-lot attempt basketball with is cast," Blake said standing up and mimicking Booth's injured basketball moves, making everyone laugh.

"Hey, laugh all you want! I still smoked both of you!"

"Booth, you shouldn't be playing basketball with your injuries. You could have ripped open a stitch, or caused a set-back."

"Don't worry about me Bones," Booth winked, "good genes, remember," he said smiling feeling better now that Sully was gone, and his Pops was here.

"Well, well! I see somebody's feeling better," Dr. Greene said walking into the room with a smile on her face.

"She just needed all the Booth men in her presence, no offense Blake. We Booth's can cure all that ails ya," Hank said flirting with Dr. Greene, making her laugh.

Booth shook his head as he brushed his hand over his face trying to hide his huge grin. He looked to Blake and then nodded his head towards Pops, silently telling him to take note.

_My Pops _still_ has game._

"Are you the doctor that saved Temperance?"

"I was part of the surgical team, yes. I'm Dr. Natalie Greene, it's a pleasure."

Hank got up and gave Natalie a big hug, which she returned and laughed.

"Thank you so much Dr. Greene, from the bottom of my heart. I've come to love this one like she's my very own granddaughter. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her," Hank said teary eyed.

"Well you are more than welcome, Mr. Booth. Now, Dr. Brennan, are you ready to try again?"

"Yes, I feel very confident that I will pass this time."

"We'll just go and give you some privacy," Jared said standing up.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just a quick test," Brennan said stopping everyone from leaving. Parker stood up and walked over to his dad as Dr. Greene walked over Brennan.

"Ok, you know what to do. This red ball has to make it in between these two yellow lines at the top. Are you ready?"

Brennan nodded her head in affirmation as she put the tube in her mouth and blew out as hard as she could.

"Good, blow, blow, blow," Natalie encouraged as Brennan tried as hard as she could to blow the ball between the yellow lines.

Booth watched his partner's face grow pink as she tried as hard as she could to blow that ball where it needed to go.

Brennan finally stopped trying and gasped a huge breath of air as she rested her head on her pillow and looked up in defeat. Booth got up and got her a glass of water, knowing she was more than frustrated.

"Good, Dr. Brennan. You've improved. I know it's frustrating, but you'll get there. Just give it some time."

"This is ridiculous, I should be able to pass this…"

"Don't worry Bones. Dr. Greene said you were improving, so you're that much closer. Here," Booth said handing her some water.

"I feel so enervated," Brennan said still frustrated.

"Aww, c'mon Bones. You were shot. In the lung! You are not weak. It's just gonna take some time to get your strength back. And when you do, Pops here will make his famous grilled cheese sandwiches… Mmm… Oh! And I can bring you more cherry pie!" Booth said in an awe manner as he daydreamed about grilled cheese sandwiches and pie.

Brennan smiled. "I will agree to the grilled cheese, but no pie Booth. You know I don't like my fruit cooked!"

"What? You so loved it! I saw the way you savored that bite at the diner! Right Parks?"

"You're delusional Booth," Brennan said smiling.

"Bones is right dad, completely delusional!"

Everyone laughed and Booth scoffed.

"My own son! I thought you had my back Parker Matthew Booth!" Booth said outraged. "Oh and you!" Booth said pointing at Brennan. "Quit teaching my son squinty words!"

"Delusional is hardly squinty Booth! Besides, Parker is rather intelligent. He would learn them with or without my help."

"Hear that dad? I'm _rather intelligent_," Parker said with a cocky smile.

Hank sat back and watched his family interact and his heart swelled. He loved seeing his grandsons so happy with Brennan.

"Pops!" Parker said bringing Hank out of his thoughts. "Do you wanna play dominoes?"

"Only if you're ready to get whooped Squirt!"

"It's on Pops!"

**AN: Ok folks! There's another chapter! Sorry it's taken so long again! I worked 10-13 hour days all week, and finally took Friday off to write this chapter, but ended up falling asleep all day! I was exhausted! Let's hope I have an easier week this week! So Pops is in town! What did you all think? Also, word of advice! Never throw in a character just because you're bored! IE: Sully! LOL I guess I just like to keep you on your toes! Hit me a review with your thoughts! Always love to hear em'! **

**BlueOrchid96:** Haha! Little man's syndrome! I actually added Sully in last minute. LOL I have no idea why! I just thought, hey! What the hell! LOL I think I kinda like to see G-Man squirm! Thanks for the review!

**Itsgoose2u:** I mostly put Sully in to make Booth squirm! Can the guy catch a break or what?

**Toffeeeclairs: **Don't worry about Sully! He really won't be an issue!

**SuperK4141: ** Max and Caroline! LOL I thought of this and it cracked me up! Why not put Max and Caroline together! Just think of all the amazing dialogue I can come up with! Plus! I don't think I've ever read an FF where they got together! It should be fun!

**Diko:** Lol! Hooo-boy is right my Bonio! LOL T is all about the twists and turns! I gotta keep you on your toes and wanting more! Why _not_ bring Sully back!

**BLG: **Yay! I love when people put their favorite lines! And what can I say? Liam keeps it real! And he keeps it sexy! Ahhh! I lub him! LOL! PS! You know you can't stay mad at my Asian face for too long BLG! I'm just as lubable as Liam!

**Geraghtyvl:** I have to totally agree! I hate when people just give up on a story! I also hate when they leave months in between updates because I read so many that I forget what the story is about! And then I have to go back and re-read and I find that I don't enjoy it as much the second time around!

**Swimmchick: **Lol! _You_ stop makin _me _laugh! I always love your reviews and your enthusiasm! I'm so glad you are still liking my fic! And I'm beyond thrilled that you think it's a masterpiece and can't find anything that compares! Yay! *jumps up and down and squeals like daisy!* Thanks so much for the awesome review! And don't worry about the awkward glances from your parents! I get it from my husband too! You just learn to ignore it! LOL!

**Michily:** Yup! I totally love the drama! I really wasn't planning for Sully at all, but when I was typing at the end, I thought hmm… what the hell! LOL

**TheZygomaticArch:** Thank you much! I try to please, I really do! And thank you for the review!

**Goddess of the River: **Aww! Wouldn't it just be great if people didn't have to work? We could just go about our lives and enjoy ourselves! I bet we'd live longer too! Anywho! I'm glad Blake had this little talk with Booth! And if Booth didn't get the kick in the ass he needs, I'm sure Sully will definitely do the trick!

**Jmbatt:** The Hodgela baby will definitely make an appearance before the end of this fic! The epilogue will take place about a year and a half to two years from now, and if there's enough demand, that's where the sequel will start off.

**Boots'n'all:** Lol I love when Booth is all whiney when he gets hurt. Like when Brennan's refrigerator blew him up and all he wanted was pudding! LOL! Big men can be such babies when they're hurt or sick! I love it! As far as Brennan making Booth work for it… You could definitely see it. Bostonlegalgirl and I were having a detailed discussion on the Hannah/Booth fiasco that was 2/3 of season 6. I find that I'm very VERY angry with Booth right now!

**Hot4Booth:** Lol! I couldn't imagine working on more than one fic at a time! Unless I did a one shot in between or something! *Sully is back, and it is outta the blue! I had no intentions on writing him in this and as I got to the end, for some reason the idea just popped in my head and made me laugh out loud! So I added it! I'm sure I'll figure out what I can do with him! *The last line Blake threw in there was him just joking around, but really he was saying. The last line Blake threw in there was Blake just joking around, but really he was saying 'you better hurry before someone else takes her, like me.' Again, him just joking, but he did have an underlying message. Does that make sense? *Max and Caroline… nope definitely not plotting something! *We'll find out what Blake wants to ask Brennan! *Thanks as always for leaving such a long review! Always enjoy reading it!

**Gra: **Trust me! I didn't see that one coming too! LOL I just threw Sully in there, cause… why not? LOL It'll give Booth another kick in the butt! He needs to take his own advice! CHOP CHOP!

**Dyna63: **I'm so glad you found my story again! Thank you for such a wonderful review! I hope I didn't disappoint with Sully! I really just threw him in last minute!

**Rmcbuckeye: **I've always wanted to get an Ohio State tattoo! You're right! Once a buckeye always a buckeye! I don't know where I'd put it, but I think I would get Brutus! LOL Love that crazy Buckeye!

**Phoenica: **Hello, I am T, and I'm addicted to angst! LOL You may have a good point! I do like the angst! And about the hospital room. Im thinking it's a double room, but the bed was taken out making it bigger. I can see the whole gang being able to sit semi-comfortably all around Brennan.

**ExcellentDriver: **OMG! Such an honor that you have taken the time to read my fic! I've read many of yours and absolutely love them! As far as Brennan being able to get pregnant… *smiles mischieviously* I know… muahahaha! I have a plan! Hopefully you guys will like it! Thanks for the review!

**Eetfuk2: **Thank you for taking the time to review! Don't worry about Sully!

**Jenheir1: **Yay! I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the review and welcome to the story!


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: BONIOS! I am so terribly sorry for such a long break! I had something happen in real life and… I guess I just needed some time to grieve. But I am back and I have missed you all! I hope you are all still with me and still interested in this story. Like I've said, I see a few more chapters for this one, and I feel so inclined to do a sequel. I will have a hiatus in between the two stories for outlining purposes. I'd also like to get a lot of it done before I post because I just feel so aweful leaving you all with long breaks! Ok! Enough of me! Let's recap shall we?**

**RECAP: OK! So we last left off with Brennan still in the hospital. And it's there we got a rather unexpected visit from Mr. Timothy Sullivan and POPS! Hmm… think that's about it! LOL Short recap! Here we go!**

**Chapter 31: Remembering in the Garden: Part 1  
>Apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan<br>2 Days Later- Friday 11:00 AM**

"Bones? I'm back!" Booth yelled out, dropping a duffle bag full of clothes by Brennan's door. Carrying the rest of the bags, Booth drops his keys off on the table by her front door and walks towards the kitchen, still not hearing a reply from Brennan.

"Bones?"

"She's in her room. What's with all the yellin'? Lord Almighty, where'd I go wrong with ya…"

"Heya Pops! Look! I got all the stuff for your famous grilled cheese, but most importantly, I got this… Voila!" Booth said opening the box.

"Hmm…let's see what you got us…" Hank wondered out loud as he walked over to Booth. Instantly Hank smiled widely and a twinkle in his eyes appeared.

"Do you think she'll like it Pops?"

"Ha, I don't think so!" Hank said shaking his head.

"Aww c'mon, Pops! You're killin' me here! It's the best I could find! And trust me, I've done my research."

"Booth?" Brennan called out from her bedroom.

"Bones? I'm comin'. Here Pops," Booth said handing Hank the box. "Try not to eat the whole pie before I get back. Oh! And I have frozen yogurt and fruit in those bags for Bones," Booth said grinning widely, knowing Brennan would much prefer that over pie.

"Is it soy? You know she doesn't like the regular kind."

"Of course Pops! Give a guy a little credit will ya?"

"I still don't know how that woman lives on twigs and grass, but don't worry. I'll take care of it Shrimp. Get in there and take care of your partner. And if you want to crochet, don't let me cramp your style," Hank said with a smirk.

"Pops!"

"What? I've never seen a grown man get so worked up when a person talks about crocheting. With a beautiful woman at that! Are you sure you're not gay? I'd love ya just the same you know! But instead of Temperance, I'd push Blake at ya," Hank said with a wink.

Booth did a double take at his grandfather, not believing what he just said.

"You know what? I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response," Booth said as he turned on his heel and walked towards Brennan's bedroom.

Booth tapped on Brennan's door and then slowly opened it.

"Bones? Are you ok?"

Booth walked further into Brennan's room when he didn't hear or see her.

"Bones?"

"I'm in the bathroom Booth. I'm having some difficulty properly applying the bandage on the gunshot wound near ribs 5, and 6."

"Well, let your ol' partner have a look see. I happen to be an expert at-" Booth paused midsentence when he opened the bathroom door to see Brennan's backside in nothing but a sports bra, and yoga pants, and a head of wet hair.

"You're an expert at what?" Brennan said looking at Booth's reflection in the mirror.

Booth cleared his throat, but that did nothing to help clear his brain. "I'm an expert at crocheting, I mean! Bandaging! An expert at bandaging!" Booth blurted out.

Brennan turned around and Booth gasped.

"Ok…? Are you alright? You are acting very strangely."

"Jesus Bones!" Booth said looking at her torso and feeling sick to his stomach. He rushed to her and got eye level with her injuries.

"It's really not as bad as it looks Booth," Brennan said rolling her eyes and looking straight ahead as her partner studied her injuries. "I just bruise easily."

Booth lightly brushed his fingers over the black and blue bruises that covered most of Brennan's front side. Looking up, he watched her eyes as she winced slightly.

"Ok, that's it. You're not going. Bones you are clearly in pain.

"Booth," Brennan complained. "I am perfectly well enough to make my own decisions. I am going! Now are you going to help or not?"

"Ok. Fine. Let's just get these bandages back on and we'll get you your medication. Jeez Bones. Those look worse than when I was shot."

"Well of course they look worse Booth," Brennan said in an obvious tone, "My skin tone is much lighter than yours, and with the emergency surgery, the hematomas are going to look much worse."

Booth, as delicately as he could with his left hand and casted right, placed the gauze on his partner's wounds, and gently applied the medical tape. He then grabbed the large bandage and placed it over the gauze insuring a waterproof seal.

Placing both of his hands on each side of her hips, Booth placed two small kisses on each bandaged wound, and then rose from his crouched position. As he stood he noticed Brennan was still wearing his St. Christopher's medal around her neck and it made him smile. _It looks good on her_.

"There! Much better."

"Booth there is no scientific proof that kissing-"

"Yeah, yeah! I know Bones! You finish getting dressed. I'm gonna go help Pops with the grilled cheese. There's no rush. We still have plenty of time before we have to leave. Call me if ya need me. K?

Brennan nodded her head and turned back to the mirror as Booth left the bathroom.

**The Jeffersonian Institute: Rose Garden  
>1:00 PM<strong>

The sun was shining brightly in the sky with no clouds in sight. It was a beautiful summer day, and although it was hot, the breeze came through now and again to relieve everyone from the heat. Booth and Hank walked slowly together as Booth pushed Brennan in a wheelchair toward the large group of their co-workers and peers who gathered around rows of white chairs

"There is really no reason for me to be in a wheelchair Booth. I am more than capable of walking myself."

"Aww, let it go Bones! The Doc said the only way she would even consider you leaving bed rest to come today is if you were wheeled around."

"Bren, Sweetie!" Angela called out from the front row of chairs. Catching their attention, the group made their way through the crowd.

"Sweetie! I'm so glad Dr. Greene let you come! It wouldn't have been the same without you."

Brennan smiled at her family who all sat in the first row of chairs. Hank claimed a seat next to Angela while Booth sat in between his grandfather and Brennan. Everyone started to grab their seats and the chatter started quieting down

"There are many people here whom I didn't expect," Brennan whispered to Booth.

"Bones!"

Booth and Brennan turned their heads quickly, surprised to see Blake with Rebecca and Parker walking toward them.

"Hey Bub! What are you doing here?" Booth asked Parker, but his attention was on Blake. He rose giving his son a sideways hug as Parker shrugged his shoulders and took the other open seat next to Brennan.

"Blake," Booth whispered. "This isn't something that you would bring a kid to, especially my kid…"

"I know, I know, but the _other _kid insisted," Blake said looking over to Sweets.

Sweets felt the attention on him and looked up at the group and gave them a big grin and waved. Booth rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a breath.

"Ok, ok, let's just sit down then, I guess…"

Cam and Cullen smiled and nodded as they made their way down the aisle way. Cam stood up in front of the podium as Cullen stood beside her.

Sneaking down the aisle, Caroline and Max quickly took their seats behind Brennan and Booth.

Looking out into the crowd, Cam takes a deep breath and lets it out, gathering her strength to begin.

"Thank you all for coming today. It's always difficult losing one of our own here at the Jeffersonian, but it's especially difficult to lose someone so young, and full of life. Gathering here today, I'd like for all of us to remember our intern, Mr. Vincent Nigel Murray, since many of us won't be able to make it to England for the services there. If you feel so inclined, please, come up and share your memories of Mr. Nigel-Murray so we can remember him in good times. Before we get to that however, we'd like to take just a small moment to honor the bravery of someone very special. He helped catch the man responsible for taking, not only the life of Mr. Nigel-Murray, but the lives of many others."

Cam looked to Cullen and he stepped in front of the podium. Brennan looked to Booth and smiled knowing what an excellent agent he was.

"Like Dr. Saroyan has said, this person's bravery gave us the sudden break we needed to apprehend this threat and so we have decided to honor this person with this medal and plaque. With this person's quick thinking and attention to detail, we were able to stop this man from taking any more lives. We could not be more pleased with the courage, the bravery, and strength this person has shown, and so," Cullen said grabbing the medal and handing it to Cam, while he kept the plaque in his hand. "The FBI and the Jeffersonian Institute would like to present this award of heroism to Mr. Parker Booth!"

Booth looked to Cullen and Cam and then to Parker in complete shock. Soon his shock wore off and Booth smiled widely at his son, and could not be more proud. Booth then looked behind him to see the entire audience standing in applause.

"Did Director Cullen just say my name dad?"

"Yeah Buddy! Go up and get your award!" Booth exclaimed giving his son a hug.

"We are so very proud of you Parker," Brennan said also pulling him into a hug. "This is truly, well deserved. Congratulations," Brennan said smiling with tears in her eyes.

Rebecca too pulled Parker into a hug as tears streamed down her face. The whole gang cheered as Parker gave Blake knuckles and made his way to the front of the podium.

"Hey Buddy," Cam said giving Parker a hug and placing the medal over his head. "Congratulations! We are so proud of you!"

"Thank-you Miss Cam," he said as he looked down on the gold medal that was on a wide red, white and blue ribbon. Turning to Cullen, Parker smiled and shook his hand.

"Mr. Booth, a job well done. I hope to see you in a few years running circles around your old man," Cullen said with a smile as Parker laughed as he received his plaque.

"Thank-you Director Cullen."

Parker confidently stepped up to the podium and Cullen and Cam looked at each other in surprise. Stepping back, they gave Parker the floor.

Looking out at the crowd who were still cheering, Parker grinned widely. Looking over at his family, he sees them waving and cheering while Angela cries and begins to take millions of pictures.

"Wow!" He begins as the crowd quiets down. "This is totally awesome! I wasn't expecting this at all. I didn't even know I helped catch a bad guy… I mean, I knew we caught him and everything, but I didn't realize my role in it, I guess! I thought it was going to go to my dad or Blake or somethin'! Anyway! This means a lot to me. Thank-you very much. I'm not gonna lie, I was scared, but I knew I couldn't freak out and panic. Being around the squints- that's what dad calls you all here at the Jeffersonian- I've learned that attention to details is part of what puts criminals away. I also prayed to God and asked Him for the strength and courage I would need to get my dad all the information I could. And God totally answered my prayers! He guided me, and guided my dad, and in the end, we found each other."

Booth watched his son in amazement as tears filled his eyes. He was just so proud of Parker. Looking over at Brennan, he could see the same emotions in her eyes. Reaching over, he intertwined his fingers in hers, and smiled when she didn't pull away, but tightened her grip.

"So again thank-you very much. But we're here today to remember a really awesome man. And I guess since I'm up here, I could get the ball rollin' on 'The Squintern of Knowledge.' That's what was super cool about Mr. Nigel-Murray! He had the facts! All of 'em! And they would explode out of him like… like…" Parker paused in thought. "Like disrupting the surface tension of a two liter soda!" He said smiling widely at Max, who in turn gave him a wink and a reciprocating grin. "He taught me stuff like, glue dries from moisture, not air. And an average American will spend approximately 6 months during his lifetime waiting at red lights. Or if you spelled out numbers, you would have to write them all the way to one-thousand before you wrote the letter 'a'! He also told me that gas is odorless." Parker paused and smiled as he thought of the squintern. "He says they add the smell so people would be aware if there was a gas leak."

"Bones," Booth whispered. "Is that true?"

Brennan smiled and nodded as she kept her attention on Parker.

"But if it were me, I'd have it smell good… like, bacon! Or pie! But that's just me."

Everyone in the audience laughed.

"Anyway, I've learned a lot from Mr. Nigel-Murray and I will always remember and miss him… greatly. Thank-you."

Parker stepped down and returned to his seat looking at his plaque.

"I guess I'll go next," Wendell said standing at the podium. "Vincent was a really great guy. Parker was right. The guy had a retentive memory! We'd just sit in limbo all day identifying World War II victims and he'd just rattle on and on. I'm going to miss that," Wendell said taking a second to compose himself. Looking back up, he smiled and let out a chuckle. "I remember one time Arastoo was throwing a party and Vincent came five hours late. But when he finally did show up, he had Dr. Brennan's iguana on his head like a hat," Wendell laughed out loud. Realizing what he said, quickly cleared his throat and looked at Brennan. "Sorry Dr. Brennan… but I have to admit… the guy is brilliant when it comes to ribbon! He will be missed, and the lab won't be the same without him."

**AN: Ok Bonios! We'll pause there and finish up our tribute to Mr. Nigel-Murray in the next chapter! I want to thank all of you who are still with me! I know how annoyed you all must be at me! And I apologize! I am so so SO sorry for keeping you this long! I also got a few new readers while I was away so I welcome you all to my fic! Are you all ready for this new season? My phone countdown says 73 more days until the season premiere! 73! However ForensicMama retweeted 72… and I really don't want to sit here and figure it out, so! 72 or 73 more days! LOL! It's sadly, going to be a short season with a chunk of hiatus here and there, but that's what FF is for! I know… it's not the same. So I will endeavor to make this sequel full of angst, fluff, suspense, action, and my personal favorite… TWISTS! Ok folks! I'd love to hear from ya! It's been quite some time! BTW… I seem to have lost BostonLegalGirl. I can't find her anywhere! Does anyone have any news on her? I lost BernieJ too… I really must keep better track of my followers!**

**SouthunLady: **I'm so glad you like that I brought Sully into the mix! He isn't completely gone just yet. I still have a couple more ideas for him! Let's see how our Agent Studly handles it!

**EowynGoldberry: **I'm so glad you thought it was good! Thanks for the review!

**SuperK4141:** Thank you so much for the congratulations, but I owe you my thanks! I couldn't have gotten to 600 without your reviews! So thank you so much! I'm glad that you like to see Booth sweat! He may sweat just a little bit more in a couple of chapters from now! Hope you enjoy it! I'm also glad that you love Hank! I do too! I'm hoping we can see him on the show again!

**Michily:** I know! Pops rocks! Dang! Now I want Pop Rocks! LOL! Anywho! Yes, I fell in love with his character and wish he would come back! Glad you enjoyed my rendition of him!

**Itsgoose2u: **Don't we all want to beat Sully over the head! I mean, he was a great guy! And he and Brennan were great! And then, outta nowhere he just ups and leaves! Like really dude… Brennan has abandonment issues and you go and leave? Yup she's never gonna be with you now! What a lame-o! LOL… whoa! I kinda vented a bit there didn't I? Well at least I'm feeling better now! Glad you enjoyed the chappie!

**Texasloves9: **I'm so glad you liked my version of Pops! I was a bit worried about that since we've only had him in one episode, so I didn't have a lot of references to study!

**BlueOrchid96:** I love how Brennan doesn't play games with anyone, including Sully. She just gives her honest, blunt, opinion! I wonder what the world would be like if we were all brutally honest like Brennan… hmm… something to ponder!

**Jmbatt: **Lol! I love Pops too! I mean how could you not fall in love with that man! "Your grandma had some jam in her jelly!" I mean c'mon! That's hilarious and makes me love him even more!

**Diko:** It's so hard to write when you are in a funk! As soon as this fic is over I'm going to take a little hiatus, write up this outline and read! I've only read two stories since I started writing and it's just weird. That's all I use to do, and I rather miss it! I'm going to start off with stories my reviewers are writing! That means you Diko! LOL

**Etakkate: **Always love hearing from you! And what a lovely review, I must say! Staying in character is my top priority! It's what I hate most when reading FF and the characters have a different voice. It makes it hard to follow the story when all I can keep thinking is, Brennan doesn't sound like Brennan and so on. That's why I was worried when writing this fic because I wanted Brennan to open up after the Lauren Eames case, like I think she should have done on the show, but there are many things I would change about season 6! Wouldn't you agree? LOL

**Swimmchick: **So much drama! True, so true! *SPOILER ALERT* I think Sully may cause a little more drama than we think! Hold on to your knickers love! T loves the drama!

**RowdyRomantic: **Thank you! And thanks for the review!

**Goddess of the River: **Sigh… I really do love Booth and Brennan. I even wish David and Emily would get together (Oh yeah! I'm one of _those_ crazy shippers! Lmao! ). I mean David constantly tries to kiss her! She married a "David" I mean, why not? Could you imagine the children they would produce? Ok, ok! I'll stop creepin' you out! Yay White Knight!

**Toffeeeclairs: ** Thanks for the review! I hope Booth gets his butt in gear too! I mean 7 years is long enough! The question is, will Brennan be so accepting? Booth did just propose to Hannah only two weeks prior…

**Chymom:** Thanks and thanks for the review! I'll try to get these out sooner!

**Gra: **Glad you enjoyed buddy!

**Eetfuk2: **Haha! Like I said I threw Sully in last minute, so I didn't have much of a plan for him, but I was just sitting here thinking about what I else I could do with that man and I have an idea! Hope you guys like!

**Dyna63: **Whew! I'm so glad to hear (or read… lol) you say that! After I sent that chapter all I could think of was, 'Nooooo! What have I done? I don't have a plan for Sully! Stick to the outline!" But now I'm kinda glad I did! It of course helps that you guys are good with it too! I'm all about giving you guys surprises! I would hate for my story to get dull! LOL

**Julia-loves-Seth-Clearwater: **LMAO! Aww I'm glad you liked! Sully was put on the spot and that just popped out of his mouth! I'm glad you thought it was funny! I'm also going to use your idea! After I read your review I thought of how I could write that in! So thanks and I'll be giving you credit at the beginning of the next chapter or two!

**Boots'n'all:** LOL! Hilarious! I'll try to make Booth ooze seduction! LOL And by that I mean embarrass him terribly! LOL It's all about trial and error baby!

**Livz-Purple: **Hello there and welcome! I can't even tell you how happy your review made me! I totally love the LONG reviews! Ask **Hot4Booth**! LOL I'm so so glad you are enjoying the story and the characters! When I first wrote this, I was worried how people would take the "New Brennan" I tried not to change her overall dialogue, but just let her vocalize her emotions more! I'm glad you liked it! I wrote Sweets better in this because, I love his character, but on the show, he's so wishy washy. Ya know? Like Booth you don't love Brennan, the scans clearly show that, and then next thing you know, he's talking to Gordon Gordon at the diner about how he doesn't feel right publishing his book because he believes Brennan and Booth are in love. And then for him to get Booth all excited and rush him which he in turns rushes Brennan… ugh! What a debacle! Girl, don't even get me started on Bones. I will sit here and type you an A-Z encyclopedia of Bones! LOL! Yup… I'm one of THOSE crazy Bonios! LOL But yes! I'm so glad you like my story and can't wait to hear more from you! PS. Totally did not sound like a creep!

**Hot4Booth:** I love Hank too! Do you think we'll get to see more of him this season? He's just hilarious and I love him. I wish he were my grandfather! And as always, love your favorite lines!

**Amarillo:** Thank you for reviewing and joining my story! I've been thinking about it and I for sure am doing a sequel! I just can't let go of Blake yet, and the way I want to end this, there has to be a sequel… well it could go either way, but I already have a few ideas in mind! So! There will be a sequel!

**Underthehorizen:** Oh man! I am so so so sorry that I kept you waiting! I hope you are still with me! I'm glad you've enjoyed thus far! Welcome, and I hope to keep hearing from you!

**Annagramm:** Welcome! I'm so glad you have stumbled across my little fic and are enjoying it! And yay! I'm planning a sequel! I hope I can come up with something as good as this one!

**CaskettShipper: **Hello and welcome! I just want to thank you for taking the time to review so many times! Especially since you could have read all the way through, because I'm sure the suspense was maddening! Each time you reviewed I was cracking up thinking, I wonder what CaskettShipper will think of this chapter, and that chapter! LOL I agree with what you said about Brennan when Booth fake died for two weeks in season 3! I wish they had addressed that. At the beginning of the Pain in the Heart, she seemed to regress to the 'Old Brennan' and by that I mean, defensive, and protective of her feelings, so I kind of fed off that vibe and came up with the Angela and Booth scene. I know a lot of writers have had Brennan stay at Booth's apartment after his "death" but I thought it would help set the tone for how Booth felt when he, in turn, went to Brennan's.

**Grazi:** I apologize for the delay. I hope you are still with me!

**Aranel-DiSonne:** Welcome to my FF my fellow Bonio! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! I LOL when I saw the smut part in your review! I don't think I can write smut! Like… I feel so naughty! LMAO! So that little scene in chapter 16 is the closest to smut I think I will go! What can I say! I'm prudish like Booth! Thanks for the review!


	32. Chapter 32

**AN1: Ok! I wrote AN2 and the AN at the bottom like forever ago, but I have to pause and say: HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THE PROMO FOR SEASON 7 IS OUT! AHHH! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! GUYS, IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET STOP AND PUT THIS BABY ON HOLD BECAUSE OH BABY! FLUFF OVERLOAD! FLUFF OVERLOAD! *SOUND OF BODY FALLING LIFELESSLY ON HARDWOOD FLOOR* YUP TOTALLY JUST DIED! AHHHH! IT'S SO GOOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL READING THIS? GO! GO! GO!**

**AN2: LOL! YAY! You're back! What did you think? Ahhh! This season is going to be freaking amazing! 62 more days Bonios! 62 more days! On another note! You all are still with me! I'm so thankful! It seems all of you enjoyed Baby Booth winning that award! So over the past week, I've watched all the episodes that VNM starred in except for the ones season 6, and let me tell you! I'm so sad! Let's continue on with our tribute to VNM!**

**AN3: Julia-loves-seth-clearwater said "OMG Brennan is a zombie!" in one of my reviews and it totally gave me this idea! Thanks love! It's a quick little sentence, but thought hilarious nonetheless! This one's for you! **

**Chapter 32: Remembering in the Garden: Part 2  
>Jeffersonian Institute: Rose Garden<br>Friday Afternoon**

The beautiful summer day continued with birds singing their songs as the gentle breeze rolled in, and the light scent of roses filled the air. Many people, including Cam, Angela, and Booth, had come to the podium to say a few words about the Medico-Legal Department's beloved Vincent Nigel-Murray.

"Hi. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Dr. Jack Hodgins. Over the past few years, I've worked closely with all the squinterns here at the Jeffersonian Institute, and I have grown attached to all of them. This goes the same for Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray. He was always quick with a fact," Hodgins says as he smiles and shakes his head. "as many of you have mentioned, but he was also brilliant at experiments. On many occasions we would get grounded by Dr. Saroyan" Hodgins demonstrates _grounded_ by making quotations with his hands. "She would tell us we weren't allowed to be in the same room without supervision, or this is what it must feel like to run a kindergarden…" Hodgins chuckles along with the audience.

"And why is that Dr. Hodgins," Cam interrupts loudly so the audience could hear her.

Hodgins smiles deviously. "Because we were stupid enough to fire a canon indoors."

The audience chuckled knowing the trouble Hodgins and the interns get into when conducting experiments.

"Or?"

"Because we were stupid enough freeze a turkey using liquid nitrogen only to drop it off of the second level thinking it would shatter, when in fact, it bounced and…" Hodgins pauses and looks to Angela. He quickly looks down guiltily, clears his throat and quickly mumbles, "and… hit my wife in the face."

"Thank-you," Cam says making her point. "Carry on."

Hodgins' smile fades as he looks to the audience. "I'm just gonna miss the guy," he says with emotion in his voice. "Vincent, he… he just had this raw thirst for knowledge. You know? And at first, it annoyed the crap outta me. But I the more I worked with him, the more I understood his process and it was… refreshing. I can't imagine not being able to work beside him again… It was truly a privilege and I will never forget him. Thank-you."

Hodgins steps away from the platform and takes his seat next to Sweets and Angela again.

After about a minute, Cam approaches the podium.

"If no one else wishes to come up, then I would like to call Dr. Lance Sweets-"

"I would like to say something Dr. Saroyan," Brennan says raising her hand.

"Very well," Cam nodded once with a smile, feeling relieved that Brennan was going to say a few words.

Brennan squeezed Booth's hand and then let it go. Looking into her eyes, Booth took a deep breath as if doing so would help prepare Brennan. She looked back into Booth's worried eyes and gave him a small smile and a nod, letting him know she was ok. With that, Booth stood and helped Brennan walk the short distance to the podium.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. As many of you all know, Mr. Nigel-Murray was one of my grad students here. In the past, I focused on not becoming too attached to my interns. I found that even the exceptional ones can let you down. However, after working with this group of very talented people, I found myself evolving from my original feelings and come to consider them as my family. Mr. Nigel-Murray was no exception and I grew fond of his, what Dr. Hodgins called it, 'thirst for knowledge.' At first he believed, that what we do at the Medico-Legal Department was a too narrow discipline and believed it wasn't it was a proper fit. However he kept coming back to us and for that I am grateful. In the beginning I found it difficult to work with him. I thought the random facts he would say was a waste of time and badly misdirected. But in time, he taught me that all knowledge, no matter how relevant at the time, is still beautiful and insightful in its own way. That even the smallest fact, no matter how meaningless it may seem at the time, could lead to something that could give us insight to something greater," Brennan paused in thought as tears filled her eyes. "He once told me that the Jeffersonian Institute was his favorite place. That he loved being here with all of us. I'm sorry to say that I never told him we loved having him here. I never got to say how proud I was of him. How proud I _am_ of him," Brennan corrected as tears rolled down her cheeks. "How proud I am of all of you," Brennan said turning her attention to all her grad students who sat all together in the second row. "I will miss his presence here, and though he is gone, the marks he left on me, on you… on all of us, will never be erased."

Turning around, Brennan finds Booth already standing behind her and immediately he pulls her into him and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Wrapping her arm around his waist, they head back to their seats feeling the emptiness of another lost member of their group.

After a couple minutes of soft chatter among the audience, Cam leaned forward and granted Sweets the podium to close the ceremony.

"It was wonderful coming here today to listen to all of you tell such fond memories Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray. I have come to know Vincent very well over the past couple of years, but during all that time, he neglected to let me in on a little known fact about himself. According to many of you, Vincent would hum a particular tune quite frequently. It's a shame I never knew this about him because it happens to be my all-time favorite jam. So as we part ways today, I thought it would be appropriate to honor Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray in song," Sweets smiled his toothy grin as the audience stared blankly at him.

"_She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up_," Sweets started. "C'mon guys!  
><em>She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up…<em>"

The audience looked around at each other with awkward smiles, but no one followed along.

Cam rolled her eyes but a small smile came through.

"_She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up,_" Cam stood and sang out loud, surprising Sweets.

Sweets chuckled and looked to the group he knew so well. Hodgins just shook his head with a devious smile as Angela and Blake stood and joined in.

"_She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up._"

Soon the entire audience was to their feet laughing and singing this ridiculous song in Vincent's honor.

"_She called the doctor, woke him up, and said_," Cullen busted out over all of them, surprising everyone.

_"Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
>I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?<br>I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
>I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"<br>"Now let me get this straight "  
>Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up…" <em>

**Apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan:  
>Friday 6:30 PM<strong>

"Bones! For the last time, go sit down. I got it!"

"Booth, the last time I checked, this is my apartment!"

"Well the last time _I _checked, you died for 11 minutes on Tuesday, so go sit down! Geez! The fact that I have to remind Parker that you are not a zombie should be reason enough to take it easy!"

"I only _died_ temporarily Booth, and that's ridiculous. Parker should be able to differentiate fiction from reality."

"Well, ya know… little boys, they have crazy imaginations. But whatever, that's not the point. The point is, you should be resting. I think I can get a few plates and silverware for everyone. You're not even supposed to be standing for very long," Booth said as he walked Brennan out of the kitchen and onto the sofa. "Here, sit. Watch some tv ok?"

Brennan and Booth both let out frustrated sighs as she turned on the tv and Booth went back into the kitchen.

After Vincent's gathering at the rose garden, the team at the Jeffersonian felt the need to be close, so they decided on an informal dinner of take-out at Brennan's. While Booth gathered plates, silverware, and cups in his sweat pants and FBI shirt, Brennan took her medication and flipped through the channels in her comfy yoga pants, and Booth's Army shirt.

"Oh! Booth! The documentary I've been watching is on! When you are done, you should come watch the Jersey Shore with me!"

"Forget it Bones. No way am I watchin' that garbage! This week, I'll show you what real tv is."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it. It's really, quite fascinating."

"No, it's not. It's a bunch of fist pumping, drunk kids, fake tanning and doing laundry. And _'don't knock it until you've tried it?'_ How do you even know what that means?" Booth said shaking his head.

Brennan shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her _"documentary"._

"Pops? Are you almost ready? Jared will be here any minute to pick you up." Booth said yelling down the hallway.

"Would you quit yellin'? I may be old, but my hearing is fine thank-you," Pops said coming out of the spare bedroom with his bag.

"Wow! Look at you! Bones! Get a look at Pops over here!" Booth said grinning. "What are you all dressed up for huh?"

"You look very handsome Hank," Brennan says smiling from the couch.

"Well if you gotta know, Eleanor and I are gonna play rummy tonight, and after that we usually do some crocheting."

"Pops!" Booth said as his face grew red with embarrassment.

"What? Just because I'm an old man, doesn't mean I don't crochet every once in awhile…"

"Pops!" Booth exclaims louder.

"I take it _crocheting_ is code for-"

"Sex," Hank finishes for Brennan.

"Ok! Enough of the sex talk. I don't want to hear about it!"

"Booth, it's perfectly natural for your grandfather to engage in sexual-"

"Bones!" Booth said covering his ears. "Enough! Alright?"

Brennan looked to Hank as he shrugged his shoulders as someone knocks on the door.

"I got it," Booth said limping to the door. "You, go sit next to Bones, and try to behave, would ya?"

Booth throws the towel over his shoulder and goes to answer the door.

"Thank God you're here!" Booth exclaimed giving his brother a hug.

Jared laughs and returns the hug.

"What's goin' on Seeley? You've never been this happy to see me."

"Well trust me, I am today! C'mon in."

"Heya Pops! Wow! Lookin' good!" Jared said walking towards Hank and Brennan. "Are you ready to go?"

"You really don't have to leave Hank. We'd love it if you stayed a few more days."

"No no. I don't want to be a bother. And you need to relax and not worry about company being here. It's bad enough you have Shrimp over here. He's gonna be hoggin' all your food and leavin' his underwear around everywhere…"

"Hey! I don't leave my underwear around!"

Brennan and Hank looked at each other knowing that was a lie.

"Hey quit with the looks! I don't leave my underwear around!"

"Ok. Time to go! You take good care of yourself, and don't be shy about bossin' my grandson around. He may have a broken hand and a limp, but he still has responsibilities."

Brennan smiles and gives Hank a hug.

"And it's ok if you make him work for it ya know," Hank whispers. "He's got a lot to make up for."

Brennan laughs. "I will be sure to do that. I'll talk to you Sunday Hank. Tell Eleanor I said hello."

"Bye Tempe," Jared says with a kiss on the cheek. "If Seeley gets inappropriate, be sure to call me. I'm not afraid to hit an injured man."

"Hmm, neither am I," Brennan says deviously. "Goodbye Jared. Thank-you for taking Hank home."

Booth smiled, loving how comfortable they all were with each other. _It feels like we're already a real family_, Booth thought.

Booth walked Jared and his Pops to the door and already began missing his grandfather.

"Ok Pops, you sure you don't wanna stay?"

"No. Quit bein' a wuss. You and Temperance need this time to heal. Now. Don't be an idiot. Last time I told you everything you need to know is in here," Hank said pointing to his grandson's heart. "This time I'm going to tell you all you need to know is in here," he said pointing to his heart again, "but this time, use this with it," Hank said knocking on Booth's head. "You know that woman better than anyone. Don't screw it up this time Shrimp."

"Yeah, alright Pops. Thanks for the advice."

"I'm proud of ya. You know that right?"

"Yeah yeah," Booth said pulling Hank into a hug. "I know Pops, I know. Hey! I'll see ya soon, alright? Me, Bones and Parker will come visit for a day. Maybe I can meet this Eleanor," Booth said doing the handshake his grandfather taught him and Jared so many years ago.

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

"And don't forget to give this guy a hard time," Booth says pulling Jared into a head lock with his cast and rubbing his head.

"Forget about it Seels. We both know I'm the favorite," Jared said pushing his brother away.

Hank opened the door, only to be surprised by Sweets standing there with an arm full of bags.

"I'm sorry son, but Parker isn't here. He went home with his mother. You'll have to come back later to play."

"Haha! Good one Pops!" Booth laughed as he put his arm around Hank.

"Haha! Yeah good one," Sweets says with a fake smile.

"Ok, ok! Let the kid in. I'll see you guys later! Hiya Sweets come on in! You're the first one here," Booth said shutting the door.

Sweets made his way toward Brennan's kitchen and put his bags down on the island.

"Hey, uh Sweets?" Booth started. "I was talking to Cam and Cullen after the ceremony and they told me it was your idea to give that award to Parker."

"Yeah, Parker did a great thing. He deserved the honor," Sweets said simply.

Booth gave him a look, which told Sweets he knew it was more than that.

"And… I saw Parker after everything had happened and he seemed to be handling the situation well. I thought that perhaps if he was presented this award, it would help incase underlying issues presented itself in the future. Plus not many kids his age would have been that rational and quick thinking. You have taught his very well Booth. You're a great father."

Booth smiled, being truly touched by what Sweets said. "Well thanks Sweets. The whole thing meant a lot. Really. Thanks Sweets" Booth said clapping him on the shoulder. "Oh and the rational part, that's all Bones. She's somehow influenced my son to be squint like. But you're right about the quick thinking," Booth said with a wink. "That came from yours truly," Booth said with his cocky smile.

Sweets laughed and followed Booth into the great room with Brennan while they waited on the rest of the gang to show up.

**AN: Ahh VNM! You will be missed! In honor of VNM, I will be writing one random fact everyday for awhile on my Twitter account. If any of you are on Twitter, feel free to follow me! I tend to tweet mostly about Bones! My account is "at" TaLo0518! Hope to hear from you! Spoilers for Season 7 after review responses if any of you are interested! **

**Diko**: Ahh! I wondered how many people would wonder if he were talking about bodily gas! Haha! I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter!

**Southunlady:** I know! I'm always going to think of Parker Booth as the sweetest little boy bringing Brennan a Christmas tree with Booth, or talking to Angela about sexing his dad up! Haha! I totally love that kid!

**IdaKnight:** It's so wonderful to hear from you! Thank you for taking the time to review! That's the best part about writing FF! Yes Sully is still here! LOL And I'm brainstorming about what I want to do with him! I have a few ideas, so we'll see!

**Michily: **Aww! I missed you guys too! I should have just kept writing those passed 3 weeks because you guys totally make my day too! It seems like no matter how horrible things are going, hearing (or reading) your reviews always cheers me up!

**Jmbatt:** Lol! I know! If only we could experience Pops grilled cheese in real life! I think in a previous response I said 'Pops Rocks' and it made me want Pop Rocks! LOL! I'm glad you enjoyed Baby Booth! I was quite proud of him! LOL but then again, I wrote it so we would be proud so Go Me! LOL Jk! Also, thank you for your understanding about RL! And you never have to worry! I will ALWAYS come back!

**Hot4Booth:** You get a **GOLD STAR**! It was Sweets idea! Are you sneaking down to the BFSS late at night while I'm asleep? LOL! I learned the gas fact from Friends! LOL Ross kept going on and on about it to the pizza delivery woman in his attempt to "Flirt" LOL

**Kelley: **Thank you for your prayers! I really appreciate it, but everything happens for a reason! I'm a true believer in that. It's just hard when people's true colors come out, especially when they are good friends of yours. Betrayal is one of the worst feelings and I just needed a break! Thank you for your understanding and I'm so glad you are enjoying the story!

**Itsgoose2u:** LOL I'm tellin' ya! Once you get me going on Bones, I could sit here and type forever! LOL Saying this show is my OBSESSION is a HUGE UNDERSTATEMENT! LOL! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! We need some fluff! It's all about balance!

**BlueOrchid96:** I've always imagined Brennan being very open about her body. She sees it like a scientist, or doctor would. As for Booth, I think he was sweating a bit at first, but the health of his partner overcame the uncomfortable-ness of the situation, and he immediately wanted to take care of her. My reference on his behavior here is from "The Man in the Morgue."

**Ruflylover:** Haha! Ms. Talented huh? You are feeding my cockiness! LOL Keep going! No Jk! I really am flattered! I had no idea you Bonios would enjoy this story so much! It makes me feel like a rock star! I'm so glad BostonLegalGirl encouraged me to write! I honestly didn't think that first chapter would lead to this! I love it!

**SuperK4141: **VNM did not use these facts in the show. I found some that I thought would be interesting for a kid. And I got the gas one from Friends. And the number thing, I totally did the same thing! LMAO! I didn't believe it either! As far as Blake and Rebecca go, I think you are looking too much into it. In this case Blake considered the fact that Parker was just kidnapped by someone close, and there's no way Rebecca would leave his side! Good guess though as far as who I'm hooking Blake up with! As for the rest of your comments, read the Spoiler Section below

**Goddess of the River:** I love that Parker was completely fearless when it came to his speech! I myself have a terrible fear of public speaking! I had to give a speech at my friends' rehearsal dinner and literally worried myself sick for at least 2 weeks before! I mean it's bad! LOL So I am happy that Baby Booth doesn't have that curse! But yes, I believe he gets his confidence from Brennan, and his cockiness from Booth. He's going to be brilliant!

**EowynGoldberry: **Don't worry at all about me! I'm ok, really. It's for the best! I just found out something about what I thought was a good friend, and let's say that friendship is over. I just needed time to get over it and clear my head, because it's all I could think about. But I'm over it, and realize I'm better without this person in my life!

**Swimmchick:** LOL! Your review cracked me up! Let's see what I can come up with Sully. We probably won't him until chappie 34 at least!

**EverythingEventually:** Thanks! It feels good to be back and of course hearing from all of you! Reviews always cheer me up, I should have just kept writing to get my out of this funk I was in!

**CaskettShipper:** LOL! Patience my friend! Patience! LOL It wouldn't be Booth and Brennan if they didn't do all this ass backwards! Good news! We'll get some B&B fluff here soon!

**BabyBones:** LOL! **SuperK **said the same thing about Blake and Rebecca! LOL You silly heads! Rebecca is with Captain Fantastic. Besides, Rebecca is mean a lot to Booth about Parker. I couldn't have that Mess with my Liam! He deserves the very best!

**Phoenica: **Ha! Crocheting! No… nobody says that word anymore! LOL! I love the Booths' code word for things! IE: Translation (Double Death of the Dearly Departed) and Crocheting (The Foot in the Foreclosure) Where do they get these words? LOL As far as Booth and Brennan… You will see some fluff in the next couple of chapters. That's all I'm sayin'

**Toffeeeclairs:** Thanks for the question! I didn't forget about Brennan's condition. Someone asked me that too via PM. I'm thinking it will come up in chapter 34 as of right now. Feel free to ask me questions anytime!

***********SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT SEASON 7!***********

Ok Bonios! So I wrote this many days ago, so this is probably common knowledge by now! First off! 62 Days until November 3rd and believe you, me! It can't come soon enough! It is true, Bones will only have 13 episodes this year as of right now. It could change, but its doubtful But its bittersweet because Emily gets the time off she deserves to be with her new baby! Speaking of baby! Booth and Brennan are having a freaking baby! LOL When the season starts, Brennan will be in her third trimester! As for the sex, well I hear it's going to be a girl, BUT DB is tweeting hints like it's going to be a boy. Here are my thoughts about that! DB just likes to tease! I hardly believe anything he says anymore! LOL I personally think he's trying to trick us! LOL I think he's hinting that the baby is a boy but not Brennan's, Emily's. And Brennan's will be a girl. That way when it's a girl, he can be like I wasn't lying, I was talking about ED's baby! That's just my opinion! Ok! Sources also say that they are digging into B&B's past a little more and guess who's going to be on? POPS! We will also see Booth's father! DUN DUN DUN! Also Sweets will be tagging along with Booth more because Brennan, well she's really preggers! LOL I saw a pic of her the other day! PRECIOUS! I also saw on one of TJ Thyne's (AKA Hodgins) tweets that he and Tamara (Cam) were on a shopping spree with Eric (ZACH-A-RONI) for his birthday, however the background looked a lot like the diner… What could this mean? I need all my conspiracy Bonios to come out of the closet and figure out if we will have Zach back in an epi cause Ahhhh! I will completely freak! Hmm… Oh! Agent Shaw is coming back! Who is Agent Shaw you wonder? She was the agent helping Booth in Hole in the Heart. And guess what Bonios. Her appearance in that episode had me feeling hinky since it aired! Why all of a sudden bring this agent in? I mean, if she was helping, why not have her be like Charlie in and out with a quick line here and there? I felt it was important for Brennan to be with Booth in those scenes right? So why have her? And we all know HH! He pretty much does everything for a reason! So it was pretty much driving me crazy! And then my partner in crime (who is also MIA!) BostonLegalGirl gave into my crazed conspiracy mind and tried to figure it out! So they are digging into B&B's past right? Could this Agent Shaw possibly be Booth's half sister? What do you think Bonios? I know, pure conjecture, but it's soooo plausible! Let me know what you think! Final Spoiler! HH&Co are planning for a season 8! And seeing how this will be the GREATEST SEASON OF ALL TIME I'm thinking they'll approve!


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Holy moly guacamole! I've been gone for quite some time folks, and for that I'm so so sorry! I've had this chapter typed up for a really long time and I'm a pretty much stuck after this. In posting this, I'm hoping your reviews and encouragement can spark my muse and I can once again start posting regularly. There's not much left in this one, and I have TONS of ideas for the sequel. **

**Once again, it has been quite some time, so if you need a refresher, it's a quick skim and it all comes back to you! Thank you so much for sticking with me! I'm still getting favorites and story follows and that still amazes me! You all are wonderful!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing beside good ol' Blake! **

**Chapter 33 The Anger in the Seal  
>Apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan<br>Saturday 6:42 AM**

**Bedroom of Dr. Temperance Brennan:**

Brennan sat propped up in bed, staring out her window, lost in thought. Her mind kept replaying the night before over and over again.

Sifting through facts, and trying to solve mysteries, is what Temperance Brennan does best. Her face turned into a frown. She couldn't shake this feeling of worry and dread. She couldn't help but wonder, _what is going on…_

**Kitchen of Dr. Temperance Brennan:**

Booth threw the kitchen towel over his shoulder while he popped a mushroom in his mouth and continued to chop up vegetables for his famous "Booth Omlettes." Booth could feel himself smiling like an idiot but he could care less. Last night gave him just the encouragement he needed, and for once, things were beginning to feel as they were always meant to...

******Flashback****  
>Apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan<br>Friday 7:43 PM**

The whole gang gathered around Brennan's island that had an array of half eaten Thai food boxes spread all over the countertop, as they finished up their dinner. Cam, Blake, Sweets, Hodgins, and Angela were all dressed very casually, like Brennan and Booth, and everyone felt at home sipping their wine (grape juice for Angela and Brennan) while light jazz played in the background.

"Ooo! I have one!" Cam announced as she quickly drinks the last of her wine with a huge gulp. "Remember our very first case with him? How we called him-"

"Vino Delectable!" Cam, Hodgins and Angela all exclaimed at the same time laughing as everyone joined in.

After about a minute, everyone's smile fades, and a sad silence fills the room.

"Poor Vincent," Angela said mournfully, pushing her nearly empty plate away from her.

"Why don't you ladies go relax in the living room. Us guys can handle clean up here, right fellas?" Blake looked around to the guys who all nodded in agreement.

"I would argue with you because this is my home, however, the vicodin is taking affect, and I find that I feel rather hinky," Brennan replied with a scrunched up face.

Booth smiles wide as Blake looks at Brennan puzzled.

"_Hinky?_"

"Apparently it's slang for iffy…?" Brennan says squinting her eyes and shaking her head, trying to recollect all the jumbled confusing thoughts when it came to the word 'hinky'.

"Isn't 'iffy' already slang?" Blake asks feeling as confused as Brennan looked.

Brennan's eyes open widen in satisfaction. "That's exactly what I said! See Booth! Blake agrees!"

"Thanks a lot Bravo," Booth whispers loudly as Blake shrugs his shoulders. "Ok, I know," Booth says walking behind Brennan with his hands on her shoulders guiding her to the couch. "Let's just say it's a synonym for iffy. Ok?"

"That sounds acceptable… I think… ask me again when I'm not incapacitated by pain killers."

Cam and Angela followed the couple into the living room, smirking the whole time at the two partners.

"It's just like old times," Cam whispered to Angela who agreed with a smile. Angela sat next to Brennan on the sofa, while Cam sat in the love seat.

"Anybody need anything? Drinks? Snacks?" Booth asked politely.

"Can I get a water?"  
>"A glass of wine would be nice"<br>"A non-caffeinated clear soda, thank you."

Angela, Cam, and Brennan all responded at once.

"Whoa… just bein' nice guys," Booth says walking away with a slight limp.

"So… Brennan… You and Booth?" Cam suggests with a smile when the coast was clear.

"You didn't actually ask me a question Cam. You just said '_You and Booth' _with an upward inflection… Usually a question begins with 'who, what, when, where…" Brennan continued in her musing as Cam and Angela rolled their eyes and smirked.

_Ok… _Cam thought, _enough pain meds for the good doctor._

"What Cam here means is," Angela politely interrupts Brennan's ramblings, "are you and Booth finally together?"

**Kitchen of Dr. Temperance Brennan**

"So Booth... you and Dr. B huh?" Hodgins suggests with a devious smile as he nods his head in an upward motion. All the men wait patiently for Booth's answer.

"Really Hodgins? What are we? A bunch of girls at a slumber party?"

"I'd actually be interested in knowing your response to that as well Agent Booth," Sweets replied.

"Yeah, well, that's because you're 12." Booth says taking tupperware out from the cabinet for the remaining food.

Blake took the tupperware that Booth was trying to balance on his cast, set them down, and pushed Booth into a stool to have a seat.

"Alpha quit bein' a prude. Bug Man and Dr. Doogie over here are right. We all want to know, so spill."

"Niiiccce," Hodgins credited Blake with a fist bump for teasing Sweets' so naturally.

"Thanks. But seriously man. What are you waiting for?"

"It's not that easy," Booth says grabbing Brainy Smurf out of his pocket, and clutches it in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he finally gives in, and looks to the three men before him.

"Bones and me… we have a lot to work through I mean… I screwed up. I really hurt her. Before all this stuff with you guys," Booth said waving his hand at Blake, "we barely spoke to each other. I tried to keep my distance since I came back, and do what I told her I'd do. Move on. And now…. Now she doesn't even trust me. I betrayed her. I told Hannah what Bones told me in confidence… I lied… more than once," Booth said pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to think of how to make things right with Brennan. Booth quickly stands up and runs his hands through his hair as he begins to pace.

"Not to mention, she hasn't even said a word about… you know. The baby thing. I just… I just don't know where to start. I don't want to rush into this, rush her. That's what got us in this mess in the first place."

**Living room of Dr. Temperance Brennan:**

"And then there's Blake," Brennan added, trying to figure out where she and Booth stood. "I find that I truly care for him. After the Eames case, I wanted to live my life without regrets, and Blake helped with that. The connection I felt with Blake was almost instant. I've told him things I've never told anyone before."

"But Sweetie, you and Booth are meant to be…" Angela insisted.

"True," Cam agreed. "Very true…"

"I don't believe in fairytales and 'meant to be' Ange," Brennan said as she played with Booth's St Christopher's necklace that still hung around her neck. "Besides, Blake hasn't lied to me like Booth has, and he is very sexually appealing."

"_That_ is also very, _very_ true," Cam says with a smirk on her face.

"What's true?" Blake says walking into the living room handing all the requested beverages for the girls.

"That you are sexually appealing," Brennan states without hesitation.

"Dr. Brennan!" Cam exclaims, and immediately tries to hide her blushing cheeks.

Blake stood straighter, smirking.

"Dr. Saroyan, thank-you, I had no idea," Blake teased in a low sexy voice.

"Or…." Cam said playfully pushing Blake, "it's true that you have yet to lie to Brennan like Booth has." _That's my story, and I'm sticking to it!_ Cam thought, successfully lying her way out of embarrassment.

"Hmm… I see…" Blake says giving Cam a wink. "So. You can't make up your mind? I don't blame ya, you know. I'm sexy. We all know it," Blake says running his hands up and down his perfectly sculpted chest as he stretches before taking a seat between Brennan and Angela. "Now, of course I'm by far the more attractive and charming one, while Booth… meh… He's ok… I guess," Blake says shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "If you're into the brooding, grumpy type…" Blake makes an unsure grimace. "But even _if _you're into all…" Blake waves his hand in the air, "that… there's the history. That's hard to compete with… hmm…" Blake pauses tapping his finger on his lip as he thinks. "Yeah, this is a tough decision. Angela and Cam both laugh while Brennan frowns at his teasing.

"Oh c'mon Bren! Lighten up! You're thinking way too much about this. It's simple. What do you want? Who do you see yourself growing old with? Who do you see yourself in 40 years from now? That's your answer. And whoever you decide, which we all know who you will decide on, nothing has to happen right away. Do things on your time."

"And if I choose you?" Brennan asks quietly, quickly forgetting Cam and Angela's presence in the room as she stares intently in Blake's clear blue eyes.

"Then I'd be honored Temperance," Blake says quietly, all joking aside. "But, this isn't how it's going to play out," Blake says softly while moving a strand of hair away from Brennan's face. "The one thing I do know is I will always be here for you. You can always count on me. And this is especially true since," Blake pauses and looks to the other two women in the room. "I'm staying in DC! You'll all be sick of me before long!"

"That is excellent news!" Brennan exclaims laughing as she embraces her good friend in a hug, while Angela and Cam voice their enthusiasm over the news.

"What's excellent news?" Hodgins asks as the rest of the guys join the girls and Blake in the living room.

"Blake is staying in DC!" Angela exclaims.

"Hey hey!" Hodgins cheers, as hugs and handshakes were shared around the room.

Blake's phone decides to let out a ring at that moment. Laughter and chatter filled the room as Blake reaches in his pocket to see the incoming call. Immediately his grin fades and red hot anger blazes through his entire body, almost crippling him. Quickly he hides his sudden change of emotion and quickly plasters a smile onto his face before anyone notices.

"Excuse me, I gotta take this."

Brennan however caught the sudden change in Blake, and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Blake, you can take your call in my room for privacy. You know the way," Brennan said gesturing to the hall.

"Yeah, umm… thanks Bren," Blake says obviously distracted and quickly excuses himself.

***DITC***

After about 10 minutes of laughter and chatter, Brennan starts to get up.

"Hey Bones, what do you need? I can get it for you," Booth says quickly standing up.

"I'm just going to see what's keeping Blake. He's been in there for quite some time."

Booth smiles, and slowly sits back down, relinquishing the urge to be as close to Brennan as possible.

Walking toward her bedroom, Brennan could already hear the dangerous tone in Blake's quiet voice.

The door was slightly open and Brennan pauses in shock with what she's hearing.

"Don't. Seriously, don't… No. It's not happening. I. DON'T. GIVE. A. FLYING. _FUCK._ WHAT THEY WANT!" Blake growled out each word, gritting his teeth in pure anger. "We got him. _That_ was the mission. No way in HELL I'm dealing with this again!... Of course she's important to me. I would do anything for her, but he has no idea-"…. "Get it through that thick skull of yours, I'm retired. I'm done." Blake says with such venom in his whispers as he paces back and forth, gripping his hair in frustration. "Do you know how long it took me to get my life back together after the mess you got us in?... I swear Sierra, if I so much as feel someone watching me… NO! YOU listen to ME. When I said that mission was my last, I fucking meant it. Find someone else to figure this shit out. Don't call me. Don't contact me. And I swear to God if you come near Temperance, I. WILL. END. YOU. Do _not_ fuck with me! Do you understand?"

With that Blake slaps his phone shut, throwing it on Brennan's bed as he rubs both hands through his hair and down his face. Taking a deep breath, he tries to get himself under control. Immediately he felt eyes on the back of his head and groaned when he realized he had company.

"C'mon Brennan," Blake said without turning around. "I'm sure your mind is gong a hundred miles an hour over there."

Brennan quietly walked in her bedroom. "How did you know it was me?" Brennan asked carefully and calmly. She had _never_ seen Blake like this before._ Dangerous._ She's only ever seen the extremely laid back, easy go lucky, humorous side of her partner. Even in the most dangerous situations, Blake had always been the one to ease the tension with his jokes. Brennan was starting to wonder just how much she really knew about her new friend.

"Just a feeling…. How much did you hear?" Blake asked calmly. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Brennan.

"I believe you were saying you 'Don't giving a flying-"

"Yeah, yeah… ok," Blake says turning around to face Brennan as he runs his hand through his hair again, closing his eyes tightly, trying to figure out how he was going to get himself out of this one.

"I wasn't trying to invade your privacy Liam," Brennan says softly, reaching her hand out to touch his arm. "I was coming to check on you. Are you alright? Are you in some kind of trouble? I'm not really good at reading people, however you tend to use the same stress indicators as Booth. We can help you, you know-"

"Don't worry about this Bren. Really. It's no big deal, just forget about this. Ok?"

"_That _was no big deal? You also said my name, so it concerns me as well," Brennan states. "Not to mention you threatened to 'end someone' on my behalf. Surely you don't believe I can _forget_ about this."

"Temperance. Please. I know what you heard, but this really doesn't have anything to do with you. I will take care of this. Alone. You are just going to have to trust me," Blake paused and put one hand on Brennan's shoulder and the other lifting her chin to look deeply into her eyes.

Brennan saw the pleading look Blake was giving her in the depths of his stormy blue eyes.

"Please. Can you trust me?" Blake asks again

"You've never given me a reason to doubt you. So yes. I'll trust you," Brennan replied reluctantly, as Blake pulled her into a hug to thank her and to center himself. "I will let this go for now. But we _will_ talk about this Blake." Blake accepted her terms and nodded in agreement.

"You guys alright?" Booth asks, as his eyes narrows dangerously and the tick of his jaw appears at the sight of his Bones and Blake in an embrace. In her bedroom, no less.

Instantly Blake lets go of Brennan and jumps back as if she were a red hot poker. Running his and quickly through his hair, he forced a smile to his face.

"What? Of course," Blake says, letting out a panicked chuckle. _Get a grip Liam!_ He chastised himself. Taking in another breath to mask his emotions, he looks at Booth with a smirk.

"Aww, c'mon Alpha! Are you really that jealous? It was just a _guy hug._ Isn't that what he called them Bren?" Blake asks, smiling so wide his cheeks started to hurt. _ C'mon Bren, play along,_ he thought, urging her to cooperate.

"Yes, but I'm confused…" Brennan paused. "Angela claims that what Booth calls 'guy hugs' are in fact, _not_ real guy hugs. So was that a _real_ guy hug or a _fake_ guy hug, and if so, what _are_ real guy hugs?"

Blake let out the breath he was holding, as he laughs out loud. He threw an arm over Brennan's shoulder and they both walk toward Booth. Blake positions Brennan in front of Booth and shakes his head in disbelief.

"You're partner needs to lay off the pain meds for a while Alpha. I'm startin' to believe she's normal."

"Hey… I'm not normal," Brennan protested. "I'm extraordianary."

"That you are Bones!" Booth laughed, throwing an arm around Brennan as they walked back into the living room.

**Friday 9:15 PM**

Brennan brought in the last two remaining glasses and handed them to Booth while he quickly rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher. Throwing the kitchen towel over his shoulder, he leaned against his hands on the island and smiled as he watched Brennan type away on her laptop. Brennan, still typing, to a quick glance, and briefly caught Booth watching her with his charm smile ever so present. The sound of her fingers tapping across the keys stopped as she reciprocated a smile of her own.

"What?" She asked.

Booth smiled wider, now that he could see her beautiful blue eyes.

"Nothing… I'm just… I'm happy you're here Bones. I don't know where I'd be right now if you had…" Booth said trailing off.

Brennan eased herself off the bar stool slowly grimacing with slight discomfort as she held one arm close to her body, trying to hold her body as still as possible as she moved toward Booth.

"Don't be foolish Booth. You'd mostly likely be at in your apartment. Besides, there is no sense in wondering since I am here, just like I've always been. Well, not like I've always been... Before, my ribs were intact, and I was not recovering from two gunshot wounds…" Brennan paused for a big yawn.

"Alright there Bones. Let's get you to bed."

"Booth it's not even 9:30 yet. I'm not a child."

"Ha! Believe me, I know. But you need your rest Bones. It's been a long day for all of us. Now c'mon. If you're good, I'll tuck you in and if you're lucky, I'll read you a story," Booth teased as he walked behind Brennan rubbing her shoulders up and down, as he led her to her bedroom.

"Go get ready and I'll meet you in your room in 5," Booth says walking into his room and shutting the door before Brennan could protest.

Brennan quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She walked into her bedroom brushing her hair as she stared out the window into the night sky. Brennan thought about Blake and wondered who could have called him to make him react like he did. Before she could give it any further thought, Brennan heard a light knock on her door as Booth peeked around the door.

"Booth I am not a child," Brennan complained again, when she saw Booth holding a book in his hand.

"C'mon Grumpy Bones!" Booth said with his charm smile as he walked over to Brennan's bed and pulled the blankets down for her. Brennan rolled her eyes but allowed Booth to tuck her in. Booth walked over to the other side of the bed and carefully eased himself on top of the covers.

"Ok Miss Temperance," Booth began, in a calm, soothing tone. "I'm going to read you _Fox in Socks_ by Dr. Seuss," Booth said grinning from ear to ear.

"Booth! Don't be ridiculous! That is a child's story!" Brennan whined. "If you must read me a story, you can read me one out of my anthropology journal. There is a fascinating story-"

"Nope! _Fox in Socks_! Snuggle in Bonesy Wonesy. _'Fox. Socks. Box. Knox…'_"

Brennan wanted to whine and complain. She took a deep breath in her nose and blew it out of her mouth as she listened to Booth's voice and slowly calmed down.

_This seems to be a book of tongue twisters rather than an actual story_, Brennan thought as Booth made sure to show her all the pictures before he flipped to the next page. She settled back further into her pillow and let the vicodin and Booth's soothing voice relax her further.

"_Fox in socks, our game is done Sir. Thank you for a lot of fun Sir…"_ Booth said quietly as he closed the book and looked over at a sleeping Brennan. Booth smiled and moved a strand of hair out of Brennan's face.

"Good night Miss Temperance," Booth said softly. Leaning in to give her a goodnight kiss, Booth was startled when he was mere inches away from piercing blue eyes gazing into his brown.

"Booth."

"Jesus Bones! Way to scare the crap outta me! I thought you were asleep!" Booth said dramatically clutching his chest.

Brennan giggled, actually giggled at the theatrics of her partner.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for the story Booth. I found it very entertaining, even for a book made for a child. I have to admit, when I was a child, I never read stories such as these Dr. Seuss books… or any fiction for that matter. It never interested me. Perhaps one day, I'll read some of these to my child. I will look forward to balancing fiction and non-fiction as well as the classics of course. I will have to research and create a diverse schedule…"

Booth listened as Brennan went on about all the plans she had for her child. He couldn't help but feel saddened. This was the first time she brought up the baby subject, and while he knew they needed to talk about this, now was definitely not the time.

"Alrighty Bones. Time for sleep," Booth said smiling. Booth got up and walked around to Brennan's side of the bed and put a glass of water and her medication on her night stand. Making sure she was covered up properly again, Booth leaned in to give Brennan a kiss on the forehead when her small hand rested on his cheek. Booth looked into Brennan's eyes and smiled, as he changed directions and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Instantly there was a spark that ignited all the love Booth had for his partner. He loved this woman. How could he not? He could combine all the women he ever had feelings for and it still didn't compare to what he felt when he was with his Bones.

Booth deepened the kiss as his hand cupped Brennan face. Booth couldn't help himself. She tasted like minty Brennan goodness from her toothpaste and he struggled to keep himself in control. Booth ended the kiss with three more soft ones before he rested his forehead on Brennan's, trying to catch his breath.

_Get control Seels before you jump your very injured partner in her own bed! _Booth thought to himself.

Slowly he rose and smiled when he saw a delicious pink spreading on Brennan's cheeks. She was grinning ear to ear with her eyes sparkling with love.

_I still got it!_ Booth chuckled out loud with his cocky thoughts.

"Night Bones. If you need anything, just give me a yell."

"Same for you Booth. Although, you could just come in if you need anything. Normally I sleep in the nude, but since you are here, I'll stay in my attire in case you are in need of my assistance," Brennan stated nonchalantly as she settled in and turned the nightstand light off. "Good night Booth," Brennan sighed as closed her eyes.

Booth stood against her door frame and groaned with the mental thought of his partner sleeping in the nude. _Great. Just when I thought I was under control, she goes and says that! Jesus! I'm going to have to soak my brain in bleach to get _that_ image out of my head!_

"Booth?"

"Hmm?" Booth said shaking his head back to the present.

"Lights?"

"Oh, yeah! Right! Night Bones," Booth says as he turned off the lights.

****** END FLASHBACK ******

**Bedroom of Dr. Temperance Brennan  
>Saturday 6:59 AM<strong>

"Wakey wakey Bones…" Booth said gently as he opened the door, only to find Brennan sitting up in bed, staring out the window. She was obviously going over something in her head. She looked… worried?

_Is she having second thoughts about us? About the kiss?_ Booth thought frantically.

Slowly Brennan stretched and sat up further, only to smile at Booth who was carrying a tray of breakfast.

"Good morning Booth. You didn't have to make me breakfast. I was just getting up to-"

"I know Bones, but I wanted to. Here," Booth said setting the tray down for Brennan. Quickly testing the water, Booth slowly leaned forward to kiss Brennan on the forehead. Of course his partner had other ideas and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Booth lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and gives Brennan a huge smile. Brennan returns the smile and looks at the tray and sees a bowl of berries, toast, a huge mug of coffee a large glass of juice, along with the biggest omelet she's ever seen!

"This looks amazing Booth, but I don't believe it's possible for a human your size to eat this amount of food, much less mine."

"Hmm?" Booth says still caught up in Brennan's kiss, still smiling like an idiot. Shaking his head to focus, Booth carefully climbs around Brennan and snuggles in next to her. "For an exceptionally observant person Bones, you missed one important clue…" Booth says, throwing an arm around Brennan while he reached for one of two forks, giving her a cheesy grin.

Brennan chuckled, shaking her head at her smug partner. She also laughed wondering just how Booth was going to manage eating with his casted hand. Brennan smiled deviously when booth stabbed his fork into a blackberry. Brennan quickly swiped his fork and ate the stolen berry.

"Bones! That was _my_ berry!" Booth complained

"I apologize Booth," Brennan said as she finished the berry and popped another in her mouth. "I didn't realize you had stated your claim on the berry. Perhaps next time you should inform me so there aren't any misunderstandings."

"It's not rocket science Bones! I picked up _my_ berry with _my_ fork! It should go without saying!"

Booth sat back in defeat, pouting as he watched Brennan eat. But slowly that pout turned into something else. He had no idea how he went all these years dining with his partner. He watched mesmerized as she triumphantly put the fork in her mouth and wrapped her lips around the fruit. Booth zoned in on her lips and suddenly he wasn't hungry for food anymore. She licked her lips and he found himself mirroring her actions.

"Mmmm…." Brennan teased, watching her partner watch her. "This is quite delicious Booth. Won't you have some?" Brennan asked innocently.

Booth looked up from her lips and saw the playfulness in her eyes. _Innocent my ass_,_ two can play at this game._

Brennan took her fork and brought a blackberry to Booth's mouth and he took it appreciatively. Almost instantly Booth grimaced in disgust.

"Bones, are the berries bad?"

Shocked out of her teasing, Brennan immediately took another berry and ate it cautiously. "I don't believe so Booth. Perhaps that one was just tart. Here," Brennan offered another.

Again Booth grimaced and shook his head, "There's something wrong with the berries Bones."

Brennan looked down at the bowl, looking for evidence of Booth's disgust. She picked one up with her fingers, and held it up to examine. So engrossed in her efforts to find evidence of Booth's displeasure, Brennan barely registered Booth leaning forward until his mouth was around her fingers.

The temperature between Booth's hot mouth and Brennan's cold fingers were exquisite. Booth slowly licked the excess juice off Brennan's fingers and pulled the berry into his mouth. Booth closed his eyes and smiled in pure pleasure as he slowly chewed the fruit.

"Mmm…" he practically purred. "That's better. All it needed was a hint of Brennan," he grinned seductively. Leaning forward, Booth brought his lips so close to Brennan's that she could practically taste the fruit from her partner's mouth. Quickly Booth snatched the other fork and leaned back away from Brennan.

"Dig in Bones!" Booth said with the sexiness in his tone completely gone as he cut into the omelet.


End file.
